Always remember
by just-a-crazyfanpire
Summary: AH/AU Location: Seattle. Ingredients: a hot guy, lots and lots of cocktails, a comfortable bed and sex. Result: a baby. What will do Bella when she finds out she’s pregnant? Rated M, just in case.
1. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

_**April 25**_

**BPOV**_**  
**_

RING RING RING

Oh Goddamn it. Stop that stupid alarm, please. Someone is trying to sleep. I felt so exhausted. I just wanted to stay here, in this soft bed, in these great sheets, listening to the birds outside. Oh my God, I'd never slept this good in my room. Maybe Alice or Rose had changed my sheets or my bed, because it was great.

RING RING RING

The alarm clock rang again. Argh! I covered my face with the pillow, trying to fall asleep again. I stood there for five seconds. Then suddenly, it stopped and I sighed relieved, closing my eyes.

I heard a gasp behind me and I froze, the pillow almost letting me without air. I jerked my head outside and as slowly as possible, I turned around, to find the most gorgeous green eyes ever staring shocked at me. My mouth hung open.

We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, unable to breathe, move or speak. His eyes never left mine and I started to feel dizzy. I took quickly a deep breath and he seemed to do the same thing. We looked at each other for another five seconds, then we both screamed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shook my head shocked, trying to remember what I did last night. Nothing came to my mind. I only remembered being dragged along by Alice and Rose into a horrible club.

_Flashback_

"_Heck no." I said firmly, crossing my arms across my chest, as the taxi dropped us in front of the club. There was no place in hell I was going to enter that club. I've never been in one of those places. "What if I end up drugged?" I asked horrified, as Rose and Alice burst out laughing. "I'm glad I amuse you."_

"_Bella, you're watching too much TV. No one will drug you. Stay calm. You're with us." Rose smiled encouragingly, after she stopped laughing. I looked at the door, at Rose, then at Alice, then at the taxis that were coming and leaving. Crap. Why couldn't I just ran away? _

"_Fine," I said through my teeth. "But if something strange happens, I'm out of here." _

_They exchanged a glance. Something put me on fire, as I saw their smirks._

"_You worry too much, Bella." Alice laughed. "Have fun and maybe we'll find some cute guys tonight. Who knows?"_

_She took my right hand while Rose grabbed my left one. I filled my lungs with air and entered that damn club. The music was exploding in the docks while everyone was dancing in the middle. The bartenders and waitresses were making cocktails, showing off their tricks while the girls threw themselves at them. God, didn't they know that they look pretty pathetic? A globe was changing the colors in the club constantly: to red, then to green, followed by yellow and so on. Squeals were coming from some girls from the dance floor, followed immediately by whistles. I turned quickly at Rose and Alice, who were searching for guys. I sighed frustrated. _

"_I need a drink." I mumbled and ordered a Margarita. Alice came to me and squealed._

"_Oh my God, this club is full of hot guys." she fanned herself and turned to the bartender, winking seductively at him. "Cosmo, please." _

"_Where is Rose?" I asked. Alice giggled, pointing to the dance floor. There was Rosalie rubbing herself on a muscular guy. She locked her arms around his neck and started moving her hips, making him to literally drool over her. I rolled my eyes. _So _Rosalie! _

_The bartender gave me the Margarita and I drank it all in less than three seconds. I ordered for another one. _

"_Got to go. My prince charming is waiting for me." she squealed and then danced in some guy's arms. I rolled again my eyes, drinking again the whole Margarita. Then the bartender came with another one. I looked confused at him._

"_That lady said to bring you another one." he said, pointing at Alice. Argh! That pixie. I nodded and drank my third Margarita. Ok, I think I'm exaggerating with the alcohol. My head was already spinning and I was starting to laugh like an idiot. _

_Rose whispered something in the his ear and he nodded. She winked at him, before coming over to me. "He's so hot. Did you see him dancing?" Rose sighed happily and I burst out laughing. "Bella... are you... ok?" she looked confused at me and then saw the Margarita. "Oh. So Alice was serious about it." she snickered. _

_I got serious for a second. "About what?" I asked, as she asked for two Cosmos. The bartender put one in front of her and the other one in front of me. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I almost screamed. _

_Rosalie looked offended, before drinking her cocktail. "Of course not, Bella. Aren't you our friend? Oh look, he winked at me. I got to go." I stared shocked after her and I saw someone wink at me, a blond teenager. I drank quickly my Cosmo._

_End Flashback_

Oh, I drank four cocktails – from what I remember -, Alice and Rose were dancing with two guys, and I got drunk. Ok, so, what happened next? Why am I here, in this bed, with this green eyed guy? What did I do, God? Why are you angry with me? I promise to go to church, just please, tell me this is a dream. Well, I have to admit it. He's gorgeous, and his tousled bronze hair just makes him sexier. Just look at his chest and his worked abs.

Ok, ok, Bella, but he's still a stranger you made sex with. I mean, you don't even remember his name or how you met him. Oh my God. But what if he rapped me? Maybe he's a pervert who likes to rape girls just for fun. Oh God, oh God, I'm dead. I'm screwed.

"Oh my God. You rapped me." I screamed horrified, holding the sheet tightly around my body. His eyes widened and then scowled.

"I did not. I don't even know you. I don't even remember you." he screamed back.

"Well, then care to explain why the hell are we in the same bed?" I shouted, being extremely irritated. He tried to control his anger and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his emerald green eyes. "And by the way, where am I?" I asked, looking around. It was a nice bedroom, with white walls, a sweet dark red carpet on the floor and the curtains were beige.

"My place." he mumbled, through his teeth, his eyes still closed.

I fell onto the pillows, sighing. I was frustrated – because I didn't remember anything -, tired – because I still didn't remember anything – and angry – because Alice and Rose left me alone with him although they knew I was drunk. They'll pay for this. They have no right to scream at me if I accidentally burn their clothes.

"What did I do?" I groaned, hiding under the sheets. I groaned again, as I felt the sheets being pulled off of my face. The most gorgeous green eyes were staring at me.

"You better don't hide your face, if we want to remember what happened last night." he whispered softly, making me blush. I sighed.

My phone started ringing and I startled. I looked at the guy, blushing furiously. "Um... please, can you... can you turn around till I get dressed? I know you already saw me... um, naked... um but, please." I bit my lip, being extremely embarrassed.

He chuckled embarrassed too, before turning around. Oh my God, he looks great. Look at his back. OK, ok Bella, snap out of it. Answer that damn phone and get out of here while you still can.

I answered quickly, while I tried to put my dress on. I almost fell on the floor, when someone screamed in the phone.

"Isabella Swan, where are you? We thought you were dead." Alice screamed, making me more furious. I assume this is their plan to play cool and drive me crazy. They'll say that they are innocent and that nothing seriously happened. Goddamn it, he must zip up my dress.

"I'll talk to you later." I hissed. "Till then, prepare your funeral." I said, snapping my phone shut. I threw it in my purse and cleared my throat loudly. "I know you probably hate me... for appearing... um, in your bed, but... oh God, shoot me... can you please zip up my dress?" I asked, blushing again. He turned around and nodded slowly.

I felt his warm fingers brush lightly against my skin, as he zipped up my dress. I shivered and I thought I heard his erratic breath. I shook slowly my head, trying to escape from that burning feeling his fingers left on my back.

I ran to take my purse and he got out of bed, putting the sheet around his waist. I froze, staring at his chest like an idiot. Oh my, I had to admit it, I was lucky, although I didn't remember anything. I suddenly felt the urge to touch him. He chuckled quietly and I blushed again. Great, Bella, make a fool of yourself.

"Oh yeah I got to go." I mumbled, opening quickly the door.

"Well, if you... need something, you know where I live." I heard him whisper and I saw red. I turned around to face him, suddenly feeling like Xena and I screamed in his face.

"If you think I'm a slut, then sorry to disappoint you, mister. I don't know how the fuck I got here; I only remember being dragged by my ex friends in that damn club. And then they tried to get me drunk, that of course, they succeeded. Now, please, never speak to me again and leave me alone. If I'd slept with you, that doesn't mean I'm your slave."

"I wasn't saying that." he screamed back. "I don't think you're a slut or anything. I don't know what happened either. And if you want not to speak to you again, fine. I won't. I don't even know you."

"Fine." I said angrily and without taking another glance at him, I stormed outside.

I climbed in a taxi and the driver turned around to wink at me. I felt sick. "Hey sweetie."

"Oh shut up and drive." I spat at him and he frowned at me. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. What did I say to him? Was he just trying to be nice and I screwed up everything? Why did I feel so guilty?

I got out of the taxi and took the elevator. I took a deep breath, before entering the apartment. I opened the door and on the couch were Rose and Alice. They were so relieved to see me that they ran to hug me. Yeah yeah right.

"Bella, we thought we lost you. We are so happy you're home." Rose cried. "Where were you, girl? You scared us shitless."

"Bella, Bella. Don't ever do that to us again, you understand me? We thought aliens came from out of space and kidnapped you. We haven't slept all night, waiting for you." Alice babbled and then I saw the black circles under their eyes.

"I don't know why are you trying to cover this up. I mean, it's your fault I got drunk and happened what happened." I hissed. They exchanged a confused look before returning to me.

"What happened?" Alice asked, then turned to Rosalie. "See? I told you. She has been drugged all night and brainwashed. She's completely lost."

"What are you taking about?' I asked, being pissed off. "Look, it's your fault, because you thought it was a great idea to get me drunk. Then, that guy thought it was a great idea to have sex with me. Then I woke up in his room, remembering nothing of last night. It's that enough complicated to you?" I screamed and they froze, staring at me.

I crossed my arms across my chest, waiting to see what they were going to say in their defense. The first one to speak was Rose.

"Was he hot?" she asked and I snorted. "Ok ok, forget it. Um, I'm sorry Bella. We didn't know. I swear. We didn't know where you were or with who."

"When we come at the bar, you were already gone, so we assumed you were dancing with someone. After two hours, you were still gone and we started to freak out. We searched for you in the whole club, but we didn't find you. Then we decided to call you. You didn't answer. We were so scared that something bad happened to you." Alice mumbled.

"And then we thought you came here, but after we found out you didn't, we were devastated. We're so sorry, Bella. Can you please forgive us?" Rose begged and she and Alice made the puppy looks.

I stared at them for three seconds and then remembered something they said. "Wait. You said you called me." I whispered, searching in my purse for my phone. I took it quickly and looked if I had missed calls from last night. Indeed, there they were. Thirty missed calls from last night and twenty from this morning. All of them from Rose and Alice. I sighed. "Now I must go in my room to die."

"No, no, no. You stay right here and tell us what happened." Alice squealed. "And I want to hear all the juicy stuff." Rose nodded quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, guys, but I don't remember anything, like I said. All I know is that I woke up this morning in his bed."

"Uuuhhh." they pouted. "Ok, but was he hot?" Rose continued.

I smiled sheepishly and they took it as a yes. Alice clapped excited and Rose smiled evilly. "He was very hot. He has gorgeous green eyes and bronze hair." I sighed.

"And his body?" Rose asked quickly.

"All muscles." I said and they sighed. But I won't see him again. It was just a one night stand. That was all. He probably forgot me already and I don't blame him. "Shower time." I said as I ran in my room.

"Wait. Did you get his number?" Alice screamed from the living room.

"No." I screamed back and I heard them cuss. "But he told me I could go back to his apartment... if I need something." I continued. He better keeps dreaming. I heard them sigh again.

"Hey but where is your bra?" someone screamed and I realized I forgot it at his place.

"Crap." I screamed.

**A/N **What do you think? Is it good, is it bad?


	2. Souvenir

_I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the genius who has created these cool characters._ I was hoping for more reviews, because I was really excited about this story, but well I can't force you, right? I would have loved to see there are lots of readers. Thank you very much Miss Claire Cullen, berdb, HelenaCarry, kimicullen1721, xxXILoveEdwardCullenXxx and ashika07.

**Souvenir**

**_April 30_  
**

**EPOV  
**

"Fine." she said angrily and I closed the door after her. Who was she? Ugh, at least if I could remember where I first saw her. But I couldn't. After I've drunk all those whiskeys, everything goes black. I feel like I was brainwashed or something like that. It's freaking annoying to lose your memory like this. Now I know how amnesia feels. Goddamn it. I want my memory back.

But she was so beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes were delicious and her skin was so soft under my touch when I zipped up her dress. Of course, I don't remember undressing her. It's so frustrating. I wanted to ask for her number, but I know her as much as she knows me. Zero. Was I going to see her again, because I really wanted to. I wanted so badly to hear her voice again and to know her name.

_Flashback_

_"Ok, let's go get some chicks." Emmett grinned as we entered the club. I and Jasper went quickly at the bar to order a few drinks and Emmett ran in the middle of the dance floor, showing off his 'manly moves' as he kept calling them. I couldn't take it anymore and laughed when Emmett saw a sexy blonde, who was hitting on him. _

_"Two whiskeys." I ordered and the waitress winked at me, licking her lips. Jesus! It's so annoying sometimes. Can I be invisible for a couple of minutes?_

_"You know that waitress is hitting on you, right?" Jasper laughed amused and I smiled sarcastically. _

_"Oh that's just funny." I rolled my eyes and he continued laughing. I looked around, to see if there were any hot girls, but I didn't see anything. Then I saw something that made me laugh so hard, I nearly fell off my chair. Jasper looked confused at me._

_"Why are you laughing, man?"_

_"You know that guy is hitting on you, right?" I laughed and Jasper's eyes widened, as he turned around and saw a muscular guy with long dark hair winking at him. I slammed my hand on the bar, laughing hysterically. _

_"Oh crap, he's coming here." Jasper hissed and drank quickly his whiskey. _

_"Hey... sweetie." the man said to Jasper and I was on the floor, laughing. He told Jasper __sweetie_. Oh my God. "Would you like to dance?" he asked him and then winked, licking his bottom lip. God, make him stop.

_"Sorry, but I can't. I'm with him." I heard Jasper say and he pointed at me. Then I froze. My laughter stopped, as I understood what he just said. I straightened up and sat down on my chair again._

_The guy looked at Jasper and turned to glare at me. "Well, if you'll need something in the future, don't hesitate and call me, ok?" he said, giving Jasper a piece of paper. Then the guy went to his table. _

_I turned around to glare at Jasper and then I screamed. Luckily, the music was too loud. "Did you just tell him I was gay?" I screamed horrified. Jasper chuckled._

_"Yes... sweetie." he laughed and stretched out his hand to touch mine. I hid my hand in my pocket. _

_"Don't touch me, you weirdo." I screamed again, but he continued laughing. "Or I'll call that dude and tell him you're available for adventures." Immediately his laughter stopped, and he glared at me._

_I took another whiskey and drank it. Jasper's eyes widened again and then a huge grin spread across his face. "I got to go." he said and ran to the dance floor. A pixie girl threw herself in his arms and then they started dancing. I looked over at Emmett and the blonde. Now the girl was rubbing herself on him and Emmett was literally drooling. _

_"Can I get you something else?" the waitress asked, winking again at me. I understood the two meanings of her words and I said quickly without even looking at her. _

_"Yeah, another whiskey please." I heard her sigh._

_The blonde whispered something in Emmett's ear and she winked at him. Emmett came running to me and ordered tequila. "Did you see her? She's so damn hot and has the most seductive voice ever. And the way she moves. I tell you something, Eddie. She's rare." he mumbled, as he drank quickly his tequila. I rolled my eyes. For Emmett, all the girls who knew how to dance were hot and rare. I laughed to myself. "Must go." _

_I took a sip from my whiskey and I almost spilled it when a red-haired girl came and rubbed herself on me. "What are you doing?" _

_"Hey sexy guy. Don't you want a ride?" she asked smiling seductively. _

_I drank my whiskey, before opening my mouth. Then I tried to look bored. "Sorry, I can't." _

_"Why? Are you afraid?" she asked, coming closer to me. "You know, fear just turns me on." she locked her fingers into my hair and I pulled her away._

_"Yeah me too." I said sarcastically. "I'm gay." I shrugged and the most horrified expression crossed her face. Don't laugh, Edward, don't laugh. _

_"What?" she hissed under her breath. Without looking at me, she ran away and I thought I heard her mumble "...all the good guys are gay..."_

_I ordered for another whiskey. Or maybe two._

_End Flashback_

Ok, this is what I remember. I kind of exaggerate with the whiskeys, but it's normal when you are in a club. Especially, if that red-haired girl would come over to you and tell you she's ready for _fire. _I just saw red. God, I just want to know what happened last night.

Someone knocked at the door and I ran to answer it.

"Hello th... HOLY SHIT!!!" Emmett screamed, jumping three meters backwards. "My innocent eyes." he cried, covering quickly his eyes.

"Oh my freaking God." Jasper mumbled shocked and closed his eyes.

I realized I wasn't dressed yet. I still had the sheet around my waist. I told them to come in and to close the door behind them, till I was in the shower. It took me ten minutes to shower and two minutes to brush my teeth. When I was done, I put on a pair of jeans and a grey shirt. Then I went to my room and found Emmett and Jasper snickering on my bed.

"What's so funny?" I looked at them suspiciously.

Emmett grinned and threw something in my face. I took it slowly, being furious, but when I saw what it was, I froze.

"So, what did you do last night, Edward? Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked amused. He exchanged a glance with Emmett and they burst out laughing. I just stood there, frozen. Oh no. She forgot it here.

"Sleep well? I bet he had the best night of his life. Looks like the girl left him a souvenir." he laughed. "Was she hot, Edward?" he continued, being extremely interested. I looked at the bra and I tried to figure out how I was supposed to give it to her.

"You have no idea, Emmett." I answered his question. "She had chocolate brown eyes, long mahogany hair. She was so beautiful." I said, remembering her face. I wonder how it felt to have her in my arms.

They exchanged a glance. "Ooooh, seems that our little Eddie is in love."

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out, Emmett."

"Ok, ok, but give us the juicy stuff." Emmett said excited and Jasper nodded. I sighed frustrated and I sat down on the floor.

"The thing is that I don't remember. It's awful. I woke up and she was there, in my bed. This is the only thing I remember. I've tried countless times to find out where I met her or how, but I can't. It's like I was brainwashed or something like that." I sighed again.

"Dude, I don't want to be you." Emmett shuddered.

"Me neither." Jasper agreed.

"Hey, at least you kissed her?" Emmett asked quickly and I was about to scream at him that I don't remember, when he continued, snickering "I mean, after you woke up. Or what? You were again the Gentleman Edward who never molests girls and always says sweet things to them and etc etc." he mocked.

I sighed, scowling at him. "She was too scared. She looked so innocent that I didn't want to... well, upset her." I shrugged, earning an amused glance from Emmett. "What have you done if you were me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I repeat it. I'm glad I'm not you. And to answer your question, I bet I hadn't had to kiss her. She would have kissed me before I even asked her to do it." he smiled smugly and I and Jasper snorted.

"Gosh, Em, your self-esteem is dangerously high." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically and Emmett glared at us, like we were insects. I laughed, seeing his murderous expression. He looked exactly like a five year old child who someone just robbed his candy.

"Well, at least she was hot." Jasper shrugged suddenly. Gorgeous, I thought to myself.

"Wait. But what if she had some disease or something? I assume you used condoms, right?" Emmett raised his eyebrows and I scowled at him.

"What part of 'can't remember' don't you understand, Emmett?" I asked and he shrugged indifferently. "Must I draw you or something?" My phone rang and I ran to answer it. I read the ID, Carlisle.

"Hi, dad. It's everything alright?" I asked him. I knew he wanted to move in Seattle, because he found a job in this town as a doctor. He said he wasn't going to disturb me, more than he used to, so I sighed relieved.

"Yes, son. Well, I was hoping you found something." he said and I cursed in my mind. Damn it, I forgot. Crap.

"Sorry, but I totally forgot it." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"It's ok. Your mom is searching right now, but if you find something, call us."

"Sure." I said, before hanging up. I left the phone on the table, while Emmett and Jasper were watching TV. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Hey, but what about those girls who were hitting on you? What happened?" I asked and I heard Emmett curse under his breath.

"They left. We told them that our friend disappeared and that we must search for him. They probably thought we tried to get rid off them." Jasper explained, looking pissed. "And she was so beautiful. You know you owe us two hot girls, Edward, right?" he said on a menacing tone and I laughed.

"Right, Jasper."

I saw Emmett's expression and I looked confused at him. He suddenly shuddered and I laughed. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked curiously, but he shuddered again. Then he glared at me. "That bad?" I laughed again and suddenly, Jasper turned around to glare at me too. "What?"

"Because of you, I had to take cold showers all night." Emmett hissed.

"And I didn't sleep at all, courtesy of Emmett. Every time he showered, he had to sing. Geez, only remembering his voice under the shower freaks me out." Jasper blinked disgusted.

"That's why I prefer living alone." I chuckled. They glared at me again and I started to feel annoyed. "What?" I hissed. "You think it's my fault?"

"YES." they both screamed.

**A/N **Ok, this was Edward's point of view, after Bella left the apartment. I don't know how it is, I'll wait you to tell me.

Hmm, to give you a preview of the next chapter or not? Mmm, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not.

OK, a little preview:

_"If it was the pizza, then why aren't we sick too?" Rose asked, pointing at her and Alice._

_"Perhaps I have an allergy or something." I shrugged._

_ "Oh my God. It's your face going to swell?" Alice asked horrified and I laughed. She can be so silly sometimes. But I still love her._

_ "No, Alice, it's not going to swell." Wait, but I didn't know anything about allergies. "I hope so." I continued. "Well, I think I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." I yawned and Rose giggled._

Please, pleeeeeasseee review. Kisses!


	3. Allergy?

**Here comes the third chapter.** And for the record, I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews.

**Allergy?**

**_May 31_  
**

**BPOV  
**

The next few weeks passed quickly. I was very busy; being an estate agent wasn't too easy and for the record, I hated my job. Alice was trying to create a new dress for her next show. She was a fashion designer, while Rose was a model. Her only job was to balance her hips in front of everyone. Not something too difficult to do. Still, I admired her courage. I couldn't walk in front of hundreds of people without blushing or tripping.

They told me about those guys at the bar. But they hadn't their numbers, since they disappeared, telling them his friend was gone. Of course, that was an excuse to get rid off them. I swear, I'm starting to hate guys.

I had already forgotten what happened a couple of weeks ago. I didn't even remember his face or his voice. Well, that was good.

Wednesday, I came home at 4.00pm. Alice and Rose were on the couch, watching a movie. They looked at me surprised and smiled.

"Hey. Finally you're home early." Alice grinned. "What? Another young couple with big plans for future?" She knew me well. I nodded and fell on the couch, exhausted. I took quickly a sip from Alice's beer and she frowned. "Your beer is in the kitchen. Stop drinking from mine."

I rolled my eyes and ran to take my beer. Then I sat down on the couch.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Pizza." Rose answered quickly and then grimaced. I heard her mumble under her breath. "..._like I can eat it. I can't lose my figure_..."

"Oh come on, Alice. Have you forgotten it's your time to cook?" I scowled at her. Yesterday, it was my turn to cook, so I made lasagna. We switch every day. Rose's turn will be tomorrow.

Alice looked offended and started screaming. "Of course I haven't forgotten. But I have things to do, Bella. Like working on that stupid dress. I must have the draw ready by tomorrow and shoot me if I know what to do." she crossed her arms across her chest.

I bit my lip nervously. I knew her job was the most important thing to her. Rose and I tried to comfort her in these moments and it wasn't a great time to argue. "I'm sorry Alice. I had an awful day. Will you forgive me?" I asked and she nodded. I sighed relieved.

"Alice, you're the best fashion designer. You'll know what to do. I'm sure about that." Rose hugged her.

Someone knocked at the door and I ran to answer it. It was a skinny guy in his twenties, carrying three pizzas. I gave him the money and I took quickly the pizzas from his hands. The smell was overwhelming and then I realized I was starving. I put them on the floor in front of the couch. I took a piece of it and I ate it in less than a minute. God, I knew I was hungry, but not that much.

"Oh my, this is great. Remember me to thank you Alice, for not cooking." Rose said. "This is so much better than your meals." she continued, stuffing the pizza in her mouth.

"Thanks Rose." Alice mumbled sarcastically. "This is great, but my meals are awesome." she continued, taking a bite from her piece.

We ate for almost thirty minutes, then we decided to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" Alice asked, searching through the DVDs.

"See if you can find 'A walk to remember'" Rose suggested and I nodded. That was my favorite movie. It made me cry so much.

"Got it." she screamed happily. She pushed the play button and cuddled between Rose and I on the couch.

Halfway through the movie, I started crying like crazy. Alice and Rose threw me worried glances and then understood it was because of the movie. They knew how sensible I could be. They giggled and Alice gave me some handkerchiefs.

Then suddenly, I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. I started to feel sick and I clasped quickly my hand over my mouth, running for the bathroom. I heard Rose's worried scream. "Bella, are you alright?"

I couldn't talk. Instead, I threw up in the toilet, emptying my stomach. The sickness disappeared slowly. Alice and Rose heard me and stormed in the bathroom. Rose caught my hair in her hand and Alice patted me on the shoulder. I wanted to tell them to go away, but I was too weak to speak. After I finished, I brushed my teeth.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked biting her lip.

"Much better." I sighed. "I think it's because of the pizza." I laughed weakly.

"Do you want to sleep?" Rose whispered and I shook my head. "But Bella, you're sick. You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Rose, stay calm. It's nothing, just flu. Let's watch the rest of the movie." I smiled, but they still stared at me worried. I snorted, catching their arms and driving them back in the living room.

After another thirty minutes, the illness returned and my stomach hurt, making weird noises. Alice glanced at me in that moment and panicked. "Bella, you're white. Rose, help me." she said, trying to catch my arm and driving me to my room. Instead, I ran again in the bathroom, with Rose and Alice behind me.

I threw up again and I brushed my teeth. Again. I was getting tired of it. My best friends were standing in the doorway, staring at me. Alice was frowning, while Rose was biting her lip.

"That's it. I'm calling the doctor." Alice threw her hands in the air.

"No, wait, Alice. It's late and I don't think it's necessary. By tomorrow, I'll be fine; don't worry. It's nothing. " I whispered and Rose looked at me suspiciously.

"If it is the pizza, then why aren't we sick too?" Rose asked, pointing at her and Alice.

"Perhaps I have an allergy or something." I shrugged.

"Oh my God. It's your face going to swell?" Alice asked horrified and I laughed. She can be so silly sometimes. But I still love her.

"No, Alice, it's not going to swell." Wait, but I didn't know anything about allergies. "I hope so." I continued. "Well, I think I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." I yawned and Rose giggled.

"Told you so. Goodnight." she kissed me on the cheek.

I kissed Alice too and yawned again. "Goodnight."

I closed the door behind me and fell onto the pillows. Mmm, such a great feeling. I want so badly to fall asleep and sleep and sleep... Then I jumped off the bed when Alice screamed happily.

"I got it." she screamed. "Sorry Bella." she apologized. I laughed to myself and then closed my eyes. I'll see the dress in the morning, I thought as I fell asleep.

_June 1st_

Someone shut down the sun. I want to sleep. No one cares about poor Bella. Everyone hates me. Please turn off the sun. Pleeeeassseee.

"Come on, rise and shine sleepy head." Alice chirped, opening the curtains.

"Leave me alone, Alice." I mumbled, hiding myself under the comforter. "I want to sleep."

"No, you don't. Your breakfast is already cold. Well, I don't know if it's appropriate to call it breakfast since it's 1:30pm." Alice sang and my head snapped in her direction.

"Crap, my job. Alice, why the hell didn't you wake me up? Oh my, I can't believe it's so late. I'll be fired. Where are my jeans? Oh no, I must take a shower. Forget it, no shower today. Alice, you know where are my shocks?" I was so nervous that I started to feel sick again. When I got out of bed, my head was spinning and the room was playing with me, making the walls rotate. I closed my eyes and took a sit on the bed to calm down.

Alice sat down on the bed with me.

"That's why I didn't wake you up. We thought you shouldn't go to your job today since you had felt so sick yesterday. And I think you're sick today too. Don't worry, we called and told your boss you're not feeling good." she patted me on the shoulder and hugged me. "Rose, bring the eggs." she screamed and I heard a few noises in the kitchen. Then Rose came with the food. As I saw the eggs and the orange juice, my stomach twisted and I ran in the bathroom.

"Not again." Rose groaned and came to hold my hair.

I finished quickly this time and I went to eat something. Alice was staring at me weirdly. I ignored her and started eating my eggs.

Alice asked. "Bella, since when have you started to feel sick?"

I swallowed and answered her, taking a sip from the delicious orange juice. "Um, two days ago. Yesterday was the worst." Alice and Rose exchanged a glance and I looked at them suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rose answered, being completely distracted by something. I shrugged and finished my eggs.

"Guys, that was delicious." I moaned. They giggled and Alice took the dishes in the kitchen. Rosalie was still distracted. I fluttered my hand in front of her eyes. "Rose? Earth to Rose... Are you still there?" I laughed and she snapped out of it.

"What? What were you saying?" she asked confused and I laughed.

"Nothing. You're acting weird, you know."

"Yeah, probably." she laughed humorlessly. I stopped laughing and I looked at her confused when Alice came in.

"You must see my dress, Bella. Isn't it beautiful?" Alice showed me a copy of her draw and my eyes widened. It was gorgeous. It was black, long, with a butterfly design in the lower back and under the breasts, chains dripped from neck to the lower back. It was stunning.

"Alice, this is... perfect." I whispered shocked. "Gorgeous. I love the butterfly design."

"I know, right? And I think Rose must wear it. Don't you think?"

"Definitely." I laughed. "It'll fit her perfectly." I winked at Rose, but she was staring off into space. I sighed frustrated. "Oh come on Rose, what's wrong? You can tell us. You're acting really weird. It's scaring me."

They exchanged a glance again and they looked down. Rose was... what? Rose was blushing? She never blushes. Ok, this is getting weird and I'm starting to freak out. It's something bad; I know it. I bit my lip anxiously.

"So?" I asked quietly, since none of them spoke.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but... I don't think you have an allergy or something like that." Alice was the first one to talk.

"And?"

"Um... Bella, remember what happened a month ago?" Rose continued.

I shuddered. "Yeah and I rather not."

"Well, please calm down, ok? Try to be open minded." Alice whispered and I nodded confused. Ok, it's starting to get annoying. They are so mysterious, that makes me sicker. "Bella, do you think you can do a... a... a pregnancy test?" she stammered.

They both blushed, seeing my horrified expression. My mouth hung open and my eyes widened. What are they trying to suggest? That I might be... I might be pregnant? But, but, but, but... no. This couldn't be the answer. Of course I'm not. Why should I be? Um, stupid question, Bella.

"What?" I screamed as loud as I could. I jumped off the bed and started pacing across the room. "No, no, no, no, no, no... I'm not pregnant, ok? I'm not. I can't be. It's impossible. I'm definitely not. How can you think that? Me, pregnant? No." I felt tears in my eyes as my voice broke at the last word. "I can't be." I cried.

But I can be.

Alice and Rose hugged me quickly as I started crying. Impossible. "Everything is alright, Bella. Shh, calm down. We are here for you, ok? Don't cry." Alice cried too.

"We don't know if it's true, Bella. Maybe it's not. But if it's true, then we will help you. Don't forget you have friends, Bells. Stay calm." Rose sobbed.

I calmed down a little bit, then I looked at them terrorized. "I'm afraid to buy a pregnancy test."

Alice smiled encouragingly at me. "Why am I here, girl?"

**A/N** Alice's dress is in the profile.

**Preview: **

_"I have to go." her voice broke and I caught her arm, before she opened the door. "Please, let me go." she whispered and I saw a tear streaming down her cheek.  
_

_"We need to talk." I whispered back. _


	4. Speechless

_ I love you because you love it. Thanks for the reviews._

_Unfortunately, I own nothing. I suck, Stephenie rocks!_

**Speechless**

**_June 1st_  
**

**BPOV  
**

I stared horrified at the tiny thing in Alice's hands. Rose suddenly sighed. Why? She sighed in relief or what? OH come on, I need to know. I did the test and now I was waiting to see the result. Please, tell me I'm not. Please.

"Hey, it appeared the first line." Alice said and I jumped to see it with my eyes. I sighed relieved.

"Oh my God I'm not pregnant." I squealed happily when Rose stopped me.

"Um Bella, here says we have to wait ten minutes. It has only passed three." she said showing me the box. I took it quickly from her hands and read everything that was written there. _Wait ten minutes since you made it. _Oh no, I'm dead.

Five minutes later, Alice and Rose both stiffened with the test in their hands. I literally jumped on them to show me the result. Ok, so what it is? "I'm not, right? Please tell me I'm not. Please tell me I'm not." I continued repeating to myself, when Rose put her hand on my shoulder.

Alice came and showed me the test. "Oh God, I'm pregnant." I screamed shocked. I shook my head violently. No, no, no, no, no... What the heck? Oh no. This can't be. But it is. There was the second line, which confirmed my suspicions. I stared at it shocked.

"Everything will be ok, Bella." Alice bit her lip.

"Damn it." I screamed, as I fell on the bed, covering my face with the pillow. "This is bullshit." I screamed in the pillow.

"Oh come on, Bella. It isn't that bad. A baby is not a curse. Can you at least see it like that?" Rose raised her eyebrows and I took the pillow off my face to stare at her. Was she nuts?

"Rosalie, that guy doesn't even know me and he's not going to believe me if I appear at his door, telling him I'm pregnant." I realized what I just said and panicked. "Oh no, I'm screwed. I'll be mother and father for my baby. I'll never get married; I'll never have a family of my own. This is bullshit." I screamed again, fighting with the pillow.

"Stop whining, Bella. If you think having a baby is a curse, then you're very wrong. It's a blessing. And stop saying you won't have a family. Or what? Have you forgotten us already? Be happy, girl. Many women don't have the chance of having ever a baby." Alice scolded me.

_Many women don't have the chance of having ever a baby._ I know, but why now? I could have been pregnant after the wedding, whenever it would be or with whom. I just want to lie down and die.

"Yeah, but why me? Why now?"

"Maybe this is your fate." Alice shrugged.

"I hate fate." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ok, so now you made the test. Don't you think you should see a doctor to confirm it?" Rosalie suggested.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Rose, you've remembered me. A new guy came to town last week. The nurse told me when I did my analyses. And she said he's a good doctor and... handsome." Alice giggled. "I can tell the nurse to make you an appointment."

"Do I really need to go?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes." Alice and Rose both said. I sighed frustrated.

"But if he tells me it's true?" I asked innocent. Rose and Alice snorted, being annoyed by my stupid question.

"Bella, you already know there is a 99% possibility of you being pregnant. What can be worse?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know." I blushed, but then it hit me. "What if I have a disease or something? I don't remember using condoms. Oh my God." I screamed.

"Alice, if you don't slap her, I'll do it." Rose said and I quickly covered my cheeks. The look on her face was terrifying.

"Wait. Stop right there." I screamed, before she actually slapped me. "Fine. Call her and tell her I'll be there... tomorrow." I whispered and Alice squealed. "What's his name?"

Alice took her phone out of her purse and dialed quickly a number. "Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi, Angela... Yeah, Alice. Hey, my friend needs a consultation. Can you please make her an appointment tomorrow?... Carlisle Cullen... Her name is Bella Swan... No, nothing serious. Just to know she's ok... Thank you so much, Ang... Ok, bye." Alice closed her phone with a victorious smile on her tiny face. "Yay, I got it. You must be there tomorrow at 9:00 am." then she frowned at me. Gosh, she knew me too well. "Promise me you'll be there, Bella."

Damn it.

"I promise." I mumbled defeated.

"Wait a minute. What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Alice screamed excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, what are you doing? Leave my clothes in the wardrobe. I'm not going to clean later." I yelled at her but she giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll clean." my mouth hung open. What? Her room is a mess and she thinks she'll clean MY room? She's crazy.

"Look. This bra and those panties are gorgeous. She can wear them." Rose showed Alice a set of red bra and panties, not very appropriate for a consultation. "Oh and this dress."

"Guys, it's just a consultation, not a strip club. I'm not going to wear whatever you're giving me." I said firmly and they sulked. I smiled smugly. Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

_**June 2nd**_

It's just a consultation, Bella. It's just a consultation. You know the result, so why are you so nervous? I took a deep breath and then I realized Alice and Rose were holding my hands. They decided not to leave me alone. They were sure I would have run away. And they were right. Control your heart, Bella, breathe.

"Bella, you're green. Are you sure you can live through this?" Rose asked worried.

"Sure, I'll be ok. Nothing too serious." I mumbled, staring off into space. Please, Bella, don't faint, don't make a fool out of yourself.

"Bella Swan." the nurse announced and I jumped, scared.

"Me." I gulped and the nurse smiled friendly.

"Nice to meet you. The doctor is waiting for you." she said, driving me to an huge office. "Bella Swan is here." she announced and the doctor turned around to look at me. He was a very good-looking man, blond, tall, blue eyes, very handsome. I stared at him like an idiot, when the nurse giggled and then left us alone.

"Um right, Bella Swan... Bella." I stammered, as we shook hands. He chuckled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. You can call me Carlisle." he said and I smiled. "Now, Bella. Why are you here?" he asked smiling and I looked down.

"Because I think I'm... preg... pregnant." I said it like a curse. He didn't say anything. I looked up at him and he was frowning. "What?"

"You don't want the baby." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Like he was trying to suggest something. What was he thinking? Wait a minute. He's not thinking I want an abortion, right? Because I can't do that, no matter if I want it or not. He must think I'm crazy.

"Wait. I don't want an abortion, if that's what you are thinking. I just want a confirmation. I did a pregnancy test yesterday, which was positive, but now I want to be sure." I said quickly and I started to feel more nervous than ever. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Ok, let's see if you are pregnant." he whispered and I blushed. Oh no, here comes the worst part of my life.

**EPOV**

I finally found an apartment for my parents. I talked to the owner and he gave me the keys after signing the papers. I was surprised that everything went so well. They will have their own apartment. And I was happy about it. Although the idea of having my parents in the same town, was a little scary. Esme will be very happy. She didn't have to pay rent anymore.

When Angela saw me, she smiled happily. We had talked several times before, since my father came here as a doctor.

"Edward. Hey. It's a pleasure to have you here."

I laughed. At least, she wasn't hitting on me. I found out she had a boyfriend, Ben, and they were happy together. "Happy to see you too, Angela. Do you know if Carlisle is in his office?" I asked.

"He has a patient right now, but you can sit down, till he's ready and..."

"No, thanks. It will take me just five minutes." I interrupted her. "I need to give him some keys and that's all."

"Ok, but be quick. I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Mad at you? Never." I laughed.

I went to his office, and I saw in front of it, two girls. One of them was blonde with long, skinny legs and the other one had a spiky short hair and her body was so tiny, that the chair she was sitting on looked like it was going to swallow her. I stared at them confused. I don't know, but I have the feeling that I had already seen them before. Where did I? Remember, Edward.

"Hey, lover boy. Why are you staring at us? She's tiny, but she can be one frightening monster." the blonde girl talked, scowling at me. I saw them tremble. I assumed they were here for a consultation.

"No, sorry. You looked familiar, but... nothing, sorry." I said. With the corner of my eye, I saw the pixie girl raise her eyebrows at the blonde one. I ignored them and knocked at the door.

"_Come in._" I heard from inside and I opened the door.

I saw a girl sitting scared on the bed. I couldn't see who she was, because her hair was all over her face. I heard Carlisle say. "Congratulations. You have a month of pregnancy." The girl moaned not at all happy and then whispered a 'thank you'. Why was she so scared? She's going to have a baby. Isn't that every woman's dream?

Carlisle turned to me. "Edward, what brings you here?"

"I brought the keys to your new apartment." I smiled smugly and he laughed.

"Thank you so much, son. Esme will be so happy to hear this." he hugged me.

With the corner of my eye, I saw the girl fall down, as soon as she stood up. Without thinking, I ran to catch her, before she hit the ground. I caught her arms and I saw her face for the first time. My eyes met the most delicious chocolate brown eyes. Stunned, I put her back on the bed, continuing to stare at her. Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to throw up in any moment. But she stared at me too with huge eyes, a nice shade of pink covering her cheeks . Carlisle came and put his hand on her tiny shoulder. She blinked startled at him and I took a few steps backwards, still staring at her.

"It's normal, darling. You're going to be sick for a couple of days, but don't worry. It'll pass after two or three weeks. You're pregnant." he said and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. She looked like she wanted to die. She opened her eyes and slowly, her head turned in my direction. "Try to be nice and sleep." he suggested. I couldn't move.

I remembered something he said, when I came in. _You have a month of pregnancy._ A month. A month. I felt an alarm ring in my head and I counted down the days since we had been together. A week, two weeks, three weeks... four weeks. A month. The alarm went louder and louder till it exploded in my head, making me dizzy. She's pregnant?

I looked at her, being completely shocked, but the same expression of horror was on her beautiful face. Was it true? Was it a joke? But Carlisle couldn't joke about this. I was... confused. But before I could open my mouth to speak, she grabbed her purse and breathing erratically, she stretched for the door.

"I have to go." her voice broke and I caught her arm, before she opened the door. "Please, let me go." she whispered and I saw a tear stream down her cheek.

"We need to talk." I whispered back.

"Do you know each other?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yes." I said in the same moment she whispered "No." I turned to her, but she kept avoiding me. I needed to know the truth. I needed answers. "Please." I whispered. Carlisle found out there was something we needed to discuss about and nodded in my direction, before leaving us alone.

She figured out she couldn't escape and then sighed defeated. She went to sit on the bed, looking at her feet. A gorgeous shade of red appeared on her cheeks, as I sat down on the bed, next to her.

**APOV**

"Look. The doctor got out of his office." I whispered to Rose, who was still gnawing her nails. "Stop ruining your nails." I scolded her.

"I'm sorry I can't be happy in this moment, Alice." she said sarcastically. "Where is Bella?"

"Wait. Do you think she's in there with that guy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe, he didn't get out too. Maybe he's a doctor or his assistant. Who knows? But I do want to know what she is doing in there." Rose pursed her lips, staring suspiciously at the door. "The guy was pretty hot."

"Yeah." I sighed, thinking about him. "Why did he say we look familiar?"

"Probably that's his new pick-up line. I think that's boring. I still miss my muscular guy from the club." Rose sighed frustrated.

"Yeah, me too. Too bad they left us there." I pouted. "Do you think we should spy on them?" I suggested, showing her the door. Well, I was curious to know what they were talking about. And I didn't think that was illegal. Or maybe we should open the door, to see if that guy was or not hitting on her. Rose showed me the people next to us and I pouted. "Damn it."

**A/N **Um, should I continue it? *innocent smile* So, you know what to do. Review, pleeeeaaaasseeee.

Oh, and by the way, I'll be out of town for four or five days, maybe a week - I hope not. When I'll be back, I'll update as soon as possible. *pinky promise*

And to cheer you up, a little preview:

_I didn't recognize the number so I screamed in the phone. "What were you trying to do? Kill me? I almost had a heart attack." _

_I heard a laugh, then a very sexy voice answered. "Sorry. I didn't want to scare you. Are you ok?" I froze, recognizing the voice. I blinked twice before starting to stammer._

Review.

v

v

v


	5. Phone call

_**June 2nd**_

**Phone call**

**EPOV**

I looked at her, but she kept avoiding me. She didn't say anything, but I heard her sigh now and then. I took a deep breath.

"So?" I asked quietly.

"So what?" her voice was barely a whisper. I concentrated to hear what she was saying. We remained silent for another five minutes, when desperation flooded through me and I caught her face in my hands. She had tears in her eyes and my heart almost broke apart. What was wrong with me?

"What Carlisle said, it's true?" I asked, waiting nervously for her answer. I knew it was true, but I wanted to hear it from her. "Are you... pregnant?" She simply nodded, closing her eyes.

I let go off her tiny face and I stared off into space, trying to think clearly. But everything came messed up. The whiskey, her face, the club, her voice. My head was already spinning. I heard a sob and I turned around to see her crying. It was so painful to watch. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hug her and to comfort her, but probably she hated me. So I just patted her gently on the shoulder and then brushed her hair.

"Don't cry." I whispered. She looked into my eyes and I was lost in hers. I took her hand and I held it tightly. "It's mine?" I asked, still looking into her eyes. She scowled at me, like I offended her. "I just want to know." Her jaw locked and she bit her lip. I figured out she was doing that a lot. It was funny.

"Sorry." she suddenly mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"Because of this. I just don't know what happened. I ruined your life and I ruined mine too. I'm such a bad person. I don't deserve anything. God was too kind to give me this." she cried, putting her hand on her belly. "I'm so sorry."

I stared at her, trying to understand what she was saying. Was she thinking she was the guilty one? "I don't think you're a bad person. And you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who screwed everything up. Don't blame yourself." I sighed.

"Are you a psychologist?" she asked half-smiling.

"No." I laughed and I heard her giggle. Her laugh rang like a bell, that enchanted my ears. "You know, I wanted to be. But I think a doctor in the family it's already enough."

"You would have been a good one." she smiled, not looking at me.

"So..." I didn't know if I could ask her again, but I tried. It was so hard to ask her that, especially seeing her so sad. "It's mine?" I waited anxiously, but she laughed humorlessly.

"You are the only guy I'd slept with in a while." she whispered, playing with her purse. My lips twitched, fighting back a smile. Then she looked at me scared and I couldn't restrain it. I smiled widely.

She blinked amazed. "Aren't you mad? Aren't you going to punch me or to yell at me?" she asked terrorized, but I just laughed. Was she thinking I was going to hit her? A new emotion washed over me, very different from what I'd ever felt. I wanted to take her in my arms and to spin around with her. I felt so happy in that moment, that not even a meteor falling from the sky would have disturbed me.

I saw her smile too and she blushed immediately. "I guess I'm not mad." I laughed and without thinking, my arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me. It felt so normal to do it. "I just can't believe it."

She didn't object. She giggled quietly, before putting her head on my shoulder. "Me neither."

We stood there for another couple of minutes and then someone knocked at the door. She pushed me gently away and I saw her cleaning the tears on her face. Someone opened slowly the door and a blonde head popped from behind it. "Oops." she whispered, blushing. She turned around and whispered to someone else. "I told you Alice. It was a very bad idea. You and your thoughts. Remember me to never listen to you again. This is so embarrassing."

The blonde opened wildly the door then and stepped in, smiling at her friend, who was still sitting on the bed, next to me.

"Hey, we thought he kidnapped you." the blonde smirked.

"We are here to rescue you." the pixie one sang.

I turned around to look at her and smiled sadly. "Can you please tell me your name?"

She laughed quietly and held her hand out. "Bella Swan." I took it and kissed her hand. Bella. She blushed crimson. It was so lovely.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered, lost in her eyes. I heard a few giggles behind me and then I pulled her closely to whisper in her ear. "We still need to talk." She nodded sheepishly.

**BPOV**

He smiled at me and then he left. I stared after him with a stupid grin on my face, being extremely stunned and happy. Did he just say he's not mad at me? He's happy for this? We definitely need to talk. I can't believe he smiled and hugged me. That was the best experience I've ever had in a while. I mean, ever.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I didn't even see Alice's hand fluttering in front of my eyes. I snapped out of it and continued grinning at her.

"Who was he?" Rose asked, as I grabbed my purse and closed the office door behind us. I saw Carlisle drinking a coffee and I waved at him.

"Thank you so much." I smiled and he came to me.

"My pleasure. Don't forget what I told you. Try to eat balanced. Don't exaggerate with the salt. We don't want the baby to suffer something." he grinned. Did he know something? Did Edward tell him? Edward, what a sweet name. I'll talk to him later. Wait, but he didn't have my number.

"Um Carlisle, I guess I gave you my number or address, right? In case of anything." I mumbled and he nodded, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Sure. I have it in my computer."

I sighed relieved, earning suspicious looks from Alice and Rose. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek and we ran quickly outside. I knew I was still smiling, when Alice and Rose posed in front of me, staring confused.

"What the heck was that?" Alice frowned.

"And what is so damn funny?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

I continued smiling. I hadn't talked since I left the hospital. And when we got home, Alice and Rose were very mad. They pushed me on the couch and crossed their arms across their chests. Seeing their funny expressions, made me laugh hysterically, almost falling off the couch.

"You're driving us crazy, Bella. Did that doctor take out your brain, because you're weird." Alice growled.

"No, you just don't get it. That guy is... the guy I had slept with." I whispered and the horror expressions they had, made me blush crimson. I pursed my lips and the one to respond was Rose.

"You slept with the doctor?" she screamed horrified.

"What? No, Rose. Not the doctor. The other one." I explained quickly, before they would strangle me. "Remember? Green eyes, bronze hair." I said more calmly and finally they understood. Rose started fanning herself.

"Oh my... Hot? God, Bella, that was beyond hot. He was... um... damn it, I can't even find a good word for him. Gorgeous, adorable, handsome..." Rose continued fanning herself, finding words to describe him.

"You're kind of making me jealous here, you know?" I laughed.

"We have the right to be jealous, Bella. That guy was just staring at you. He ignored us." Alice said offended. I laughed again.

"Don't worry. He doesn't like me." I calmed them down.

"Rose, seems that our best friend, Bella, has problems."

I snorted. "I'm just telling the truth, Alice."

"Ok, ok. But as a witness, believe me when I'm telling you this. That guy ignored us completely. When we entered the office, he looked only at you. And then he kissed your hand and...wait. Did you tell him?" Alice remembered and jumped on the couch.

"Wait till I bring the beers and the orange juice, Bella." Rose screamed from the kitchen and I giggled. She gave me the orange juice and they opened their beers, taking a sip from them. I drank a little, before starting to speak.

A huge grin broke across my face, as I remembered it. "He smiled."

"And? He didn't scream, because we would have heard it. But what else? Give us the details, Bella." Rose said excitedly.

"He smiled and from what I saw he was or happy or a good actor. Then he hugged me." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Awwww" they both sighed.

"I didn't expect him to smile or anything like that. Instead, to be honest, I didn't expect him to be so nice. He was... happy. And Alice, remember me to rip your head off, because you convinced me to go to this doctor." I said playfully and she giggled.

"Drama Queen." she punched me gently in the arm. "Seems that I did you a favor. You can thank me later."

I laughed. "Thank you, you little monster." she rolled her eyes. "His name is Edward." I whispered.

"Even the name is hot." Rose mumbled under breath and I looked at her. Then she smiled innocent. "What? Just telling the truth."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. I smelled delicious something coming from the kitchen and I licked my lips. "What do we have for lunch?" I smiled in anticipation.

"I made a few sandwiches. I didn't have time to make something more elaborate." Rose smiled sheepishly and came with three plates.

After I finished my sandwiches, I moaned satisfied. "God, Rose, those were great. And I thought you cook like hell." she threw me a dirty look and laughed.

Alice opened the TV and I started dozing off. My eyelashes were about to close when my phone began to ring, scaring me shitless. I jumped off the couch and ran to answer it. I found it on the bottom of my purse. I didn't recognize the number so I screamed in the phone. "What were you trying to do? Kill me? I almost had a heart attack."

I heard a laugh, then a very sexy voice answered. "Sorry. I didn't want to scare you. Are you ok?" I froze, recognizing the voice. I blinked twice.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't want to scream... I mean, I didn't know it was you... well, now I want to die." I stuttered and he laughed again. He had the most cute laugh in the world.

I heard giggles coming from the couch and I frowned at them. I ran quickly in my room, closing the door behind me. Then I jumped on the bed.

"So how did you get my number?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Carlisle always forgets to log off." he said and I laughed quietly. "It took me hours to find your number, but seems that I finally got it. And I must say I'm very happy about it." I suppressed a happy sigh.

"Oh so this explains everything. Um... why did you call me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um, I think we have something unfinished, don't you think?" he whispered softly, but I could sense the nerves behind his extremely calm tone.

I sighed. "I think so."

"Can we meet tomorrow at... I don't know, pick a place."

"Mmm, I know a place where they make good donuts." I said licking my lips. He laughed and I squealed within me. Tomorrow I'll meet him. And I'll eat donuts. And I don't have to go to work, since Alice told them I have pneumonia. Isn't it great? "It's next to the theatre."

"Ok, then, we'll meet there." he said amused. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Edward." I said smiling and hung up. I rolled on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The bed started shaking under me and I screamed like hell when Alice squealed in my face "BOO"

"AAAAAAAAARGHH!!" I almost fell off the bed. "What the heck Alice? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry. But we were excited to hear what he told you. Is it good, right? You were smiling when we came in. I bet he told you sweet things. And what about the donuts? It's the place next to the theatre? Were you planning on going out without us? That wasn't very nice of you, Bella. I'm a little upset, you know. So, are you going to tell us everything, because right now I'm..." Alice babbled and babbled and babbled.

I was getting dizzy. "Alice, shut it. I got it. You want to know what we talked about. Now, can you shut up?" I raised my eyebrows, being terrorized by her infinite questions. Rose laughed, but didn't comment. Alice nodded enthusiastically and clapped. "Great, because I'm not going to tell you anything." I smiled evilly and went back in the living room. Alice and Rose remained in my room, with their mouths wildly open and extremely shocked. I laughed to myself.

Next time, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to Edward.

**A/N **_As I promised, here is the chapter. I want to have at least 50 reviews after this. Please! *puppy-look*_

_And thanks for the reviews. You already know I love them._


	6. Spies

_**June 2nd**_

**Spies**

**EPOV**

"You're acting weird, man. What happened? You have been distracted since this morning. It's everything ok?" Emmett raised his eyebrows, but I shook my head.

"No, nothing. Everything is fine." I said.

"Oh come on, Edward. You can tell us, right?" Jasper shrugged.

"Well, yes, something happened. Something good." I smiled. "But I'm not going to tell you. I want to be sure about it and then you'll find out." I said and I saw the revolted expressions on their faces. Before they could protest, I continued, "It's about that girl. Remember? The girl from a month ago. I found her." I smiled wildly.

"What girl?" Emmett asked puzzled, but Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That's... great, I think. You talked to her? What did she tell you? She wants something from you? But according to your smile, she doesn't. What happened?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I get to talk to her again." I whispered.

_**June 3rd**_

**BPOV**

I searched in my wardrobe for a cute dress. I found a sweet blue silky dress, which was above the knees. It was the dress that Alice didn't want to buy for me, because she thought it was too plain. Well, I loved it and I thought it was gorgeous. **(it's in the profile)**

I looked quickly at the clock. I still had time to get there. My heart accelerated. Calm down, Bella. You don't have a reason to be nervous. He already knows. I ignored the knocks at my door and the screams behind it. Alice and Rose were frustrated because I didn't tell them where I was going. To be honest, I really loved to frustrate them; it was funny although they would take their revenge sooner or later; that was frightening.

I unlocked the door and opened it. They froze in the doorway when they saw me, but didn't comment. I kissed them both on the cheek, I took my purse and then I was gone.

I laughed to myself, remembering the surprised looks on their faces.

I was in front of the theatre in less than fifteen minutes. My stomach twisted in anticipation. I walked to the little restaurant. Was he already here? I looked around, but I didn't find him. Well, I had to wait for him, now. I sat down at a table, that was in the right corner of the restaurant and I asked for a tea.

Thirty minutes and he isn't here. Was this a joke? Ok, maybe he had a problem on his way here. Maybe he got lost. I hope not.

Forty five minutes and he didn't show up. Ok, now I'm really pissed off. What did he think? That I was willing to wait here for him almost an hour?

"I'm sorry, but did you see a tall guy with bronze hair? He must have been here an hour ago." I asked the bartender and he pointed to a table in the left corner. I blushed furiously. "Thanks." I muttered.

I got up and went to his table. He was drinking an orange juice. "Hey." I bit my lip. Oh my God. He's mad. "I thought you got lost. I've been waiting for you for almost an hour." I blushed again, but he looked up at me and smiled.

"What a coincidence. I've been waiting for you too." he chuckled and he got up to offer me the chair next to him. I nodded and sat down. "So, I was thinking at what... we discussed yesterday." he stared into my eyes and I nodded again.

"I've been thinking about it too." I whispered, staring at my cup of tea. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I started babbling. "Look, I know this is extremely weird for both of us. But I don't have any intention to do an abortion. I'll keep the baby no matter what. And if you want to disappear and never speak to me again, it's fine. I'll never force you to do something against your will. But please, don't make or say something that you hate. And..." I was silenced, when his finger suddenly touched my lips. Then he lifted my face so I was forced to look into his eyes. I realized I was crying.

He scowled confused at me and brushed away a tear from my face. "An abortion? Do you think I'll force you to do that?" he shook amazed his head.

"You won't?" I asked confused, but he shook again his head.

"Of course not." he whispered gently. "Yes, I'm shocked. Yes, I'm confused. But no, I'm not afraid."

My heart reacted at his words and it nearly exploded in my chest. He was not afraid. I started to feel so happy that I nearly jumped off my seat and ran through the restaurant, screaming. I smiled happily at him and he returned the smile. His eyes were sparkling and a new tear fell on my cheek.

"We will know how to get through this. It's not like we are the first ones to have a surprise like this. We'll find a way." He was so sure about it that made me feel safe. I nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Yeah. We still have eight months to figure it out." I giggled and I looked up to find his radiant smile. My heart nearly exploded of joy. Then it hit me. "Wait... but what about our parents?" I panicked. "I mean, my dad is going to kill me and my mom... well, although she's in a vacation in Italy right now, she'll be shocked when she'll find out." I bit my lip, trying to imagine their reaction. My dad was going to freak out.

"Mmm, I guess that's the most difficult 'job' we have to do." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "We can arrange a dinner?" he suggested.

I snorted. "Yeah right. And what are we going to tell them? 'We were drunk so we slept together, although we hadn't known each other's names and we don't remember anything from that night. And wow, I'm pregnant.' That's wrong." I put my head in my hands. Jeeez, this is worse than hiding Charlie's guns in the washing machine.

"Carlisle suspects something..." Edward mused and I looked up at him, shocked.

"Oh." my voice trembled. He rested his hand on top of mine.

"Everything is going to be fine." he whispered gently and I nodded, nervously.

A dinner? Should we invite them to dinner?

"Um... I'll think about the dinner option." I mumbled and he squeezed my hand, smiling warmly. My breath stopped and I shook my head, trying not to get dizzy.

"Where do your parents live?" he asked.

"My dad lives in a small town, Forks. He and my mom are divorced and my mom is in her second honeymoon with her new husband, Phil." I smiled sadly. I missed her so much.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you." he said quickly, staring into my eyes worried.

"No, it' fine. I just miss my mom. We haven't spoken for five months. She's too busy and now she has Phil, who makes her very happy. That's all I wanted."

"I'm sure she wants you to be happy too." he smiled and my breath caught up in my throat. I stared into his eyes, as his hand was still holding mine.

I shook my head, trying to get rid off that stupid sensation his eyes and smile and touch gave to me. "So, where does your mom live? I guess they live here in Seattle, since your dad works here."

"Yes, they just moved in Seattle." he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He laughed and... did he just blush? "Well, it's kind of stupid... I don't like the idea of... having my parents here." he stammered. "I know, it's stupid."

I laughed and he looked up at me. "No, it's not stupid. If my dad had lived here, I'd have been scared shitless since he's a cop and he can arrest me whenever he wants." he laughed too. "I would love to meet your mom." I suddenly said.

I. did. not. say. that. I blushed crimson.

"Of course." he answered excited. "I mean, if you... want to." he pursed his lips and I blushed again, nodding sheepishly.

He seemed to remember something, because his eyes brightened. "What did Carlisle tell you? About the baby. You... you have to eat something in particular or you have to do exercises?" he asked interested.

"Well, he said something about avoiding the salt." I said, then I whispered to myself. "That's why I throw up all that pizza."

"You were sick?" he asked horrified.

"Yes, but it was nothing. Carlisle already told me that was a normal reaction. Now I'm fine." I assured him. "And that reminds me." I smiled excited and told to a waiter. "Can you please bring me two donuts? Oh and can they have chocolate icing?" Edward laughed and the waiter nodded.

"You are pretty hungry." he chuckled amused and I threw him a dirty look.

"I can't refuse donuts."

He chuckled. "We don't want you and our baby to suffer something, don't we?"

I shivered when he said 'our baby'. It was so nice to hear him say it. My heart was already pounding loudly in my chest. I couldn't believe this was happening. And two days ago, I was crying like an idiot.

"Of course not." I whispered. The waiter brought me the donuts and I licked my lips. They looked so delicious. "Do you want some?" I asked, trying to be polite. He smiled and shook his head. I shrugged as I started eating them. They tasted even more delicious.

I finished them quickly and I took a sip from my tea.

"They were so good." I sighed. I looked up to find Edward staring off into space, thinking. I felt a lump in my throat.

Someone was arguing and I turned around to see who it was. Two tables us behind us, were two girls. The blond one had a scarf wrapped around her neck, her hair caught in a ponytail and she wore sunglasses. The other one was Alice's size. She had a huge hat on top of her head, sunglasses and she wore a pink dress. The blond one was hissing at the waiter.

"Don't you dare touch me, you idiot. And I'm not going to give you my phone number. That's just sick."

The pixie one saw me and quickly stepped on the blonde's foot under the table. "Shut up, please." she said.

Wait a minute. They looked familiar. Blonde, pixie, sunglasses, hat. And then I realized. God damn it. What are they thinking? I can't believe it. They followed me? They are starting to exaggerate.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Edward and he nodded confused. "I must say 'hi' to someone." I explained. I stood up and slowly, I went to their table. Alice hid her face in her hands, while Rose was very concentrated on her tea. I cleared my throat.

Rose was the first one to turn around and then she smiled awkwardly. "Oh, Bella. Ha! What a... coincidence. Look, Alice, Bella's here. Isn't it great?"

Alice looked up at me and smiled innocently. "Hi, Bells. What a surprise to... have you... here. Are you alone?"

I stared at them and then whispered through my teeth. "You followed me."

They exchanged a glance. They turned to me again and shook their head, scared. Rose took the sunglasses off and bit her lip. "We didn't follow you. Why are you thinking that?"

"I swear to God, Bella. We are innocent." Alice was about to continue but my glare silenced her. "Ok, we followed you." she mumbled embarrassed and they blushed. A very rare phenomenon. "Don't be mad, please. We wanted to be sure you're ok. You didn't tell us anything and I heard you say something about some donuts last night." Alice babbled. "Are you mad?"

I looked over at Edward and he was staring at us, amused. I blushed and then he stood up from his chair and came to us. Rosalie gulped.

"Nice to see you again, ladies." he said politely and they smiled again awkwardly. "Do you want to join us?" he asked and I frowned bemused at him.

"Sure." Alice chirped excited and I sighed defeated.

"What are you doing? You don't know them. They're crazy." I whispered to Edward.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." he whispered back.

"Care to tell me?" I asked curious, but he shook his head.

We sat down at our table, where Rose and Alice were already waiting anxiously for me.

"So, did you talk about something important? I mean, I'm not a slanderous. Maybe just curious." Alice mumbled and I threw her a dirty look. She smiled innocent and I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business." I said, but Edward had another idea.

"Well, Bella had a great idea and I agreed." he smiled at me. What was he up to? "The theatre is close, so what do you say about a movie?" he asked them and Rose and Alice squealed happily.

But Rose seemed to remember something and her face fell. "Wait. But only the four of us?" I knew what she was thinking. I sighed, but again Edward surprised me.

"I can call my friends." he suggested.

"Oh yeah, please do it." Alice clapped. Edward winked at me and took out his cell phone. He went outside to talk, leaving the three of us alone.

"Do you think his friends are as hot as he is?" Rosalie asked.

"I hope so." Alice mused. "Oh, here he comes."

"They're coming. We'll meet them in front of the theatre." he said, as he put some money on the table. I stopped him immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?" I protested. "I can't let you pay for me. That's not nice."

"And it's not nice to let you pay. So please, Bella, humor me." he stared into my eyes and I was about to protest again, but I shut up. His green eyes had a weird power over me and I couldn't say another word. I just nodded, being dazzled by his stare.

We were in front of the theatre and we were waiting for Edward's friends. Alice and Rose were excited, and I could tell because of their goofy grins. Alice was bouncing up and down and Rose was biting her lip in anticipation.

Edward suddenly said. "They're here." A Jeep stopped in front of the theatre and two handsome guys got out of the car. I looked over at my friends and their mouths were open. One of the guys was blond and tall and the other one was dark-haired, tall and he had huge muscles. I giggled, seeing Alice and Rose's expressions.

Edward introduced them to us. "They are Emmett and Jasper."

Alice's squeal was so loud, that I startled. "Oh my God." she ran and hugged the stunned Jasper. Emmett stared shocked at Rosalie and after a second, Rosalie threw herself in his arms.

"What is going on?" Edward asked me, looking confused. And I was sure the same expression was on my face.

"Do you know each other?" I asked bemused.

Rose pulled away from Emmett to smile at me. "Of course, Bella. He's the guy I danced with a month ago at the club." she looked at Emmett. "I'm Rosalie, by the way. But you can call me however you want."

"Man, you rock." Emmett mumbled to Edward and smiled to Rosalie.

"I'm Alice." I heard Alice introduce herself and Jasper kissed gently her hand. She blushed.

"Nice to see you again, Alice." he whispered to her and she giggled. He turned around to me. "And you are..." he smiled.

"Bella." I smiled too and he nodded politely. I saw Emmett winking at Edward, after he took a glance at me.

"Oh, Bella. I heard so much about you." Emmett grinned and came to hug me too. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Emmett..." Edward said like a warning and I blushed.

Jasper tried to save the situation. "What do you want to watch? A comedy, a horror movie, a..."

"A horror movie." Rose said quickly. Now that she had Emmett with her, they can snuggle and pretend he's protecting her from the monsters. I rolled again my eyes. And for the record, I hated horrors.

"I'll go buy the tickets." Emmett boomed.

While Emmett and Rose were buying the tickets and Alice and Jasper were talking feverishly next to us, Edward came to me and whispered in my ear. I felt again goose bumps on my skin when he approached.

"What do you say about a walk?" he suggested.

"But Emmett already bought the tickets." I whispered.

"I know and I don't care. Or do you really want to see the movie? We can stay if you want..." he smiled, assuring me everything was ok if I wanted to see the movie. I looked at the poster and I shuddered terrorized. I thought about walking alone with Edward and I smiled.

"I think we can walk a little." I said.

Edward grabbed my hand. The others were already inside, so we didn't bother to tell them. Alice looked in my direction and I winked at her, as I went with Edward in the opposite direction. She frowned confused.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!**


	7. Ice Cream

Thanks for the reviews. Honestly. I love them.  
You already know I own nothing. Stephenie was the genius.

**

* * *

Ice Cream**

_**June 3rd**_

**APOV**

Bella winked at me, as Edward grasped her hand and they went in the opposite direction. "Those traitors." I hissed.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked confused and I turned around to smile at him. I can't believe he's here. I told Bella this several times, but she doesn't want to believe me. This is fate.

"Nothing. Seems that only the four of us are going to watch a movie." I whispered to him but unfortunately, Emmett and Rose heard it and looked at us.

"They left?" Rosalie asked bemused, while Emmett grinned.

"I think I should give Edward some credit." he mumbled. "Oh, who wants popcorn?"

"Me." I and Rose screamed in the same time.

**BPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously, staring at him.

He shrugged and smiled at me. "Nowhere. I just... wanted to... spend time with you." I pursed my lips, trying not to smile and then I saw a cute blush on his cheeks. I couldn't restrain it and I smiled widely. He wanted to be with me and... although I tried to deny it... I wanted to be with... him too. I don't know what it's wrong with me.

I squeezed gently his hand. We stopped in front of a park and he showed me a bench. "Would you like to sit on the bench, miss?" he asked, and bowed. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course, sire." I bowed too and we sat down on the bench. It was June and weirdly enough, weren't too many clouds on the sky, only the sun. I smiled contentedly when the wind brushed gently my face. I was aware that Edward's green eyes were on my face. I turned around to look at him and our eyes locked.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and I took a deep breath. I sighed loudly.

"Um I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess at everything. You?"

"The same. My life has changed a lot in a couple of days and... forever." he said. I looked down, suddenly feeling guilty. He must have felt it, because he lifted my chin with his finger and smiled softly. "That doesn't mean my life is worse than before. On the contrary..." he explained.

Maybe he said that to comfort me. Why does he feel the need to comfort me? I mean, I'm the one who ruined his life. I must be the one to support him or better, to leave him alone for his own good. But... I can't.

"It's something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, smiling weakly.

"No, everything is fine."

As we sat down on the bench, I saw a woman pushing her pram. I imagined myself doing that. The baby started crying and the lady hugged him quickly, trying to quiet him down. I realized the baby was a sweet little girl with huge blue eyes. She was seven or eight months old and she was dressed in a white dress. She stopped crying and looked at me, her huge eyes still wet. I waved at her, smiling and an adorable grin spread across her tiny face. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist.

The lady put the baby in her pram and they went deeper in the park. I stared after them. Then hundreds of questions attacked me. Was I going to be a good mom? Could I do that? Will my baby love me?

"She was adorable." I whispered.

"You're going to be a good mom." Edward whispered in my ear, like he had already read my mind and I stared at him. His eyes looked over my shoulder then smirked. "Do you want ice cream?" He jumped off the bench and I laughed. I saw the ice cream machine a few meters away from us.

"Mmm, I think I do." he winked at me and took out his wallet. I stopped him, scowling. "What are you doing? I'm not going to let you pay. You already paid for those donuts. Now it's my turn." I raised my eyebrow, but he laughed. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

"Me too. That's why I must pay. Now, be nice and tell me with what flavor."

"I'm not telling you if you don't want to let me pay." I pouted, crossing my arms.

He looked amused at me. "Fine. Chocolate is ok?" he asked, while he walked towards the ice cream machine.

I stuck my tongue at him, but he continued. "Ok, chocolate let be." he laughed and turned around. He was already there, when I screamed.

"I want with strawberry."

He bought two strawberry ice creams and paid for them. I squealed in anticipation, as I took mine. It was so delicious. "Thank you." I smiled at Edward. I licked my ice cream and I took a glance at him. He was staring at me and I blushed.

My ice cream started melting, so I tried to finish it quickly. Edward was doing the same thing and I laughed at his struggles. He gave me a sarcastic smile. He looked so funny, trying not to stain his clothes.

That didn't work for me, because as I thought that, a huge piece of ice cream fell on my dress. Ooops.

"Oh no. And this was new." I groaned.

"Don't worry. I think it will go out after a first wash." he said amused.

"I don't think I'll wash it. I'll be dead before that. Alice will kill me if she sees it." I sighed, imagining her murderous expression when she'll see the dress.

"I'll be there to rescue you." Edward chuckled and I punched him playfully in the arm. He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. What was funny? I scowled at him and then he pointed to his chin. My eyes widened.

"Please tell me I don't have ice cream on my chin." I said horrified. He nodded, even more amused. "God damn it." I whispered to myself, as I tried to get it off. "Now?"

"A little here." he said, pointing to his right part of the chin. That meant on my right or left part of my chin? I hate this thing. Every time I eat ice cream, I get myself all dirty. He raised his eyebrows, not smiling anymore. "May I..." he asked a little embarrassed and I shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

He approached and his finger brushed gently my skin. His lips were only inches apart from mine and I stopped breathing altogether. His eyes moved on my face till they found mine. I gulped and tried to stay still. Oh my God, why do I feel the urge to touch him? Ok, take a deep breath. Oh no, that was bad, very bad. He smells great.

"Done." he whispered and took a step backwards. I smiled weakly and finished as fast as I could my ice cream. That was close. I took a glance at him, but he was too focused on his ice cream.

Nobody spoke for almost ten minutes. I finished mine and licked my fingers for leftovers. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me. I blushed.

Unbelievable or not, he succeeded to remain clean.

"I can't believe it. You didn't even dirty yourself. I'm a little jealous." I said playfully and he laughed.

"It's a gift." he shrugged indifferently and it was my turn to laugh. He joined me after five seconds.

We remained silent. It wasn't uncomfortable and I didn't feel the need to make conversation, like in other occasions. I felt... great. I wasn't sure if Edward was feeling the same thing as me, but I didn't want to go home.

**EPOV**

I looked at her and she closed her eyes, a little smile spreading across her face. I absorbed every inch of her face, of her lips, of her body. She couldn't like me, like I did. But still, I wanted to be with her, to hear for at least one second her beautiful voice or her sweet laugh. And now, I felt complete. As I was accepting all of this, I started to feel a new emotion. Something weird, never experimented by me. What was going on? It was weird. I knew her for so little time.

I heard a thunder and the sun was covered by some furious dark clouds. It was coming a storm. Bella opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. Then she sighed frustrated and pouted. She was so adorable, when she did that.

"I guess we should leave." I whispered unwillingly and she sighed again, furious this time.

"Stupid, idiot thunderstorm." she mumbled under her breath and I chuckled.

"Come on. I don't want you to get sick." I said as I took her hand. "I left my car in front of the theatre."

She looked terrified at me. "Do you think we'll make it till there? Because I'm afraid it will start to rain in... five seconds." as she said that, huge drops of water fell from the sky and she hissed to herself. "I didn't want to forebode."

"Then we'll run." I said and she shook her head. I squeezed her hand and I started to run, with her behind me.

"No, Edward, wait. Please, wait. I can't run without tripping. Edward..." she panicked and I stopped, looking at her. She then tripped and quickly stretched to catch my hand, when my arms wrapped around her. A new loud thunder exploded on the sky and she startled. The drops of water were falling furiously on us and we were already soaking wet.

She looked up and then cursed under her breath.

"Bella, come on. You're freezing." I said, trying to keep her warm. She nodded and without thinking, I took her in my arms, bridal style and ran with her to my car. She buried her face in my chest, trying to avoid the furious drops.

I put her safely down and opened quickly the passenger door. I climbed in and we stood there for five minutes, not talking at all. I turned the heat up, to keep Bella warm. She shivered a little but then mouthed 'thank you.' I watched as the storm became angrier and angrier.

"Do you think we should wait for the others?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." I said, searching for them. Then I saw them. They were exiting the theatre. "There they are." I whispered. Their eyes widened when they saw the huge storm outside and Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Jasper was quite inventive. He took Alice in his arms and pressed her to his chest. I could only see her spiky hair. They ran towards the Jeep and Emmett waved at me.

"A fucking thunderstorm. Can't believe I have this luck." Rosalie mumbled.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm here to protect you." Emmett winked at her and she smiled happily.

"Trust you to do that." she kissed his cheek and I stared at them bewildered. They knew each other for a couple of hours and they were already kissing – well, on the cheek, but still. What if I... I turned to Bella, but she was smiling at Alice and Jasper.

"Aren't they cute?" she giggled. I smiled at her lovely giggle and nodded, following her gaze.

They climbed in Emmett's car and then my cell phone rang. I searched for it and without looking to see who it was, I answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Edward. You had a good time?" Emmett laughed.

"Give me the phone, Emmett." Jasper hissed and they started fighting over the phone. I heard Rosalie's swearing words and Alice's laugh.

"Stop acting like two toddlers and give me the phone, Emmett." Rosalie said firmly and I could swear I heard both of them gulp.

"There you go, Rose." Emmett whispered scared and I laughed. Bella looked at me confused, but then shrugged. I put it on speakerphone.

"Hi, Edward. We were wondering if we are going anywhere else. I know it's raining, but what about some games in the mall or..." Emmett's scream shook the Jeep. I was positive he was acting like this only because he heard the word 'games'. "Emmett, shut up. Or do you want to go home?" she asked.

Bella scowled at the phone then shook her head. "No way. Mall means shopping. Shopping means torture. And with Alice, that's worse than hell. Sorry guys but I really want to go home."

"Wow, Bella. But I know you love me." Alice sighed sadly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"You know I do. That's why I prefer not coming. I'll be a pain in the ass. Have fun." she smiled and raised her eyebrows at me. She bit her lip, anxiously.

"You're coming, Edward?" Jasper asked and I heard Emmett's 'duh' in the background.

I smiled at Bella. "No, Jasper. I'll drive Bella home." I thought she was going to protest, but I was surprised to see her nodding. I smirked.

"Ok, Romeo. See you later." Alice laughed and I heard a few more laughs in the background. Bella blushed and I cursed my friends internally. We mumbled a 'goodbye' and I snapped my phone shut.

Emmett started the engine and we waved at them when the Jeep flew past us.

"Come on. You need to get some fresh dry clothes." I said, turning the heat up a bit more. She nodded and smiled adoringly at me. Damn it, and exactly today I forgot my jacket home.

* * *

So, how was it? I want to hear your thoughts - Edward's so lucky *swoon*.

**Preview:**

_"Get out before I do something reckless." I stopped breathing, as his eyes continued absorbing every inch of my body._

_"Would you like to do something reckless?" he said huskily that made my skin tingle. _

Who do you think they are? If you're confused, good.

Kisses!


	8. DDR

OK, so I felt that this chapter needed to be out. It's a little RxEm and AxJ. I thought it was important, especially because Rose spills almost everything in the end. And you'll see you didn't miss anything after BPOV. I hope you still enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

*****DDR*****

BPOV

_June 3rd_

I looked at my hands, smiling. He was so protective and sweet. I couldn't believe someone like him actually existed. Well, not for me. And we couldn't be together. He was with me, only because I was carrying his child. His child, my child, those words made him or her more real. I was going to be a mom. How weird was that?

Trying to look at Edward, my eyes fell on the speedometer. "Holy cow!" I screamed and he panicked, looking at me scared.

"Are you OK? What happened?"

"Slow down! Are you trying to kill us?" I screamed again, staring terrified at the speedometer that now was showing 90 mph. He sighed relieved, but then stared at me amused. "Do you think this is funny? You'll see how funny it is when we are going to be transformed into a pretzel around a tree," I sulked, crossing my arms.

He scowled. "Happy now?" 80 mph. _Wow_.

"No," I said. He slowed down a little bit and I looked over to see 70 mph. I nodded happily, but he groaned. "Well, it could have been better, but I accept it. 70 mph seems a much better option than 90 mph."

"I hate driving slow."

"This is slow?" I asked shocked, but he sighed again. I giggled to myself, earning a dirty look from Edward.

"Enough with my driving. What about you? Are you cold?" he asked worried but I blushed, shaking my head.

"I'm fine."

"Tell me Bella. I don't want you to get sick." he frowned. _You're so anxious, because of the baby._

"I told you. I'm fine," I sighed and he dropped the subject.

He pulled over in front of my apartment and opened my door. It was still raining outside. I shivered, getting extremely cold and Edward wrapped his arms around me, trying to keep me warm. I blushed, biting my lip.

"So... I guess I have to go. See you..." he started, but I interrupted him.

"Wait. Um... I was thinking... Would you like to stay?" I blushed crimson and a sweet smile spread across his face. He nodded and my heart pounded loudly in my chest. I didn't know if it was a good idea to be alone with him in such a small space, but I really wanted to be with him.

**RPOV**

"Emmett, would you like to play 'Dance Dance Revolution'? I smiled at him seductively, while he stared at me, his mouth slightly opened. "I take it as a yes." I giggled and grabbed his arm.

"Of course Rosie, I mean Rosalie." He grinned, then whispered in my ear. "Can I call you Rose?"

I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You can call me however you want."

His lips were inches apart from mine and I looked at them, absorbed. _Should I... No, it's too early. Well, just for a second. I mean, who can resist those flawless lips?_ He grinned in anticipation and I looked up into his eyes, smiling seductively. His face was getting closer to mine and I closed my eyes, waiting to feel his lips against mine... when a tiny hand patted me on the shoulder. I recognized that giggle.

Alice.

"What the fuck, Alice?"

"Sorry to interrupt your love bubble, but you are kind of staying in the way," she smiled innocently and I sighed, frustrated. Jasper laughed quietly, making me want to slap him across the face. This wasn't funny - this was a tragedy.

"Come on." I grabbed Emmett's hand. Alice and Jasper were playing DDR too, only that Alice was more in Jasper's arms so he was the only one forced to dance.

Emmett was behind me and he put his hands on my hips. I smirked when I felt his warm breath on my skin. The music began and we started moving our bodies together. When my hips accidentally touched his, he groaned quietly in my ear. I smiled to myself, and forgetting about the game, I turned around and faced him. I saw lust in his eyes and I pulled him closer to me.

"Rosalie..." he whispered in my ear. God, how much I loved to get him all flustered. He was so adorable.

"You know, you're hot when you're dancing," I breathed.

My hands touched his chest hungrily, while he pushed his hips into mine. I moaned and then giggled. I melted into his arms, while he continued moving our hips, pretending to be dancing. Well, I knew he wasn't dancing anymore, but the others didn't know that. Or so I thought.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, but I ignored it. _Alice_, I thought angrily._ God, that pixie is so annoying._ Another tap. Emmett stiffened, but I shrugged him off, trying to make him move again. But he didn't. He stood motionless.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked, but he shook his head.

A new tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a skinny, tall, red-haired guy staring at us like we had just came from out of space. He blushed, embarrassed and stuttered. "Well, my boss told me to... tell you that he doesn't like this kind of... 'moves' in here. If you know what I mean," he blushed even more and looked at us shyly. I searched 'till I found the manager, glaring at us. "Oh, and he also said and I quote 'Tell them to get a room'."

I nodded and Emmett shrugged. The guy left, still embarrassed.

"Two interruptions in one day. Don't you think this is fucked up?" I said mostly to myself, but I heard Emmett sigh.

Jasper and Alice were laughing their buts off while staring amused at us. I rolled my eyes at them and I barely contained the stupid habit of sticking my tongue out at them.

"Feeling a little excited, Rose?" Alice laughed and buried her face in Jasper's chest, who was shaking with laughter. I flashed them a sarcastic smile and Emmett punched Jasper in the arm.

We sat down at a table and ordered something to drink. _You can't have a little privacy in this place. Unfair._ Alice suddenly kissed Jasper's cheek and then he grabbed her hand and kissed it too. She blushed.

I looked at Emmett and he was snickering at me. He was so sexy.

"You don't think this is fate?" Alice asked. If a rainbow happened to miraculously appear in the mall, she would say that it was a message from God that we were meant to be together. But I still loved my pixie.

"Why do you think that?" Jasper looked, confused and Emmett's expression mirrored his.

Alice giggled to herself.

"Because look at the facts. You are Edward's best friends and we are Bella's best friends. And they met after us, but because of them, we are together now. And they didn't know we know each other, but still." She clapped, excited. "Isn't it great?"

I scowled at her, confused. "Ok, I didn't understand much of what you said, but... probably, it's fate." I nodded.

Alice looked at me evilly and I tried to decipher her expression. She cleared her throat loudly. _Uh oh - I know what is going to happen next._

"So... I was thinking. Since we are here, we can go... shopping." she smiled innocently and Jasper stiffened. Emmett's body turned to ice next to me. "Can we go shopping, Jazzy? Please?"

Jasper winced. "Um, Alice... I... I... I don't think that's a good idea."

Emmett shook his head violently. "No, please. Everything but that. Please, Rose."

I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "If you come, you'll see me in my underwear." His eyes widened and he looked at me and looked and looked and... "Emmett," I hissed.

"Ok, ok. I think we should go shopping." I blew him a kiss. He caught it and brought it to his lips.

"What? Are you nuts?" Jasper whisper-yelled.

"You don't want to come?" Alice pouted. Poor Jasper. He didn't know that Alice was the best actress I'd ever met.

"Alice, I don't..." he started but she bit her lip, scowling sadly. Jasper sighed, defeated and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ok. Let's go shopping," he mumbled with fake enthusiasm. I and Alice laughed at our victory. They are just boys. Hot boys, but just naïve and silly boys.

_They give in so easily. I think I'm going to get used to it._

The first store was the lingerie one, to Jasper's horror and Emmett's pleasure - because he had a goofy grin on his face.

I was in the dressing room, trying some clothes on. I looked in the mirror and gave myself the 'thumbs-up'. Then, I startled, when I saw a head pop inside. That was Emmett's head. His eyes widened, when he saw my almost naked body and horror washed over me.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out, Emmett," I hissed angrily.

"I thought you told me I can see you in your underwear. And uf, baby, you are... gorgeous," he whispered, undressing me - more - with his eyes. _You idiot, that was my excuse to make you go shopping._

"Get out before I do something reckless." I stopped breathing, as his eyes continued absorbing every inch of my body.

"Would you like to do something reckless?" He said huskily and my skin tingled.

"Yeah, Emmett, like biting your head off," I said, my eyes focused on his face. He took a few steps towards me and I pushed myself into the mirror, trying to put some distance between us. But he continued getting closer. Argh, didn't he know that I could jump him right now and make sex in this stupid dressing room?

"I was thinking of something else..."

"Let me guess. You want to wear a red bra?" I tried to joke, but his smirk grew as his eyes fell on my boobs. _Ok, he's so damn sexy, but... make him stop!_

His skin touched mine and I gulped. His hands hungrily touched my arms and my shoulders. He brought his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes.

And right then...

Someone opened the door and we both stiffened.

I slowly looked over Emmett's shoulder to see a horrified Alice.

"JASPER!" She screamed and ran away, forgetting to close the door in her rush to get out of there. Now my butt and boobs were for everyone to see. I blushed – was I channeling Bella? – and pushed Emmett away, hiding behind the door.

I changed in my clothes quickly and got out of the dressing room. The employees shot me annoyed glances, but I ignored them.

Alice came next to me.

"You could have warned me."

"Like what? Screaming? Alice, this was the second time you interrupted us. Are you making a habit out of it?" I scowled at her and she shrugged.

"Jazzy, what do you say about some shoes? I can buy you something if you want," Alice smiled at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he whispered and I laughed when Alice made the puppy look. I heard Jasper cuss under his breath and then sighed again, defeated.

She winked at me. "The power of persuasion," she sighed happily.

"You are evil," I laughed to myself quietly.

Alice kissed Jasper on the corner of his mouth and I looked, bemused. Were they already kissing? I wanted to kiss Emmett too, but _everyone_ kept interrupting us, damn it. They obviously had something against us.

After three hours of shopping, we realized we had bought half of the mall. The guys were carrying five bags each, while Alice and I carried only two. For Bella, we bought a sweet pink baby doll. I wasn't sure that she would like it, but we loved it. So she'd better like it. I looked at the boys and they seemed to be exhausted. Jasper was panting heavily, and his face was red, because of the weight he was carrying. Emmett had a horrified expression on his face and after taking a glance at the bags, he winced. I laughed with Alice on our way home.

We jumped in the Jeep and Emmett put the bags in the trunk, then started the engine.

"This was great," Alice squealed and I nodded.

"Let's not do it again," Jasper gasped for air.

"I agree with Jasper," Emmett nodded._ Boys..._

I opened the door and I put the bags quickly on the floor. The others walked inside and then all of us froze. On the couch, there were Bella and Edward... sleeping.

"Awww" I and Alice sighed. "This is so cute." Alice smiled.

Bella's head was on Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped around her tightly. Edward's face was buried in her hair - how could he even breathe? They looked so cute together. There were a couple of DVDs on the floor, so I assumed they had been watching movies when they fell asleep in each other's arms. Alice grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Emmett laughed to himself and I scowled at him. "Let them sleep," I whispered to him. "She needs her sleep, now that she's..." I stopped exactly in time. They knew? Or was I going to ruin everything?

Emmett didn't notice my hesitation, but Jasper did._ Damn it._

"Now that she's what?"

I exchanged a glance with Alice. "It's not our right to tell you this," Alice whispered.

"Tell us what?" Jasper scowled suspiciously.

I shook my head. "Edward or Bella should tell you. Not us. Now, can we let them sleep? Come on, let's go in my room... 'till Edward wakes up." At least now I had a reason to be with Emmett.


	9. Presumptions

**Presumptions**

_**June 3rd**_

**EPOV**

I heard Rose's voice, as she told the others to go into her home. I was awake, but I couldn't open my eyes. Because I didn't really want to. Bella's head was resting on my chest, while my arms were encircling her. She was still sleeping, her arms being around me. I smiled with my eyes closed and she breathed "Edward..."

I froze and I quickly opened my eyes. Was she awake? I looked at her, but her eyes were still closed and her breath was still regular. She talked in her sleep? Was she dreaming about... me? My heart thundered in my chest at the thought. She sighed and her arms tightened around me. I smiled again.

A couple of minutes later, she groaned slightly and stirred in my embrace. I loosened my grip on her and she yawned. "Mmm" she moaned, before opening her eyes. Our eyes met and she blushed immediately.

"Hey there." I smiled, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to..." she trailed off, biting her lip. She was embarrassed.

"You don't have to be sorry." I shrugged, staring into her brown eyes. "I think we both fell asleep." I chuckled and a smile spread across her face.

I stretched and flexed my fingers. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms. I looked at her and I saw she was doing the same thing as me. Then she yawned again, making me chuckle.

"I guess I was tired." she mumbled, closing her eyes for five seconds. "Hey, where are the others? It's kind of late. Wouldn't they be here already?"

I nodded. "They're in Rosalie's room. They arrived thirty minutes ago."

"Oh." she whispered, blushing again. I wanted to stroke her cheek, but I kept my hand to myself. She wouldn't like it.

She clasped her hand over her mouth and sneezed. I smiled amused.

"Dammit." she hissed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, being worried now. God, one minute ago I was amused, now I was worried.

She nodded. "I'm fine. It's nothing." she said.

"Are you cold?" I asked again and I reached for her, trying to keep her warm. She laughed, but shook her head.

"I'm fine. Seriously."

I looked at her, but she was sincere. I sighed relieved and stood up, for her surprise.

"You're leaving?" she scowled confused.

I nodded once, unwillingly and she sighed. I smiled to myself. "Yes, it's late. Emmett and Jasper have to go to Portland tomorrow morning. They're a buying a shop there." I said and remembered I had to finish it as quick as possible. I would have a mini-concert – as I liked to call it - in three months and I had to compose ten songs.

She looked confused at me. "And you?" she asked hesitantly.

I sighed. Should I tell her? I mean, not even Emmett or Jasper knew it. "I... I must compose some songs." I breathed. There. I told her. I hadn't told the others, because it wasn't sure I was going to sing after all. But a week ago, the owner of 'Paradise' called me and told me he wanted me to sing there.

A genuine smile broke across her face and she almost yelled "You sing?"

I shushed her and laughed quietly. She mouthed 'sorry' but continued smiling.

"Nobody knows. I talked to the owner of 'Paradise'. I didn't want to tell them till it was sure." I explained and her smile grew.

"So... you told me." she smiled suggestively. "That means it's sure. Oh my God. I can't believe it." she covered her mouth and laughed softly. I joined her after a couple of seconds. "Am I allowed to hear one of them?" she asked enthusiastic. I had only five songs finished.

"I'll think about it." I teased her and she rolled her eyes, still smiling. Seeing her so excited, made me happy. I didn't know what, but there was something about her, that made it easier for me to tell her my secrets.

We stared at each other, both of us smiling. Probably we both looked like a couple of idiots, but I didn't care. We heard Rosalie's door open and then their voices, as they were coming in the living room. Suddenly, Bella covered her mouth and sneezed again.

"Hey sleepyheads. You're finally awake." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, I think so." Bella laughed and exchanged a quick glance with Rose and Alice.

Jasper scowled sadly and turned around to kiss Alice's hand. "I guess we have to go now." he whispered and Alice pouted.

"Oh, this is so unfair." she mumbled mostly to herself. "You have my phone number, so you can call me whenever you want." she smiled at him and she hugged him.

"I already miss you." Rosalie sighed, but Emmett winked at her and then kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you later." he whispered to her and they hugged too.

Bella looked down embarrassed and blushed. I would love to hug her. But would she let me? I took a few steps towards her and she looked up at me, smiling sheepishly. "Um... see you later." I mumbled. She nodded and held her hand out to shake it. I smiled disappointed, but shook her hand. When our hands touched, I felt a tingle go down my spine and without thinking, I took another step forward and hugged her. She froze for a second, shocked, but relaxed immediately. She laughed softly in my ear and I pulled away.

"See you later." she smiled, as all of us closed the door behind us.

Emmett and Jasper had goofy grins on their faces. Probably, the same expression was on my face too, because Emmett patted me on the shoulder. "So, how was sleeping with Bella?" he laughed at me and I smiled sarcastically.

The way he told it, sounded wrong.

"Great." I said simply and they laughed.

Jasper looked at me suspiciously. "You didn't... nothing?' he asked. "Not even a kiss or..." he trailed off, seeing my glare.

"Bella is not like that." I snapped. Jasper nodded, but Emmett winked.

"You like her." Emmett shrugged, like he'd just said rain is wet. I scowled at him.

"Why are you saying that?" I asked confused, but of course, he laughed. Jasper joined him and they were staring at me, like I was an alien. "Well, I don't understand why you are saying that. True, Bella is nice... and caring... and sweet..." I stopped, when I realized I was talking too much.

Jasper smiled knowingly. "You truly like her."

"You like Alice." I ignored his statement and for my surprise he nodded.

"Yep, I like her. She's the cutest and loving person I've ever met. And let me tell you, that Emmett likes Rosalie too." he raised his eyebrows at me, now being serious. "Now, why don't you accept you like Bella too?"

"You know each other for a day." I said bemused. I knew I liked Bella, but come on. We just met. Well, technically.

"That doesn't matter Edward. I liked her the very first moment I saw her." Jasper smiled, remembering their first meeting. Suddenly, Bella's face appeared in my head and I thought about what they said.

"I do like her." I whispered and they sighed... relieved?

We decided we should go to my apartment, since their fridge was empty and I was their stock. It was annoying, but... whatever. After one year, I got used to it. Emmett parked the Jeep behind my Volvo and we walked upstairs.

We got in and I rushed in the kitchen to take three beers. Jasper and Emmett were already watching TV when I gave them their beers. My mind flew to my songs and inevitably, to Bella. As I was thinking at her, a few lyrics came to my mind.

"Edward? Dude, are you ok?" Jasper asked, and I startled, when I felt drops of beer on my face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed angrily, but he rolled his eyes. Then his eyes brightened and looked at me confused.

"Hey, listen. Alice and Rose said something about Bella and you. But they didn't want to tell us everything." he raised his eyebrows and Emmett nodded. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Should I tell them? I didn't know how they would react. And my neighbors were old crazy people. I sighed and mumbled quietly. "Yes, something happened." They waited patiently – well, Jasper was patient, because Emmett was sighing continuously. I tried to be calm, but suddenly my heart started pounding like crazy. I stammered. "Well... Bella and I had met at my dad's office a couple of days ago. She was there for a consultation."

Jasper frowned concentrated, while Emmett was just staring, emotionless. I inhaled a deep breath, before continuing.

"And... Carlisle said something that set me off." I mumbled, remembering that day. She was so scared, so terrified, like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were wide opened, as she understood who I was. Her body had trembled slightly, before she grabbed her purse and stretched for the door. I had never felt the urge to protect someone before. I was rather selfish, but that wasn't the point. I had never felt what I felt when I saw her again.

Someone cleared his throat loudly and I looked up to find Jasper raising his eyebrows and Emmett grinning. I realized I wasn't speaking for minutes.

"What Carlisle said?" Jasper insisted.

"As you know, Bella and I... were together a month ago." I sighed, feeling suddenly too many emotions – relief, happiness, confusion, fear. "I don't know how to tell you this. So I'm just going to say it." I grimaced at my sentences, but looked up at them, I said quietly. "She's pregnant."

Jasper's eyes widened, while Emmett's hand tightened around his beer. I waited for their screams, but they didn't come. Instead, Jasper started pacing across the room, a stunned expression on his face. I looked at Emmett, but he stared off into space, his mouth hanging open.

Silence filled the room for almost fifteen minutes and I was starting to feel annoyed. Were they completely mute or were they shocked enough not to talk? I looked over at Emmett, and he was drinking his third beer. Jasper was staring at me, half shocked, half confused.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" those were his first words.

"Um... pregnant? I mean, like a baby and... you are... but I thought you were... when did it... Oh, fuck it. Are you going to be a dad?" Emmett stammered, throwing his beer in the trashcan.

I nodded. Their eyes widened again. Jasper's expression turned to suspicion.

"Are you sure it's yours? I mean, you barely know her. Maybe she lies. She wants you, so she invented up this and now you believe her." Jasper said sharply and I frowned.

"What are you talking about? You don't know her yourself. And now you're coming with this crap." I hissed. "I was there when Carlisle said she was a month pregnant. And guess what, we slept together exactly a month ago. Do you think she would really lie about this?" I asked rhetorically. Jasper's jaw locked with a thud and my heart shattered as I started feeling disbelief. His words sunk into my head and I did my best try to keep them away. But I couldn't. Was she lying to me? No, Edward. She's not. You know she can't lie about it.

"Look, I'm just saying you should watch out." Jasper said, more calm.

"You don't know her." I growled.

"And you do?" he asked rhetorically. "Edward, admit it. You know her for so little time. There's no way you can be so sure."

I wanted to keep his words away from me as much as possible, but they made their way to my head. "She didn't lie." I muttered, mostly to myself.

I took a deep breath, before turning around to Emmett. He was watching the both of us argue, but didn't say anything.

"What about you? You think Bella is lying to me too?" I asked harshly.

He shrugged. "Bella seems a nice person to me." he said simply and then a huge grin made its way across his face, ignoring his previous sentence. "Well, a baby is a huge responsibility. I assume you already know what are you getting yourself into." he patted me on the shoulder. This was so un-Emmett.

"What? No stupid jokes or idiot presumptions?" I asked glaring at Jasper, who sighed.

"Dude, what Jasper said can be true, but I don't believe it. Besides, Bella can't lie – that's my point. If you want to believe me, fine. Besides, she's really cool. And if you have your doubts, then you'll make a paternity test. Simple." he shrugged again, as I stared dumbfounded at him. Wow. I had never seen this side of him. He was so different from the Emmett I knew.

I nodded, sighing, not really thinking it was a good idea to make that test. Bella would be mad. I knew it. She thought I believed her. And I did. Only that now I just don't know what to think. Jasper's words rolled around in my head. Something inside of me kept telling me to believe Bella, but there was a small part of me that told me not to.

Edward, come on. You know she's not lying.

_Was I really sure about it?_

Of course. Bella can't lie, whether it was or not on purpose. She's telling you the truth. You have to believe her.

_I'm trying._

I shook, my head, feeling stupid for talking to my conscience.

**BPOV**

I lounged on the couch, closing my eyes and smiling. Today was one heck of a day. I mean, it was great and I got to know Edward better. He was one rare guy – so protective and caring that made me melt. But I snapped out of it, when I thought about his real motive. He was just trying to help me, feeling obliged towards me. I knew it and I tried to deal with it, although it hurt a lot.

I ignored Rose and Alice's squeals coming from the kitchen and darkness came over me as I fell slowly asleep. Edward's head popped in my head and I smiled involuntarily.

Suddenly, I covered my mouth and sneezed for the tenth time today. It was frustrating. Alice and Rose rushed in the living room and stared worriedly at me.

"Are you ok?" Alice screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I waved them off. I decided to turn this conversation on them. "So, happy, aren't we?" I smiled and Alice swooned, fanning herself.

"Bella, I love you." Rose confessed and hugged me. "Because of you, I have met Emmett. Again. I'm so lucky he is Edward's best friend." she sighed dreamily.

"And did you see it? Jasper kissed my hand like the gentleman he is. Never ever, someone kissed my hand. This is so sweet. I guess I died and went to heaven, because Jasper is my angel." she clapped excitedly.

They eyed me suspiciously, waiting for me to say the same thing. I blushed, looking down. They understood wrong.

"Oh my God, Bella. You're blushing." Alice squealed.

"That means he kissed you." Rose screamed hugging me again. I pulled her away as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"No." I whispered. They exchanged a glance, before turning around to stare at me. "Actually, there was nothing." my voice was barely a whisper. _I don't know why this affects me so much._

"But... Bella, he hugged you. I've seen it." Alice whimpered.

"You hugged Jasper too. There was nothing in that hug. He just feels obligated towards me, because of the baby. That's it. Nothing more." I shrugged, trying to look indifferent. I blinked, realizing tears were about to betray me.

"You wanted to kiss him." Rose stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"Please, Bella. Every time he's next to you, you lean towards him, like a magnet. Every time he moves, you change your position so that you can be near him again. You have an incredible body language." Alice said and I felt a 'duh' was coming. But she didn't continue.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you like him." Rosalie raised her eyebrows like threatening me to deny it. I shrugged and she threw me a sympathetic look. I heard Alice mumble under her breath "You are so blind." but I ignored her.

* * *

**And please, don't hate Jasper. He doesn't know Bella well, so that's why he's so suspicious.**

**Preview:**

_I fought back tears and nodded, smiling. "I would love to."_

_ He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he kissed gently my hand. "Thank you. I'll talk to Carlisle as soon as possible." His piercing green eyes were sparkling and his smile was breathtaking. My eyes watered at his excitement and my hand flew to my belly. _

_"When would you like it to be?" I asked gently and he pursed his lips, thinking._

**Just 10 reviews till 100. Please? :)**

**Oh and have you seen Teen Choice Awards? I'm so happy Rob won Male Hottie**. *grins*


	10. June 20

**Two updates in two days. Thanks for the reviews - seriously; you guys are great. And sorry if I said something stupid in the previous chapter. I use to overreact or exaggerate.**

**June 20**

_**June 6**_

Three days flew by. I stayed in bed this entire time, while Alice brought me tissues and Rose prepared teas. I hated myself for putting them in this situation, but I was really sick. My head was spinning, making me dizzy whenever I wanted to go to bathroom.

My boss already called me, ordering me to go to work on Monday. Today was Saturday and I was happy to have another two days free.

When I started to feel worse, I called immediately Carlisle and told him about the flu. He came and gave me some medicine, telling me to stay in bed as much as I can – that meant all the time. Great. My legs were already stiff. But I sighed relieved when he told me the baby was fine. That's all I wanted to know.

I was in bed, staring outside on the window. I watched the sunrise and the sun made his way into my room. Crap, I forgot to close the curtains.

I looked at the clock. 6 45am. I didn't know why, but I couldn't sleep. I tried over and over, but I ended playing with my pillow or staring on the ceiling. I felt the dark circles under my eyes, but I couldn't do anything about it.

After a few hours later, I looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was already 8 30am. I held my cell phone in my hand and I smiled enthusiastic, when it started to ring.

"Good morning, Edward." I mumbled happily. Edward called me every morning and every night to see how I was feeling. It was already routine and the sound of his voice improved my condition so much.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Did I wake you up?" he asked concerned, but I giggled.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Actually, I was awake before you called. I kind of... hadn't slept at all." I bit my lip, knowing exactly his answer. He would be mad.

"Bella, you must sleep." he growled. Told you... I knew he was worried about the baby, but I wanted to believe he was worried because of both of us. Although I was afraid this was pure theater and before I knew it, he would leave. I shuddered at the thought and tried to push it away.

"It's not my fault I can't sleep." I frowned, a bit bewildered of his tone. He sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't want to sound like that. But I was serious. Carlisle already told me you need to rest. Please, be a good girl and sleep." he said softly. I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see it.

"I'll try." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, I believe you." he said, but I sensed the smile in his voice. I smirked too, my hand clutching the phone. "How are you?"

I thought about it a few seconds. I was sneezing every two minutes, and my nose was red because of so many tissues. I said the simplest word I could think about. "Fine."

He wasn't fooled. Especially because in the next second I coughed. "Define the word 'fine'."

I sighed frustrated and decided to tell him the truth. "Um... running nose and burn in the back of my throat. Like I said, fine." For me it was fine. I mean I was worse than this when I was little.

"That doesn't seem fine for me." he argued. I snorted and I rolled on the bed, till I was sitting on my stomach, my hand under my chin.

"You're overreacting." I mumbled.

"You're pregnant." That was his answer, like it explained everything. I frowned confused, trying to understand. And? If I was, what? Carlisle already told me he or she was okay. "Just humor me, Bella. OK? Take care of yourself."

"Ok, dad." I mocked, throwing my hand into the air desperate.

He laughed amused. "You're quite stubborn."

"Blame my dad's genes." I smirked when I heard his beautiful laugh. I immediately remembered something and I was bouncing on the bed, although I took quickly a tissue to wipe my nose. "Hey, what about your songs? Can I hear them?"

"I just finished a song last night." his tone was weird and I understood he was hiding something. It was none of my business, so I didn't ask him. "But I still need to write four more." he chuckled and again, there was something weird in his voice. I saw how he ignored my second question.

"That's great." I smiled genuinely. He seemed uncomfortable with the subject, so I changed it. "What about Emmett and Jasper? You forgot to tell me how they did in Portland." I scolded playfully.

I knew Rose and Alice already spoke to them but I really forgot to ask them... and because I wanted to hear it from Edward. Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot. I can't help it.

He laughed quietly. "They're still negotiating. But I think they'll buy it after all. They'll come on Monday and they'll tell us everything then. They were very mysterious." he laughed again, enchanting my ears. I didn't fail to see how he said 'us'. "I'm shocked. I didn't know Emmett could keep a secret."

I laughed too and I buried my face in the pillow. I didn't want to wake up Alice or Rose, especially because they weren't morning persons. Weirdly or not, I was very hyperactive in the morning.

"I'm curious if Alice or Rose know something." I mused.

"I doubt it. If Jasper wants to keep a secret, then he will. He's as stubborn as you are." he laughed again, but his laugh was more reserved than before. I frowned confused, but again didn't ask him about it.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with the two of us." I said, before hitting my forehead with my palm. Great, Bella. Thanks for ruining everything. Why you can't keep your mouth shut? I sounded like a stalker. "I mean, it's kind of... frustrating to be... you know, Jasper's... Drop it." I mumbled lamely, closing my eyes. Good, Bella.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's frustrating sometimes." he said amused and I sighed relieved. At least, he hadn't hanged up.

My stomach growled, begging for food. I was hungry, but I didn't want to hang up. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 9 15am. Whoa... Time flew by.

I heard a noise in the kitchen and then someone cursed loudly. Rose. Crap, I woke her up. "Rose is awake. I think I should... help her in the kitchen." Even I felt the sadness in my voice. I didn't want to sound so vulnerable, but again, I couldn't help it.

"Oh, ok." he whispered bemused. He sighed quietly and I smiled to myself. He didn't want to hang up either. "Take care of yourself and if you ever need something, please call me."

"OK. Goodbye, Edward." I mumbled.

"Goodbye, Bella."

I dropped my cell phone on the pillow, before standing up. I closed my eyes, as I started to feel dizzy. See, that's why I hated staying so long in bed.

After two seconds, I stormed in the kitchen, feeling better. I found Rose drinking water from a mug, her hair disheveled and her eyes sleepy.

I smiled at her. "Good morning, sunshine."

She growled, glaring at me. "I can't see what is good about it." then she sighed, half-smiling. "But it's good to see you finally better."

"I feel better." my smile grew and I took a glass of water too. "Why are you awake so early?" It was weird. She was never awake before 11 00am.

She shrugged, yawning. "I was thirsty." she mumbled and opened the fridge. She looked for something and frowned confused. She closed it, before turning to me and staring over my shoulder. "Alice, I'll kill you." she screamed.

"Hush. What the fuck, Rose? She's sleeping." I whisper-yelled at her. She turned to glare at me.

"She ate my ice cream." she whimpered.

I heard a door open and turned around to see a sleepy Alice glaring at Rose. "I'm kind of sleeping right now, Rosalie Hale. Shut the fuck up." She yelled, before disappearing in her room, slamming the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior. Indeed, they weren't morning persons. They always argued in the morning and it was frustrating, though I was so calm and quiet. Rose sighed angrily and frowned.

"I'm going to sleep." she grumbled. Of course. "And if Edward calls you again, please go and talk in the bathroom." she hissed, before disappearing in her room too. So she probably heard me. I sighed.

-

I decided to make some pancakes and the coffee was ready. I took two pancakes for myself and I waited till the others woke up. Of course it was 11 15am and they were still sleeping. And I was afraid they would be petulant the rest of the morning. Especially Rose.

Someone opened the door and I turned around to see Alice, frowning and yawning. "Do I smell coffee?" she asked, but her eyes lit up when she saw the pancakes. "Pancakes!" she screamed.

I laughed at her exuberance. At least, one of them wasn't grumpy anymore. She took two pancakes and smiled happily at me. "Good to see you again, Sneezy." she said and took a bite from one of her pancakes. "God, Bells. I really missed your cooking."

"It's so fucking great to be out of bed." I sighed relieved.

Rose opened her door and came slowly in the kitchen. She frowned at us confused, but her eyes glazed over till she saw the coffee. "Oh yeah. Coffee. Please." she sighed taking a sip from her mug.

Nobody talked during breakfast and I couldn't be happier. I knew they were still in their bad moods and I didn't want to be yelled at.

Alice screamed startled, when the phone echoed in the room.

"Hello." I answered as fast as I could.

"Oh, hi there Bells." a voice said and I felt how my body froze. Oh no. This couldn't be Charlie. "How are you doing, sweetheart. Feeling better?"

I glared at Alice and Rose and I was satisfied when they cowered in their seats. "I'm okay. Nothing too serious."

"Good to hear that. I was... worried when Alice told me yesterday." he mumbled in the receiver.

"Did she?" I asked, glaring at Alice. She smiled sheepishly and stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Don't be mad at her, Bella. She was worried and thought it was good to tell me. I'm your father, Isabella." Charlie said firmly and I frowned confused. He had never spoken like this before. I started to feel guilty. My stomach churned, thinking at the other 'problem'. How was I supposed to tell him I was pregnant?

"You're right, dad." I whispered, sighing. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing too important happened." he mumbled. "But tell me more about you. Is everything alright at the office?"

"Yeah. I'm starting work on Monday." I said, wishing he would hang up. I knew it was rude, but the knot in my throat made it difficult to talk. "Ok, um... I have to go. Um I guess I'll talk to you later." I bit my lip.

He sighed. "Ok, Bells. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." I mumbled and hung up. I sighed nervously, but seeing Alice and Rose biting their lip anxiously, I laughed. "Although I could have killed you, I wouldn't. Be thankful of that." I teased and they nodded happily.

"Sorry, Bella, but he called yesterday and I had to tell him." Alice explained, but I waved her off.

"Don't worry, Ali. It's fine."

**_June 8_**

I was already in my office, cursing and groaning as I sat down in my old chair. I couldn't believe I was back to work. This was hell. Especially because my boss scolded me. He reminded me so much of Charlie that made me sick.

All I had in mind these days, was how to tell my parents this. I didn't know how. And from what Edward told me, he had the same problem. I had the feeling Carlisle suspected something, but I'd never had the courage to ask him about it. I was too afraid.

The day passed quite fast, for my surprise. I was dozing off, by the time I had to go back home.

I shook my head, trying to wake up and stood up, grabbing my purse. I opened the door and almost fainted, when I saw the most unexpected person standing right in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked bewildered and he laughed.

"Hey there. Happy to see me?" he asked playfully.

Yes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly, no longer sleepy. "And how did you know I work here?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he smiled, sending my heart into frenzy. Well, I did have my suspicions. And that included Alice and Rose, of course. I must thank them later.

"You're not being fair." I teased.

"Nothing is fair in life." he shrugged, still smiling. I rolled my eyes and locked the door behind me. "So, what do you say about lunch?" he suggested and I turned around to look at him stunned. Was he asking me for a date?

I looked outside and I saw it was twilight. "It isn't lunch time anymore." I whispered, but my heart pounded loudly in my chest, when his smile grew.

"Dinner?" he raised his eyebrows and I was lost in his beautiful green eyes. "So, what do you say?" he asked and I realized I had been staring at him for minutes. I blushed furiously, looking down at my feet. I was wearing jeans and a green shirt, not very inspired for an estate agent or a date.

"Now?" I asked lamely and my breath stopped, when he took a few steps forward.

"Why not?" he said. I nodded defeated, but my lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Deal then. I know a good restaurant and it's not far from here.".

I nodded shyly. Why was I shy? We had spoken before. We weren't strangers anymore.

I climbed in his Volvo and I inhaled his scent. It was so sweet and delicious, that made me cringe in my seat. He sat down in the driver seat and started the engine. He took a glance at me and I saw the frown on his face. He looked confused, yet hurt. I didn't know why and I was anxious to ask him. But before I could open my mouth, he already pulled over.

He opened my door and smiled crookedly. "Come on." he whispered softly and we entered the restaurant. It was amazing and I figured out it was expensive. "Cullen." he said to someone and that someone showed us our table. We sat down and the waiter gave both of us menus.

"You reserved a table?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I thought you would like to come." he blushed, more for my amusement and I smiled gently.

"Of course." I whispered and buried my face in the menu. I wasn't actually searching for something, just keeping my eyes occupied. I saw he was doing the same, although he wasn't feigning anymore. He was staring into space.

"Hello. I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like to order something?" a piercing voice came from my right and I looked up to find a blonde tiny girl, chewing on her gum. She looked very... happy. She was staring intensely at me and I blushed, looking down.

"Um... I want mushroom ravioli." I mumbled and I raised my eyebrows at Edward.

"Make them two." he smiled at me, although he looked amused.

"Do you want something to drink?" the waitress asked and I was aware her eyes were on me. God, she was weird. Edward pursed his lips.

"Just water." I tried to smile at her.

"Me too." Edward said quickly and the girl noted everything on a small piece of paper.

"Great." she squealed and left us alone. I blinked after her, frowning confused. What was that? Was she on drugs?

Edward burst out laughing and my frown increased. Why was he laughing? I crossed my arms, being extremely pissed off.

"Glad I entertain you." I grumbled and his laughter stopped. He continued smiling at me.

"I know that girl pretty well. Her name is Lauren." he started, but I interrupted him.

"Oh. That's why she was so... excited. I didn't know you were together." my eyes widened. Oh my God. What had I done? Maybe I destroyed their relationship...

"No, wait, Bella. We weren't and we'll never be together." he frowned, but I could see he was still amused. I suppressed a relieved sigh. I continued staring at him confused. "She was staring at you. You see... she's different."

He laughed again, at my expression. Probably it was between disgust and shock. Oh God. Poor Lauren. I shook my head, dismissing the images that started flooding in my head.

She came with two glasses of water. She winked at me, before leaving again. I shuddered. Edward looked at me now and then and I heard him sigh.

I stared at him confused. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

He shook his head, sighing. "Nothing."

"Edward?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But please, don't freak out." he whispered and I nodded. I was scared. I knew it was something big and my heart reacted at that thought. "Well, after Carlisle came to see you that day, I talked to him. I asked him about you and the baby."

He stopped, much for my dismay. I waited, patting my fingers on the table, but he didn't continue. "And?" I insisted. "Edward, you're scaring me. What happened after that?"

He stared into my eyes. "He knows." he whispered and I felt my entire body freeze. He knew. Carlisle knew I was pregnant with his son. Oh no. Was he mad? Did he tell his mother already? "But don't worry, Bella." he cupped my cheek, my skin burning from his touch. "He knows how to keep a secret. He won't tell anybody before us."

I nodded, pursing my lips. I felt guilty. They deserved to know the truth, but I was too much of a coward to tell them. "My dad called me." I mumbled. "I couldn't tell him." It was becoming harder and harder and the baby was growing inside of me. Soon, I'll be huge and I won't have how to hide it.

Edward caressed my cheek and smiled encouragingly. "Everything will be ok. We'll tell them when we'll be ready." I stared deeply into his eyes and I was shocked to see a sparkle in them. His smile grew as he continued staring into my eyes and my cheeks were red. He looked like he just realized something very important.

The waitress cleared her throat loudly and he removed his hand from my face, embarrassed. She put two plates of mushroom ravioli in front of us and with a smile, she left.

"Bella?" Edward asked sheepishly.

I took a bite from my food and looked up at him. "Hmm?" I moaned, chewing.

"Have you thought about an ultrasound scanning?" I was surprised to see him blush and I chocked when I realized what he was asking.

"What?"

"An ultrasound scanning." he repeated, blushing again. An ultrasound scanning. I was anxious to see my baby, to hear his heartbeat, but... was I ready for it? My heart thundered in my chest at seeing my little baby on a screen.

I fought back tears and nodded, smiling. "I would love to."

He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he kissed gently my hand. "Thank you. I'll talk to Carlisle as soon as possible." His piercing green eyes were sparkling and his smile was breathtaking. My eyes watered at his excitement and my hand flew to my belly.

"When would you like it to be?" I asked gently and he pursed his lips, thinking.

"How about June 20th?" he suggested and I nodded. He seemed pretty happy about the date, so I was happy too.

* * *

**Ok, this is a pretty long chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you like it. **

**And about Edward's doubts, all I'm saying is don't worry about it. See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Listen to his heart

**I own nothing**.

* * *

**Listen to his heart**

**EPOV**

I knew she couldn't lie to me. She wasn't lying. I couldn't believe Jasper thought she was lying. She's too innocent. Her eyes, her smile told me everything. She wasn't lying and the baby was mine.

All I had in mind was the ultrasound. It wasn't dangerous anymore. _Now we can go together at Carlisle and he won't ask me thousands of questions_. I smiled happily to myself as I said goodbye to Bella.

"Goodbye, Edward." she smiled adoringly and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She froze, staring at me, but a beautiful smile broke across her tiny face.

She opened the door and I watched how she disappeared in her apartment. I smiled all my way down to my car and climbed in, starting the engine.

I pulled over in front of my apartment and got out of the car. I opened the door and jumped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The only word that came to my mind was... Wow! This couldn't be happening. Not to me, at least.

How did Bella appear into my life? Maybe God really existed. It was weird how she was there in my every thought. Like she was already part of them. And she was part of my future. And weirdly enough, I realized my last song was about her. She was even in my lyrics. That was why I tried to avoid the subject. I knew she was excited to hear one of them, but I was afraid.

**_June 20_**

**BPOV**

"Can we come?" Alice begged, biting her lip. Rose shook her head and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's their appointment, Alice. They are the parents. Let them enjoy the moment." she smiled to me and I fought back tears. God, I was so excited, that made me sick. My heart was beating erratically, while my breath was speeding by second.

Alice understood and nodded sadly. "Ok, but tell us everything please. I want to know every single detail."

I nodded, looking at the clock. Edward must be here in any moment. I squealed excited, when someone knocked at the door. Alice and Rose smiled enthusiastic at me and I ran to open the door.

Edward was smiling from ear to ear and I found myself returning the smile. "Ready to go?" he asked, his voice keeping so many emotions.

"Ready." I whispered and I kissed quickly Rose and Alice on the cheek. They waved at us and Alice closed the door behind me.

Edward grabbed my hand and drove me to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in, throwing him a shy smile. My heart thundered in anticipation and I looked down in my lap.

My mind reminded me everything that occurred in the last few weeks. The most important was that Jasper and Emmett had bought the shop in Portland. The shop was about sport articles. I was very happy for them and Alice and Rose were even more thrilled.

I blushed when Edward entwined his fingers with mine. He smiled enthusiastic and pulled over in front of the hospital. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my heart. But Edward's hand holding mine wasn't too helpful. I decided to give up and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Come on." he whispered and I followed him. We took the elevator and in ten seconds, we were already in front of the door.

Edward said 'hi' to the nurse and I smiled weakly. I didn't know if I could say something. My heart was up in my throat by the time Edward knocked at the door and opened it.

"Hi, dad." he said and I waved at him, shyly. I felt my face on fire. Carlisle smiled warmly and patted Edward on the back. He hugged me, much for my surprise.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." I mumbled.

"Just Carlisle." he said.

I smiled sheepishly, nodding.

"Happy to see you." he smiled at both of us, but his eyes were mostly on me. I looked down, embarrassed. "And happy to see you again, Bella. Who could have thought?" he whispered to himself, but I saw the same sparkle that was in Edward's eyes. That gave me a little hope.

"Dad, we talked about this and-" Edward started, but Carlisle interrupted him.

"Don't worry, son. I won't say anything. It's none of my business and I don't want to ruin your plans. You'll tell your mom when you'll be ready." he patted Edward on the shoulder and both of us sighed relieved. I giggled at the coincidence. "But I think she'll be shocked." He said suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess everyone will be." I mumbled.

"I know for almost three weeks and I still can't believe it." Carlisle mused and I blushed again. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist reassuringly. "Well, I must get used to it. In less than eight months I'll have a grandson or a granddaughter." I swallowed tightly, eating my tears. His voice was victorious as he looked at me and Edward.

His arm tightened around my waist and a single tear fell.

"Sit on the bed, please, Bella." he said and I hopped on the bed. My legs were shaking and it was so nice to sit down finally.

Edward sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked anxiously at Carlisle. His eyes turned in my direction and smiled enthusiastic.

Carlisle lifted my shirt till my belly was exposed and put on my skin a cold gel. "It's cold at first, but you'll get used to it." he explained and I nodded obediently. "Look at the screen right there." he pointed to my right and I saw a small monitor.

He touched my belly with a transducer and moved it slowly on my skin. As soon as he did it, a vague sound came from the screen. The sound became louder and I felt ecstasy pour through me. My eyes watered and a few tears fell on my smiling lips. Edward intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed every knuckle, before looking up at me. My heart stopped when I saw his tearful eyes.

"This" Carlisle started, pointing at the screen "is his head." his hand traveled on the screen, till he found what he needed. "And this is his heart."

I looked at the small dot on the screen, my heart swelling from love and proud. I didn't know I had those strong feelings for the little baby inside of me. The sound of his little heart made him more real and for the first time, I realized. Soon, I'll have a baby in my arms. I'll be a mom. I'll have to buy him or her clothes, a pram, a crib. Probably, Edward realized the same thing, because his eyes moved from me to the baby on the screen.

_Dum, dum, dum_...

The sound of his heartbeat echoed in the room crystal clear, sending my heart into frenzy. The tears were streaming down my cheeks, while I squeezed Edward's hand.

"_His_ heart? You think it's a boy?" Edward asked smiling, kissing my hand again. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his lips touch my skin.

"I-." Carlisle started, but my eyes widened, when I realized what Edward asked.

"Wait, I don't want to know if it's a boy or a girl. I want to be a surprise." I said, brushing away the tears. Edward frowned at me. I wanted to be a surprise. There was no way in hell I would want to find out earlier.

"Bella, don't be absurd." Edward protested.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not being absurd. I just don't want to know." I said firmly and he sighed frustrated, running his hand through his hair. I turned around to see Carlisle chuckling quietly

"But Bella, aren't you curious?" he asked.

Of course, but if I knew it before its time, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.

"I am curious, but I think I can wait a couple of months more." I whispered, my eyes glued to the screen next to me.

"What about the clothes? What if we'll buy a dress and the baby is a boy?" Edward shrugged, curiosity visible in his eyes. I fought back a smile as I turned around to look at him. I didn't miss how he said 'we'.

"We'll donate it. We'll buy only unisex clothes. I guess a boy can wear yellow or red and a girl can wear blue. It's not a big deal." I said gently and he sighed. But I started to feel guilty. If he wanted to know, then he would know. It was just me that didn't want to. "But Edward, Carlisle can tell you. It's just me. I don't want to know till then."

Edward frowned at me, then shook his head vehemently. "No. If you want to be a surprise, ok. It will be a surprise. It would be weird if I knew and you don't."

I smiled genuinely. "Ok." I mumbled and new tears fell from my eyes. He reached over and brushed them away with his thumb. My skin burned where his finger touched my face.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle said quietly and left the room. I smiled at him, as he closed the door and turned around at Edward. He was staring intently at me and I blushed.

"It's strange, don't you think?" I asked, as soon as I was sure we were alone.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows, curious. I half-smiled.

"Everything. I mean, I'll be a mom. I still can't believe it." I whispered absently. And I couldn't. It was odd how you could feel so many emotions in a single moment.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe it myself." he whispered, playing with my fingers. Nobody spoke for almost five minutes, when he cleared his throat quietly. I looked at him and my breath stopped, seeing his smile "But you know what? I can hardly wait another seven or eight months." he chuckled.

I nodded, staring down at our intertwined hands. "We're having a baby." I whispered, biting my lip.

"We're having a baby." he repeated, more loudly and before I knew it, I was screaming excited.

"We're having a baby." I screamed and I pulled him closer, to hug him. I wrapped my arms around him, while he encircled my waist and rested his head on top of mine. Tears were streaming down my cheeks - where did they come from? Edward kissed my forehead, before pulling away to stare into my eyes. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes, but as soon as I opened them, I froze. Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

He stroked my cheek gently and my breath stopped.

His green eyes bored into mine and my hands started to shake. "I may kiss you." he whispered and my heart pounded in anticipation. The blood boiled in my veins.

"Then just do it." I whispered softly, my eyes falling on his flawless lips.

He leaned over, his arms tightening around my waist. I closed my eyes, my breath accelerating. He pressed his chest against mine and I could feel his heart beating erratically. Before I could inhale again, his lips were on mine. My body shivered at the contact and my arms made their way around his neck, pulling him closer. My fingers locked in his hair, playing with a lock of it, while one of his hands moved up and down on my back.

Before we could deepen the kiss, someone opened the door and Edward pulled over quickly. I groaned internally at the interruption and blushed, seeing it was Carlisle. Edward looked down at his feet, but his hand was still holding mine. I didn't think he ever let go of it while we were here.

My hand flew to my lips. Oh my god, this kiss was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

Carlisle came straight to me and held his hand out. I shook it and smiled more excited than ever. "Thank you so much, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, Bella." he smiled at me, before returning to Edward. "I've never seen him so happy." he muttered, mostly to himself and Edward blushed. I laughed and he looked up at me. His smile was breathtaking.

I stood up, stretching. Finally. My legs were already stiff. Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my temple.

Carlisle came and patted him on the shoulder. "Your mom is making you dinner. You should come. She really misses you."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Of course."

Carlisle looked at me and smiled paternally. "Would you like to come, Bella?" Was he really asking me this? I wasn't ready to tell her, although I knew it wasn't fair.

"Dad-" Edward started, but Carlisle interrupted him.

"I'm not saying you must tell her. Only dinner." he said. "And I'm sure Esme would love to know Bella."

I blushed. He thought we were together. Of course he thought we were together. I was pregnant with Edward. He didn't know how we met. He kissed me, but that didn't mean he wanted to be with me – it did hurt, but I was trying to be realistic. What if he will get tired of this whole situation and leave? That thought broke my heart.

Edward raised his eyebrows, hopeful. I giggled at his expression. "Would you?" he asked.

I bit my lip, thinking. "Yes." I said simply and Edward smiled victoriously.

I said my goodbye to Carlisle and hugged him. Before Edward closed the door, Carlisle screamed. "Happy birthday, son."

My head snapped in his direction and Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's your birthday?" I asked, my eyes widening. My jaw dropped. He nodded. "And why the hell didn't you tell me?" I was furious. If I had known it was his birthday, I would have bought something for him.

"It's not a big deal." he quoted me.

"Yes, it is." I protested. I remembered I didn't even know how old he was. "And that means you are...?" I trailed off, waiting for his answer.

He half-smiled and mumbled. "23."

"Great. That means you're an year older than me." I squealed – God knows why – and he laughed. "But I wanted to buy you a present." I groaned.

"Like I said, it's not a big deal." he repeated and I rolled my eyes. Yes, it was. I wanted to buy him a present, but he seemed as stubborn as I was. That wasn't helping.

We arrived at the car and he opened me the passenger door. He climbed in and stepped on the gas.

"Where do your parents live?" I asked conversationally.

"Ten minutes south from the hospital." he explained. I nodded, but my thoughts flew again at his birthday. God, why didn't he tell me?

He took my hand and squeezed it. "You look guilty."

"I feel guilty." I whispered, embarrassed. His hand brushed my hair and cupped my cheek.

"Why?" he asked.

My cheeks were on fire. "You know why." I frowned at him and pouted. I was acting childish, but I didn't care. "I would have loved if you have told me it was your birthday."

He groaned. "Bella, it doesn't matter to me. But if I knew you have wanted to know, I would have told you. Please, forgive me." his voice was sincere. I looked up at him and sighed defeated. "But you know what? You already gave me the most beautiful gift."

My heart stopped, seeing his lovely smile. His hand flew to the bump of my stomach and my eyes watered. I swallowed tightly and before I knew it, he already pulled over.

He opened my door and I waved at him, whispering a short 'goodbye'. I took two steps in the opposite direction, but someone caught my wrist and I turned around. Edward frowned confused at me and closed the distance between us, by taking a few steps forward.

What was he doing?

"You know what would make it even more perfect?" he whispered on a hoarse voice. I shivered, when I felt his arms around me, holding me in a death grip.

I stared into his eyes, being lost in their deepness. "What?" my voice trembled and I cursed myself for looking so vulnerable.

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my face in his hands and leaned over. Oh my God. My breath caught up in my throat as I realized what he was doing. I closed my eyes, when I felt his soft lips touch mine. My instincts overpowered me and before I knew it, my arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers locking in his hair. Our lips moved in sync, creating the most incredible sensation I'd ever felt. One of his hands moved to my face and cupped my cheek, as I crushed my chest against his. He groaned lightly and his arm moved again to my waist, pulling me even more closer.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips eagerly and I breathed in his delicious scent. It was even more difficult to pull away now. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and I moaned in pleasure. He shivered and my hand cupped the back of his neck.

All too soon, he pulled away. I was gasping for air and I saw he was panting heavily too. I blinked, dazzled. What was that?

His hand flew to my face and stroked gently my cheek. "I'll be here at 7 00pm."

"Ok." I breathed.

I stood motionless as he kissed my hand and climbed in the driver seat. I watched how he disappeared after the corner and smiling excited, I ran upstairs.

I opened the door and clasped my hand over my mouth. Alice and Rose probably heard the door open, because in two seconds they were already standing in front of me, holding their breaths.

I saw their anxious expressions and I screamed happily. "AAAAARGGGGHH!!!!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. This story may be stupid, but you still read it. Thanks. I want to apologize if I made mistakes in this chapter - about the ultrasound. I searched about it on internet and I hope I got it straight. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter. Review!  
**


	12. Little Red Riding Hood

Thanks for the reviews guys. I was smiling when I read them. They truly made my day.

I own nothing - well, maybe my cereals.

**Little Red Riding Hood**

_**June 20**_

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella. She kissed me back. I smiled involuntary every time I thought about it. I took a glance at her and she was staring outside the window. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress. She looked stunning and I tried to keep my eyes on the road.

My hand was holding hers, both of them resting on the gearshift. I looked around and was surprised to find out we were already there. I pulled over and I ran to open her door.

She blushed and thanked me. I knew she was nervous, but I tried to calm her down. When Esme found out I was bringing a _friend _with me, she was more than excited.

"But what if she'll hate me?" Bella asked, biting her lip. I caught her waist and traced circles on her hip, as she leaned into me.

"She'll love you. Esme was very happy when she heard it." I smirked.

"Oh." she whispered. "Well, I'm still nervous." she took a deep breath and I sighed. She shouldn't be nervous. I knew Esme will like her and the thought made me smile. I wanted them to be friends. After all, Bella was the mother of my baby. Wow, that was weird to think. My baby.

I knocked at the door and after a second, the door flew open, revealing a very smiling Esme. "Come in, come in." she ushered us inside and hugged me tightly. I chuckled and hugged her back. "Edward, happy birthday, darling." she whispered.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled and she pulled away to stare at me. She furrowed her brow and punched me playfully in the arm.

"Why haven't you visited me? I missed you so much, Edward. You should have called me at least." she scolded me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, mom. I missed you too." I said, as her eyes glazed over till they found Bella. She was behind me, blushing furiously.

Esme's eyes lit up as she looked at me, then at Bella then again at me. Bella smiled shyly and mumbled "Glad to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. My name is Bella Swan." she whispered and held her hand out to shake. Esme ignored it and hugged her too.

Bella's expression was bewildered, but hugged her back. I smiled at the two of them. My mom winked at me and pulled away to smile radiantly at Bella. "Happy to see you too. You're a very pretty girl. Oh, and please, sweetheart, call me Esme."

I sighed relieved when my mom said that. If she said that, it meant she actually liked the person. That gave me hope. Maybe there was a way out of this situation without argues.

Carlisle came from the kitchen, holding two glasses of wine. He gave me one, while he took a sip from the other one. "Good evening, Bella, Edward." Esme scowled at him.

"That was very rude of you, Carlisle. Maybe Bella wants wine too. Have you thought about it?" she scolded him and I saw Bella's eyes widen. She shook her head in my direction. "Come, dear." Esme said, grabbing her hand.

"No, Esme, wait. Um... I can't drink. I have an... allergy. At alcohol." she stammered, raising her eyebrows. I pursed my lips, as she looked at me for help. I nodded, telling her it was fine. Carlisle cleared his throat loudly.

"Indeed, honey. I checked her myself. Do you want a glass of water, Bella?"

"Sure." she smiled at me and turned around to nod at Carlisle. Esme sighed confused. Crap, she was suspecting something. My mom was very observant and I'd always had troubles keeping secrets away from her. In the end, she would figure them out.

"Well, the dinner is ready. Do you want to eat right now?" my mom asked us and I was amused to see Bella's eyes light up.

"Of course. Right, Edward?" she was so excited, that made me laugh. I nodded amused. Esme drove us in the living room and told us to sit down at the table.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked innocently, but Esme waved her off.

"You're my guest, Bella. Please." she smiled at her and stormed in the kitchen. Carlisle sat down next to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"She's really excited about this." he said. I knew. It was written all over her face. I smiled genuinely at Bella and squeezed her hand. She blushed and smiled back. "She likes you, Bella." he continued.

Bella's sigh was imperceptible and I laughed, seeing her relieved grin. She punched me playfully in the arm, but then giggled.

"Your mom is really nice." Bella whispered. "And... you were right. There was no reason for me to be so nervous." she shrugged, rolling her eyes.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm always right." She shivered at the proximity, but then snorted.

"Of course." she mumbled sarcastically and we both burst out laughing. I completely forgot Carlisle was sitting next to me, when I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. It felt so normal to have her in my arms, that I didn't pull her away, when Esme came in with two plates of what seemed... Oh no.

"Mom, is that really..." I trailed off and my mouth watered at its sight.

Esme laughed and put the plate in front of me, winking at Bella. "Yes, Edward. It's chicken cordon bleu, your favorite."

"God, mom, I love you." I said absently. Bella's body shook with laughter, as she took her fork. I quickly took a bite from my plate. God, it was as delicious as I remembered. Bella giggled and I realized I had closed my eyes.

Nobody spoke during dinner. I would take a glance at Bella now and then, but her eyes were fixed on her plate. I chewed slowly as I watched her do the same thing. After she swallowed, she licked her lips in a very seductive way. I cowered in my seat, while my eyes widened. God, why she was doing this to me? She was driving me crazy.

After we finished, Bella smiled grateful at Esme. "That was delicious, Esme. Thank you. Now I see why is Edward's favorite." she looked at me amused, her eyes glowing.

"Well, I would like to teach you how to do it. I'm sure Edward will love it." Esme said, grabbing the dishes. Bella tried to help her, but again my mom waved her off. Carlisle winked at Bella and took the rest of the dishes in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you liked cordon bleu." she teased, fighting back a smile. I grinned.

"You never asked." I shrugged and she made a grimace. I laughed, kissing her nose, much for her surprise. She blushed, but leaned into me, resting her head on my chest. Instinctively, my arm flew around her waist.

Carlisle came in, followed by Esme and smiled at us. Bella pursed her lips and pushed me gently away. I knew she was embarrassed of this whole situation. My dad sat down next to me again and opened the TV, for my mom's dismay. She frowned at him, but sighed defeated, rolling her eyes.

"When you want, I'll bring the dessert." she announced and Bella nodded. Esme made herself comfortable on the couch and smiled happily at Bella. "So, Bella. Tell me more about you."

I could see the curiosity on her face and that frightened me. I grabbed Bella's hand.

"Oh, um... I live in a small apartment with my two best friends. I moved here only an year ago. I lived in a small town named Forks while I was a teenager." she said calmly. Esme nodded happily.

"I never heard of Forks, but it must be beautiful." she mused and Bella grimaced. I laughed at her expression.

"Actually, I never liked it." she started, scowling. "Everything was so..." she stopped, thinking. "green." she shrugged and my parents laughed. I chuckled at her word. She blushed, but continued. "It was raining every day, so there wasn't much to do."

Esme nodded. "To tell you a secret, I do like rain. But not every day. That would be disaster." she laughed and Bella smiled. I loved seeing them so close and talking. I also loved to hear Bella's history. "What about your parents? They still live in Forks?"

Bella's smile disappeared and I brushed gently her hair. It seemed it was calming her down and I smiled to myself. "They divorced when I was a child. My dad lives in Forks, and my mom lives with Phil in Jacksonville. Phil is her new husband." she explained.

Esme pursed her lips, blushing. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know. I didn't mean to-"

Bella shook her head. "It's okay, Esme. Don't worry. They are both happy now and that matters." I smiled proud at her. She was so unselfish, that made me feel inferior.

Esme's smile appeared and the next question came from Carlisle. "Do you work, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm an estate agent." she nodded, but I felt coldness in her voice. I was starting to know her well. And I assumed she hated her job.

"See, Edward? She works. When are you going to find a job?" Esme scolded me and I looked down. Bella would think I was a irresponsible, but I knew I had to get a job sooner or later. But not where they wanted me to – a lawyer or a police or God knows what.

Bella smiled reassuringly at me. "I'm trying, mom." I mumbled.

Esme nodded and looked at the clock. "I assume you want dessert?" she asked and all of us agreed. She came seconds later with ice cream. I exchanged a glance with Bella and both of us grinned.

"Thanks mom." I said, as she put bowl of ice cream in front of me.

She sat down, smiling excited at both of us. She was radiating and Carlisle saw it. It only made him happier. Bella looked at me for a brief second, but returned to her ice cream, grabbing her spoon. Unfortunately, it slipped from her hand and onto the floor. Her cheeks flushed and she pursed her lips, embarrassed. I smiled amused at her and stretched to take the spoon off the floor.

"Wait a minute." I whispered to her and ran in the kitchen.

As soon as I opened the door, I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see my dad. His smile was reserved, yet excited.

"It's something wrong?" I asked worried. He shook his head, but the smile was still there, on his face. "Then what happened?"

"Well, I guess I'm happy to see Esme so enthusiastic about someone. She really likes Bella." he said. I nodded, smirking, as I washed Bella's spoon. I knew there was something else.

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder. "Edward... you should tell her."

I frowned at him, shaking my head vehemently. "No, dad. We aren't ready. I will tell her, but... not now." I said firmly and he seemed to understand. He nodded, furrowing his brow.

"Actually, there is something I would like to ask you." he mused and I raised my eyebrows. "Are you getting married?" he asked and I scoffed, blinking shocked. He scowled confused and tightened his grip on my shoulder. "You're going to be a dad, Edward. A wedding seems reasonable to me." he raised his eyebrows.

It was reasonable to him, but... not for me. I wasn't that type of guy. I've always hated weddings and it was impossible to see myself as a husband.

"No, Carlisle. We aren't getting married. What makes you think that?" I shook my head.

"She's your girlfriend. She's pregnant. Isn't that enough?"

She was pregnant, but I didn't know if she was really my girlfriend. I would love to think she was. The kiss we shared this morning was like something I'd never experienced before. It had brought so many emotions with it.

I remembered something then. Carlisle didn't know how we met.

"Dad..." I started, deciding to tell him the entire truth, but just then Esme got in the kitchen, scowling confused at us.

"What takes you so long, Edward?" she whispered gently, eyeing me and dad. "Is everything alright?" she came closer and touched Carlisle's arm. He smiled convincingly and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is fine, honey. Let's go in the living room." he said softly.

I sighed and then shook my head, trying to get rid off what Carlisle just said.

I sat down in the living room, next to Bella. She smiled gratefully, while I gave her the spoon and she kissed me tenderly on the cheek. I smirked at her, trying to ignore Carlisle's suggestive looks.

When everyone finished their ice creams, Esme took the empty bowls in the kitchen. She returned, smiling towards Bella and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, in a very maternal way.

"What do you say about seeing Edward's pictures from when he was a baby?" she suggested and I snorted, terrified.

"Mom." I groaned and Carlisle laughed.

Bella smiled excited. "Of course. I would love to." she turned to wink at me.

"OK." my mom squealed, opening quickly a drawer and taking out the albums. I groaned at their sight.

"Please, mom. Bella will have nightmares. I was a very ugly kid." I protested, scowling at her. She waved me off and Bella burst out laughing.

"Oh please Edward." Bella shook her head amused. "I don't think you were ugly." she said and opened a random album. In the first photo, I had one year old. "God, Edward, you were adorable." she whispered to herself and I blushed. I didn't think that.

Esme snickered and moved to the next page. In the photo it was Halloween and I was only four. Carlisle and Esme thought it was a great idea to dress me into... God, into...

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Bella burst out laughing, closing her eyes. I scowled embarrassed, while Bella continued laughing. "Oh my God, Edward." she gasped. "You were so sweet."

"Right." I mumbled sarcastically.

She looked at me amused and stroked gently my cheek. "You are." If she says so... Wait. _Are?_ Why had she used present?

"We still have that costume." Esme mused, looking at Carlisle. "Right, honey?"

He nodded, pursing his lips.

My eyes widened and I shook my head vehemently. "No, mom. Please, don't do that."

"Can I see it?" Bella asked excited and my stomach turned into a ball.

"Bella." I said through my teeth.

"It's just a costume, Edward. It's not like I'm asking you to wear it." she shrugged and smiled adoringly. I nodded frustrated, sighing. Ok, let it be.

Esme came with a little box and her face was radiating. She put the box next to Bella and opened it slowly. Like it would have torn up in any minute. Bella bit her lip in anticipation and I smiled at her eagerness.

Then I saw them. It was a red cape and a white... dress. I groaned internally and closed my eyes. God, I couldn't believe I actually had worn those. It was awkward.

"Beautiful." Bella whispered.

"He looked so cute in them. Our little Edward. Can you believe how much he has grown up?" my mom whispered and I opened my eyes, to see her tearful eyes. She smiled, holding the cape in her hands.

"He's now a man." Carlisle said, nodding. I didn't like it when they would become all sentimental. Esme brushed a tear away from her face and put the cape back in the box, while Bella was staring at the dress.

My mom took the box back in her room and I sighed relieved.

Bella pointed a different photo. "Where were you here?" she asked me and when I saw the photo, I grimaced.

"I was sixteen and I was at an anniversary." I muttered.

"And who's the girl?" she asked. I scowled. In the picture, I was holding hands with a girl. She was sixteen too and she was my girlfriend then.

"Um... her name is Jessica." I whispered, biting my lip – a habit I took from Bella.

She didn't let it go. She showed me our intertwined hands. "Ex-girlfriend?" she raised her eyebrows , smiling amused. I liked she said 'ex'. It relaxed me.

"Kind of."

She nodded. "She was pretty." she whispered to herself. I wanted to protest, but I kept my mouth shut. Not like you, I thought, staring at her.

After an hour of talking and showing more pictures of my childhood, Bella started dozing off, her head resting on my shoulder. Dark circles were threatening to appear under her eyes and I decided to take her home. She was exhausted and everyone could see that.

Esme kissed me on the cheek and hugged Bella for goodbye. Carlisle waved at us, smiling and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. She leaned into me, trying to keep herself up.

I opened the passenger door for her and she closed her eyes as soon as she felt the leather under her. I started the engine and took a glance at Bella.

"Thank you." I heard her say quietly. She opened her eyes and smiled wildly.

"For what?" I asked, reaching over and entwining our hands.

"For tonight. Your parents are very nice." she whispered softly. I looked at her, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"They like you too. Especially Esme." I said, but she furrowed her brow confused. She looked at our hands and slowly shook her head.

"I'm not sure about that." she mumbled under her breath and sighed. I lifted her chin till she was staring into my eyes.

"Hey. They like you. Don't doubt that." I said firmly, yet smoothly. A little smile played on her face and nodded. My hand flew to her hair, brushing it gently.

I pulled over in front of her apartment, sadness washing through me.

She pouted, but her cheeks flushed as she turned her head towards me. "Edward?" she started hesitantly and bit her lip. I raised my eyebrows, showing her I was paying attention. "Um... I was wondering." her voice trembled.

"Yes?" I insisted and my eyes bored into her.

"Um... Well, lots of things have happened in the last weeks. And I'm not sure what to think. I mean, what happened this morning was so overwhelming and it still is, but after that..." she stopped abruptly, to breathe.

I took advantage of her pause, to cup her cheek. "Why are you so nervous?"

She pursed her lips. "What are we? I mean, are we... together? I'm not trying to..."

I didn't let her finish. Instead, I grabbed her face and gently kissed her. Her entire body relaxed in my embrace, while our lips moved perfectly together. She looked so fragile, that I'd always felt the need to protect her. But there was a different need I'd felt for her - kissing her, touching her, holding her.

I pulled away, only to see her beautiful smile. My lips twitched, but I couldn't restrain the huge grin that broke across my face. I guess I've already answered her question and I was very happy about it.

* * *

I actually liked writing this chapter, but I loved writing the next ones. *whistles*

**Preview:**

Part 1**  
**

_"No." I shook my head._

_"Bella." he warned.  
_

_"Edward." I said on the same tone he used._

Part 2_  
_

_"What about Emmett?" Emmett smirked.  
_

_"Hell no." Edward and I screamed in the same time. The others laughed again and Emmett sulked. Rose kissed him quickly and he seemed to relax._

**Have you seen the new New Moon trailer? I was hoping to see more Edward in it, but the kiss was *sighs* delicious. I'm not such a big fan of Taylor/Jacob, but I like his abs - that's all I like about him. God, I can't wait till November.**_  
_


	13. Not Edward

**Not Edward**

_**July 16**_

"Look at me." I whimpered, staring at myself in the mirror. I had twelve weeks of pregnancy and my belly was growing. My clothes were no longer fitting me. And the thought I would be even more huge, frightened me. "I'm fat." I sulked, throwing myself on the bed.

"Stop moping around, Bella. You're not fat. You're just pregnant." Alice scowled, her body half in the wardrobe. "I'm going to find you something cute, after all. The baby is growing. Don't you want him to be strong and healthy?" she scolded me and I looked up, when I heard the door open.

Rosalie smiled wildly at both of us and sat down on the bed next to me. "They're coming in twenty minutes. I just talked to Emmett." she squealed.

Two days ago, I, Rose and Alice decided to invite the boys over, to eat dinner, to talk, to have fun. I was nervous about it, but every time I thought about seeing Edward, my heart would explode of joy. My relationship with him was growing stronger, much for my surprise. Although I was still afraid that he could leave in any moment.

He'd driven me home from work for almost a month and he would call me every night to say goodnight. And I was happy to see that Jasper and Emmett were already like my big brothers. I liked being in their company. Alice and Rose were over the moon, every time I would ask them about the guys. Jasper kept to himself a little, but his affection towards Alice was obvious. Emmett was the carefree type. He was the one that made us laugh the most, but he cared a lot about Rose.

"Yay." Alice screamed, startling me. I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts. "Dress these, Bella. I bet you'll look gorgeous in them." she beamed, throwing a pair of black jeans and a turquoise baby doll in my face.

I sighed and unwillingly slid them on. I did look better and I sighed defeated. OK, Alice was right. This wasn't about me anymore. This was about the baby.

Rose and Alice stared at me in awe. Um, I didn't think I looked _that _good. "Just... wow, Bella." Rose smirked.

"See? Told you." Alice smiled smugly. I rolled my eyes and looked quickly at the clock. They will be here in less than fifteen minutes. I didn't know why, but I was really nervous. And looking at my two best friends, they were too.

Rose bit her lip and grabbed mine and Alice's hands. She dragged us in the living room and ordered us to sit down. I exchanged a glance with Alice, but she shrugged confused. Rose was even more flustered.

"Guys, I'm sorry for dragging you here." she started, biting her lip to the point of blood. I touched lightly her shoulder, smiling.

"Rose, whatever it is, it will be okay." Alice nodded next to me.

"I don't know. I just don't know how to tell you this, how to tell him. It's so... so overwhelming. I had never felt this before." she mumbled, looking at us for help. I furrowed my brow, waiting for her to continue. "Guys, I think I... I think I'm falling in love with Emmett." she said, taking quickly a deep breath.

My jaw dropped to the floor with her statement. She loved Emmett? Well... that was... unexpected. And even more, because I hadn't thought they would get that serious. I mean, I trusted Rose and I trusted Emmett and I loved them together. And I was genuinely happy with her confession.

But what terrified me the most was... what if Emmett didn't want it? I was ashamed by only thinking that, but the idea of seeing Rose hurt, was awful.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Alice whispered, a smile spreading across her face.

Rosalie bit her lip again and nodded. Alice jumped off the couch and hugged her tightly.

"God, Rose, I'm so happy for you." she screamed, bouncing up and down. Rose laughed, but her eyes moved to me and my face flushed under her gaze.

"I'm... shocked." I decided to go with the truth. "Um, I'm happy for you, Rose." I said, forcing a smile.

She smiled sadly. "But?" She knew me well.

"But I don't want you to suffer." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Love is about taking risks. I know that and I'm willing to do whatever life reserved for me." she whispered, her smile growing and I understood her point of view.

A genuine smirk broke across my face and I hugged her too. "I hope you'll be happy, Rose. I really do."

I pulled away to see her tearful eyes. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again, looking happily at Alice and me. "Thank you so much. Love you both." her voice trembled at the end and we all jumped in a group embrace.

A single tear streamed down my cheek, by the time someone knocked at the door. Actually, there were three different types of knocks and we laughed. We quickly took a glance in the mirror and Alice ran to open the door.

Rose and I remained in the living room and were smiling excited at each other.

"Hey, honey." I heard Jasper's voice. "These are for you."

"God, Jasper. Thank you. They are gorgeous." Alice squealed.

I couldn't take it anymore and jumped off the couch, running to the door. Rose followed me immediately. My heart stopped when I saw Edward's crooked smile and without thinking, I hugged him.

"I missed you too." he chuckled in my ear and I shivered, feeling his warm breath on my neck. I pulled away to tell him the same thing, but he surprised me, by giving me a huge bouquet of red roses. My eyes widened and I smiled wildly. "For you, Bella."

I took them carefully and ran in the kitchen to find a vase. On the counter were another two bouquets and my smile grew till my cheeks were hurting.

After finding a vase and putting the flowers into it, I skipped quickly in the living room. Edward opened his arms wildly and I eagerly sat in his lap. He kissed my cheek tenderly and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I saw the other couples having a private moment as well and I smiled to myself.

Edward's arm made its way around my waist and pulled me closer. I breathed in the hollow of his neck and he shivered under me. I was happy I had this effect on him. His hand slipped on my belly and kissed the top of my head.

"How are you?" he asked, referring to the both of us.

"Fine." I sighed. "Actually a little sleepless." I said, again telling the truth. I didn't want to tell him I couldn't sleep because of him. He would blame himself and I didn't want that.

He soothed me, by tracing circles on my back. I immediately felt better and relaxed completely, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he whispered. And he was. I could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"How was your day? I hope better than mine." I teased playfully and he chuckled sadly.

"Actually, it was awful. It was extremely boring. I missed you." he repeated and leaned over to kiss me chastely. I felt adrenaline pour through me as his lips touched mine. His hand slipped on my upper thigh and I froze. He didn't realize what he was doing or he was just teasing me, but it was driving me crazy. I gulped, focusing on whatever else was in the room.

His hand moved slowly up and down on my thigh and I bit my lip to the point of blood.

"What are you doing?" I whispered weakly in his ear. His smile was so innocent, that he almost convinced me, but his hand moved again up on thigh. I swallowed tightly.

"Nothing." he whispered, leaning over and kissing gingerly my neck.

"Edward." my voice was barely a whisper and he seemed to notice what he was doing to me.

"Yes, Bella?" his lips brushed against the skin of my neck and kissed my pulse point. His hand was still on my upper thigh, tracing circles and moving slowly to my hip. My breath stopped, my heart nearly explosion.

I tried to sound calm, but I failed immediately. "We aren't alone." I whispered again in his ear and he chuckled quietly.

"I don't care." he said and pressed forcefully his lips on mine. I eagerly responded and locked my fingers in his hair. I pulled him closer, pushing my chest against his.

We broke the kiss, when someone cleared his throat loudly. I turned around to find Emmett grinning, his arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders.

"I don't know about you, guys, but I'm hungry." Emmett confessed and we burst out laughing. Of course.

Alice ran in the kitchen and ordered us to sit down at the table, which was in the middle of the living room. I quickly sat down next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder, while he kissed the top of my head.

Jasper looked anxiously after Alice and she came in less than five seconds.

I looked down at my plate and licked my lips. Spaghetti with meatballs. Yummy...

"This smells great." Jasper said and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Thanks. It was Bella's idea and we helped her." she smiled excited and Jasper winked at me.

My cheeks flushed. Jasper was so cold to me at the beginning, but slowly we became best friends. I use to think about him as my brother.

"It's delicious." Emmett squealed, shoving a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. We laughed and he leaned over to kiss Rose. "Thanks, gorgeous."

Rose giggled and fed him with her fork.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and with the other hand tried to feed me. "Come on, Bella. Say 'aaaa'." he smiled crookedly and I burst out laughing.

"I'm not five years old." I complained.

"Here comes the plane. Open your mouth." he raised his eyebrows.

"No." I shook my head.

"Bella." he warned.

"Edward." I said on the same tone he used.

We glared playfully at each other, but I lost my focus immediately and started laughing. He took advantage of it and shoved the fork full of spaghetti into my mouth.

"Hey, that wasn't fair." I whimpered.

He grinned and his arm tightened around my waist. I frowned at him, but my anger didn't last for much. A smile broke across my face as I took my fork and fed him.

"My turn." I said defiantly, as he tried to protest. He shrugged defeated and my smirk grew.

We finished dinner quickly and I looked afraid at the amount of dishes. Well, I'll wash them later. I ran in the living room and I sat down on the floor, between Edward's legs. He played with a lock of my hair, twirling it around his fingers. I rested my head in his lap, while my elbows found their way on his knees.

"So, how's the little guy, Bella?" Emmett asked and my hand flew to the bump of my stomach.

"Fine. He's growing." I smiled wildly at him.

"Great. I can't wait to teach him baseball." he grinned, but Edward laughed.

"You'll have to wait another six or seven years, Emmett."

Rose furrowed her brow confused. "But what if he is a she? She wouldn't like baseball, Emmett. You have to think about something else."

"Great. If it's a girl, I'll teach her how to love shopping and makeup." Alice beamed, holding Jasper's hand. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Something bothered her, because she scowled. "But if she's like her mother, then there's nothing to do."

I laughed, remembering how many times Alice tried to make me go shopping. I've always hated it and I always will.

"You never know, Alice, you never know." I heard Rosalie mumble. "She might be like her aunts." she shrugged.

"Or like his uncles." Emmett kissed her on the cheek and smiled excited at me and Edward.

"God, protect us." I shuddered, looking up at Edward. He rolled his eyes at Emmett and leaned over to kiss my forehead. It felt so nice.

Jasper cleared his throat and all of us turned around to look at him. He looked down, embarrassed, since he'd always hated attention. "Um.. have you thought about a name?" he shrugged.

I frowned. A name? I really forgot that. Edward furrowed his brow, looking down at me. He had forgotten it too.

"Well, no." I whispered and Edward shook his head.

"We forgot." Edward shrugged.

If it would be a boy, I already knew his name. Edward, his father's name. That seemed appropriate for me and I liked it very much.

"Well, I guess Edward is fine. If it's a boy." I blushed as soon as I saw his expression. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. I bit my lip. "Don't you like it?"

"Not Edward, please. He won't like it." he protested.

I scowled. "Oh come on, Edward. We can call him Eddie, if you want. But I like the name for him. Besides, it's your child." I crossed my arms at my chest, but he continued shaking his head.

"Everything, but that. We won't call our son Edward or Eddie." he said firmly, crossing his arms too. I frowned at him.

The others looked at us amused, pursing their lips. I glared at them, but that caused their laughter. Great. This wasn't amusing. Why didn't Edward want to name the baby Edward? It was frustrating.

"Would you like to name her Isabella if it's a girl?" Edward suddenly suggested and I started to feel nauseous. Horror washed through me and I shook my head vehemently. Of course not. I won't curse my baby with that name. "That's my point." he smiled triumphantly.

I sighed defeated and rolled my eyes. "Ok. Edward and Bella are out."

"What about Emmett?" Emmett smirked.

"Hell no." Edward and I screamed in the same time. The others laughed again and Emmett sulked. Rose kissed him quickly and he seemed to relax.

"Hmmm... Mary?" Alice raised her eyebrows and I eyed her suspiciously.

"That's your second name, Alice." I said and she sighed frustrated.

"Elizabeth?" Jasper suggested, but he was followed immediately by Emmett's booming voice.

"Ronaldo." he screamed excited and all of us groaned. "What?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes. "Ronaldo? I'm not naming my baby after a football player."

"David?" Emmett scowled and we groaned again.

"Beckham?" Jasper raised his eyebrows, looking at him skeptically. Emmett shrugged. "Be more original, Emmett. Now, you'll say Obama." he continued sarcastically.

"That was my next." he mused and we looked at him dumbfound.

I preferred to think he wasn't serious. Immediately, I felt pity for his children. I wouldn't be surprised to find out his daughter's name was Madonna or Angelina. I laughed quietly to myself, ignoring the glares I received and looked up at Edward.

"I think we have an issue." I sighed dramatically. He nodded.

"I guess so." he whispered, brushing gently my hair.

I startled, when the phone rang. Rose answered it, her face paling as she turned around to look at me. Her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. She's here. Wait a minute." her voice trembled as she spoke.

I frowned confused at her, but my heart stopped beating when she mouthed 'Renee'. If it was four months ago, I would have loved to talk to her, but now I was afraid. Edward squeezed my hand, kissing quickly my temple.

I took a deep breath and Rose gave me the phone. I nodded, telling her everything will be okay. I wasn't sure about that, but I tried my best to look convincing.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh my God, Bella. Sweetheart, it's so good to hear you again. Oh darling, I missed you so much." Renee squealed happily and a knot formed in my throat as she continued talking. "I'm sorry I haven't called you earlier, but Phil had a minor accident a week ago and I absolutely forgot to call you. Will you forgive me, Bella?"

"Of course, mom. Is Phil okay?"

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. He took a few weeks off from work. And guess what?" she was already screaming in the receiver. I raised my eyebrows, trying to decipher her tone.

"What?" I asked flatly, my voice emotionless. Edward furrowed his brow confused.

"We're coming to Seattle. Next week." she announced, as the phone fell from my hand. Oh no.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 13. Hope it will bring me good luck. Lol. **


	14. The damn dinner

**OMG, thanks for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, reviewers and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately. **

**The damn dinner**

_**July 22**_

"Water?" Edward asked, offering me a glass of water. I smiled absently at him and took a sip. He sat down on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed, dropping my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

We were in his apartment, trying to figure out how to tell our parents this. I called Charlie yesterday and told him to come today in Seattle. Of course he had jumped to his own conclusions.

_I crossed my fingers, hoping he wasn't home. My hopes broke apart, when someone answered the phone. Charlie. "Hi, dad." my voice was barely a whisper and I cleared my throat quietly. Edward smiled encouragingly._

_"Bella? Is that you?" he asked. My breath caught up in my throat, but I decided to answer him._

_"Yep. It's me. Bella, Bella, your daughter." I said nervously. Edward chuckled quietly next to me and I elbowed him. How stupid I was. Of course he knew I was his daughter, for crying out loud. But my nerves were getting the best of me._

_"Oh. It's everything alright? You seem nervous." Charlie said in the receiver and my hand clutched the phone tightly._

_I laughed awkwardly. "Me? Nervous? It's nothing." I stopped and Edward looked suggestively at me. Oh, the invitation. I totally forgot. "Um... dad?" _

_"Yes, Bella?" he said warily. He knew something was wrong. Oh God. This was harder than I thought it would be. I took a deep breath._

_"Well, mom is coming this weekend here with Phil and I was wondering if you would like to come too. I have something to tell you." everything came out in a single breath and I gasped for air. Edward squeezed my hand and nodded reassuringly._

_Charlie didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity. I waited patiently for his answer, but it never came. "Dad?" I asked warily._

_"You have something to tell us." he repeated slowly. "What?" my stomach churned at his question and I looked at Edward for help. He showed to himself and I frowned confused. _

_"Hold on a minute." I said and covered the phone with my hand. "What?" I asked Edward and he rolled his eyes._

_"Tell him about me."_

_"No." I said firmly. "He'll freak out."_

_"If he'll freak out, by only telling him you have a boyfriend, then imagine how he'll react when you'll tell him you're pregnant." he raised his eyebrows defiantly. I glared at him, although I knew he was right. And I was afraid, because Charlie used to overreact._

_I nodded, defeated and took my hand off the phone. "Um... I and Edward want to prepare you dinner. His parents are coming as well." I mumbled, waiting for his reaction._

_"Who's Edwin?" his voice was calm, although the tension beneath it._

_"Edward, dad." I said through my teeth. "He's my... boyfriend." And the father of my child, I thought._

_There was again silence, but when Charlie started talking, my stomach turned into a ball. I turned to Edward, looking at him shocked._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, if you're doing what I think you're doing, I would like you to know that I disagree. Besides, you're only 22, for crying out loud. You saw what happened to me and your mom. I don't want you to ruin your life. Besides, this Edwin I don't think he's good enough for you. So my answer is no, Bella. I won't let you get married." he finished, his voice very firm. This was the longest speech Charlie had ever kept. I blinked amazed, trying to understand what he just told._

_"What? Charlie, I wasn't saying that." I panicked, almost screaming in the receiver. Edward furrowed his brow confused, but I ignored him. "Besides, you don't even know _Edward_" I said, emphasizing his name. Maybe Charlie will memorize it this way. I sighed, frustrated. "Will you come?" I asked again._

_"I don't like it, Bells. You're acting mysteriously." he whispered, but then sighed. "Ok I'll come. And I want to know everything, Bella. Love you. "_

_"Ok, love you too." I mumbled and hung up._

"I already talked to Rose and Alice. They'll leave us the apartment tonight." I whispered. I was afraid and I hated it. Edward was trying his best to calm me down and he succeeded, but not for long.

He kissed my temple, tracing comforting circles on my back. "Ok. I'll go and take Carlisle and Esme around six pm. Calm down, ok? Everything will be fine." he repeated for the tenth time today. I nodded every time, but he didn't believe me. "Bella, look at me." he grabbed my face and I was forced to look into his eyes. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen, ok? Do you trust me?"

My eyes bored into his and I nodded. He smiled crookedly and my heart skipped a beat. I immediately forgot about Charlie or Renee or Esme. The only person that existed for me in that moment was Edward.

I remembered what Rosalie told me a couple of days ago. _I'm falling in love with Emmett. _Love. That word had created goose bumps on my skin ever since that day. Was I in love with Edward? Did I love him? I didn't know. I was... confused. I didn't know if I wanted to love him or not. Or if he loved me or not.

Our situation was weird. Our paths were crossed forever. This little baby growing inside of me would be the only reason to keep us together, if there wouldn't be anything else.

-

I looked at the clock. 5 47pm. In fifteen minutes, Edward had to go to take Carlisle and Esme and I was pacing nervously across the living room. I was wearing a pink silky dress, above the knees, that didn't show my belly too much. You couldn't say I was pregnant, maybe just a little fat. And that worked for me. God bless Alice and Rose. They had left an hour ago with Emmett and Jasper.

I checked the turkey to see if it had burnt. I sighed relieved and returned in the living room, creating a hole in the floor. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Edward. He was wearing dark jeans with a black shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing his pale translucent skin.

I relaxed, when his arms encircled my waist and held me tightly at his chest.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Relax, Bella." I nodded, feeling better. He kissed my forehead and moved down to my cheek. I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting to feel his soft lips move against mine, but he surprised me, by kissing my neck.

His hand cupped the back of my neck, while his lips brushed against my pulse point. I melted in his arms, my legs shaking furiously as his other hand rested on the small of my back.

"Bella?" he whispered, his lips kissing now my jaw. This was torture, pure torture. But one heck of a torture. My arms were like jelly and I turned my hands into fists.

"Yes?" my voice trembled, while my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I was sure he could feel it. I felt his lips turn into a smile against my skin and kissed the corner of my mouth. My breath accelerated and I suddenly felt like a train running at full speed.

His lips brushed lightly against mine and his warm breath washed my face. "It's 6." And what does that mean?

My hands flew to his neck and locked around it in a death grip. So that I thought. "And?" I whispered softly, already panting heavily. What was about 6?

His hand cupped my cheek, stroking it delicately. My skin burned from his touch and I suddenly felt like wanting more. I opened my eyes to find his piercing green ones staring at me. And what I saw in them, made me shiver in pleasure. It was lust, desire, but there was something more that I didn't recognize.

His hands slipped on my hips, holding me steady. He closed his eyes and our lips crushed in a very devastatingly passionate kiss. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth and before I knew it, he pushed his hips into mine. A moan escaped from my lips into his mouth and he shivered.

I wanted more. Not just kisses or innocent touches. I wanted more than that. I wanted everything. I wanted him.

He slowly broke the kiss, while I tried to pull him closer. My grip on him wasn't too strong unfortunately.

"I have to go." he whispered, pressing one more time his lips on mine.

I blinked, bewildered. "What? Why?" Why did he have to go?

"The dinner, sweetheart." he continued. What dinner? He chuckled at my puzzled expression. What dinner?, I screamed in mind. And then it hit me. Oh, that dinner.

"Oh." I mumbled, biting my lip. Probably, I mean surely, my lipstick was already gone. Because mostly was on Edward's lips. I cleaned him with my thumb and then he leaned over to kiss my hair.

"Call me if you need something. I'll be back in less than an hour." he promised and I nodded, pursing my lips. I already missed him.

I closed the door after him and lounged on the couch. Then I remembered the turkey in the oven. Fuck.

I ran in the kitchen and opened the oven, being greeted by smoke. Damn it. I took it quickly and dropped the turkey on the counter. I hit my forehead with my palm, angry on myself. Great, just great.

I searched the turkey for permanent damages, but I sighed relieved when I saw there were only small burns. Oh thank God. We could still eat turkey.

After I made sure everything was prepared for dinner, someone knocked at the door. Must be Edward, I thought.

I ran to the door and opened it, my mouth hanging open as I saw who it was.

"H-Hi, mom." I stammered and she smiled wildly, hugging me. I instinctively hugged her back, but my legs and arms felt stiff. I tried to maintain a distance between her body and my belly. I did the same when I hugged Phil.

He smiled at me and I invited them in.

"The apartment is so beautiful, Bella. I like it." Renee clasped her hands together and sat down on the couch. I smiled awkwardly, whishing Edward would hurry up. Renee looked around confused. "So, where's your boyfriend? You said you have to tell us something."

"Um, yes... He and his parents are on their way here." I mumbled nervously.

"His parents are coming? Didn't you say something yesterday about Charlie coming too?" Renee asked and I knew she was already suspecting something. I was afraid to look at her and I kept my eyes in my lap. I nodded. "I guess it's pretty important." she mused.

I lifted my head till our eyes met. She was biting her lip, lost in her thoughts. She was jumping at her own conclusions.

"And you won't tell me anything before the others come." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I pursed my lips and nodded again. She laughed quietly.

My body tensed when I heard the front door open. Edward.

He and his parents came in the living room. Carlisle smiled encouragingly at me, while Esme hugged me. "I guess I already know." she whispered in my ear and my breath caught up in my throat. She winked reassuringly.

"You must be Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." Renee sang and I saw her hug him. He showed me thumbs-up and I giggled softly.

"Edward, they are Renee, my mother and Phil, her husband." I made the introductions and Edward and Phil shook hands. "Mom, Phil, they are Edward's parents. Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme, Renee and Phil." I felt stupid, repeating myself, but seeing their huge smiles, just calmed me down.

Esme got in a very heated conversation with Renee, while Carlisle talked to Phil.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Seems that everything will be okay." he whispered gently in my ear, before kissing tenderly my forehead. I remained silent. He sighed. "You're worried about your dad, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes. Charlie is a little bit... old fashioned. I don't know how he will react."

"You're not alone. I'm here." he said and cupped my cheek, caressing it gingerly with his thumb. I lifted on my tip toes and kissed him chastely.

I startled, when someone knocked at the door. I looked scared at Edward and he smiled reassuringly. I actually felt better, but I couldn't move towards the door to open it.

Edward saw the panic in my eyes. "I'm going to open the door." he whispered and my heart stopped for a second.

"No." I screamed, scaring our parents. I blushed three shades of red. "I'm going with you." I said to Edward and he scowled worried at me. It was pointless for me to be so scared. It was my dad, after all. Well, correction, that was why I was so scared – because it was my dad. Oh God, I couldn't even think clearly.

We walked towards the door and I slowly opened it. Charlie smiled warily at me, but I saw how his eyes narrowed at Edward's sight. I hugged him – I really missed him though.

"Dad, so happy to see you." I mumbled.

"Happy to see you too, Bella." he said. He looked at Edward, his expression unreadable.

"Um, yeah. Well, dad. He's Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, he's Charlie, my dad." Edward held his hand out to shake it and I saw the struggle in Charlie's eyes as he shook hands with him.

"Glad to meet you, sir." Edward smiled warmly and Charlie just nodded.

All three of us went in the living room and I made again the introductions. Charlie hugged Renee and shook hands with Phil. They sat down at the table, while Edward helped me with the turkey and stuff. I knew it was now or never, but with every second that passed, I found it more difficult to say it out aloud.

Charlie was constantly staring at Edward – not glaring, just staring; and that was kind of comforting. Renee and Esme were giggling, every time they saw us together. Only Carlisle and Phil were acting normal.

I sat down next to Charlie – much for my horror, and Edward sat down next to Carlisle.

"That looks very delicious, dear." Esme smiled wildly and then winked. She definitely knew something. My cheeks flushed and I nodded sheepishly.

"So, what's so important?" Renee asked, after she chewed and swallowed. I choked and Edward gave me a glass of water, squeezing my hand under the table.

"Can't we discuss after dinner?" Edward suggested.

Charlie exchanged a glance with Renee, but my mom giggled. What was she thinking? Whatever it was, made her laugh.

"That important?" Charlie raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Well, I would be happy if you tell us now." he shrugged, my breath accelerating.

"Charlie." Renee scowled at him. "Look at her. She's scared. Be more comprehensive, please."

I looked scared? Oh great. I suppressed a sigh and looked at Edward. He smiled at me, but his eyes kept the same fear I did. He nodded once and I sighed frustrated. He wanted to tell them now. I shrugged. Ok, here goes nothing.

"Ok, so as you know, Bella and I are together." Edward started.

"From when?" Charlie asked. God, I felt like at an interrogatory. And what was I supposed to say? A month, but I was pregnant in three?

I exchanged a glance with Edward. "Four months." he lied. I hated it, but I knew he did it for me. And I was very grateful of that. Everyone nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, something unexpected happened in those months." he said confidently. My hand slipped on his knee and he entwined his fingers with mine, brushing lightly my knuckles with his thumb.

Charlie tensed in his seat, while Renee and Esme smiled excited. They reminded me of two kids, begging for ice cream. Phil was just looking at Edward and Carlisle waited patiently.

"What happened?" Renee insisted.

"Um... Promise me you'll be good." I bit my lip and everyone nodded warily. "Edward and I..." I took a deep breath, ignoring the knot in my throat and everything came in a single breath. "I'm pregnant."

I pursed my lips, forgetting to breathe, as I waited for their reactions. I looked at Edward and he kissed my hand quickly, before putting them together again on his knee.

Slowly, I turned to Charlie, only to see his face changing from green to purple. My mom's jaw dropped to the floor, while Esme had a huge grin on her face. Even Phil was surprised.

Minutes passed and nobody spoke. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and the first one to talk was... Charlie?

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

I nodded, blushing. "Yes."

He shook his head amazed and blinked, surprised. I startled, when Renee's squeal echoed in the room. "God, Bells, Edward. Congratulations." she jumped off her seat and hugged me and Edward tightly.

Esme smiled maternally at both of us and hugged us too. It was comforting to know they were glad and happy. But what about Charlie? He was still frozen.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"In how many weeks are you pregnant?" he asked again.

I looked at Edward. "Thirteen." I whispered. He puffed, blinking again, shocked this time.

"Thirteen? You have almost four months of pregnancy and you waited so long to tell us." his voice was angry and I cowered in my seat. His jaw locked, his hands shaking on the table.

Renee glared at him. "Why can't you be happy? Your daughter just told you she's having a baby. Could you at least feign happiness? For her?" she scolded him, scowling. I hated seeing them fight.

"Renee, they are together for only four months. And now she's pregnant." Charlie hissed.

"Please, don't fight." I said pathetically. Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"You don't trust her, Charlie. That's it, you don't trust her." Renee's frown increased as she glared at Charlie. He looked down at his hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Everyone else was quiet.

Esme broke the uncomfortable silence. "I don't think we should argue now. I mean, this is supposed to be great news. For me it is. And I'm sure for Carlisle too. This is just unexpected, not a tragedy." That was directed to Charlie. "Besides, they're smart enough to handle this. I know they will make it through. So, let's enjoy the fact that we will soon have a grandson or a granddaughter, shall we?" she smiled wildly at me and Edward.

Edward mouthed 'thank you' to her mother, while a tear streamed down my cheek. I brushed it away and a huge smile spread across my face.

I wasn't afraid to look at Charlie anymore. His expression wasn't happy, but nor angry. I put gently my hand on top of his on the table. He sighed, staring into my eyes. It was hard talking to my dad about our feelings, but a single glance into his eyes would let me know everything. He was scared, but I could find a little sparkle in there.

"I promise to take care of them, Mr. Swan." Edward said, his green eyes boring into mine. He leaned over and kissed my hair.

Anger was again present in Charlie's eyes, but didn't comment. He nodded, staring at Edward.

"Fine, Isabella." he sighed. "Congratulations, but I guess you already know what are you getting yourself into." he raised his eyebrows.

My smile didn't disappear, as I nodded at him. He sighed again, but hugged me. He looked at Edward a little bit more, but shook his hand confidently.

"Take care of my baby, do you hear me?" he said to Edward and Edward smiled, telling him 'yes'.

Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy, although Charlie remained silent during the rest of the evening. Esme and Renee would ask me about toys or clothes for the baby. They were really happy of being grandmas. Edward, Carlisle and Phil talked about politics, a subject not so good for me.

After dinner, I took the dishes in the kitchen, Esme insisting on helping me – Renee was at the bathroom. I dropped them in the sink, looking terrified at them.

"Alcohol allergy, huh?" Esme asked amused and I grimaced, shrugging.

"I guess that wasn't very inspired, was it?" I laughed.

"Nope." she said popping the 'p'. "You know, I figured it out after you had left that night."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, looking down. "We weren't ready." I whispered.

"Don't worry. I understand, Bella. You have no idea how happy you two made me." her smile grew and my eyes watered. I had become very sensitive in the last months. Esme hugged me again and tears fell on my cheeks. "Thanks, dear." she whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Well, hope you like it. It was kind of easy to write. Review?**


	15. Show me the surprise

**As always, thank you so so so so so much for the reviews. **

**Oh, about the lemons... well, I'm not going to tell you anything - don't kill me please - I want it to be a surprise.**

**

* * *

Show me the surprise**

_**August 21**_

God I was so tired. I just said goodnight to Edward and I was heading to my bedroom. I changed quickly in my pajamas ad jumped under the covers. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

RING RING RING

Huh?

RING

What the...

RING

Ok, ok. What the fuck? I searched for my phone, my eyes still closed, and when I didn't find it, I opened my eyes furiously. I looked outside and saw it was still dark. Ok, now I was really pissed. I looked at the clock. 5 40am. WHAT?

I finally found my cell phone and on the screen was written Edward. I answered it. "Are you nuts?" I asked loudly. Oh no, I hope I didn't wake up Rose or Alice. Snores were coming from their rooms and I sighed relieved. "Come on, Edward. It's 6 in the morning." I whimpered sleepy.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I want to show you something." he chuckled quietly.

"Show me what?" I yawned. "It better be good, Edward, or else I'm going to beat the crap out of you. Don't mess with a pregnant woman." I joked and he laughed.

"Of course, dear. But please, open the door." he begged and I frowned confused.

"Huh? What door?" I asked.

"The front door. People are staring at me like I'm a thief. Please?" he begged again and my eyes widened.

"You're here?" I whisper-yelled in the phone and stood up. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I opened my bedroom door and ran for the front one.

"You didn't let me. So, are you going to open it now?"

I opened the door and there he was. He was holding his cell phone at his ear and smiling wildly at me. His hair was tousled in a very sexy way and he was wearing his pajamas. I laughed and closed my cell phone, throwing my arms around his neck.

He nuzzled his face in the hollow of my neck and kissed my pulse point. "Good morning." he whispered in my ear. I giggled and pressed once my lips on his.

"Good morning." I mumbled. "What do you want to show me?" I looked suspiciously at him, as he played with a lock of my hair.

He shrugged. "If you think I'll tell you, you're very wrong. You have to see it yourself." he grasped my hand and smiled mysteriously. "Come on, we have to go."

"But I'm in my pajama." I protested. "I look awful."

"You look gorgeous. And I'm in my pajama too, if you haven't noticed." he teased. Haven't noticed? I notice everything about him.

I nodded warily, but he just laughed and drove me to his Volvo. The ride was silent; none of us spoke. I was yawning the entire time, much for Edward's amusement. I glared playfully at him, but I quickly looked around, trying to find out where he was driving us.

Edward didn't want to tell me. Argh! I hated surprises and he knew that. But he seemed to enjoy getting me annoyed, because he was hardly restraining his laughter. Great. I crossed my arms, waiting for God knows what.

"Now?" I asked impatiently.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I scoffed, pouting. I hate surprises. Do I really need to scream it?

"I hate surprises." I hissed under my breath, but he heard it. And he had the nerve to laugh. Now I was really pissed.

"Just two minutes more." he smiled innocently.

"You have been saying that for half an hour." I pointed out, frowning at him. He cupped my cheek.

"Now I'm serious."

I shrugged, pursing my lips. Ok, let it be. I don't care. I won't give him the chance to annoy me. I sighed frustrated. Like he can annoy me.

And then something appeared in front of us. A park. It was the same park where we had eaten ice cream three months ago. I blinked amazed and I looked at Edward, who was now smirking.

We were out of the Volvo in less than ten minutes and he took a basket from the trunk. I scowled confused, but decided to shut up. He wanted to show me something, right? Ok.

The sun hadn't appeared yet, but it was light and warm. I found myself smiling excited, as Edward grasped gently my hand and pulled me forward.

"Are you smiling?" Edward teased and I laughed.

"Well, yes. I don't know what are you up to, but I think I like it already." I shrugged and he brought my hand to his lips, kissing my wrist. "I'm kind of... thrilled." I confessed.

"I'm glad." he winked and we stopped in a beautiful area of the park. It was empty, since no one liked to take a walk in a park at 6 in the morning. The grass was green – obviously - and there were red, blue and yellow flowers. Birds were chirping playfully in the trees, while the wind was for the first time, nonexistent. It was absolutely gorgeous. I stared in awe at the landscape, burning it into my memory.

"Wow." I whispered.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "You like it?"

"What it's not to like?" I asked rhetorically. "It's absolutely gorgeous, Edward. Thank you so much." I turned around and locked my arms around his neck. I lifted on my tip toes and kissed him forcefully.

He laughed quietly, his lips still brushing mine. "Breakfast?" he asked, showing me the blanket. I nodded enthusiastically and we both sat down on the blanket. He took from the basket two forks and two knives, bread, jam, butter, tea and orange juice. I blinked dazzled and my mouth dropped.

Did he really do that? He thought about everything. Blanket, breakfast. Everything was perfect, amazing. He was amazing.

"I thought you would like to..." he started, but I cut him off.

"I love it." my eyes watered, as my hand flew to his face and stroked delicately his cheek. He kissed my palm and smiled crookedly, making my heart pound loudly in my chest.

"So, tea or orange juice?" he asked and I pursed my lips, thinking.

"Hmm... orange juice." I said and he nodded obediently.

"Orange juice then." he grinned and gave me a glass of it. I thanked him silently and took a sip. It was like I expected it to be. Delicious.

I laughed as he struggled putting the butter on the bread. I held my hand out for him, waiting for him to give me the knife, the butter and the bread. He sighed defeated and gave them to me.

He looked bewildered as I finished two sandwiches in less than two minutes.

"How did you do that?" he asked confused and I laughed loudly.

"Women rule." I joked, as he rolled his eyes and then laughed.

I gave him his sandwich and he smiled amazed. "God, Bella, it's delicious." I laughed at his dazzled expression and he caught me in a tight embrace. I screamed playfully, when my sandwich fell on my face and I was full of jam.

He burst out laughing, but leaned over and licked the jam off my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. My breath accelerated, as his kisses moved slowly to my mouth. His arms tightened around my waist and I lost my balance, falling on my back with Edward on top of me. He was careful with my belly, not wanting to squish the baby. Our bodies shook with laughter as we realized our position.

He turned his head slightly to his right and he smiled excitedly at me. "Want to see part two of my surprise?" he asked and I bit my lip, teasing him.

I nodded warily, still eyeing him suspiciously. He helped me sit down on my butt again and pulled me between his legs. He rested his head on top of mine, while his hands brushed lightly my arms.

"Look right there." he pointed to the sky and then I understood. The sunrise.

A huge red ball appeared from behind the clouds and seemed like everything came to life. It was such a beautiful sight. The clouds looked like they were afraid of the sun and after a few seconds, they were gone. The sun was now a bright shade of orange and threw its rays upon us. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm feeling and yawned again. I was tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep.

I kissed Edward's hand that was still brushing my arm. "Thank you." I whispered, completely touched by his gesture.

He kissed my hair and his hands slipped on my belly. "You're welcome." My eyes watered, as we stood in perfect silence. A traitor tear fell on my cheek and I quickly brushed it away. I felt perfect, staying here with only Edward. I felt complete. Well, not only Edward. With our baby too. The three of us. God, I was so sensitive, I thought as new tears streamed down my cheeks.

Edward broke the silence. "I was thinking..." he stopped.

"Mmm?" I hummed, closing again my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder.

"About a job. Although I still have that show next week, I think I need a real job." he whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes, turning my head to look at him. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "I have an interview on Wednesday." he said hesitantly and a huge grin broke across my face.

"That's great, Edward." I squealed. "As what?"

"I want to teach piano." he shrugged and his cheeks flushed. I kissed his hands and looked up at him. "I've studied music for four years. I guess I'm ready."

"I'm so happy for you. Honestly." I whispered. He chuckled quietly and kissed my hair again, before tightening his arms around my waist. "Where?"

"It's a school next to your apartment." he said and my smile grew. "I'll do what I like to do and I'll be close to you. I guess that's pretty amazing, don't you think?" he gave me my favorite smile and I nodded enthusiastic.

"Yep, it's pretty amazing." I agreed, giggling.

Again, silence came over us, but it felt good. I had time to untangle my thoughts. I realized I was craving for Edward's presence every day, no matter if I was in the bathroom, in the kitchen, at work or arguing with my boss. I wanted him to be there with me, holding me, kissing me. Whenever I would be with him, everything around us would disappear and there would be only me and him. Only the two of us.

He appeared even in my dreams. I was afraid to tell him these things. It was kind of stalkerish and I was fully aware of that.

As his hands traced circles on my belly and he nuzzled his face in the hollow of my neck, I realized. I was in love him. Oh my God. I loved him. Isabella Marie Swan loved with all her heart Edward Anthony Cullen. My breath caught in my throat with my epiphany and my heart thundered in my chest.

How was I supposed to tell him? When? I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same thing as me.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He sighed and kissed my neck tenderly, creating goose bumps on my skin. I closed my eyes again and tried to breathe correctly.

Oh my God. How did it happen? I knew I liked him, but... love him? Suddenly, I was aware of his every move, of his every breath, of his everything.

Then something drew my attention. Something inside of me moved. Edward tensed behind me, his hands still on my belly. I froze and adrenaline poured through me.

Another move. It felt like someone tried to tickle me and I found myself laughing quietly. Edward shifted and my hand flew to my belly, next to his. My breath stopped when I realized what just happened. My lips twitched as I turned around to look at Edward.

His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were widened. He moved his head slowly in my direction.

We both screamed in the same time. "Did you feel that?"

I laughed shocked and Edward started kissing my hair, my shoulders and my neck. "Did he just move?" he asked in a daze and I nodded excitedly. He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled softly in my ear, placing a kiss there.

I turned around and hugged Edward tightly. I was shocked to see a single tear stream down his cheek and he pressed forcefully his lips on mine. I tried to put all my love for him in that kiss, but I didn't know if I succeeded. But something was different, the kiss was different.

The way Edward kissed me wasn't like our last ones or like any kisses we both shared. He was tender, yet harsh; the way our lips moved together sent tingles down my spine. It looked like it was our first kiss. And honestly for me, it was. It was our first kiss, since I had realized I truly loved him.

He broke the kiss and his eyes bored into mine. We both had huge smiles plastered on our faces and his hand was brushing delicately my cheek. My hand cupped the back of his neck and I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

_I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so fierce that it's so nuts  
I live to be model thin  
Dress me I'm your mannequin_

What now? I cursed quietly, as my ring tone destroyed the perfect atmosphere. Edward laughed by my outburst, but gave me my cell phone.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked, scowling at the sky.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE? WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR WORSE... ROBBED. HADN'T YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES?" Alice screamed in the phone and I quickly removed the phone from my ear. I winced.

"Slow down. What's wrong with you, Alice?" I hissed. I put it on speakerphone.

"What's wrong with me!?" she screamed again. "You left the door wide open and everyone was staring inside of our apartment. I even found some kids taking photos of our kitchen. Rose almost had a heart attack when our old decrepit neighbor hit on her."

I forgot the door open? Well, I can't remember that. Maybe I did. And since it's morning, maybe that's why she's so petulant.

Edward's body shook with laughter as he pursed his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry. I think I forgot to close it." I shrugged.

"You forgot." she laughed humorless. "Oh and by the way, where are you, Miss? It's 7 in the morning. Why aren't you in your bed, sleeping?" she scolded me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm with Edward, _mom_. I'm not going to tell you where, because I know you and you'll be here in the next five seconds. So I better not." I smiled smugly as I imagined her stunned expression.

"Ok, say hi to Edward." she said and Edward mumbled a 'hi' too. "Fine, I'll let you both alone. But you have some explaining to do, Isabella." she said firmly and I rolled my eyes again.

Translation: Tell us everything about your date with Edward.

I pressed the end button and we burst out laughing. God, Alice was one little monster. Add morning in the equation and that's disaster.

"Alice can be little, but she's frightening sometimes." Edward muttered through laughter.

"That's Alice for you." I giggled.

We talked about everything and everyone. I found out he had a little scar on his left leg, because he fell off a tree. His parents divorced ten years ago, but they got back together when he was 16. He had been playing piano since he was eight and he promised to show me soon. I smiled in anticipation. He also told me he had met Jasper and Emmett a year ago, when he was in a club, after they got rejected by some ladies – well, that was hard to believe.

He laughed when I told him how my dad used to threaten all the boys in town with his gun – it was scary. My childhood was rather boring, but he seemed eager to hear every single detail of it and I laughed at him. I told him when I fainted in Biology, when I – accidentally – dropped Renee's favorite lamp on the floor and she had grounded me for days, that I also had a scar on my wrist from when I tripped and fell on broken glass.

We remembered and told each other every stupid and insignificant thing that happened to us. And to complete the atmosphere, the baby moved again – like he was showing us he was paying attention.

* * *

Bella's ring tone for Alice is Fashion - by Lady Gaga. I thought it was just perfect for her. Hope you liked the fluff. *giggles*

Preview:

_Wait, what?_

_ "What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked confused and then I realized I wasn't moving at all._

_ I blinked twice. "Nothing." I whispered and stared into space. Bella didn't believe me, but didn't ask for explanations either. _

Curious? Confused? Thrilled? Review.


	16. Complete

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer. Damn! But I own Edward. Mhauhauha!!**

**Like always, thanks for your reviews. I just loved them so much.**

**Complete**

_**August 28**_

**BPOV**

Edward called an hour ago and told me to go to his apartment. I was suspicious at first, but... he was Edward after all. And I truly trusted him. I had left Rose and Alice watching absorbed a stupid movie on TV and I literally ran to Edward's apartment.

It was dark outside, but I didn't actually care. It felt good to be alone. I wished I was brave enough to tell Edward the truth. But I couldn't. I was afraid. Ever since that day, I'd tried to tell him I loved him, but I would stop and stare at him like an idiot.

Renee was calling me every day. She was very excited about being a grandma and she was driving me crazy. Yesterday, when she called, she asked me about my relationship with Edward. What the hell was I supposed to tell her? I said 'Great'. And of course, being my mom, she asked me other questions, that weren't so nice.

"When is the wedding, Bella?" she asked excitedly and I felt my whole body stiffen. What was she talking about? Wedding?

"What? We aren't getting married, mom." I mumbled, being horrified by her question. Ok, I was horrified, but can you tell me why I was about to burst out crying?

Whatever, it was crazy.

I knocked at the door and Edward opened it, smiling from ear to ear. I laughed as he hugged me and planted small kisses on my neck and cheeks. He seemed happy.

"Hi, Edward." I said and we both sat down on the couch in the living room. His smile grew and I was afraid his face would explode. His eyes were sparkling, making him even more irresistible. "What happened?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I got the job." he grinned.

I let out a short scream and literally jumped on him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Edward, that's great." I laughed excitedly, as he buried his face into my hair.

"I guess we need to celebrate it." he chuckled into my ear, his velvety voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Definitely." I agreed, smiling evilly.

Well, if I thought he would do something bad, I was so wrong. Edward was too much of a gentleman to put me in an uncomfortable situation. He prepared us dinner – it was delicious, by the way – and then we watched TV. It wasn't boring, especially because Edward was kissing me every two minutes. I really enjoyed it.

I love you, I thought. I cursed myself in my mind. Stupid coward.

I knew it was time to go home, but I was so tired and my legs felt stiff. I yawned and stood up. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I laughed as I fell again on the couch, next to him. "Edward." I giggled. He raised his eyebrows at me, looking extremely innocent. Yeah right...

"I know that smile, Edward. What are you up to?" I continued suspiciously.

I was lost in his green gorgeous eyes and I noticed he took a deep breath. "Bella? Would you like to stay?" he asked sheepishly. I gulped and his cheeks flushed in the same time mine did.

Snap out of it, Bella. He asked you to sleep there. Get those perverted thoughts out of your head. What's wrong with you?

"It's kind of late and I'm tired." I mumbled and he held his breath, waiting for my answer. "Um... ok." I smiled, as his eyes lit up and he kissed my forehead.

He ran in his room and gave me a large t-shirt of his and some sweatpants. I groaned, seeing myself in the mirror. Edward's arms locked around my waist from behind and kissed my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

I sighed. "I'm huge."

He scowled and shook his head. "No, you're not. You're beautiful."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

His lips lingered on the skin of my neck and I bit my lip. "You're gorgeous, Bella. Trust me." he whispered and our eyes locked in the mirror.

He drove me to his room and showed me the bed. "You can sleep here. I'll take the couch."

My mouth dropped at the thought of Edward sleeping on his couch in his own apartment. It was wrong.

"Um... do you really need to sleep on the couch?" my face was now burning. "I mean, the bed is big enough for the...two of us." I whispered shyly. He grinned and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I was afraid you won't say that." He laughed, seeing my expression, that was between shock and amusement. I punched him in the arm and we burst out laughing. That bastard...

**_August 29_**

**EPOV**

My arms were around Bella's waist and her head was resting peacefully on my chest. I kissed tenderly the top of her head and closed my eyes. She was still sleeping.

It was Saturday. Today it was my show and I was very anxious. Tyler Crowley, the owner of 'Paradise' had called me a few days ago and told me everything was prepared. I didn't know how Bella would react to my songs. Her opinion was so vital for me, like air.

We had to go back to her apartment, since Alice had insisted on 'beautifying' Bella. For me, she was perfect, but what I had learnt in all these months was don't bet against Alice or whatever else against her. She could be scary, and Rose's swearwords were like finger nails scratching down a chalk board.

Bella groaned softly and shifted in my embrace. She was waking up. Her eyelids flew open and she looked up at me, smiling. "Hey." she yawned.

I chuckled. "Hey you. Did you sleep well?"

"I don't think 'well' can describe how I slept." she laughed timidly.

I laughed too and she buried her face in my chest, griping on the hem of my shirt. We stood like that for almost half an hour, just enjoying each other's presence, when her cell phone ring tone echoed in the room. I burst out laughing, as soon as I heard the song.

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
_

"Rosalie?" I laughed and she nodded, grimacing.

She took her cell phone and answered it. "Hi, Rose... Yeah, well, I'll explain later... Yeah, I know... Ok, we'll be there in an hour, or two... Fine, an hour and a half... You're so annoying, fine, an hour... Is Emmett there?... Oh, please tell him to stay away from my room or I'll rip his head off... See you later." she pressed the end button and sighed frustrated.

"What did Emmett do this time?" I raised my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Nothing. Seems that Jasper and Emmett are already there and eating breakfast. We need to get going, before I'll find the apartment in flames." she giggled and kissed me chastely, before storming in the bathroom.

***

Bella opened the door and once we entered her apartment, Emmett came out of nowhere and hugged her. Bella gasped, while Emmett's booming laughter shook the walls. I rolled my eyes at him

"You're... squishing... the baby." she chocked out and I pushed Emmett away.

Emmett grinned happily and punched me in the arm. "So happy to see you." he looked at us and winked. "So how was last night?"

"I've slept like the dead, Emmett. I don't know." I glared at him, silently telling him to shut up. But again, it was Emmett. Bella laughed and went to hug Jasper.

"Bella." Alice shrieked and jumped in a group hug with Bella and Jasper. Rosalie rolled her eyes and only smiled at her. "Now we can start the party." I winced at her piercing scream, like the rest of them. Jasper kissed her forehead and Bella looked at me for help, as she was dragged by Alice in her room.

"Good luck, honey." I screamed and I thought I heard Bella say 'damn you'. I laughed along with Emmett and Jasper.

The girls were already in Alice's room, dressing up. I don't understand women. Why do they need seven hours to get dressed? It was beyond me. I opened the TV and switched the channels, till I found something. It was a stupid match and Emmett seemed really excited about it. I and Jasper exchanged a bored look and I rolled my eyes, when Emmett hoohooed at the TV.

I decided to take a quick nap on the couch, when I startled. "Not the pink one." Bella screamed.

"You're taking the pink one or you'll have to suffer the consequences." Alice screamed back. I was suddenly terrified by Alice's threat and I stood up, when Bella continued.

"Fine. But you're not going with us, when I'll do an ultrasound again." I could see Bella's smug smile, as she told that to Alice. Then there was silence. That's my girl, I thought laughing, as Jasper glared at me.

I closed my eyes and then I was gone.

Something woke me up. I felt lips kiss my cheeks, then my forehead, then the corner of my mouth. I wrapped instinctively my arms around the little body and my hands rested on her belly. I was enjoying this too much to open my eyes. I couldn't restrain the huge grin that spread across my face.

"We need to go." she whispered into my ear and kissed my eyelids. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, open your eyes." she giggled and I slowly opened one eye. "The both of them." she was laughing now. I gave in and opened my eyes, only to froze. She was... gorgeous, stunning.

She was wearing a navy blue dress above the knees. Her swollen belly was only accentuating her breasts and her long legs were chained by two silver shoes. Her mahogany hair was falling in waves down her back and her luscious lips looked so...kissable.

She giggled. "Breathe Edward." And I took a deep breath. God, this woman would be the death of me.

"You look..." I can't find the perfect word, damn it. "Beautiful, gorgeous, dazzling."

"You're just too biased." Bella laughed, rolling her eyes.

I shook my head, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm just truthful." she smiled, as soon as our lips touched and her fingers ran lightly through my hair, her hand stopping on the back of my neck.

"Oh come on, get a room." Emmett snorted, looking at us.

Alice shrugged. "I don't think it's time for it. We need to go. Come on, Bella, get your ass in the car."

We sighed frustrated and in less than five minutes, we were in the cars – Bella, Alice, Jasper and I in my Volvo and Rose and Emmett in the Jeep. I was very anxious about tonight and my hands froze on the wheel. Bella smiled encouragingly and leaned over to grab my hand.

"I can't wait to hear you sing, Edward." Alice chirped, while bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah me too." Jasper nodded.

That made me even more nervous. What if I'll disappoint them? What if Bella won't like them?

I pulled over in front of _Paradise_. Emmett and Rose were already there and we entered together the club. I looked around terrorized, only to find Bella's big brown eyes staring up at me. She knew I was afraid and she was trying to comfort me. Her hand stroked delicately my cheek and I kissed her palm.

"Everything is going to be ok." she smiled and I suddenly felt better.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

"Come on, Rose, let's dance." Emmett smirked and grabbed Rosalie's hand. They ran on the dance floor and they were swallowed by the crowd.

I looked at Bella anxiously. "I need to talk to Tyler." Bella nodded and grasped my hand. I squeezed it and she smiled reassuringly. Ok, here goes nothing.

I'd seen him before. I knew how he looked like, but it was so damn difficult to find him. I asked several people about him and none of them knew where he was. I was starting to feel pissed.

Oh, there he was. He was at the bar, drinking whiskey. In that moment, he looked up and I waved at him. He scowled confused, but then recognized me. Thank God. Bella brushed my knuckles with her thumb.

"Hi, Mr. Crowley." I started. "I'm Edward Cullen and she's my girlfriend, Bella Swan." I introduced ourselves and Tyler held his hand out to shake it.

Bella grasped it and Tyler kissed it, smiling. Mmm, he better keeps his lips to himself. "Glad to meet you, Miss Swan. Please, call me Tyler."

Bella smiled awkwardly and nodded. I shook his hand.

"Everything is ready, Mr. Cullen. You can start whenever you want." he smirked and my stomach turned in a ball. I nodded and Tyler drove us in the backstage. Again, I noticed how his eyes lingered on Bella too much for my liking. He left us alone and I sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands.

"I don't like him." Bella frowned and I nodded, totally agreeing with her.

"Me neither. But well... what can we do?" I shrugged and the both of us sighed.

Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. "I guess now it's my time to comfort you, right?" she teased and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you should." I smirked and leaned over for a kiss. As soon as my lips touched hers, I relaxed immediately and pulled her closer. She smiled in the kiss and pulled away. I groaned playfully and crushed my lips with hers again. God, how much I needed her. I loved her.

Wait, what?

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked confused and then I realized I wasn't moving at all.

I blinked twice. "Nothing." I whispered and stared into space. Bella didn't believe me, but didn't ask for explanations either.

Was I in love with her? Well there was definitely something between us. But... love? My heart raced in my chest and I took a jagged breath through my nose. Bella scowled at me, biting her lip anxiously.

Did I love Bella? Maybe... I looked at her beautiful face and my eyes found the brown sea of hers. I felt my breath accelerate and my palms were already sweaty. She gently stroked my cheek, raising her eyebrows.

Oh goddamn it. I loved her. I truly loved her.

I kissed her forcefully, catching her off guard. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me, our lips creating an incredible friction. Her touch sent tingles down my spine and my stomach churned. My hand slipped under her dress and stopped on her thigh. She moaned into my mouth and adrenaline poured through me.

Her hands touched hungrily my chest and then locked around my neck, pulling me closer to her. All too soon, she broke the kiss and encircled my waist with her arms.

"You have a show." she whispered, planting a kiss on my shoulder.

"Oh." I sighed. "I forgot." I panted heavily.

"Come on, go on stage and show them who's the boss." she laughed.

Tyler ushered me on the stage and Bella promised me to be in first row. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, as I went on stage. I smiled, seeing the huge piano waiting there for me and the guitar standing right next to it. Emmett was the first one to clap and soon everyone else, joined him. I searched through the crowd, till I found those brown eyes I'd craved for. She _was _in first row. I winked at her and she blushed, blowing me a kiss.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Edward." I started and cleared my throat. "Wanna have some fun?" I screamed and everyone shouted a 'yes'. Ok, here goes nothing. "My first song is about... how my life was five months ago." my eyes flew to Bella. "Incomplete." I said and made my way towards the piano.

My hands touched gently the ivory keys and I started singing.

_Empty, spaces  
Fill me up with holes  
Distant, faces  
With no place left to go_

_Without you  
Within me  
I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going  
Is anybody's guess_

This song reminded me so much of how my life was without Bella. I never felt complete. It was like a huge hole had been building itself in my heart over the years and now my heart was complete. My eyes were most of the time locked with Bella's and her smile was breathtaking.

_I try  
To go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
But my world is half asleep  
I pray  
For this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is...  
Incomplete_

Couples were dancing slowly on the dance floor and smiling at each other while others were kissing. I even saw Emmett hold Rose tightly in his arms and Jasper smiling adoringly at Alice. Bella's eyes watered as the song came to its end and everyone clapped excitedly. Wow, I think they liked it.

Every time I had finished a song, people would cheer happily or scream enthusiastically. Bella winked at me, smiling wildly. Rose laughed loudly when Emmett spun her around and Alice rolled her eyes at them, before kissing Jasper. I wanted to be with Bella too. Just one song, Edward. The last one.

I smiled to myself and grabbed the mic. "So, I hope you guys enjoyed it." I said and a few girls giggled, staring dreamily at me. Ok, focus on Bella. "The next song will be my last one for tonight." I continued and some couples scowled sadly. "This song is dedicated to someone very special for me." my eyes bored into Bella's and a beautiful shade of red covered her cheeks.

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know_

_Could I have this kiss for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

As I sang, Bella's eyes never let mine and I could feel my heart pound loudly in my chest. She was so beautiful.

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
Oh baby please_

She pursed her lips, as her eyes watered. A huge smile broke across her face, as I continued singing. I had forgotten we were in a club, when I took a few steps towards her on the stage.

_I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way_

I repeated the chorus and everyone erupted into applause. Bella stood motionless, staring at me. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her smiling lips. I left the guitar next to the piano and jumped off stage. I smiled absently at the people who kept congratulating me and ran towards Bella. I grabbed her face delicately and crushed my lips with hers.

* * *

**Hit or miss? Well, I like fluff, can you blame me? haha Hope you like the chapter... **

**Oh, the songs: _Tess - I'm too Cool_ - just perfect for Rose; _Backstreet Boys - Incomplete_; _Enrique - Could I have this kiss forever_ (ignore lady Whitney. I loved the lyrics though.)  
**

**No preview this time. Sorry, sorry.. But the next one, it will be my gift for all of you. You know the lines already _I_ _won't tell you, it's a surprise _etcetera etcetera LOL. Hmm, ok I'll shut up *smiling innocently* Review?**


	17. Sweet Love

**You already know I love your reviews. They always make my day. I just had a fight with my parents and FF is the only thing that can save me. I'm so glad it exists. Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Rated M, just remember it.**

**Sweet Love  
**

_**August 29th**_

**BPOV**

"Oh my God, Edward, that was brilliant." Alice screamed hugging him. I smiled wildly at him, as Emmett and Jasper patted him on the back.

"I'm glad you like it." he grinned, winking at me.

"Like it? Love it. Have you seen all those girls staring at you?" Rose raised her eyebrows. I growled and scowled at her. Edward smiled amused at me and whispered in my ear.

"Jealous?"

I laughed awkwardly. "You wish."

"I think I do." his smile grew and my heart skipped a beat. Of course I was jealous. Imagine twenty girls staring, winking and smiling at your boyfriend. It's sick. I rolled my eyes at him, but gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come on, Jazz. I want to dance." Alice chirped, grabbing him on the dance floor.

Emmett nodded to Rosalie and smirked evilly. "I want you to shake that cute ass of yours, Rosie. Let's go." Rosalie giggled, her eyes keeping a mischievous glint in them.

I turned to Edward and he was smiling innocently at me. I burst out laughing and grasped his hand. He bowed in a very sexy way and led me to the dance floor. I pressed my body against his and his hand slipped on the small of my back. My hand rested on his shoulder and our eyes locked together.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling timidly.

He leaned over and whispered gently in my ear. "For what?" he planted a searing kiss on my forehead and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"For the song." His eyes were greener than ever. I froze under his gaze and he placed another searing kiss on my neck. I exhaled a deep breath and looked back at him. There was a weird tension between us, and I was sure he could feel it too.

"Everything in it was true." he said and I nodded, smiling wildly. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his head on top of mine and his arms encircled my waist too.

I giggled, burying my face in Edward's chest, when the baby moved. It felt like he was dancing too. Probably Edward felt it too, because he laughed and kissed my hair.

I love you so, but so much, Edward. I love the both of you. And damn, I want so badly to tell you this.

Unfortunately, we couldn't enjoy the moment for too long, because Tyler decided to interfere. He cleared his throat and I frowned at him, silently telling him to go away. He smiled excitedly at us – well, he smiled at me the most – and shook Edward's hand.

"Thank you very much, Edward. Everyone was so excited to have you here. I hope we'll see you another time." Tyler said.

Edward winked at me and my cheeks flushed. "Of course. I'd love to."

"Oh and congrats for the baby." he smiled weakly, his eyes focusing on my boobs. Was he ok or did he need medication? I folded my arms over my chest, blocking his view. Edward mumbled a 'thanks', glaring at him. Good, at least, my prince in shining armor was here to protect me.

Tyler nodded and then he was gone. Well, he already killed the mood. The baby moved again, like he was agreeing with me. Right, baby? I know, that man was so annoying.

"That guy was undressing me with his eyes. Geeez." I shuddered and in less than a second, Edward's flawless lips were at my ear.

"Well, I'm so sorry for him then. I'm the only one allowed to undress you." his voice sounded so seductive that I found myself shiver in his embrace. Probably my cheeks were red, but I couldn't stop the smirk that broke across my face.

After smiling, laughing and joking around with the others, we decided to go home. Actually, Alice was pretty drunk, driving all of us crazy. I'd seen a drunk Alice before and she was... um, hilarious?

"30 bottles of beer on the wall, 30 bottles of beer... take one down, pass it around, 29 bottles of beer on the wall." she screamed at the top of her lungs and I winced. Edward's fingers were griping the wheel, while Jasper looked at Alice worriedly.

"What can I do?" he asked helplessly, staring at how Alice was making a fool of herself.

"23 bottles of beer on the wall, 23 bottles of beer... take one down, pass it around, 22 bottles of beer on the wall."

I took a very deep breath and glared at Alice. "Shut it, Brandon or I'll make you." I hissed, as she threw her head back and laughed hysterically. That worked pretty well, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Sing with me, Bellsy." she screamed, starting to sing _Get this party started _by _Pink. _

"Oh my God." I shook my head in shame.

"Alice, sweetheart, don't you think you should take a nap?" Jasper suggested, tracing comforting circles on her back.

"Nap, schmap." she shook her vehemently and suddenly, grabbed Jasper's face and kissed him passionately. Edward whistled, knowing they weren't so physical in public and I giggled.

"You know what, Jazzy Bazzy?" Alice squealed, hugging him – more like, squishing him, but whatever. "This is freaking coooooooooooooool." I winced again, as her piercing scream echoed in the Volvo.

Emmett's Jeep was a few meters in front of us and I was shocked when he didn't stop in front of our apartment. I looked suspiciously at them, but then it hit me. Of course. Poor Jasper. He wasn't allowed to go home until morning.

Edward stopped the car and I glanced at Alice. She was giggling and Jasper brushed gently her hair. He turned his head in my direction.

"Bella, I can't leave her in this condition." he said and then sighed. "And of course I can't go home. I won't tolerate the moans or screams." he shuddered. I and Edward laughed, while Alice screamed 'ponies' for the third time, since we had left the bar.

I glanced over at Edward and we stared into each others eyes for a little bit too long, for Jasper's liking. He cleared loudly his throat and I looked at him. "Oh yeah, um... you can go with Alice, Jasper. I think it's ok." I shrugged.

Jazz sighed and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist. "Come on, darling. You need to sleep before you do something funny."

Alice giggled again. "I'd like to do something funny."

Jasper smirked evilly at her. As soon as they were out of the car, Edward stepped on the gas. Then I heard Alice's happy scream.

"Cooooooooooooooool."

We burst out laughing when they were out of our sights.

"That was... crazy." I blinked amused.

Edward nodded, chuckling. "I didn't know Alice likes tequila so much."

"Me neither." I laughed. "I guess we now know." we continued laughing till he stopped the car. His eyes trailed down my body and lingered on my breasts for a few seconds. I held my breath, while he was taking in my body and suddenly his hands grabbed my face.

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" he asked huskily. My breath stopped, when I saw lust and desire in his eyes. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. He crashed his lips into mine and I sighed in his mouth, being caught off guard. His hand brushed gently the skin of my neck and down my shoulders.

I pulled away, when I was out of breath. I smirked mischievously at him while my fingers touched hungrily his chest and ran down to his belt. "I guess we should go inside." I whispered. He gulped and nodded, looking completely flustered. Good.

I unbuckled my seat belt and he literally ran to open my door. I smiled to myself at his eagerness and we walked to his apartment in silence. He opened the door quickly and I entered it. I turned around to face him and before I could say something, his lips were devouring mine.

My hands gripped the hem of his shirt, while his fingers traced along my back.

"Edward..." I gasped, as his lips kissed slowly and tenderly my jaw line and moved to my neck. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. He scooped me up into his arms, without breaking the kiss, and drove me to his bedroom. He opened the door with his elbow and my feet touched the ground as soon as we were next to his bed.

Now I knew it wasn't time to back off. And I knew what I wanted. I really wanted this. All I had in mind was him, his lips kissing me, his hands touching my body. A moan escaped from my lips, when his hand cupped my breast and his lips kissed my collarbone.

"I love you." I whispered, my voice trembling and my eyes firmly shut. What did I just say? He froze and I was afraid to look at him. Great, I just killed the mood.

"You what?" his velvety voice sent shivers through my body and I bit my lip, trying to ignore the burn in my body. Suddenly, I felt his lips kiss my eyelids, begging me to open my eyes. And I did. I opened them, only to find his beautiful smile. "You love me?" if that was possible, his smile grew.

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Yes." his green eyes bored into mine and my heart skipped more than a beat. "Um... I know it's too soon, but I... it just happened; I don't know how... the way you kiss me or touch me... I feel so happy whenever I see you. I'd never felt this before, so it's a very strange feeling for me. I... I love you." I repeated, waiting anxiously for his reaction.

"Bella..." he whispered gently my name, his hand reaching over and stroking my cheek. His touch was tender and I leaned my cheek into his palm, closing my eyes. I was ready for whatever his answer would be.

"Please open you eyes, Isabella." his voice wasn't harsh when he said my full name. It was still gentle and I slowly opened my eyes. I stiffened, when I realized our faces were only inches apart. "I love you too." he whispered, his eyes smoldering.

My eyes widened and the blood thundered in my veins. "Every time I see you, every time I touch you or kiss you, it's like fireworks exploding in my head." he chuckled at his analogy, but his eyes never let mine. I smiled too and he continued. "Bella, when I first saw you, I thought I was in heaven. From that day on, I couldn't stop thinking of you. Your chocolate brown eyes, your soft skin, your intoxicating scent." while he was speaking, he was putting small kisses on my neck and shoulders, traveling up to my mouth. "You literally stole my heart. Now it's yours; forever." he pulled away to stare into my eyes. His smile was victorious, but extremely happy and his green eyes were sparkling with joy. "I love you, Bella."

He lowered his head to my belly and planted a kiss there. A few tears fell onto my smiling lips. "Your mommy loves me, baby. Did you hear her?" he chuckled softly and brought his lips back to mine.

His fingers played with the zipper of my dress and slowly, lowered the zipper down my back. I ran my fingers over his body and he groaned into my mouth. I explored his six pack and my fingers flew to unbutton his shirt. I played a little with the hem of his shirt, teasing him. I slowly unbuttoned it and I ran my hands over his perfect sculpted chest.

The dress fell off my body and onto the floor, leaving me in my underwear. Edward kissed gently my bare shoulders and lingered a little longer on my bra strap. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and I could feel his too.

I closed my eyes. "Are you... Are you sure?" I gasped, as his shirt was already on the floor. I planted small kisses on his chest and his hand locked in my hair. A moan escaped him as I reached the soft skin of his neck and sucked on it, marking him as mine.

He slowly detached my bra and he mumbled against my skin. "I love you." That was his only answer and I smirked.

My fingers ran to his waistband and I felt the bulge in his pants. I smiled to myself, knowing I had this effect on him. I wrestled with his belt and his pants fell on the floor with a small thud. I looked at his perfect body and I almost fanned myself. This man couldn't be mine. He was too perfect to be mine. When his hands gently detached my bra, slid it off my arms and threw it on the floor, my breath accelerated. I wasn't the first pregnant woman to have sex, but I didn't know how his reaction would be.

His eyes looked over my body and he whispered in my ear. "You're gorgeous." I felt goose bumps on my skin and my lips found his again.

The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell backwards on the bed, with Edward on top of me. His lips trailed down my body and stopped between my breasts. I arched my back, moaning loudly, when his fingers grazed over my nipple. He smirked up at me, happy he had this effect on me.

"Bella." he groaned, against my skin. "I want you so badly." he whispered huskily.

"I love you." I said on a trembling voice.

The burning feeling between my legs was increasing and my panties and his boxers were already joining our clothes on the floor.

Happiness washed through me, as I realized how much I needed him. I loved him with all my heart and it was no way in hell I would want to be away from him. His body touching mine was pure bliss and I was on cloud nine.

My nails dug into his back, as a groan escaped from his lips. His fingers moved up and down on my legs then stopped on my upper thighs. I cried out loud, when he grazed lightly my sensitive area. His eyes met mine and the adoration and love I saw in them, made me crave for more. He leaned his forehead against mine and I could not wait longer. I wanted him to be inside of me.

"Edward..." I begged. He understood, because his lips found mine in a very passionate and tender kiss, while he settled himself between my legs. They flew around his waist and I squealed in surprise, when he slowly entered me.

"Make love to me." my voice was barely a whisper, as a new loud moan escaped me. Edward's breath washed my face as he looked straight into my eyes and smiled adoringly. My fingers locked in his hair, and I pulled him closer to my body, wanting to feel every inch of him.

He moved slowly at first, but his movements grew faster and more intense. I arched my back and moved my hips with his, creating the most delicious friction I'd ever felt. His hand cupped my breast and my lips attacked his again, tasting him.

I wasn't embarrassed, scared or regretful. Especially not regretful. It was that Edward made me feel sexy and loved. I trusted him and I knew he trusted me too. Our bodies moving together, tangling gracefully into one was driving me over the edge.

He pressed his face against my neck, as our hips rocked together. "Oh my." I cried, a strange feeling building itself in the pit of my stomach and it was coming at full speed.

"Bella..." he hissed in my ear, moving faster and faster inside of me. His lips kissed my neck and I dug my heels into the mattress of the bed.

My hand gripped tightly the sheet underneath us, forcing my knuckles to whiten. He was panting lightly, and we cried out loud, when the both of us climaxed.

I opened my eyes and I found his beautiful green ones staring down at me. He gently kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let him go. He whispered sweet things in my ear and slowly rolled out of me, collapsing next to me.

His gorgeous body was covered by sweat and that only made him look sexier – if that was possible. His arms wrapped around my body and I rested my head on his chest, smiling happily. Our bare legs entwined together as he threw the sheet over our naked bodies.

"You're amazing." he panted, kissing the top of my head.

I kissed his chest and whispered against his skin. "You too. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too." he smiled lovingly down at me and my heart swelled from admiration, love and proud.

His hand reached over and caressed my cheek, his thumb running over my bottom lip. Slowly, his fingers traveled up my face and ran over my eyelids and nose, stopping in my hair. I did the same, with my hand. I memorized his face, his skin through my touch, brushing gently his cheek, his eyelids, his forehead and staying a bit longer on his flawless lips.

"I was wondering..." I started, closing my eyes, as I started tracing circles on his chest. "What are we going to do from now on?" I asked.

He remained silent. I looked up at him and I was surprised to see a small blush on his cheeks. I smiled amused at him and gently stroked his cheek, running my thumb over his bottom lip again. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

When green found brown, he shrugged. He was trying to be indifferent, but I could see the struggle in his eyes.

"Edward? You can tell me." I raised my eyebrows and he sighed, brushing my hair.

"Well... we can live here while you're pregnant and then... buy a house for the three of us." he shrugged again, but his eyes bored into mine. Did he just... He wanted me to move in here? I blinked shocked.

"Um... What are you trying to say?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. Of course I loved the idea of buying a house with him, but... before that.

"Would you like to... move in here... while we're searching for a house?" he stammered and waited anxiously for my response. Yes, yes, of course I do, I screamed in my mind, but my conscience kicked in. It wasn't like we didn't know each other and we just confessed our love towards each other.

I stared at him, thinking. Probably I was quiet for too long, because he threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. "Forget it." he whispered and I frowned at him.

"No, wait, Edward." I mumbled, trying to take his arm off his eyes. I sighed, when I didn't succeed and continued. "I was just thinking. Um... I don't want to rush things. Oh no, scratch that. I want this relationship to work. You're too important for me and you already know I love you with all my heart." I smiled, as he slowly moved his arm off his eyes. "And... I'd love to live here with you." my smile grew, as he grabbed my face gently and planted kisses all over my face.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around him and we rolled on the bed, till he was again on top of me. He chuckled, kissing my neck and shoulders.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." he repeated, his voice dropping an octave, as he smirked up at me. My hands trailed on his back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles, while his lips found again the skin of my neck.

* * *

**I'm so damn nervous about this chapter. It's my first lemon so I don't know how it is. *nail biting* Hit or miss? I don't know... it's very hard for me to visualize a hot night between Edward and Bella. Just like Carlisle and Esme, you know? I'm weird. hahaha Hope you still like it. Let me know if you did.**


	18. Payback's a bitch

**Thanks for your reviews and for liking the lemon. That was really bugging me off. It was such a relief that you liked it. Unfortunately, I start high school today, so it will be a little hard to update asap. :( Stupid school!**

**Payback's a bitch**

_**August 31st**_

**BPOV**

"YOU WHAT?" Alice whisper-yelled, while Rose laughed. "You bitch."

"Ow, keep it low, Rose." Alice whined, covering her ears. Oh poor pixie. She was hung over. Well, after two bottles of tequila, what was she expecting? Rainbows and unicorns?

"Oh you poor baby." Rose mocked. "Next time, don't listen to Emmett when he tells you tequila doesn't have alcohol." now she was laughing hysterically.

Alice glared at her, her hands still at her ears. "Well, you were pretty drunk yourself. You almost made a show in there, when you jumped Emmett."

Oh, crap. I forgot it. Of course. Rose made a bet with Jasper that she wouldn't get drunk, although she would drink five margaritas. Well, seemed that Jasper had won the bet.

"Don't even remember me." Rose hissed.

The pixie stuck her tongue out at her and Rose showed her the finger. Oh-kay. This is weird. Probably, they're arguing because the both of them are hung over. I'm glad I don't usually drink.

They glared at each other and I decided to interfere. Although it would have been funny to actually see a fight between them, I had to stop them.

"Ah-hem." I cleared loudly my throat and their heads snapped in my direction. "I know you love each other to death, but I don't really want to see a girl fight." I giggled amused and they shot me a death glare. I pursed my lips, fighting back a laugh and tried to soften them. "So, as I was saying. I'm moving in with Edward. Isn't it great?" I squealed and bounced up and down in a very Alice way.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella." Alice squealed.

Bella 1. Girls 0. Ha!

"Well, it's kind of unexpected. But of course I'm happy for you too, Bella. Hell yes." Rose laughed and they jumped in a group embrace. We burst out laughing, without a reason and that made me laugh even more. We were so silly.

"So, let's start packing, bitches." Alice screamed, wincing a little bit at her volume. We ran in my room and I opened quickly my wardrobe. Alice took control and started picking up and throwing clothes in my face. "Don't you think it's nice to move in with your boyfriend?" she wondered, staring at some black blue jeans.

"I know that voice, Alice. What are you referring to?" Rose raised her eyebrow and looked suspiciously at her.

"Well, nothing. But if Bella is moving in with Edward and you'll move in with Emmett, Jasper can move in here and everything will be perfect." she spoke very fast and I exchanged a glance with Rose, before giggling.

"Alice, do you already have something planned in that little head of yours?" Rose asked, more shocked than suspicious.

"Of course not. I was just saying." she smiled not so innocently and continued picking up clothes.

"Hmm... that's interesting. I have never thought of moving in with Emmett." Rose mused, biting her lip. "I'd love to share the same bed with him." she smiled evilly at us and I rolled my eyes.

"Like you don't _share_ it already." Alice giggled.

"Not in that way, Alice." Rose rolled her eyes. "But I don't really like the idea of moving out of this apartment." she grimaced. "Maybe you're moving in with Jasper and Emmett will come here." a big grin appeared on Rose's face as Alice looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"You've lost your flipping mind, woman." she shook her head vehemently.

Well, seems that my pretty little best friends are very stubborn. I don't understand why they don't like so much the idea of moving out. I'm absolutely positive Jasper and Emmett would love it.

"Did you and Edward start the _business_?" she threw me a couple of pants and smiled innocently.

I blushed furiously. "Shut up, Alice."

She and Rose exchanged a glance and then giggled to themselves. I glared at them, but of course, they ignored my pathetic struggles to make them shut up.

"So, tell us, Bella. How's Edward in bed?" Rose asked and I threw a pillow in her face.

"None of your business." I hissed, fighting a smile, as they laughed at my embarrassment. "I haven't asked you about Emmett or Jasper, so I won't tell you anything. Let's just pack, ok?" I shrugged.

"Emmett is so tender and sweet. He sure knows how to please a woman." Rose sighed dreamily.

"Jasper is very romantic when it comes to making love. Last time, he bought red roses and candles." Alice clasped her hands together, remembering the experience. My eyes widened as I realized what they were doing.

"Please... I don't want to know the details." I shuddered.

"Oh come on, Bella. You asked for it. Now tell us how's Edward." Rose shrugged.

"I bet he's like a lion with all that messy hair of his." Alice giggled. Rose high-fived her.

"And why is so important?" I was now furious, or at least I tried to be.

Rose threw me a smug smile and folded her arms over her chest. "Because I want to prove you that Emmett is so much greater than Jasper or Edward."

"You've got to be kidding me." Alice scoffed. "You don't know Jasper."

"Or Edward." I scowled at her. "He's so caring and tender. And I bet he's much more romantic than Jasper. I don't think Emmett or Jasper can concur with him."

Rose and Alice stared angrily at me, with their arms crossed. I smiled smugly. "You guys asked for it." I repeated Rose's words.

The next thing I know, there were two pillows thrown in my face.

-

It was almost seven pm when I finished packing. Today it was Monday. Edward's first day of teaching piano. I was in the living room with Alice and Rose, reading magazines and waiting for our boyfriends. Alice had a date with Jasper and Emmett wanted to spend _time_ with Rose, if you know what I mean.

Someone knocked at the door and I ran to answer it. Jasper was standing in the doorway, holding a large bouquet of tulips. Emmett was a few steps behind him, grinning at me.

"They're in the living room, guys. Nice bouquet, Jasper." I winked at him and he nodded confidently, smiling at me.

They stormed in the living room and then I was alone, while the others kissed and hugged. Where was Edward?

Then another knock at the door. I tripped on my way to the door and opened it quickly. Edward smirked at me and threw his arms around my waist, kissing me tenderly. I smiled into the kiss and let out a small squeak when his hands slipped under my shirt.

"Edward." I hissed in his ear. Although I enjoyed way too much the feeling of his hands on my body, I had to stop him. This wasn't the perfect place.

"How was your day, love?" he whispered, as he closed the front door. I smiled, when he said 'love'. That word made me kneel in front of him. I knew I was pathetic.

"Extremely boring without you." I sighed. "How was _your _day?" I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled quietly.

"I've known it wasn't easy teaching piano, but the kids made it even more impossible." he chuckled humorlessly and brushed my hair. "At least, I found this little boy that really loves it. His name is Seth. He reminds me so much of myself when I was a kid."

I kissed him chastely and smirked. "This Seth seems a really cool boy."

"Yep." he pressed his face against my neck. "Are you done packing?" he asked softly and I nodded. "Great." he sighed relieved and kissed my collarbone.

We walked in the living room, where everyone was chatting and laughing. Seemed that Emmett just told them a joke. Rose brushed her fingers down his arm and smiled lovingly at him.

"So, are you guys leaving now?" Emmett asked excitedly, looking at Edward, me, Alice and Jasper. All of us exchanged a glance and I rolled my eyes.

"Feeling a little excited, Em?" I asked casually and he grinned evilly toward Rose.

"I think hungry it's the best word." he whispered huskily, gazing over Rose's body.

Rose giggled, kissing the corner of his mouth. I grimaced. "Ok, the air it's getting pretty hot in here." I laughed with Alice. "My stuff is in my room, Edward." I said to him, as he nodded and entered my bedroom.

"Jazzy, we have to get going." Alice whispered seductively in Jasper's ear who blinked dazzled. "I think we can safely leave Lion King and our sweet Bella with those two little puppies over there." she giggled, throwing an amused glance at me and Rose. Lion King. Oh that's just perfect, Alice.

"Lion King? Who's Lion King?" Emmett asked confused. Oh right. I'd forgotten how much he hates being confused.

"Santa Claus, Emmett." I said sarcastically, hoping he would shut up. But in the same moment I spoke, Rosalie laughed "The beast over there." and pointed to my room.

I glared at her, while all of them burst out laughing and I heard Edward scream "Why are you laughing?" then everyone was literally rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. I crossed my arms and still glared at them.

"No-nothing." Jasper said through laughter.

Edward opened the door and looked confused at all of us. "Are they high?" he asked me.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"What's with the Lion King thing? I sort of heard those words." Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

Alice giggled and patted him on the shoulder. "See you later..." she trailed off and when she and Jasper were already in the doorway, she screamed glancing at Edward. "...lions."

Edward's flickered in comprehension and he looked at me. "Was she referring to me?" Emmett and Rose started to laugh again while I just shrugged, glaring at both of them.

I shuddered, when Emmett and Rose's _affection _towards each other had became more prominent.

"Edward, please hurry up. This two are getting a little bit too graphic. I really don't want to see Emmett's ass." I scowled, and they just smirked innocently at me.

"You can join us, Bella. Don't be shy." Emmett suggested.

My eyes widened and I made the most disgusted expression I'd ever known. "That is so gross." I mumbled, shaking my head. They burst out laughing and just then, Edward came in the living room with my bags.

"What have I missed?" he smirked at me. Probably I still had the disgusted face.

"Nothing _too _important. I mean, Emmett just suggested a three-way and now that you're here, I think he thinks about a four-way – if that exists." I shuddered.

"I guess Emmett saw some porn movie last night." Edward laughed, while Emmett stuck his tongue out at him. Very mature. Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head, as soon as she heard the word 'porn'.

I nodded to Edward, silently telling him to get the hell out of here. He agreed and before they could start the_ business _we were already outside my ex-apartment. Ex-apartment. I like it.

"I swear, they are like two bunnies." I laughed quietly, as we walked downstairs. Edward chuckled and I tried to keep my eyes away from his muscles, as he grabbed my bags. I bit my lip and played with the zipper of my jacket.

In less than half an hour, we were already in his apartment. I took my stuff in _our_ bedroom and he helped me unpack. Half of his wardrobe was waiting for my clothes and I smirked at him. He was really happy about it.

As I put a pair of pants on the shelf, two strong arms encircled my waist and two flawless lips kissed gently the back of my neck.

I smiled, as I leaned into him and glued my back to his chest. "What are you doing?" I breathed and squealed in surprise, when his hands slipped under my shirt and caressed the skin of my stomach.

"Thanking you for accepting my offer." he kissed the place under my ear and I felt his fingers graze lightly the bottom of my bra. I jumped slightly and he chuckled softly in my ear.

"Oh." I gulped. "And what does that include?" I asked breathlessly.

"Depends on what you want." he whispered.

I guess I knew what he was talking about. "Oh yeah? And what do you want?" I bit my lip, as his hands fell on my hips and his intoxicated scent made me dizzy.

He kissed my shoulder, pushing away with his nose the fabric. My body reacted immediately at his touches and I turned around to face him. Our eyes locked for a minute, before he crashed his lips into mine.

-

**_September 3rd_**

"So?" I put my hands on my hips and glared playfully at Edward. That mister was in real trouble.

"So what?" he asked innocently, pursing his lips. Oh, that bastard...

"Oh, I'm really tired of this so-so what game of ours. God, Edward, I've told you this like one billion times or more. I hate when you forget the coffee cup in the living room." I hissed at him, while he kept that annoying sweet smile on his face.

"Are you mad at me, Bella?" his voice was too sweet, like his smile. I tried to resist the urge of jumping his bones and frowned at him.

"Do you think I should be?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He smirked and seemed to remember something. "Well, if we don't remember how you forgot your sweatpants in the bathroom, how you left the cap off and that my white shirt turned pink after you washed it with your clothes, then yes, you should be mad."

My mouth hung open and I glared at him. Oh no, he did not just bring those things up.

"You..." I said, shaking my head in amazement. He looked way too innocent.

He opened his arms and invited me in. I folded my arms and when I didn't move, he closed the distance between us. I stayed still, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me closer to him. I think my face was already red for not breathing.

"I already told you I was sorry for your shirt and for the record, I don't have pink clothes." I smiled sarcastically. "And sorry for the rest. But I haven't heard you apologize yet." I raised my eyebrows.

He scowled. "It's just a cup, Bella."

"Yep, my favorite one, with the ducks."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for forgetting your favorite cup, with the ducks, in the living room. I guess that's the most horrible crime Washington has ever heard. I should be handcuffed." he rolled his eyes and I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Apologies accepted." I shrugged as I locked my arms around his neck. I smiled evilly at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I like the idea of you being handcuffed."

His arms tightened around my waist and I giggled softly. "Oh really?" he asked huskily.

"Mmmhmm." I hummed, as he leaned over..

He pulled away , just before our lips could touch. My eyes widened, as he smirked. "I was thinking..."

I took a few steps backwards and folded my arms over my chest. "At what?" I can't believe it... he just pushed me away.

"You're already in five months." he raised his eyebrows and I nodded, sighing. Five months, and we still didn't have a house of our own, a room for the baby and all that stuff. It sucked. "I searched yesterday for a house, but nothing. We need to start searching, love. I mean, they can give us the house after a month or something like that and I'm afraid it will be too late. I really, really want to start making the baby's room." he smiled timidly. "What do you think?"

His words brought a huge smile on my face and he seemed to relax. "I think you're a genius." I laughed.

His shy smile transformed into my favorite crooked one. "I know, right?" he said smugly and I punched him playfully in the chest. He opened his arms and I jumped in, locking my arms around his neck. "I love you." he whispered, his lips kissing my temple.

"Love you more." I closed my eyes as our lips were about to touch.

Just when he was about to kiss me, I pushed him away, like he'd done to me earlier. His expression was priceless and I laughed. "Payback's a bitch."

He scowled at me and before I knew it, he attacked me. I screamed playfully as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we both fell on the couch. I was still giggling, when he started kissing my jaw line. He brushed away a lock of my hair, providing him a good view of my neck. His lips found their favorite spot on my neck and started sucking on it. I moaned softly and I felt his lips turn into a smile.

"Edward?" I whispered and he kissed my collarbone. He didn't answer and it was harder to concentrate. "Edward." I repeated more firmly.

"Mmm?" he hummed against my skin and I smiled cheekily.

"Bring the papers." I whispered, as he pulled away and frowned confused at me. I giggled and ran my fingers through his bronze silky hair. "Searching, remember?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded, pecking my lips. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he shook his head, smiling cheekily. "The papers, remember?" Damn him.

He brought a few papers, while I tried to cross my legs. I finished by crossing my ankles and sighing frustrated. He took the sit next to me and gave me a paper and a pen.

"Look, I found something." Edward suddenly said and I raised my eyebrows. He showed me a small photo and I grimaced.

"A two rooms apartment?" I asked rhetorically. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's cheap." he argued.

"Yeah, Edward, but think about it. We need our bedroom, the baby needs his bedroom and then comes the living room. That makes three rooms. We need at least three rooms." I shrugged. "And from what I remember, we weren't looking for apartments, Edward." I looked confused at him.

He sighed. "I know, but I didn't find anything." I pouted and looked at the paper in my lap.

After another fifteen minutes or so of searching, I practically threw the paper across the room and sighed angrily. "Ugh!!! Nothing." I whimpered. "I just can't believe it. It's just a house for god's sake. How hard is it to find a house?" I rubbed my forehead and turned to Edward, who seemed as frustrated as I was.

"We just started, love." he sighed. "We need to be patient."

I scoffed, scowling at the paper. "Like patience is one of my virtues."

"Please?" he raised his eyebrows at me, pleading me with his emerald green eyes. "Bella, I have money saved for things like this, so that's not a problem. We just need to search and find something we both like. It's not that hard." he remembered something and laughed. "Oh and remember you're an estate agent."

Oh yeah right. "Oh." I whispered, remembering it too. "Sorry, must be the hormones." I sighed, throwing my arms into the air.

He laughed lightheartedly. "Come here, my sweet hormonal girlfriend." I squealed surprised, as he hugged me and kissed me tenderly.

But I wasn't really into the kiss, my thoughts were one hundred miles away. I just had this particular word in my mind that was both irritating and gloomy. _Girlfriend. _I was just his girlfriend and nothing more.

* * *

There you are. Chapter 18.

Preview:_**  
**_

_**"I think shocked is a misunderstanding." **_

_**"Thank you?" **_

_**"Ok, ok, thank you guys. ****But you're still inexcusable.****"**_

_**"You're just a queen drama."**_

When I first saw the third trailer, I was like _ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. _It was perfect, the special effects, Alice, Edward *sighs*, the Volturi. I absolutely melted when shirtless Edward said "Go to hell". And then the fight with Demetri and Felix, Jane, Aro. AAAAAA!!! November seems so far away, damn it.


	19. Secret

**Secret**

_**September 9**__**th**_

"I'm sure." I repeated.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm worried for you. You're my only daughter." Renee said. "But I'm happy you're now living with Edward. He's after all the father of your child." she stopped for a moment and then continued. "Does Charlie know?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, something I did when I thought about him. "No. I'm afraid." I confessed. "I don't know how his reaction will be."

"You must call him too, Bella. He deserves to know. He's your father."

I know. "I'll try."

"Please do." she said on a motherly tone and I nodded, although she couldn't see me. "So, tell me, is Alice or Rose throwing you a party?" she laughed.

I grimaced. "Hush, mum. You already know I don't really like that stuff. Please. Don't call them for this." I said firmly, already knowing what butterflies were flying in my mother's head.

"You're making 23 once in a lifetime." Renee protested. "And from what I remember, you never had a party for the baby." I could see the smug expression on her face and I scowled.

"I'm sure the baby won't mind." I shrugged.

"You'll be always Bella." she sighed. "Alright, darling. Phil just came home. I'll talk to you later."

"OK, bye." I whispered and hung up.

I was in my office and it was 2 36pm. Extremely boring, if I may say so. I couldn't call Edward, because he was at school. Alice had a very important meeting so she was out, Emmett and Jasper were out of town for three days and Rose... Rose! She was home, of course.

I dialed quickly her number and it took her only 2 rings to answer.

"Hi, Bells." she answered and I sighed happily. Finally, someone I could talk to.

"Hey R..." I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't talk right now, but I'll call you later, ok?" she said quickly and I remained dumbfounded. I didn't have time to tell her goodbye because she'd already ended it.

What? I don't get it. What was Rose doing? And why it was so damn important to hang up on me?

Ok, drop it, Bella. You need to concentrate. Your boss is trying so hard to not yell at you right now, so you must behave.

Like I can. He's so annoying, especially when he winks at me, like I'm a slut. Ugh! Oh, he's coming.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

"Great." I smiled sarcastically at him and pretended to clean my desk. I grabbed a few papers and tried to organize them.

"In how many months are you pregnant?" he asked, staring at my huge belly – I think. I was wearing a light purple v-neck top and it was kind of tight on me. Alice and her ideas.

_"This will look gorgeous on you, Bella. You're so buying it." she squealed, hugging the shirt at her chest._

_"Nuh uh." I shook my head, as Rose sighed frustrated. "Come on. I'll look like a cow in it." I threw my arms into the air desperate._

_"But imagine Edward's face. This will definitely bring into prominence your boobs." Rose raised her eyebrows defiantly and I scowled at her._

Well, actually it was Rose's fault. Ok, the both of them are guilty.

"Five." I said politely and he started chewing on his gum. "Anything else, sire?"

"Well, congratulations." he shrugged, as his eyes found my cleavage. I dropped the papers on the desk and folded my arms across my chest. "Talk to you later, Bella." he said and he was gone. That man is weird.

2:58pm. Great.

***

Home. Finally home. Bedroom. Sleep. Tired.

I yawned loudly and screamed when someone appeared in front of me.

"AAAAA!" I blinked and scowled confused. "Edward? What are you doing home so early?" I asked, as his face mirrored mine.

"Love, it's almost 6:50pm." he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I furrowed my brow and rested my head on his chest.

"Really?" I asked bewildered. Wow.

"Yes, I was starting to worry. You shouldn't work so much." he tightened his grip on me. "You're tired. Come on, you should sleep." he whispered and I gave him my coat. He froze for a second, staring at me and I blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Um, nice... top." he stammered, as he threw my coat on the couch and crashed his lips into mine.

"Thanks." I smiled into the kiss and the both of us laughed. It was kind of impossible to kiss right now. I yawned again and Edward grimaced.

"The bed is waiting for you, princess." he bowed and I laughed again, as he grasped my hand.

As I jumped under the covers, he kissed my forehead. I thought I heard him mumble under his breath "...only four days..." I frowned confused.

"You're not talking about my birthday, are you?" I asked tiredly and he made a face. "I already told you, Edward. If you're wasting money on me, I'll hunt you down." I threatened him.

"Yes, boss." he laughed, smiling way too innocently.

"Ok. You better listen to me, if you know what's best for you."

"You're tired, love. You should sleep." he suggested and I scowled.

"Was that your way to shut me up?" I raised my eyebrow and he looked offended, although his green eyes were tingling. I kept a porker face, but started to feel irritated.

"Of course not. I love your voice." he protested.

"Oh." I mouthed, but then smiled evilly, standing up. "Ok that means we can talk about my birthday and what you're not allowed to do if you really want to." I smiled happily, as he grimaced.

"Sleep. Now." he demanded and I laughed.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to be cranky." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "I love you." I sighed, as I closed my eyes.

He kissed again my forehead, only more tenderly. "I love you too." he whispered as his breath washed my face.

**_September 13__th_**

I heard noises in the room, but didn't open my eyes. Then someone opened the curtains and I hid under the sheets. "Close those damn curtains, Edward." I growled, but no one answered.

Did we have ghosts?

"Edward?" I asked, being now curious, instead of furious.

Again, no one answered. Ok, this was creepy. I was afraid to open my eyes. If we had ghosts, wasn't it supposed to be cold in this room? Yet, it was very warm and great.

I sighed frustrated and then froze, when I heard a high piercing laugh. Did Edward just turn into a woman? Ok, I needed to see who the damn person in my room was.

I threw the sheets away, only to be greeted by screams and yells and laughs... And oh my God, what the hell was going on?

"Happy b-day, our sweet, pregnant and unfashionable friend." Alice clapped excitedly, throwing herself on the bed, next to me. She almost squished me in a very tight embrace and I gasped for air.

"My little sister is growing up." Emmett entered the room, his booming laughter shaking the walls and bed. Actually, the bed was already bouncing, because Alice jumped up and down like crazy.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Rose smiled and hugged me too. "You know, she's been more excited than ever." she threw me a knowing smile and I nodded. This was going to be a hell of a day.

The last ones to come in were Jasper and Edward. Edward's face contorted into a grimace, when he saw Alice jumping on our bed. But his eyes found mine and he smiled smugly. Of course he'd known about this.

"Seems that you're finally awake." Jasper winked at me, before hugging me. "Emmett was about to break the door, if you weren't up in the next ten seconds." he rolled his eyes and all of us laughed, although I exchanged a glance with Edward. He would have killed Emmett. "Happy 23 years old, Bella."

I smiled wildly when Edward came over and pulled me in a tight embrace. It wasn't like Alice's, but definitely better. He kissed my temple and whispered "Happy birthday." in my ear. My smile grew when his lips touched mine and I locked my arms around his neck.

I'd forgotten we had guests, until Emmett mocked "Awwww" then everyone giggled, staring at our little show. Edward and I pulled away and I stuck my tongue out at them. Very mature.

They laughed and everyone sat down on the floor or on the bed.

"Thanks." I grinned. "This was so... unexpected. I wasn't expecting you guys. And of course" I said, nudging Edward in the ribs "this traitor didn't tell me anything." I scowled playfully at him and Edward had the same too innocent smile on his face.

"It was a surprise, love." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. He knew I hated surprises.

"I love birthdays." Emmett beamed at me. "That means food." he stood up, walking toward the kitchen when Edward screamed.

"Don't eat the pizza."

"We have pizza?" Emmett's eyes lit up and I hit my forehead with my palm. Great. Edward bought two pizzas yesterday and we could only eat one. The other one was for today, but well... now, it wasn't anymore.

I rolled my eyes, while the others laughed. "Forget it, Emmett. You can eat it." Alice squealed and I frowned at her. "Well, pizza has too many calories, Bella. I'm sad you don't know that." she scolded me and I rolled again my eyes.

"I don't care." I shrugged, while Rose and Alice exchanged a glance. I misunderstood their exchange and folded my arms over my chest. "What? Now you're saying I'm fat?" I hissed.

"Oh no no no no." Alice and Rose shook their heads vehemently and I saw with the corner of my eye, Jasper trying to hold his laughter. Edward pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who's fat?" Emmett asked, as he came in the room, with the pizza in his hands. Jasper burst out laughing, while Alice, Rose and Edward chuckled.

"You'll be, if you continue eating that." Rose said, pointing at the pizza. Emmett took a huge bite from it and offered a piece of it to Rose, who grimaced disgusted.

"No, thanks."

We talked and talked and after a few seconds of silence, I sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you haven't thrown a party or something like that for me. It's better this way. Just the six of us." someone kicked me. "Ok, ok, the seven of us." I rolled my eyes and Edward kissed my cheek. His body tensed up and everyone pursed their lips or exchanged glances.

Emmett was way too concentrate on brushing one of Rose's locks of hair and Jasper found very interesting the lamp on my desk. Even Alice and Rose were examining the carpet.

"Right?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah." Alice chirped in the same time, Rose laughed "Right", Emmett shrugged "Sure", Jasper nodded "Of course" and Edward whispered "Yes."

I raised my eyebrows, more confused than ever. Alice suddenly stood up and started waltzing. "I heard yoga was very good for a pregnant woman. You should go, Bella." she suggested in a sing-song voice.

"And why the sudden change of subject?" I asked, as all of them shrugged. Wow, talk about synchronization.

"Oh and you must learn the breathing techniques." Rose jumped in, smiling at me and Edward.

"I don't think I'm going to scream hoohoo and heehee in front of a bunch of people, Rose. Or break some bones, Alice." I mumbled.

"I agree with Bella." Edward nodded. "Last time when Emmett convinced me to take yoga lessons, I had to stay in bed for almost a week." he shuddered and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You barely lifted a foot, Edward."

"Sorry I'm not made of jelly." he said sarcastically.

"Did someone just say jelly?" Emmett beamed at us and all of us groaned.

***

"I really miss my old apartment." I sighed as Edward called the elevator. Emmett and Jasper decided to take the stairs, while Alice and Rose were waiting with us.

"It misses you too." Alice pouted. "I'm glad you agreed to come with us. Since it's Sunday, we should spend more time together. And it's your birthday, girl." she squealed and clapped excitedly.

I sighed, as no one seemed to forget it. I hated birthdays as much as I hated surprises. It was just in my nature.

We were in front of the apartment in less than five minutes. I noticed how they remained behind me and I even heard Alice whisper furiously to Edward and Rose. I turned around to look at them and they smiled immediately. They were planning something.

I shrugged. I made another step forward and stopped. They stopped too. Ok, now is weird.

Step. Stop.

Another step. Another stop. What the hell?

"I was thinking... I forgot something at the apartment." I lied, wanting to see their reaction, as I started to walk away.

Edward placed himself in front of me. "Wait, love. I can go. I'll go. What have you forgotten?" he asked too quickly and I laughed.

"Ha! Seems that you're a little nervous, Eddie." I teased, and I watched how his face turned from pink to red. Alice and Rose pursed their lips and stared innocently at me.

"Edward." he said slowly and frowned. "And why should I be nervous?" he asked rhetorically.

"I guess I should ask Alice or Rose for that." I raised my eyebrow at them and they giggled nervously. "So?"

"God, Bella. You're so suspicious. It's not like there is a party or something like that. We're just excited about your birthday." Alice chirped. "Oh and the baby, of course." she continued, and Rose nodded furiously.

I ignored the glance Edward threw Alice and shrugged it off. I sighed as I opened the door.

And then everything happened too fast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." more like twenty people screamed in unison, while confetti fell on me and I even saw a cookie flying across the room.

I froze in the doorway, staring shocked at everyone. My eyes locked with a familiar pair of eyes and mine widened.

I could only scream one thing. "ALIIIIIIIIIIIICE."

"That went pretty well." Rose whispered to someone and I turned around to glare at them. Edward, Rose and Alice cowered under my glare and Alice managed to smile a little.

"You..." I warned, shaking my head in shock. I wasn't able to finish the sentence, and mostly because someone hugged me from behind.

"Bella, dear." Renee squealed and I faced her, finding a huge smile on her face. "Happy b-day, sweetheart. I can't believe my girl has 23 years old now." she sighed and brushed my hair. "How's my grandchild?"

"Fine. Kicking me like crazy." I said, throwing death glares toward Edward, Rose, Alice and now Emmett and Jasper.

Renee chuckled and placed her hand over my belly. "He definitely loves you." she laughed as a new kick followed her words. "I remember how you used to nudge me. You know how ticklish I am." she continued and I rolled my eyes.

I decided to ask her the most basic question. "Why are you here, mum? When did you come? Does Phil know you're here?" Or questions.

Renee laughed again. "One by one, Bella. Well, I'm here because I'm your mother and it's your birthday, I arrived last night and stayed here for the night – oh and by the way, that bed of yours is heavenly - and Phil couldn't come because he's working right now, but he tells you 'happy b-day' too."

I nodded, sighing.

I looked over her shoulder and found a few neighbors drinking orange juice. I even saw an old man in a wheelchair. I frowned and then saw Angela with a boy, that I assumed it was Ben. She waved and smiled at me and I did the same.

I grabbed Alice's arm and whispered in her ear. "I can't believe it. I told you Alice I didn't want this. Why are you always so... you?" I asked pathetically as she scowled.

"Oh please, Queen Drama. You missed Renee as much as she missed you. Don't come now to me and tell me I shouldn't have thrown this party. Besides, you're pregnant. This baby needs a party, you know. And you're not making 23 every day, Bella. So now shut up and celebrate with us." she raised her eyebrows defiantly and I sighed frustrated, throwing my arms in the air and mumbling an 'ok'.

I hadn't noticed Rose was next to us, until she giggled. I turned to her. "So, that's why you hung up on me then?"

"Yep." she smiled smugly. "I had to prepare the whole thing while Alice was busy. I guess you were pretty shocked." she laughed now and soon Alice joined her.

"I think shocked is a misunderstanding." I sighed.

"Thank you?" Alice suggested and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, ok, thank you guys." I hugged them both. "But you're still inexcusable."

"You're just a queen drama." Rose repeated Alice's words and we started giggling.

I gave in and tried to celebrate, as Alice said earlier. For me, it was just a party, a normal one, when people come, talk and dance. I talked to Angela and Ben a few times. I found out they were getting married next year. Wow, I felt so happy for them. They really loved each other.

Well, it was a normal party, until Alice said "You can open your presents now, Bella." Great.

I smiled sarcastically at her and Renee came first, holding a green box. She gave it to me and waited anxiously to see my reaction. Edward was next to me.

"So? What do you think?" Renee pursed her lips and my eyes watered. There was a pair of very small shoes that was absolutely adorable. I took them in my hand and showed them to Edward, who chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Thanks, mom." I bit my lip and hugged her tightly.

Alice and Jasper were the next ones. I cringed, seeing four bags in Alice's hands and she placed them on my lap. I sighed, going for the first one. Damn you.

"I know you're cursing me right now, but that's ok. I've read somewhere that pregnant women are usually more grumpy... than usual." she giggled and I threw her a dirty look. "But whatever. Those are from me and Jazzy. I wanted to buy you more things, but he said I should save for the birth. That means I have to wait another four months." she squealed happily.

I looked at Edward for a second and he shook his head in amazement. Alice will be Alice.

I opened the first bag and found a pretty little pink dress and another pair of small shoes. I smiled at them and kissed Alice and Jasper on the cheek. In the next one, was another pink dress, only that it was for me. I raised my eyebrow at Alice and she explained it, giggling.

"I wanted you and the baby to have matching outfits. I also bought a pink dress for me and even Rose has one. We could be like Fantastic Four. And if the boys want, we can..."

"Hey, I'm not going to wear a pink dress." Emmett grimaced, as Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was just saying." she said defiantly.

I laughed and grabbed the third bag. Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders and I felt more relaxed. I just hope he didn't waste money on me, like I told him a couple of days ago.

"And those are if it's a boy." she chirped and I examined the blue little shirt and the white little pants. Of course, in the last bag, there were another blue shirt and white pants, only that my size. I burst out laughing, as everyone did and I hugged Alice and Jasper.

"Oh and I bought the same outfit for Edward, Emmett and Jazzy. I must say Jasper looks really hot in them, so if you..." she babbled, but I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"Ok." I whispered, taking a glance at my mom who was now laughing quietly. Sheesh... that was close.

I smiled, as Rose and Emmett came next. Emmett beamed at me, while Rose smirked. I rolled my eyes, when I saw two bags in her hands. She placed them in my lap, like Alice did and waited for my reaction.

I sighed, opening the first one. "Should I be afraid?" I joked.

"Terrified." Emmett nodded, glancing at the other bag. Rose glared at him for a second and then punched him playfully in the arm.

"Actually, the one you're opening right now is from Emmett. And the other one is from me." Rose explained and I mouthed 'oh'. I laughed again as I saw what Emmett had bought.

"His first football."

"Yeah. He better be a he, because I really want to teach that little monster football." Emmett snickered and Edward and Jasper chuckled under their breaths.

"Like you know how to play." Edward said.

"As much as you know how to cook brownies." Emmett shrugged and Jasper laughed again.

"Touché." Edward mumbled under his breath and I caressed his cheek for a second, before opening the next one.

Massage oil and baby oil, shampoos, mud soap for face and body and body lotion. Rose had a thing for this stuff and she had bought me my own spa. "If you won't go to the spa, then the spa will come to you." she shrugged, grinning smugly.

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Thanks, Rose. They're great." I hugged them too. "Wow, thank you very much. I haven't..." I started, but Edward cleared loudly his throat.

"What? Have you forgotten me?" he seemed offended, although I knew he was just a good actor. I scoffed and frowned at him. God, I just told him I didn't want gifts for him. He was my gift. I can't freaking believe it.

"Edward." I warned through my teeth, as a huge grin lit up his perfect features. I tried to breathe correctly and maintain the frown on my face. "I hope you didn't spend money on me, or else..."

"You'll hunt me down." he continued. "Yep, I remember." he smirked at me and searched something in Alice's purse. Alice was literally glowing, as it was the rest of my extended family. Even Renee had a different sparkle in her eyes.

"What the..." I trailed off, when Edward gave me a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"See for yourself." he said and pursed his lips. Ok, focus on the papers, Bella. Papers, not his lips. Papers. I nodded warily and slowly read what was on it.

My eyes widened, while my mouth hung open. Oh... my... God. What was this? Really?

"Edward, is this..." I trailed off again, staring deeply into his eyes. He nodded and smiled excited. "How did you... When? You never told me you actually talked to someone. I can't believe it." I whispered, looking again at the small document in my hands.

Slowly, a huge smile broke across my face as I jumped and hugged Edward. He laughed, everyone laughed, I cried. But not because I was sad or angry. I was immensely happy.

I crashed my lips into his, forgetting about our guests and my fingers ran through his messy hair.


	20. Promise me

**Stephenie was the mastermind who created these characters. Damn. Can I have Edward at least? *giggles***

**Everyone seems to be curious about the papers. Three of you had already guessed it. Well, see for yourself.**

**Promise me  
**

_**September 18**__**th**_

**BPOV**

"How does it look? Is it beautiful?" I asked anxiously, fidgeting in my seat. Edward was way too calm and that made me even more nervous.

He smiled at me, squeezing my hand. "Everything is going to be ok."

"You think? I don't know. I mean, this is so important and... you haven't told me where is it yet, so I'm bit nervous and..."

"Bella." he laughed. "Calm down."

"Well, it might be easy for you, but it isn't for me." I scowled. "I just can't believe you actually found a house for the three of us. It's unbelievable." I shook my head in awe.

Renee was so happy about it. Carlisle and Esme congratulated us with big smiles plastered on their faces. The only one who refused to talk to me was Charlie. I sighed involuntary, thinking of my last conversation with him.

_"Hi, dad." I said awkwardly. "How are you doing?"_

_"Fine." he mumbled and I sighed._

_"Um... I think mom already called you."_

_"Yes, she did." his voice was so cold, he talked to me like I was a complete stranger to him. I swallowed the lump in my throat, closing my eyes. _

_"Well, I'm living with Edward now. I moved in a couple of weeks ago. I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier, but I'm glad I'm doing it now." I laughed quietly, trying to soften him._

_"Hmm." he mumbled. My eyes hurt from trying so hard not to cry. I nodded to myself, as one tear streamed down my cheek._

_"I have to... go, now. Um, talk to you later." my voice trembled slightly as I spoke and with a short 'bye', he hung up._

"What's wrong?" Edward's concerned voice broke me out of my reverie. I realized I had tears in my eyes. I blinked, trying to stop them.

"Nothing." I shook my head, smiling convincingly to him.

"You're crying, Bella. What happened?" he brought my hand to his lips and placed a searing kiss there. I took a deep breath as I stared outside the window of his Volvo and silence came over us.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, still avoiding my eyes from him.

He sighed frustrated. "Almost." he whispered and I nodded. He knew about this Charlie situation and he actually hated the fact that my dad avoided me. Especially now that I most needed him. Edward was more sensitive than me about this subject.

He stopped in front of a beautiful white house with three stories. I stared at it amazed and Edward gentlemanly opened my door. I stepped outside and looked around us. It was a rather deserted neighborhood. Besides the white house, there were another two houses, one more beautiful than the other. And it wasn't too far away from our apartment. Just ten minutes away.

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. I was glad he didn't protest; instead he squeezed it back.

"So, which one?" I asked nervously, leaning into him.

He smiled at me warmly and then pointed at a beige-white house with two stories, a huge balcony on the left and the most enormous garden I'd ever seen. We could make a pool in there.

"What do you think?" he asked, pursing his lips. He'd really thought I would be that absurd to not like it?

"Come on, Edward. You know me better than that." I beamed at him.

He sighed relieved and hugged me, resting his head on top of mine. "I was afraid you won't like it." he chuckled quietly, kissing my hair.

"I want to see it. Please." I begged, smiling sweetly up at him. He laughed lightheartedly and nodded.

"Ok. Let's see our house." he agreed and pulled me towards it. I bit my lip in anticipation, feeling the little nudges inside my stomach. The baby was as nervous as I was.

I patted gently my stomach. _God, baby, I know, I'm anxious too. Just imagine your big room, full of toys. I can't wait to see the room where your daddy and I are going to sleep. And then Esme will love to redecorate our house and Alice will be so happy to buy you clothes and good thing the house is big, because we will need an extra room. Knowing Alice, she will buy the entire mall. _I laughed to myself and Edward threw me an amused look.

_And I'm sure you'll love Rose, Emmett and Jasper. They're like my brothers, you know? They already love you too. Emmett is anxious to see you, like the rest of them. Renee had bought you a pair of shoes, that is very adorable. _I sighed and then shrugged to myself. _Well, I'm sorry your grandpa Charlie isn't so happy about all of these, but I hope he will change. _

_We have to wait just a few couple of months. Then, we'll meet you for the first time. I can't wait._

"Bella?" Edward interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at him. Weird, I hadn't realized we were already inside.

I let go of his hand and found another man standing right next to us. He seemed to be a real estate broker and he started talking to Edward about the house. I decided to check the house and to see the rooms and stuff.

I entered a huge room and I thought it was the living room. It had a chimney right across the room and although the floor creaked quietly when I took a few steps forward, the room was amazing.

I decided to go to Edward. He was still talking to that man and when I approached them, I heard '$370,000'.

"What?" I asked surprised, while my eyes widened in shock. I stared at the man. "Did you just say $370,000?"

Edward wrapped his hand around my waist and traced soothing circles on my hip. It was kind of comforting but not when someone tells you, you have to sell the moon to buy a house.

"Bella, don't worry." Edward whispered in my ear.

But in the same moment, the man talked. "Yes, it is. I already talked to Mr. Cullen and he thinks it's ok." he smiled politely.

"Oh." I mouthed, turning my head slowly towards Edward. "Does he?" I asked rhetorically, wide eyed. I tried to silently tell him I didn't have the money.

He understood. "I do." he whispered in my ear.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute? Please?" I smiled at the man and he nodded. I folded my arms over my chest and stared at Edward.

"Please, Bella. I really don't want to argue and..." he started, but I cut him off.

"$370,000?" I repeated. "We don't have $370,000. Edward, we don't have the money to buy this house. How did you..." he silenced me by pressing his finger to my lips. I frowned in confusion.

"Bella, I've already bought it. And don't worry about the money. They're not a problem."

"Well, it's still a huge..."

"Please, love." Edward begged, pressing me against his chest. "I want us to be happy about buying a new house. Forget about the money. Please? For me?" he sounded so innocent that I immediately gave in. Ugh, I just couldn't resist him.

"Ok." I breathed and buried my face in his chest. God, he smelled so good. "I love it, Edward. It's amazing." I mumbled against his shirt. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I love it too." he sighed contently.

Our house. Our home.

***

"We need to celebrate." I squealed, as we entered the apartment. I already called the others and told them the great news. They said they would be here in twenty minutes. I squealed again, as Edward pulled me to his chest and pressed his face against my neck.

"I can't believe it. We finally have our house, Edward. OUR house. It's like... um, it's..." I stopped, thinking at a good word. "Unbelievable." I blared out, while he chuckled against my skin.

"I'm happy you like it." he whispered in my ear and I shivered a little bit. The worst part of this was that he already knew the effect he had on me.

"Well, we aren't the only ones happy." I smiled excitedly as I caught his hand and placed it on my belly. The baby nudged me right in that moment, like he had known it was Edward's hand.

He laughed and kissed chastely my neck, then plastered a searing kiss on my belly. I giggled nervously.

As he faced me again, he brought my hand up to his face and leaned his cheek into my palm. I traced his bottom lip with my thumb and my eyes bored into his.

"I love you." he whispered, as he pulled me closer.

I smiled excitedly. "I love you too." I sighed into his mouth as he brought my lips to his. Our lips moved in sync as we entwined our tongues. His hands traveled up and down my back, and mine explored his torso.

He groaned slightly and I smiled into the kiss. I moaned quietly, when his hand slipped on my butt and gave it a squeeze. Seemed that he wanted war. Ok.

I left his lips and kissed his neck. My hand stopped on his waistband and seeing him so flustered, I quickly kissed the spot under his ear. Then I pressed my teeth into his ear lobe and his fingers locked in my hair. I giggled, while he pulled my lips back to his.

We fell on the couch, five minutes later. I stared up at the ceiling, smiling excitedly.

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Ok, well, actually, now I'm thinking." I rolled my eyes at my stupid babble. "Renee called me this morning and told me how happy she was about the house. You know how exuberant she gets when she's happy." I rolled my eyes again and he laughed. "I asked her when she can come and see it." I said on a small voice, shrugging.

I avoided my eyes from him, but damn. He knew me too well. I sighed frustrated as he stroked delicately my cheek, but I kept staring up at the ceiling.

"Bella?" he asked. I turned my head toward him and raised my eyebrows. "Have you talked to Charlie?" he asked, as I grimaced and my eyes darted to the ceiling again.

I didn't answer and he came closer to me on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I started playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Bella." he sighed. "You need to talk to him."

I remained silent. His index finger reached down under my chin and lifted my head till our eyes locked. I blushed crimson and he furrowed his brow.

"I know it's... weird. But he has to talk to you. You're his daughter after all."

"But I can't force him. Edward, if he doesn't want to talk to me, that means he's still mad. I don't know if he's mad at me or at you or at both of us." I rubbed my forehead and looked down. "He'll call me, sooner or later."

"But what if he'll call you when it will be too late?" he asked, shrugging. My shoulders slumped, while I tried to bury my face into his chest.

"You should face him." he suggested and I shook my head. "You need him." he said it like a matter of fact. I tried to protest, but ended hugging myself closer to his chest. "You don't have to do it now, Bella. But I think the baby will want to meet his grandfather."

I looked up at him and found his sincere beautiful green eyes. I nodded obediently and pouted. I didn't know how to talk to him. Every time I tried, he just said a few words and then hung up.

"I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Do I really need to promise?" I asked innocently, as he nodded. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. Very mature, indeed. "Well..." I trailed off, thinking.

He raised his eyebrows, throwing me an amused smile.

"Don't laugh at me." I scolded him playfully, while I made my decision. "Ok, damn it. I'll call him. But not now. Maybe tomorrow, or next week, or next month." I waved it off.

"I haven't heard you promise, Bella." he smiled innocently, while I glared at him.

"Why are you so pushy?" I asked frustrated.

"I'm just being helpful. And for the record, we're talking about your dad, not a random stranger." he pointed out, titling his head to the side. I rolled my eyes and slowly nodded.

"Ok, fine. I promise." I gave in, as a triumphant smile lit up his features. "Happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

He kissed the top of my head. "Very." he whispered in my ear and I snuggled up to his chest.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper came five minutes after our rambling. They brought pizza, champagne and Emmett's favorites, brownies.

"You should see him in the kitchen. He's a disaster, Bella." Alice laughed her head off, as she told me and Edward how Emmett had almost set on fire the kitchen.

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "One more word, Alice, and you're not allowed to eat brownies." he threatened her, taking a bite from his pizza. Alice scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can eat them without your permission, thank you." Alice replied sarcastically.

"No you're not." Emmett shook his head, while Alice nodded. "Jasper, dude, tell her she can't..."

"I'm afraid she can, buddy. Rose made the brownies and since she's her friend..." he trailed off, shrugging. I giggled at Emmett's funny expression.

"But I helped Rosie in the kitchen." he protested, while a short laugh escaped Edward.

"Of course, strawberry. You destroyed my favorite apron." Rose raised her eyebrows towards him and he smiled innocently.

"By accident." he screamed defensively, as everyone seemed to fight against him. I exchanged an amused look with Edward, while both of us pursed our lips.

Rose suddenly stood up, pushing her chest forward, while Emmett's eyes seemed to burst out of his head. That made it. I burst out laughing, falling on Jasper, while he stumbled upon Alice. She squeaked loudly, as she fell on Rose's feet and Rose lost her balance, falling on top of Emmett. He smiled smugly at her and wrapped his arms around her body.

Edward was the only one to resist our domino effect, since he was safely on the couch. He was laughing as hard as we were and I already had tears in my eyes.

"What do you think about a movie?" Jasper asked, after all of us calmed down. That meant after a few minutes. I settled myself again between Edward's legs as he leaned down and kissed my hair.

"Comedy." Alice chirped.

"Horror." Rose raised her eyebrow defiantly toward Alice.

"Romance." I shrugged.

Emmett threw me a funny look and I rolled my eyes. "Action." he smiled smugly, while Jasper said "Whatever."

"History." Edward mumbled and everyone turned to stare at him. He scowled in confusion. "What?"

"History? Like what? Hitler and the seven dwarfs?" Emmett laughed at his own joke as Edward threw a pillow in his face.

They glared at each other, while I, Rose and Alice exchanged a confused look. Jasper sighed frustrated and decided to break their little insignificant childish fight.

"Oh-kay." he mouthed. "Let's vote." he suggested and there was a collective sigh. We nodded. "Who wants comedy?" Alice's hand shot up and threw Jasper a knowing smile. He raised his hand too.

"Oh come on." Alice whimpered. "Everyone wants comedy."

"Guess not." Edward said smugly, as he played with my hair.

Jasper nodded, seeing only two votes for comedy. "Ok. Horror?" Rose and Emmett's hands were immediately up. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was going to vote with their mates, so this whole thing was entirely useless.

"Traitors." Rose mumbled under her breath, while Emmett stuck his tongue out at us. I and Alice giggled.

Jasper starched the back of his head in confusion. "Romance?" he asked, throwing his hands into the air desperate.

I happily raised my hand as I shot Edward a glance. He scowled and I nodded towards him, nudging him in the leg with my elbow. He groaned under his breath and raised his hand too.

"Two?" Jasper said shocked. "This isn't working." he shrugged frustrated, as I grimaced. Of course, when Jasper asked about 'action' films, only Rose and Emmett raised their hands. Everyone groaned in unison.

"History?" Jasper asked rolling his eyes. Edward nudged me with his foot and I scowled as I shot my hand up. Damn him. "Ok, seems that this..." he started, but Alice cleared her throat.

Our heads snapped towards her and our mouths hung open. Her hand was up.

"Um... Alice? Are you ok?" Rose asked warily, as Alice scowled at her.

"Since no one wanted to watch a comedy, then we'll be cursed to watch some historic bullshit." she shrugged, as an evil smile broke across her face. I glared at her, as Rose's eyes were about to explode.

Emmett cursed under his breath, while Jasper shook his head. Edward screamed a 'yes' and we groaned again in unison.

"So, what do we have to watch?" Emmett asked grumpily. "Joan of Arc? War world 1 and 2?" he faked enthusiasm and I threw him a knowing smile. History? Really?

"What do you say about _Valkyrie_?" Edward suggested.

"Should I know what that means?" I raised my eyebrow, as he rolled his eyes.

"It's about War World 2. Or something like that." he sighed and Emmett scoffed. Edward glared at him and waited for our reactions.

"Ok. It's fine by me." Jasper said and Alice nodded. I shrugged, while Rose folded her arms around her chest.

"It better be good." she mumbled.

Edward took the DVD out of the shelf and pushed the play button. I suppressed a frustrated sigh, as Edward sat down on the floor and I rested my head on his shoulder. He lightly kissed the top of my head, as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

The movie started and slowly, I kept moving forward to the screen. Alice and Rose did the same thing and the boys grew frustrated. My eyes widened and Rose gasped, while Alice squealed.

"Oh my God." Rose said.

"Bloody hell." Alice bit her lip.

"Unbelievable." I gasped.

The boys groaned behind us, but I ignored them. The movie was very, extremely interesting.

"Did you see that?" Rose asked us, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. I nodded, as my mouth hung open.

"Bloody hell." Alice repeated and clapped happily, as Tom Cruise appeared again. All of us sighed dreamily.

Emmett cleared loudly his throat but none of us turned around. "Um, girls?" he asked warily. Rose waved it off and smiled at Tom's face. "Please, you're kind of staying in the way." he continued on a small voice.

I turned around and pressed my finger to my lips. "Shh." I shushed them.

"Alice, honey?" Jasper whispered to her. She didn't turn around.

"Can't believe it. Tell them it's an historic movie, they scream and yell and cry. Tell them Tom Cruise is in it, they're already on cloud nine." Edward spat frustrated.

I waved it off.

"What does Tom Cruise have that I don't?" Emmett asked.

"Not now, Emmett." Rose hissed.

"I don't think he's cute." Jasper sighed.

"He doesn't think you're cute too, Jazzy." Alice spat. Jasper scowled sadly and pouted. Like she knew it, she turned around and gave him a sweet kiss. "But I think you cuter than him." she sang. Traitor.

"See? Alice gave in. Why don't you give in too, Rosie?" Emmett whimpered.

"You're such a baby, Emmett. It's not like I'm asking Tom to marry me. Although that sounds pretty." she giggled evilly. Emmett screamed 'what?' and pulled Rosalie to his chest, wrapping protectively his arms around her.

Great, now it was just me.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Would you like to come here, love?" he whispered. I shook my head, trying to resist him. The sound of his voice sounded so seductive. It was devastating.

"Get your head out of my way, Bella." Alice growled. "I don't want to miss Tom."

I sighed and moved an inch.

"Move your ear." Rose scowled.

"So, would you like to come here now, Bella?" I could already see the smug smile on Edward's face, as I made my way towards him. He threw his arms open for me and I happily snuggled up into his chest. "I'm glad you decided to ditch Tom for me." he teased.

"Well, yeah. I didn't have another choice." I teased back as his smile vanished.

"You like Tom more than me?" he pouted and scowled sadly. I nodded dramatically, pursing my lips.

"Yep." I whispered in his ear. "I like Tom, but I love you." I smiled as he shivered. He leaned down to kiss me and I closed my eyes in anticipation, but someone kicked me in the leg.

"Bella, you're interrupting my Tom moment." Alice whined.

I cursed her in my mind and sighed, returning to watch the movie.

After ten minutes, it was over. All three of us sighed dreamily, and Emmett, Jasper and Edward bumped fists. I rolled my eyes at their childish jealousy over an actor.

"Next time, I'm choosing the movie." Emmett declared. "No Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt or..."

"Robert Pattinson." I interfered.

Emmett repeated. "...or Robert Patt..."

"Or Johnny Depp." Rose played along.

"Oh and what about Leo DiCaprio? He's a hottie too." Alice squealed. I and Rose nodded, thinking about other hot movie stars.

Edward scowled at our rambling, while Jasper scratched the back of his head. Emmett's eyes widened.

"Ok, fine. Next time we'll watch an animation." he said in exasperation. I exchanged a quick glance with Rose and Alice and we burst out laughing. The boys joined us, much for our surprise and I leaned into Edward, for support.

* * *

**There you go. Next chapter. I haven't seen _Valkyrie_. I just searched it on the internet. I don't really like those kind of movies and I'm not really into Tom Cruise like Alice, Bella and Rose. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Review? :)**_  
_


	21. Rainbows

**Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to reward you by updating this story.**

**Rainbows  
**

_**October 2**__**nd**_

**EPOV**

The apartment was already for sale. A few couples came to see it, while we started to move out. Boxes over boxes, furniture after furniture. I smiled at Bella's enthusiasm. She was so happy about moving in. The house was entirely absorbing her. She had even forgotten about Charlie. And he'd not called her since that day. I wanted to confront him and asked him what was his problem, but I knew that would upset Bella. So I couldn't do it.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle helped me with the furniture, while Alice, Rose and Esme decorated the house. I knew Esme was a very good decorator, but I didn't know Alice or Rose were pretty good at it too. Bella loved to help them with the nursery.

"Can we at least know whether it's a boy or a girl?" I asked her for the billion times. She shook her head.

"Please, Edward. I told you already. Carlisle can tell you, I just don't want to know." she bit her lip anxiously. I rolled my eyes and hugged her tightly to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist while I buried my face in her hair.

"If you don't know, I won't either." I smiled into her hair and she sighed.

"That's not fair."

"Everything you say, it's fair Bella." I whispered into her ear and she shivered in my arms. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. With all my heart." Although we were together for more than four months, my heart still pounded loudly in my chest whenever I had her close to me. She was my drug. I would never get enough of her.

"I know." she smiled up at me and she crashed her lips with mine. I felt tingles down my spine, when our lips touched and I tried to put all my love for her in that kiss. Her response was devastating. My head swam with her scent and my hand caressed the skin of her thigh.

She moaned quietly in my mouth when I squeezed gently her thigh and her hands roamed over my chest.

We slowly broke the kiss, but our lips were still touching. "We need a name." I whispered and she nodded once, still not breaking the contact.

"What do you say about Jacob?" Bella smiled cheekily.

I frowned. "I don't think so." I said firmly. "I don't like Jacob for our son."

"But I like it."

"I don't."

She glared at me and then spat. "Joshua?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't mean it." I shrugged.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked innocently.

"Because you hate that name. Remember when we watched that movie?" her eyes narrowed. "You told me 'Joshua' was a stupid name. And I'm sure you don't want our son to have it." I smiled victoriously at her expression.

"Ok, fine. I tried to tease you, but seems that you're very smug today." she pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

I laughed and kissed her neck gently, trailing up to her ear. I could feel her jaw lock and I grinned against her skin. "Are you trying to dazzle me, Mr?" her voice trembled and I already knew she was flustered.

"Of course not, love." I whispered as I kissed her jaw line. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to stay still.

"And what if it's a girl?" she asked suddenly, trying to distract my attention.

"Marie?" I asked as my hand slipped under her dress and I kissed her collarbone.

"That's my second name." she took a jagged breath through her nose and her voice trembled. I smiled again and my fingers grazed lightly the bottom of her panties. She jumped slightly, while her eyes widened. Her cheeks were a deep red and I found it very sexy. "Edward." she gasped.

I grinned cheekily at her. "What?"

"The others are in the other room." she hissed at me. We were in our new bedroom. We finally succeeded to bring the bed up here, since it was the second floor. We were lying on the bed.

"But we are in our room." I smirked as she shivered again. I propped up on my elbow and stared at her. She giggled nervously as I leaned down to kiss gently her belly. I rested my ear on it, and her fingers ran through my hair. "We love you, baby. We can't wait to see you." I whispered.

I looked up at Bella and she was crying silently. Salty tears were running down her cheeks and I brushed them away with my lips. She closed her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her.

We stayed like that, minutes after minutes, till someone knocked at the door.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes. "But Bella, you need to come. Esme wants to know your favorite color for the nursery. And Edward, Jasper is slightly annoyed you decided to snuggle up with Bella in there, instead of helping them with the furniture."

I sighed frustrated, kissing Bella's forehead. She giggled to herself.

"I guess we need to go." I said glumly.

"But think about the time when the house will be done." she smirked.

I smiled too and kissed her once again, before opening the door. Of course Alice was there, still giggling.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were naked." she erupted into laughter as her eyes darted from me to Bella. She blushed furiously, while I laughed at her expression.

"See you later." I whispered in her ear as she was dragged along by a very excited Alice.

I walked downstairs. Jasper and Emmett were carrying the couch, while Carlisle fought with the table.

"Wow, lazy much?" Jasper glared at me.

"Come here and help me with the table, Edward." Carlisle demanded and I nodded obediently. I held the other end of it and slowly carried it to the kitchen. After dropping it on the floor, Carlisle sighed relieved.

That table was really heavy.

The next thing that needed to be carried inside was our wardrobe. We were in the doorway when a loud scream echoed in the house.

"Oww..." someone screamed and I jumped, startled. What the...? "Darn it, Jasper. You purposely dropped the couch on my foot." Emmett yelped, as he jumped in one leg across the living room.

"What happened?" Rose stormed downstairs, staring helplessly at Emmett, while I burst out laughing.

"I don't think it's funny." Esme scolded me from the bottom of the stairs, with Alice and Bella at her sides.

Rose glared at me and hugged Emmett. "Does it hurt, honey?"

"Yes, strawberry." Emmett pouted, holding his foot in his hands. I pursed my lips, trying very hard not to laugh. Bella shot me a glare.

"Kiss it, Rose. Maybe it will heal." Alice suggested, giggling to herself. Rose's head snapped towards her and now I wasn't the only one laughing. Bella, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle joined me too.

Emmett's face was hopeful. "Would you?" he asked Rose, as she took a step backwards.

"Get a grip, Emmett." she spat. Emmett's face fell and Rose immediately softened. "But I would like to kiss you somewhere else." she smiled evilly, as all of us groaned.

"Ok, show's over. Return upstairs, ladies." Jasper grimaced.

Rose kissed chastely Emmett and she left him grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, while I went outside with Carlisle to grab the wardrobe.

**BPOV**

Alice grasped my hand and led me to the nursery. Esme and Rose were both staring suggestively at me, as my cheeks flushed.

"Are you... ok?" Rose asked amused, as she meant something else. Of course she did. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice told me something about colors. What do you need?" I changed quickly the subject. I saw Esme press her lips together as she shot Alice and Roe a glance. Great. Having those two _funny_ birds making cryptic little remarks about my love life with Edward wasn't easy. Now Esme was in on it too.

Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Well, Esme wanted to paint the room yellow, but I think that's just too horrible."

"Yellow is good. I like yellow." Esme protested.

"But why don't paint it red?" Rose suggested and my face twisted into a disgust grimace.

"Red?" I gasped in the same moment Esme frowned.

"The baby will have nightmares. Red is too bright." Alice shrugged. "What do you think about pink?"

"And what if it's a boy?" I raised my eyebrows defiantly. There were three simultaneously sighs in the room. I scowled in confusion.

"I don't get it. How are we going to paint the room, if we don't know what the baby is?" Rose asked with a frustrated sigh. Three pairs of eyes focused on me.

"Hey, that's not my fault. I just want it to be a surprise." I defended myself, folding my arms across my chest.

"From what I remember, Bella, you hate surprises." Alice pointed out.

"Yes, but not this one." I argued. "Esme, you must understand me." I looked quickly at her as she smiled. But it was wrong. Her smile wasn't understanding, it was apologetic.

"I found out it was a boy, two months after I realized I was pregnant." she said on a small voice, like she didn't want to hurt my feelings. I cringed, as I realized the three of them were against me.

"So what are you trying to suggest, is that I should find out what the baby is?" I asked, ignoring the lump in my throat. I was acting foolishly, but I didn't want to know. Like I said, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Yes." Alice said firmly, while Esme and Rose nodded their heads. I scowled at them and sighed.

I could see huge smiles break across their faces, as I remained silent.

Wow, they really thought I was giving in so quickly.

"Sorry guys, I can't. As much as I love you or your advice, I can't do it." I shrugged, as their mouths hung open. "I gave Edward an option to think about, but he agrees with me." Sort of. "So, I'll remain firm to my point." I smirked smugly at them.

Alice huffed. "Fine. But the nursery will be pink." she said confidently.

"I thought we talked about red." Rose scowled in confusion.

"Yellow would fit this room perfectly." Esme shook her head towards Alice and Rose.

I rolled my eyes at their childish fight. "Can we please paint the room now?" I asked impatiently.

Their eyes shot me a glance and then the three of them started begging me.

"Pink, please. If you do love me, choose pink." Alice begged.

My eyes widened, as I looked at Rose. She was already on her knees. "Don't listen to Alice. Red would be the prefect color for the nursery."

Esme kept a little decency. She raised her eyebrows and smiled innocently. "Would you choose yellow, Bella?"

I shook my head, trying to stop their babbling. "Ok, ok, stop." I said louder, trying to cover them up. "Um... I don't think you should put on a show just for a color." I frowned at them, especially at Rose. She smiled cheekily at me, although she was still on the floor with her hands clasped together. "Look, I don't really care about the color of the room. I just don't want it to be too bright. I mean, a pale one will be perfect." I shrugged, as Alice laughed in victory.

"I guess red is out, huh, Rose?" she asked, while Rosalie glared at her, then at me. After a few seconds, her face softened and giggled. Alice turned her attention back to me. "That means you're choosing pink, right? It's pale enough." she nodded to herself.

Esme sighed. "Um, no actually, I'm not." I said, biting my lip.

"What? You're not choosing pink?" Alice asked, wide eyed.

"I'm afraid not. Pink is not really my color."

"But it can be the baby's. You don't know that." Alice argued.

"Maybe, but till then, I decided to go with yellow." I smiled towards Esme who was now beaming happily.

"I knew it. Thanks, Bella." she said kindly.

Alice shook her head vehemently. "But... yellow isn't cool." she whimpered. "What about blue? Edward loves blue."

"And what if it's a girl?" I asked.

"Damn, you're stubborn." Rose frowned and Alice pouted.

Then, out of blue, a loud scream echoed in the house. It seemed to be Emmett's. Rose froze for a second, but she recovered quickly and stormed downstairs, with me and Alice behind her.

"Darn it, Jasper. You purposely dropped the couch on my foot." Emmett yelped, as he jumped in one leg across the living room.

"What happened?" Rose stormed downstairs, staring helplessly at Emmett. She was really worried if Emmett had lost his foot.

Edward burst out laughing. God, couldn't he be a little more gentle?

"I don't think it's funny." Esme scolded him. I didn't think too.

Rose's eyes sent lasers towards Edward, before she turned around to Emmett. She opened her arms and wrapped them around Emmett's big frame. "Does it hurt, honey?"

"Yes, strawberry." Emmett pouted, holding his foot in his hands. It was a funny sight, but I couldn't laugh. Edward was still trying not to laugh and I glared at him for a second.

"Kiss it, Rose. Maybe it will heal." Alice suggested suddenly, starting to giggle to herself. That made it. Edward erupted into laughter, while I, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice joined him too.

Emmett's face was hopeful. "Would you?" he asked Rose, as she took a step backwards.

"Get a grip, Emmett." she spat. Emmett's face fell and Rose immediately softened. "But I would like to kiss you somewhere else." she smiled evilly, as all of us groaned.

"Ok, show's over. Return upstairs, ladies." Jasper grimaced. I thanked him for that. He saved us from a very awful show.

Well, after all, Rose managed to kiss him – on the lips, obviously, just imagine Rose kissing his foot; that would be absolutely disgusting and funny – and as we got upstairs, I had to endure two sulking best friends.

After thirty minutes or so, Alice sighed and pointed at me with the brush full of yellow paint. "Ok, Bella. I'm doing this your way. I'll paint the room yellow or magenta or green. Whatever. But I'm buying the clothes for the baby and I'm deciding where you should put the furniture." she demanded.

"And that leaves me where?" Rose glared at her.

"You're helping me of course." Alice nodded in a very professional way. Rose seemed to be pleased. I rolled my eyes.

Esme threw me a glance. "They're always like this?" she asked me. I grimaced.

"No. They're usually little innocent puppies." I shrugged. "Except for the times when they'd play Bella Barbie, and they would go all Xena on me." I said with a sigh as Esme chuckled silently.

Alice and Rose glared at me, but their lips twitched, fighting back smiles. "So? What are you saying?" Alice asked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I pursed my lips. "But I guess it is, because I trust you." I sighed, as hopeful expressions covered their faces. "Dang it, ok." I smiled at them while they squealed and hugged me.

I laughed, as they high-fived each other.

Then again, another scream echoed in the house.

"Emmett, don't."

* * *

**I wanted yellow for the nursery, because it's more neutral than pink, blue or red. And because, of course, I wanted Esme to have her way. Well, hope you like it. Love you!**


	22. Sleeping Beauty

**Wow, almost 300 reviews. I'm really happy. I know you're forgiving me for all the grammatical errors - sorry, sorry, sorry :( - but I'm checking two or maybe three times the chapter before posting it. I guess I always miss the awful ones. Hmm, this chapter is rather boring. I mean, the idea popped into my mind one night and I wrote it quickly. I hope you'll like it.**

I own nothing.

**Sleeping Beauty**

**EPOV**

I caught the other end of the wardrobe, while Carlisle held tightly the other one. It was pointless to say that it was heavy, but we were men. We couldn't whimper about it.

We managed to carry it inside and to the bottom of the stairs. Emmett was right there, beaming at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked smugly.

"Yes. Getting out of the way, please." I scowled at him. He shook his head.

"Oh come on, Eddie. Your face is already red. I bet that's heavy." he said taking a few steps forward. Carlisle chuckled at my expression, as I tried to push Emmett away with my foot.

"Emmett, go away. We need to take this upstairs, so you're not helping me." I growled.

"But I want to help." he protested. "Look, give me..." he spoke as he tried to held the wardrobe from the same side I was holding it.

"Emmett." I snarled, as slowly the wardrobe escaped my hands.

"Don't you agree with me, Carlisle?" Emmett pouted.

"Go annoy Jasper." I hissed, but he snickered at me.

"He's at the bathroom." Great.

"Emmett, don't." I screamed angrily. Just then, the wardrobe slipped from my hands and Emmett wasn't fast enough to catch it. Involuntarily, Carlisle let it go and it landed on the floor with a huge thud. I jumped startled, turning around to glare at Emmett.

His mouth hung open as he threw his hands into the air, trying to defend himself. "I didn't do it." he shook his head.

My jaw tightened, as my eyes threw lasers into his head. Carlisle was laughing behind me, but I ignored him, while Emmett smiled at me innocently.

"Whoops." he whispered.

"What the hell happened?" a familiar voice asked and I looked up to find the girls staring confused at us.

"Emmett dropped the wardrobe." I growled.

"I did not." Emmett frowned. "I swear, Edward was holding it and out of the blue, it landed on the floor." he shook his head in shame.

"It wasn't my fault." I screamed at him. "You practically took it out of my hands." my voice was still loud, but I wasn't shouting now.

"I just wanted to help you." he scowled.

"But I already told you I didn't need help." I said through my teeth. Was it so hard to understand? Was I suppose to write it on a paper or what?

Rose was at Emmett's side in a second, staring at both of us. "Ok, I don't know who's the guilty one, but you're definitely acting like two toddlers. Stop it right now, or else you'll have to carry the furniture alone." she glared at both of us and I nodded, sighing.

Emmett shrugged indifferently.

"Well, seems that our wardrobe is a wreck." I looked up at Bella, who was now giggling.

"Hmm, that's a shame." she said in a mock sadness. "But well, I guess we can buy another one. Right?" she walked downstairs, as she spoke. She smiled cheekily as she locked her arms around my neck and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Thanks for the free show." Emmett blinked and Bella immediately took a step backwards, blushing. I totally forgot Carlisle and Esme were in the same room with us.

"Um, girls... painting?" Esme pressed her lips together and looked at Alice and Rosalie. They both nodded.

I sighed, as Bella squeezed my hand and joined the girls.

I turned around to glare at Emmett, who was now smiling innocently at me. Carlisle was laughing in the background, but I ignored him.

Jasper appeared out of nowhere and frowned in confusion. It was a funny sight, I had to admit it. "Huh? Why is Edward glaring at Emmett? And what happened to the wardrobe?" he asked.

***

After three hours, we were in the living room, half of us on the couch, and the other half on the floor. Esme and Carlisle had to leave earlier, because Carlisle had to work tomorrow. Alice was humming quietly to herself, while Bella started dozing off.

We were exhausted.

All this moving in stuff was very fatiguing.

Even Emmett was quiet. That was strange. "Emmett?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh. I thought you were sleeping." I shrugged.

A grin flashed across his features. "Aww... poor Eddie is worried about me." he teased. I rolled my eyes and Rose - who had her head on his chest - , punched him in the ribs. He yelped.

"Shut up." she hissed and closed again her eyes.

"What did I say?" Emmett whined, pouting at her.

"You're talking, Em. I want some sleep, ok?" she raised her eyebrow defiantly and glared at me too. "You too, Edward." and with that, she fell again on top of Emmett, trying to fall asleep.

I looked down at Bella. Her tiny arms were wrapped around my waist, while I had my arm around her shoulders, pulling her protectively to me. Her head was resting on my chest and I could hear her breath. She was already sleeping. She looked so beautiful and tranquil when she slept.

I would never get tired of watching her sleep.

She frowned and mumbled something under her breath. Nobody seemed to hear it, so I let my head fall on top of hers and closed my eyes.

"Yellow." she suddenly giggled and I pressed my lips together.

I was very accustomed to her sleep talk, maybe Alice and Rose too. The only ones who didn't know it – or so I thought – were Jasper and Emmett.

"I don't want strawberries, mom." she whimpered and I chuckled quietly. I remembered that's how Emmett and Rose liked to call each other. Probably that made her say it.

I realized I was the only one awake. The others were sound asleep.

And I realized that, because Emmett's loud snoring was shaking the walls. Jasper used to huff. I sighed relieved when either Rose or Alice didn't have weird habits in their sleep.

I had to say, I actually enjoyed Bella's sleep talking. It was entertaining.

"Edward." she sighed and I smiled against her hair.

I opened my eyes, when I heard two moans. Rose threw her legs around her and I chuckled under my breath. One of them hit Emmett in the groin and the other one, Alice's leg. Ok, so Rose did something. She kicked everyone.

I was expecting a little sign from Alice, but she was very still.

Jasper moved his arm from under Alice's head and she frowned, still not waking up.

Ok, come on. It must be something Alice does in her sleep.

I watched her for thirty minutes or so, but I was getting tired. Bella's regular breathing was very relaxing and my eyelids were slowly drooping. Bella sighed and mumbled something that seemed to be '..._Jacob_...'. I scowled. I didn't like it. She still wanted to name our baby Jacob? I didn't like it.

I closed my eyes and blackness was slowly eating me.

Something woke me up. I abruptly opened my eyes and jumped slightly. Alice was in front of me, but her eyes were closed. Then I saw what she had in her hand. Her cell phone.

Her lips twitched in an amused smile and she started giggling. It was a pretty scary sight, so I tightened my grip on Bella. She groaned, but didn't wake up.

Alice took a few steps forward, almost squishing Jasper's head in the process and pressed the cell phone to her ear. She didn't talk, she just giggled.

I pressed my lips together, my body shaking with laughter.

Alice was a sleep walker.

Just then, Jasper huffed loudly, while Emmett let out a huge snore and Rose kicked him again in the groin.

"Again, Edward." Bella said on a very seductive voice that made me shiver.

But I was too amused. I burst out laughing, waking up everyone in the same time.

Emmett's head snapped towards me. "What? Who's dead?" he screamed in confusion, looking around. Then his face twisted, till he grimaced. "Ow..." he groaned.

Rose opened her eyes, throwing lasers around her and looked at Emmett. "What happened?"

"Do you remember kicking myself between the legs?" Emmett yelped.

Rose frowned in confusion. I was still laughing hysterically.

"EEEEEEEE. Jazzy, why am I here?" Alice screamed, startled.

Bella groaned. "I asked for a little sleep." She buried her face into my chest, but it shook with laughter.

"Why are you laughing, Edward?" Jasper asked, trying to calm down Alice who was still in shock.

"I don't get it. Why was I standing?" Alice still whimpered and found the cell phone. "And why do I have the cell phone in my hand?" she asked, pouting.

Bella looked up at me. Her face mirrored everyone's confusion. "Spill." she demanded and I chuckled quietly.

"My little swimmers." I heard Emmett whine under his breath and Rose traced soothing circles on his back.

"Oh my God." I laughed. "Alice... you're a sleep walker."

Alice's eyes widened and stood up. "I'm not." she shook her head vehemently. But Rose's eyes lit up and laughed with me.

"Oh yes you are." she giggled and Alice glared at her. Bella frowned. "I remember now. I found you in my bathroom, sleeping in the bath tub." Rose laughed and everyone – except Alice – joined her.

"I did not." Alice hissed.

They started a glare contest, so I decided to end it. "And Rose kicked you in her sleep, Emmett." I chuckled, as Rose's mouth hung open and Emmett froze.

"Strawberry..." Emmett whimpered. "Little Emmett was a nice boy." he pouted, while Bella blushed, Alice giggled and Rose glared at me. Oh, and he just said 'strawberry'.

"If you don't shut up, Edward so help me, I'm going to..." her voice sounded so cold, that I cringed.

Alice interrupted her. Thank you. "And Bella talks in her sleep." she smiled evilly at her.

"I can't help it." she shrugged and blushed.

"Cool." Emmett laughed, while Jasper snickered. "And that reminds me. You huff, dude. You're like a locomotive in motion." he was now literally on the floor laughing. Jasper scowled and pulled Alice closer to him.

"Well, maybe because I'm trying to cover your snores." he retorted.

We were hysterical now. Everyone was laughing and gasping for air. Alice had tears in her eyes already.

Bella looked up at me and she pursed her lips. "You whistle, Edward." a giggle escaped her and my eyes widened.

"Oh my God." Emmett burst into a new fit of laughter. "Whistle. Edward whistles."

"I didn't know you can whistle." Jasper smirked.

"Me neither." I frowned.

"You do." Bella laughed.

After two or three hours, they left. We waved at them and wished them good night since it was almost midnight. Bella yawned loudly and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Tired?" I asked, kissing her temple.

"Hmm." she hummed, leaning into me. "Watching them paint was exhausting." she giggled. Watching them paint?

"What do you mean by 'watching them paint'?" I asked.

She sighed. "Well, I wanted to help them, but they said I shouldn't. I don't get it. I'm pregnant, not handicapped." she huffed.

"If they say you shouldn't, then listen to them. Esme, at least, knows better than Alice or Rose. She passed through the experience." I smiled smugly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Right. She had you." she smiled sweetly.

I laughed and squeezed her.

The house was still empty. We'd brought the furniture back from our apartment and we, at least, had a fridge, a bed, a couch and a table in the kitchen. From now, it was fine. But we needed stuff for the nursery. Although I was sure the girls would definitely help us.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh? Um, no nothing." I shrugged. I realized we were already in our room. I didn't bother changing and Bella seemed to do the same thing. We jumped under the covers and she snuggled up to me.

I hugged her tightly to my chest.

I closed my eyes. "Bella?" I asked, without thinking.

"Hmm?" she hummed again and looked up at me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked again, without thinking. Again.

She raised her eyebrows, shocked and then burst out laughing. "You're asking me on a date, Edward?" she asked through laughter. I bit my lip anxiously.

"Um, yeah?" I said it like a question.

She stopped laughing and frowned. "But why? I mean, we basically live together."

"Yes, but I want an official date." I stuttered.

"Oh." she mouthed and blushed.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, but she didn't look up again. Her cheeks were still red. I scowled at her and brushed her hair. "Bella?"

She stayed silent for a second, but then sighed, smiling. "Well, I was wondering where you are going to take me."

A grin flashed across my features and I kissed the top of her head. "So, you do want to go on a date with me?" I asked again stupidly.

She laughed lightheartedly. "Of course, Edward. What makes you think I don't?"

I sighed relieved.

"You're stupid." she giggled and ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled. "So, where are you taking me?" she asked nonchalantly after a second of silence.

"Oh no no." I shook my head. "I won't tell you." my smile turned smug and she grimaced.

"How many times do I have to remember you that I hate surprises?" She hissed, emphasizing every word. I shrugged under the covers.

"Again and again and again." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Review?**


	23. Pressure

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Love them all!**

**I own nothing.**

**Pressure**

_**October 27**__**th**_

**BPOV**

Unfortunately, Edward was very busy at school, so we had to postpone the date. A few parents asked him to coach their kids and of course, he accepted. He was Edward after all.

I was happy he wanted to help them. It was a very sweet thing to do.

Now it was Tuesday and I was in my old apartment, with Alice and Rose. Just the three of us, spending time together, joking and talking.

"I can't believe Emmett is out of town for a week." Rose sighed. Emmett had to go to Portland, while Jasper stayed here. I completely understood Rose, although Emmett went yesterday to Portland.

"But you're helping me with the show." Alice smiled excitedly.

She was working very hard, now that her show was going to be in less than a month. I and Rose tried to help her as much as possible and even more now that her birthday would be in two weeks. Her excitement was dangerously high these days.

Rose sighed rolling her eyes.

"I guess so." she mumbled.

One hour later, my ring tone echoed in the room. Edward. "Hey." I smiled as Rose and Alice continued with their little argument over a dress.

"Hi, love." he said. I knew he wanted to tell me something important. "I'm coming late tonight. I'm really sorry, Bella." he sighed and I could totally imagine him running his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok." I shrugged.

"But tomorrow I want you all mine." there was something evil in his voice that made me smirk. Hmm... I liked how that sounded.

"Should I be scared?" I asked nonchalantly, although I still had the smirk on my face.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to figure it out tomorrow." he was smiling too. I giggled nervously.

"Well, I like the sound of it. I'm looking forward to it." I bit my lip, while I giggled again.

"I'm sure you'll do." he chuckled. "See you later, Bella. Love you."

"Me too." After closing the phone, I turned round to face Alice and Rose. I hadn't noticed they were staring at me. They looked very suspicious also.

Rose looked quickly at her nails. "So, did Edward tell you something interesting?" she asked with a little shrug. Right, like she wasn't burning with curiosity.

Alice giggled. "If there are pornographic terms, please spare us." I threw her a dirty look, while she continued giggling in her palm. Rose pursed her lips, although she was making weird noises under her breath.

I rolled my eyes and blushed slightly. "You're unbelievable." I mumbled. "And how did you know I was talking to Edward?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

Rose scoffed. "Because you were blushing, giggling, whispering and smirking. Those are called Edward-symptoms."

I frowned, blushing again.

Alice raised her eyebrows towards Rose. "That's weird. You yell more than usual when you're around Emmett." she smiled innocently as I burst out laughing.

"That's because she likes being _louder_ than him." I added and now the both of us were literally on the floor, laughing.

Rose rolled her eyes. "At least, I'm not trying to dazzle Jasper in order to carry my bags."

"Jasper's not my dog. He carries my bags, because he wants to." Alice protested.

Rose glared at her, her lips being pulled in a hard line. I sighed and decided to break their fight. They were acting childishly. That meant they were stressed up.

"So, what were you saying about the pink dress, Alice?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Pink? I thought you just said red, Alice." Rose's eyes widened, while Alice frowned.

There we go again.

-

Someone knocked at the door and I figured out it must be Edward. Rosalie skipped to open it, while I put my jacket on. I was kind of giddy, not knowing what Edward had in mind. Well, I already knew there must be something sweet and beautiful, but I couldn't stop being nervous about it.

"Hello there, Edward. Happy to see your beautiful face again." Rose said sarcastically with a mocking smile. He rolled his eyes and I and Alice giggled. That was just Rosalie and Edward.

"Hi to you too, Rose. Alice." he smiled at them, but then his emerald green eyes focused on me. He came straight to me and I eagerly hugged him. He leaned in and brushed his flawless lips on mine. "I missed you." he whispered.

I sighed. "Me too." I pressed my lips to his and I was immediately lightheaded. His arms tightened around my waist and the baby moved again between us. I laughed quietly and pecked one more time his lips.

"Is it over?" Alice asked. She buried her face into her hands, while Rose pressed her lips together. I groaned and Edward chuckled.

"Like you didn't watch, Alice." he said suspiciously.

She quirked her eyebrow. "Well, I did, but it's still gross." she giggled.

"And please spare me. I miss Emmett so much, that it's almost impossible watching you two kiss." Rose threw us a dirty look and I exchanged a glance with Edward.

I shrugged. "Well, we got to go, girls." I hugged them both. "See you later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Alice laughed after us and Edward groaned. We were already in the elevator, when Edward pushed me gently against the wall and locked his lips with mine.

I took a jagged breath through my nose, being caught off guard. I moved my lips with his and my head was already blank. I'd forgotten even my name.

The doors opened and we broke the kiss. I blushed when two old ladies gaped at us, slightly shocked. Edward grasped my hand and led me out of the elevator, away from their disapproving eyes. That was embarrassing.

"What was that?" I asked, as soon as we were in the Volvo.

"What?" he frowned in confusion.

"The kiss. You attacked me there in the elevator." I shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining. I totally enjoyed it." I smirked evilly at him. I hope he could take the hint.

A breathtaking smile spread across his face, but it was sad. Now it was my turn to frown.

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I missed you so much these days, Bella. I want to spend more time with you." he whispered. "It's killing me to live in the same house and barely see you all day. I know we both have jobs, but I can't concentrate, knowing I didn't have the chance to tell you how much I love and miss you." he stopped and sighed. "I don't think I'm making sense right now, but..."

I pressed my finger to his lips. "I feel the same thing. I love and miss you too, Edward." I whispered.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I pulled him closer to me, as his hand cupped my cheek. I now realized how much I'd missed him, his smile, his eyes, his lips.

Although I was pregnant, I still had to work and there wasn't enough time to spend it together. That was killing us both.

"Tomorrow I'll take you out." he whispered against my lips.

"Ok." I breathed, smiling a little.

**_October 28__th_**

"Yeah, mom. I know." I sighed.

"Call him, Bella. He's confused. He'll get around. Just give him a chance." she repeated for the tenth time. I was starting to get tired of it.

"Ok, I get it. Call him. Ok, anything else?" I asked impatiently. It was almost 8:24pm. Edward was waiting for me in the Volvo, while I talked to Renee. She called me ten minutes ago and she wasn't done.

"Bella, don't talk to me like that." she spat.

"Please, mom. I have a date with Edward. I really can't talk right now." I whimpered.

"Oh." she breathed. Finally. "Ok, I guess I'll call you later." she whispered.

Note to herself: do not answer the phone.

I snapped my cell phone shut and stormed outside, almost tripping on the way. Edward was leaning against the Volvo, looking like a Greek-God waiting for me. I blinked, as my cheeks flushed. What had I done to deserve him? He was... perfect.

He threw me one of my favorite crooked smiles and kissed me tenderly. "Ready?" he purred and I gulped.

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

He chuckled quietly. "Good." he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He took the driver seat and I put my seat belt on.

"So, where to?" I asked excitedly. I smiled widely at him, hoping he would give in and tell me everything.

Well, what do you think he did?

Exactly, he shook his head and refused to tell me.

I shrugged indifferently. "Ok." I mumbled through my teeth.

"What did Renee tell you?" he changed the subject. I scoffed, throwing my hands into the air. He seemed startled by my outburst at first, but then smiled amused. "That bad?" he teased.

"She's forcing me into talking to Charlie. Can you believe it?" I shook my head in amazement. If he wasn't going to call me, neither was I. I mean, I wasn't the one acting childishly.

Edward pressed his lips together and sighed.

"What?" I asked confused. "Oh. You think she's right." I grimaced, rolling my eyes. "You know, Edward, I'm not the one who ignored his phone calls."

"Yes, Bella. But you haven't talked to him in a month." he pointed out.

I frowned. "Because last time I called him, he barely said two words."

"Give him time. He's probably surprised. Everything happened too fast." Edward sighed, glancing at me for a second.

My shoulders slumped. "Yeah well. I told him the news four months ago. I can't believe he's still surprised after all this time." I argued.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "Please, Bella. I really don't want to argue tonight. This is supposed to be our night." he whispered. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose, but his voice sounded so seductive. I immediately melted. "Just you and me. Please?" he begged, as he stopped the engine.

I stared into his emerald green eyes and nodded slowly. "Ok." I breathed. "Sorry for being a bitch." I blushed as he leaned in and kissed me.

He laughed. "You're not a bitch, Bella. You're just worried." he said against my lips.

I couldn't stop it. A laugh escaped me and he frowned in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You were so funny when you said 'bitch'." I laughed. He threw me an amused smile and rolled his eyes. "Really. You were adorable."

"Ok, Bella. Whatever you say." he shook his head in amusement and opened my door. I stepped outside in the cold air and I shivered. "Cold?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Not now anymore." I smirked. We were in front of a very familiar restaurant. "Where are we?" I frowned in confusion.

"You don't recognize it?"

I tried to remember. And it hit me.

"Really?" I smiled widely at Edward. He nodded, smirking. "This is the restaurant were we first ate together." I laughed amazed.

"Yep. Glad you could remember it."

"How I could not? That girl, Laura or Laurens was hitting on me the entire time." I shuddered.

"Lauren." he laughed lightheartedly. I rolled my eyes and mumbled 'whatever' under my breath. "You were pretty funny yourself. Your expression was priceless." he teased as I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed again.

As soon as we got inside, a waiter came to us and asked us for reservation. Edward nodded. "Cullen."

The waiter smiled at us and led us to a private table across the room.

"Privacy. I like it." I smirked.

"Me too." he nodded, with an evil grin. "So, what would you like to order, my dear?" he said mockingly.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." I played along.

He chuckled again.

I felt someone behind me and Edward pressed his lips together, being extremely amused. I frowned in confusion, but as soon as the person talked, my breath caught up in my throat.

"Oh my God. It's you again." a high-pitched voice whisper-yelled and my head snapped towards her. My eyes widened in shock.

Holy crap.

Lauren was smiling widely at me, her palm cupping her cheek. I blushed and looked away quickly. Edward's body was shaking with laughter as I hit his shin under the table.

This wasn't funny.

"What the fuck?" I mouthed to Edward and a loud laugh escaped him. I hit him again.

Lauren didn't even notice him. Her eyes were focused on me and my cheeks were already crimson.

"So, what would you like to order?" she asked, bouncing. "I can bring you everything you want." she continued. I realized that her sentence could be interpreted in two ways.

"Two cordon blues, a green salad and two glasses of water." Edward smiled politely.

Lauren nodded quickly and with a huge smile plastered on her face, she left. I sighed relieved and seeing Edward's amused grin, I scowled.

"What?" I hissed.

He shook his head, laughing.

"This isn't funny, Edward." I growled at him. "I can't believe it. Why her? There are so many waiters and waitresses here."

Edward cupped my cheek and caressed my bottom lip with his thumb. "You're extremely beautiful when you're angry." he whispered huskily.

I shivered, staring into his eyes. "I do have a reason." my voice trembled and I cleared quietly my voice.

"Well, let's forget about Lauren, ok? Just you and me."

I nodded with an innocent smile. "Just you and me."

My cheeks flushed, because in the back of my mind, I was anxious to find out if there was a reason why he asked me out. I knew what I was hoping for and as the night flew by, my nerves were getting the better of me.

I fidgeted in my seat.

Edward noticed me and raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I waved it off and smiled.

"Of course." Not.

Was he going to ask me?

"Well, I was wondering..." he started.

I gulped. "Yes?"

"You're pregnant in twenty seven weeks. And you're still going to work, love. I don't think that's healthy for you and the baby. And Carlisle agrees with me." he said, his eyes boring into mine.

Oh well, I guess I still have time.

"I know, but I promise that from the next week on, I won't go to work anymore." I smiled sweetly at him and he nodded relieved.

"Ok." he breathed and leaned in to kiss me.

Before our lips could touch, someone interrupted us. "Sweet Jesus, Edward Cullen?"

My head snapped towards a girl. She was beaming at Edward, her eyes wide with surprise. I felt a weird feeling wash through me. Who was she? And how the hell did she know Edward?

I looked at him and frowned, when I saw the horror in his eyes.

"It's me, Jessica. Oh my God, I can't believe it." she giggled, sitting down at our table. I scowled in shock. What was she doing?

Wait a minute. Jessica? THE Jessica?

"What... w-what are you doing here?" Edward stuttered, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm here with my parents. It's my mom's fifty-seventh birthday." she shrugged. "But then I saw you and I thought I was dreaming." she giggled again, staring dreamily at him.

How dare she?

I cleared my throat and her fishy eyes focused on me. I smiled sweetly at her – maybe too sweetly – and she threw me another sweet smile. Edward bit his lip anxiously.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan. You said your name is Jessica, right?" I asked, shaking her hand shortly.

"Yeah." she nodded. The her attention was back on Edward. "So, Ed, tell me. How was your life in these years we haven't seen each other?" she squealed.

"Edward." he corrected her with a frown. "And well, as you can see, I'm pretty happy right now." his voice sounded bored and I grasped quickly his hand, marking his as mine.

"Oh. How?" she asked. Gah! Why wasn't she leaving us?

Edward's eyes found mine and he smiled warmly. Jessica followed his gaze and her eyes widened. Her mouth hung open and then a shocked expression covered her face.

"What? But I thought she was your cousin." her voice was harsh and I winced. What was wrong with her?

I scoffed in the same moment Edward did. "My cousin?"

"Well, I thought Nella was your cousin." she repeated.

"It's Bella. And no, I'm not his cousin. I'm his girlfriend." Maybe more. "And we're soon-to-be parents." I smiled sarcastically at her.

Her eyes widened even more. "Parents? As in... a child?"

"Yep." Edward nodded, beaming at me. He enjoyed Jessica's reaction way too much.

"But... why... I don't... Edward, why?" she stuttered. My jaw tightened and I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Go away." I mumbled under my breath. Edward seemed to hear it, because he squeezed my hand back.

"Look, Jessica. I want to spend the rest of the night alone with my girlfriend, if you don't mind." Edward raised his eyebrows at her defiantly. I pursed my lips, as my cheeks flushed.

She blinked amazed. "Fine." she hissed. "Good luck, then." she shrugged and left us alone. I sighed relieved and stuck my tongue out at her, when I thought she wasn't looking.

"That was awkward." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to be here." Edward shook his head in embarrassment, avoiding my eyes.

I cupped his cheek and smiled. "Hey, it's not your fault." I shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back immediately, but I didn't deepen the kiss. I teased him.

I laughed as he scowled at me.

We tried to forget the Jessica incident. Actually, she was out of my mind in less than a second. Edward seemed to calm down too. He was a little nervous at first, thinking I might react badly, but I told him everything was alright.

We talked about everything and everyone. We talked about the baby, we argued about the sex subject, we laughed about Alice and Rose's plans on decorating the nursery, we fought about the baby's name.

My heart shattered when he asked for the bill. "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"It's late, Bella." he frowned too.

I blinked a few times and then blushed. "Oh." I breathed, looking down quickly. I thought he was going to... Hmm, I guess not.

He grasped my hand and kissed it gently. I closed my eyes for a second, stopping the tears that were threatening to appear. I wanted so badly to scream, to cry, but I couldn't. Not right now. Maybe later when I would be alone in the bathroom.

I let go of his hand and walked quickly towards his car, opening the door and jumping inside. He stood frozen outside, staring after me, but then snapped out of it and climbed in.

I fastened my seat belt without a word and he frowned.

"Bella, it's something wrong?" he asked, being worried.

I shook my head. "No. I want home." I said reluctantly, as his frown deepened.

"Did I do something wrong?" he said.

"No, Edward. Everything is fine." I lied.

He sighed frustrated. "Ok. But if you want to tell me something, I'm here, ok?" he cupped my cheek, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I nodded once and looked away.

* * *

**I needed a cliff-hanger, right? Don't answer that. lol**

**It was kind of hard to write this chapter, but there it is. Review?  
**


	24. Worries

I own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating. I had troubles with my computer, then I'd been out of town for two days, then I got sick and had to stay in bed.

**Worries**

_**November 1**__**st**_

**EPOV**

Bella had acted very weird that night. She didn't tell me what had bothered her. And if she doesn't want to tell me, then I won't force her, I thought as I opened the TV.

She was with Alice and Rose at their apartment. It was only half past four and I was extremely bored. Emmett was out of town, while Jasper... Jasper! I dialed quickly his number.

"Hey man." he said. "Bored?" he chuckled, amused. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you guess?"

"Well, I have this unusual talent." he laughed.

"What about you?" I asked, sighing.

"Since Alice's show is approaching, they spend most of their time together so it is kind of difficult to see her. That's when I'm bored and frustrated. And I understand, that because Bella is her friend, that's why _you_ are bored." he explained.

I scowled. "Um, ok. That was extremely weird. A simple word would have been better." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Alice's absence has this odd effect on me." he admitted with a short sigh.

"I think I understand what you mean."

"Do you mind if I come over? I'm really bored and this apartment makes me claustrophobic."

"Be my guest. As it seems, they aren't going to finish anytime soon." I shrugged.

"OK. I'll be there in ten minutes."

I snapped my phone shut and lounged on the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair twice and changed the channels, until I found a stupid documentary about bees.

I hadn't realized I was fast asleep, until someone knocked at the door. I opened it quickly.

"Dude, I was freezing out there. How much it takes to open a door?" he protested as he glowered at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I was sleeping, _princess_." I said sarcastically as he threw me another dirty look. Then he shrugged.

"I hope you have beer somewhere in the fridge, right?" he asked as he stepped in the kitchen.

"Um, I think so. Bella doesn't like it, but I think there are a few bottles of beer in the fridge." I raised my eyebrows.

Jasper opened it and then smiled evilly. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he chuckled and showed me three bottles. I grinned and took one of them.

We jumped on the couch and I opened a bottle. I took a sip and then sighed, satisfied. How much I missed the taste of it. Jasper seemed to agree with me.

"I have an idea. Let's get wasted." he suggested as my eyes narrowed. Seeing my hesitation, he raised his eyebrows. "Oh come on. You're not afraid to get a little drunk, are you? Emmett isn't here, so we have three bottles all for ourselves. And Alice and Bella aren't here to scold us. I guess we deserve it, since they've practically abandoned us."

He sighed dramatically.

"Ok. You're right. Let's get wasted." I smirked as I took a long sip from my bottle. Jasper and I punched fists.

"That's what I'm talking about."

Half an hour later, I didn't know if I was really drunk. Alright, yes. Everything seemed to be brighter than ever. The carpet was glowing; even the walls were shining like diamonds. Jasper was laughing his ass off next to me, as he kept telling me stories about his childhood.

"And then my mom comes and tells me: 'Jasper, put the fish back into the bowl and sleep.'" he laughed again hysterically.

I threw my head back and choked with laughter. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

I took a sip and remembered something. "Oh, oh, remember the time when Emmett got arrested, because he tried to help an old lady cross the street?"

He nodded and a loud laugh escaped him. "She thought he was a pervert." We were howling with laughter. God, I'd never laughed so much in my life.

"And you told the police officer that his wedding was going to be the next day. And oh my God, he believed you." I slammed my hand on the arm of the couch, while Jasper fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

After we finished the first bottle, our eyes fell on the last one. I exchanged a glance with Jasper and then the both of us longed for it. "Give it to me, Edward."

"It's from my fridge." I scowled.

"But I was the first one to touch it." he argued.

"Give it to me, Jasper and no one gets hurt." I hissed.

We both looked like two kids fighting over a toy car. Alcohol had this weird effect on us.

Emmett doesn't get so drunk after _one_ beer, but once he's completely wasted, he's a moron, laughing over nothing, singing stupid songs or making idiotic jokes about the others or even about himself.

"Ok. I have an idea." Jasper raised his finger. I frowned. "We split it. You drink half, I drink the other half. Deal?"

"Deal." I said without thinking twice about it.

After drinking it, we were very quiet. I was staring up at the ceiling. My head was spinning and although I felt the urge to laugh, I didn't.

"You know what?" Jasper started, but then stopped for a minute or two. I waited patiently but he didn't continue.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows. Now he made me curious.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You said 'You know what?' and then you stopped. What should I know?"

"Oh, right." he chuckled. "Well, I think I'm going to marry Alice." he confessed as my mouth hung open.

Did he just...?

Marriage?

"I love her." he sighed and my eyes widened even more.

I knew she loved her. But um, well... Jasper, marriage?

"I want to be with her." he continued, staring up at the ceiling. I stared at him, forgetting to even blink.

"Do you have a ring?" I asked.

He grinned and slowly nodded. My eyes widened even more. I thought they were going to pop out of my head. Mm, that would be hilarious. But whatever... Jasper, marriage?

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"I think so."

"You think so. You're not sure?" I frowned, confused. "You know Alice. If you propose to her, then you can't change your mind."

"I know, dude. And I won't change my mind. Alice is the one. I love her, I want to be with her, I need her. I can't breathe without her." he sighed with a small smile on his face.

"Man that was cheesy. But I know what you mean. I love and need Bella more than anything." I admitted.

His head snapped in my direction. "That means you're going to propose to her too?" he squealed. Squealed?

I scowled. "Uhhhhhhh..."

"You're not? Come on, Edward."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Marriage isn't one of my priorities."

"Then you're an idiot." he glared at me.

"Hey." I protested. "It's just that... I've seen so many divorced people... Couples who fight and yell at each other, I don't like that."

"Everyone fights and yells." Jasper pointed out. "Even more when they're pregnant or when their name is Rosalie." he laughed.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"But look at Bella's parents. She told me they were so happy before the wedding and look at them now. Charlie is alone and Renee has Phil. That's not fair. Marriage had separated them. Marriage always separates people." I shrugged helplessly as Jasper looked at me like I had grown another head.

"I think I know what you have. Marriage issues." he nodded to himself.

"I do not." I argued.

"Yes, you have." he frowned. "Now tell me something. Do you love her?"

"What an idiotic question is that?"

"Yes or no?"

"Of course I love her. She's my life."

He nodded and asked again. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

I knew where he wanted to get. "I do. But that doesn't mean we..." I started, but he interrupted me.

"But imagine this: everyone calls Bella, Mrs. Cullen." he grinned. "Hmm, Mrs. Whitlock, I like it. Whatever. So Bella is Mrs. Cullen, your _wife _and you are her _husband._ Husband, got it? And dude, you both have a child together."

I laughed at his reasoning. He punched me in the shoulder and I sighed.

"Think about her. She'll be so happy if you propose. I know she wants it. I can feel it." he raised his eyebrows.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. An image flashed within my head. Bella and I wearing our wedding rings, playing with our child in the backyard. I like it. "I miss her." I pouted.

"Me too. It's already eight o'clock." he whimpered.

We were silent for two or three minutes. Then Jasper looked at me. "So, are you going to propose?"

I bit my cheek, thinking. Was I? Of course I loved Bella with all my heart and I wanted to be with her forever, but not like that. Like I said, marriage had always separated people. Marriage issues or not, I was scared I might lose her.

But then I thought about my parents. They were so happy together and after all these years, they were still in love with each other. Maybe that was my future too. I was sure Bella was the one, because I felt it. Rings or no rings, however, they won't change my feelings for her.

A huge grin spread across my face and I punched him in the arm. "Hell yes."

"That's what I'm talking about, bro." he whistled and we both burst out laughing.

"I like the Mrs Cullen thing." I admitted with a chuckle.

"Me too." he nodded. I frowned. "I mean, the Mrs Whitlock thing. Oh, when are you going to buy the ring?"

"Um, I just decided to propose to her?" it came out as a question and he rolled his eyes.

"I know. But you need a ring."

"I know that." I argued. "And I'm going to buy one. Soon." I promised, as Jasper nodded and high-fived me.

I closed my eyes, as silence came over us. My head was still spinning, but I was slightly awake.

Someone opened the front door and I stood up quickly. The only one who had keys, was... "Bella." I screamed and ran towards her, hugging her tightly to me.

"Oh, hi Bells." Jasper greeted.

She laughed in my ear and kissed my neck. "Happy to see you too." she whispered and I caught her face in my hands. I kissed her passionately, while she sighed into my mouth.

But Jasper interrupted us. Damn him. "Ew. Ok, gross. I think I'm going home. Ew... Good luck tonight, cowboys." he winked at us and Bella and I chuckled.

She hugged him and we punched fists. Then he was gone.

Bella frowned suspiciously at me and then looked over my shoulder. She sighed and shook her head. I stroked delicately her cheek and she covered my hand with hers. It felt good.

"You've been drinking." she raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked stupidly. "Oh yeah, right. Well, Jasper came over and I was bored, but then he asked about beer and well..." I shrugged.

She laughed and kissed me chastely. "You taste like alcohol."

I pouted.

She laughed again. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired and you're wasted." her lips brushed lightly against mine and I pecked hers once.

"Ok." I sighed. "Although I don't want to sleep." I grinned evilly.

She giggled nervously. "Me neither." she whispered seductively in my ear. I kissed her again and again and she grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bedroom. She was pregnant, but that didn't mean we had to cut out our sex life.

I closed the door with my elbow and Bella stuck her hands under my shirt. I groaned into her mouth as she fell on the bed.

I fell next to her and kissed gently her neck and her collar bone. "I love you, Bella. You know that, right?"

She giggled. "Yes, I know. I love you too."

"I can't live without you. You're my air, my soul. I love everything about you. Your voice, your kindness, your skin, your eyes, your lips. Everything." I breathed, kissing her again on the lips.

She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled. "You're the very best part of my life, Edward. You and the baby are my family."

Family. Family! "What did I do to deserve you?" I smirked.

"I think you're cursed." she laughed halfheartedly and I frowned, stroking her cheek.

"More like blessed, love. I'm blessed to have you. The both of you." I whispered as I leaned in and pressed my lips on her swollen belly.

"You're acting silly when you're drunk." she breathed.

I laughed. "Well, yeah. I think so, but I'm not entirely drunk. I won't fall asleep in the next second." I pointed out.

"You better don't." she quirked one of her eyebrows and my lips met hers in another passionate kiss.

My hands explored her body, as she started unbuttoning my shirt. A moan escaped me as her lips kissed my chest. Her fingers played with my belt, as I unzipped her dress. She looked so fragile in my arms. Like a little porcelain doll. How was I supposed to not love her? My heart was already hers and I didn't want it back.

Jasper was right. Why was I so scared about marriage in the first place? It wasn't like I was going to be dead after that. I loved, adored Bella. I wanted her to be mine forever. Mrs Cullen. I like it, I thought, kissing the swell of her breast. She moaned and her fingers locked in my hair.

"Oh, Edward..." she whispered.

The next day, I woke up very early. Bella was still sleeping peacefully in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed. My hand slipped on her belly and I smiled, when the baby moved under my touch. It was like he or she already knew who we were.

Well, to be honest, I secretly hoped it was a girl. A little beautiful girl. A mini Bella. I smiled again. She was seven months along.

Bella stirred in my arms and I loosened my grip on her. She slowly opened her eyes and she grinned up at me.

"Hey." she breathed as I kissed again her forehead.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you?"

She thought for a minute and then licked her lips. "Hungry." she whispered and gave me a sweet kiss. I chuckled.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Two eggs." she smiled innocently. Then her eyes lit up and she almost screamed. "Oh and strawberries."

I laughed at her giddiness. "Wasn't that a cliché?"

She frowned for a second, but then smirked. "Well, yeah, but your baby is begging you for strawberries."

"And where am I going to find them?" I scowled.

"In town, Edward." she threw her hands into the air desperate. Again with the mood swings. I chuckled to myself. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, still amused and she folded her arms across her chest. "Nothing. I'm going to buy you strawberries."

"But what's so funny? Whatever... Be quick." she smiled again. I kissed her chastely, but she threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I eagerly responded.

I brushed my lips against hers and she whispered. "I better take a shower."

"Don't fall in the toilet." I teased her.

She pulled away and punched me in the arm. "I'm not as clumsy as I used to be, Edward."

I nodded, pressing my lips together. "Ok." I pecked again her lips. "Strawberries."

"Strawberries." she squealed.

I was still laughing when I got in my Volvo and started the engine. The store was close by and it took me only five minutes to get there. The old lady gave me a knowing smile, like she'd already known they were for a pregnant woman. It was creepy.

In less than ten minutes, I was home. She was still in the shower and I sighed relieved.

Then everything happened in a blur. The next thing I knew, breakfast was done. Exactly on cue, Bella came downstairs and smirked at me. She licked her lips and sat down at the table. I joined her immediately.

"I'm impressed. This is really good." she sighed, taking another bite from her eggs.

I tried to look offended by her statement. "What? You think I can't cook?"

Her eyes widened in guilt. "Oh, of course, Edward. I..."

I leaned in and interrupted her with a kiss. "I was just joking. You're a better cook than me. I suck." I shrugged.

She frowned and caressed my cheek. "You don't suck. You're unbelievable." she whispered with a genuine smile on her face. Then her eyes lit up again. "And the next thing will make you even more unbelievable. Where are my strawberries?" she asked, being extremely excited.

I laughed. "_Your _strawberries? You are a little possessive today."

"I think so." she sighed. "But I want my strawberries." she pouted. Oh God, I had never resisted to her little beautiful pout. It was irresistible. I nodded.

I gave her a bowl full of strawberries and she squealed happily. I kissed the top of her head. "You have no idea how much I love you, Edward. Thank you." her eyes were watery and I sighed. So sensitive. Yet so adorable.

I watched her as she ate. I remembered what I and Jasper talked about last night. Marriage. I remembered telling him I was going to propose to her.

She caught me staring at her and blushed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Nothing." she nodded once, shoving another strawberry into her mouth. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmmm." she hummed. "No idea."

We decided to watch a movie. I sat down on the couch, with Bella's head in my lap. I pressed the play button and the movie began.

We were silent for almost half an hour, when Bella bit her lip nervously and looked up at me. "Edward?"

I raised my eyebrows, showing her I was paying attention. "Do you think we're going to be good parents?" she asked out of the blue. It took me by surprise.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"I mean, this happened so fast. We didn't even know each other when the baby was conceived. Everything happened in a rush after that and I don't think I'm going to be a good mom..." moisture filled her eyes and I cut her off immediately.

"Everything is going to be alright." I whispered.

She sighed. "You don't know that. We're both new to this."

I nodded once. I didn't want to tell her how scared I was, because I knew she'd freak out. "Yes, but I'm sure my parents and yours will help us with the baby. And then are Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose."

She frowned. "Not Charlie."

Now it was my turn to sigh.

"But what about, when he will get sick and we won't know what to do? Or when he decides to run away with his girlfriend to Europe or what if we find him drunk one day?" she panicked.

I brushed gently her hair – I realized how she only said 'he'. I didn't know what to say. Those were my worries too. I wasn't sure if I was going to be a good dad. I didn't know if my own child would like me. I just leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"I'm scared." I confessed.

She stroked delicately my cheek. "Me too." her voice was just a whisper.

I stared into her deep brown eyes, melting into them. She was still caressing my cheek and it was very relaxing. We weren't paying attention to the movie anymore.

The phone startled us.

Bella got up and answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, hi mom, what are..." she stopped and the blood left her face. I frowned and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

She slowly turned around and her anxious eyes met mine. Then she dropped the phone.


	25. Disintegration

I own nothing. SMeyer does.

**Disintegration**

**BPOV**

The phone started ringing. I jumped up, running for it. "Hello?"

"Bella?" someone asked and I recognized Renee's voice.

"Oh, hi mom. What are..."

"Bella, it's about Charlie. I'm sorry, dear. I was so afraid, I didn't want to call you, because you're pregnant and all, but Phil convinced me. You have the right to know." she stopped for a second and from the tone of her voice, I realized she was crying. "Charlie had a car accident yesterday. He fell into a coma."

I barely noticed Edward's arms wrap around my waist and whisper something into my ear. "What's wrong?"

I slowly turned around to face him and then I blacked out.

** EPOV**

I panicked, seeing Bella faint in my arms. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly set her down on the couch, trying to wake her up. I ignored the phone resting on the floor and concentrated on Bella's unconscious form.

"Bella! Bella, please wake up." I begged. What was I going to do? "Love, please, don't do this to me. Wake up."

I took a bottle of alcohol and did what I knew better. She quickly reacted to the smell and I almost smiled relieved. I was still anxious and concerned. What happened? Why did she react like this? It must be something bad.

She opened her eyes and looked around confused. Then her face paled again and I could see moisture filling her chocolate brown eyes. I hugged her immediately.

"What happened?" I whispered and then violent sobs shook her body, as she hugged me back. I pressed my face against her neck, planting a searing kiss there, trying to calm her down. But she wasn't having it. Instead, she started crying even harder.

I let her cry on my shoulder. I was very anxious, not knowing what had caused her this, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask again. She looked devastated and that made me miserable. I wanted to comfort her, to try and make her feel better, but I felt useless.

After all, she stopped sobbing, but tears were still running down her cheeks. I brushed them away with my thumb, but there were always new ones. I kissed one of them and then looked straight into her eyes. Hers were lifeless and dark.

She knew I was waiting for an answer and then whispered through silent sobs.

"Charlie. He had a car accident."

I hugged her again, brushing gently her hair. "Is he okay?" I asked, not being as anxious as she was.

She shook her head. "No, Edward. He's not okay. He fell into a coma. What if he never wakes up?" she broke into a new fit of tears and I closed my eyes tightly.

"He will. I'm sure." it sounded like I was trying to convince myself.

She suddenly pulled away from my embrace and her worry turned into panic. "But what if he never sees his grandson? What if he... goes before meeting him?" She was frightened to say the word 'die'. I shook my head vehemently.

"Charlie's a strong man. He'll be okay." I soothed her, but she was still skeptical.

"I want to see him. Please." she whispered and I nodded slowly, grabbing my cell phone.

She was crying quietly in her palms and I traced circles on her back, while I waited for Carlisle to answer the phone.

"Hello, son." he said.

"Dad, I need you to do me a favor." I started. "Charlie, Bella's father had a car accident and he's into a coma right now. Renee didn't tell us where he is, but I assume he's in a hospital in Forks. We're going there as soon as we can and I would like you to come with us."

Carlisle stayed silent for a few seconds, but then answered. "I'm so sorry Edward. I think Bella's devastated." he sighed. "But please, don't let her worry too much. She's close to giving birth and she doesn't need to stress out. As in for your request, of course I'll come with you. I'm glad you asked, son."

I smiled at Bella and she took the hint.

"Thank you. I think we're leaving in... two hours?" I asked her and she nodded once. "In two hours then. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Ok. I'm going to call Esme and tell my colleagues about my departure. Meet you in two hours."

I snapped my phone shut and looked at Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed softly her temple and whispered against her skin.

"Everything is going to be fine."

** BPOV**

We were now in the car, Edward holding me in his arms in the backseat. I was surprised he stayed with me in the back, knowing how much he liked to drive. My thoughts were constantly about Charlie. I knew Renee and Phil were already there. I called them five minutes before we'd left and she told me they were there. I called Alice and the others to tell them about it and she was very sad to hear what happened.

I wasn't crying, maybe because I didn't have tears anymore. Instead, I pulled Edward's body closer to me and he kissed gently my hair. I closed my eyes.

I don't care Charlie had refused to talk to me in the past. I don't care if he's stubborn. I am too. Maybe that's why we don't get along so well, but I love him very much. He's my father. I forgive him for not talking to me and I want him to be awake again. I can't stand the thought of losing him. It's just too... too painful.

My heart skipped a beat as I considered the idea. Moisture filled my eyes and I refused to let the new tears fall. No, no more crying. Edward doesn't need to see me so weak.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

The baby was as nervous as I was, like he already knew what was going on and my hand slipped on my belly. Although he was kicking me like crazy, I tried not to whimper.

"He's going to be fine, Bella." he breathed, stroking my hair. He understood my silence. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Edward." I pulled away to look into his eyes and he leaned down, kissing me chastely on the lips.

I was getting nervous by second, when Carlisle parked the car in front of the hospital. My stomach churned, the baby kicked and tears fell from my eyes, although I tried to stop them. Carlisle patted me reassuringly on the arm and smiled encouragingly. I could never thank him enough for accepting this.

Edward squeezed my hand as we entered the hospital. I bit my lip nervously.

"Try to calm down, please. You mustn't worry too much. Please, Bella?" he begged and I swallowed heavily. I nodded, taking a deep breath and squeezing his hand back.

Carlisle came back after asking a nurse something and told me Charlie was in room 203 and then went to talk to the doctor about his state. The blood left my face as I found myself in front of the door.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I whispered shakily.

He stepped in first. I grabbed his hand, almost crushing it, but Edward didn't whimper. I slowly looked around, taking in the room. Renee was with Phil on the couch, while Charlie was staying motionless on the bed. I swallowed heavily again and Renee burst out crying when she saw me. Not helping.

"Bella, dear. I'm so sorry you had to come here in your state." she apologized as she hugged me. "I was afraid. I didn't want to tell you but I had to."

"It's ok." I hugged her back. "How is he?" I asked, biting my lip again.

She sobbed in my shoulder and then looked at Charlie. "He just... he hasn't moved since yesterday. I'm so worried. The doctor said he is going to be ok, but I look at him and all of my hopes just disappear. I really want to believe him, but..." she stopped, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what to think, Bella." My mom still loved Charlie. Not like she loved Phil, but there was a different relationship between them.

I noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and arms. My heart broke for him ad I wanted so much for him to wake up. A few tears streamed down my cheeks and I brushed them away with the back of my hands. I needed to be strong for Renee, Charlie... Edward.

I took a few steps forward, toward his bed. His face was so serene and calm, like he was dreaming about something good. I found myself smiling at his expression, but his loud heartbeats reminded me of where he was. I cringed and grabbed his hand gently.

Wake up, Charlie. Please.

I heard the door open and I turned around, only to see the three of them leaving us alone. I thanked Edward silently for giving me this moment and he smiled, before exiting the room.

I squeezed gently Charlie's hand and looked at him. "Hi, dad. It's me, Bella." I put his hand on my belly. "And this is your grandson. He's very anxious to meet you." my voice trembled. "Edward and I live together. He found a beautiful house and I love it. I'm sure you'll love it too when you'll see it. The nursery isn't finished yet, but I think in less than a month it will be done." I smiled softly, playing with his fingers. "I'm not working anymore since there are only two months till I give birth. Edward has been a very good support in these months and dad.. I love him. I'm truly in love with him." I stopped and sighed deeply.

"I know you're not... happy at how things worked out, b-but... I want you back in my life, dad." moisture filled my eyes again and I blinked quickly. "I miss you so much. You don't even know how much." a quiet sob escaped me and now tears were freely running down my cheeks. I didn't even try to stop them this time. "My baby needs his grandfather. I need my father. Please forgive me for being so stubborn and avoiding you and I forgive you for ignoring my phone calls. I guess we're both at fault."

I looked up at him, through puffy, red eyes, hoping that I would find a small sign on his face that he was listening to me. My heart ached, when he was as still as a stone.

I needed to tell him everything that was bothering me. I had to get it out.

"Don't be angry with Edward. He loves me as much as I love him." I whispered and kissed gently his hand. "He was the one how tried to make me call you. He was there every time I had needed him. I don't know what would I have done, if he hadn't been there, to comfort me."

I stared at his face and new sobs escaped me. My heart ached in my chest and I almost had the instinct to put my hand over it.

What if he never wakes up?

"Please, dad, wake up. Please. I need you. I love you. Wake up, please." I cried, as I pressed my forehead against his hand. "Please." I whispered shakily.

I stood like that, minutes after minutes. I didn't want to go and leave him alone. I wanted to be with him in these moments, although he wasn't aware of my presence.

I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away, gasping. He was crying. There was a small tear at the corner of his eye.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" I asked, my voice trembling.

I quickly opened the door and saw Edward leaning against the wall and Renee and Phil sitting down.

"Please, come. Quick." I smiled at them and Edward frowned in confusion, but decided to follow me. Mom and Phil too. I brought them in front of Charlie. "Look. He's crying. He can hear me. Dad, open your eyes, please." I sobbed, but he didn't move.

Although Renee was stunned, she didn't talk. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing gently my temple as I leaned into him. I was slightly disappointed. He didn't have the reaction I thought he would.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

He stared sadly into my eyes. "I don't think he's waking up, Bella." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

I frowned at him and then looked at Charlie and his still stiff form.

"But..." I started. "H-He was crying. I-I..." I shook my head slowly in pain.

"I'm going to bring Carlisle and the doctor." he said and exited again the room.

Renee came to my side and hugged me. I couldn't speak.

Minutes later, Edward came with his father and another doctor. I blinked the tears away and the doctor smiled apologetically toward me. I didn't want pity. But I smiled back.

"I'm Dr. Reid. I assume you're Bella, Charlie's daughter, right?" he said and I nodded. He checked Charlie's vitals and Carlisle did the same thing, discussing with him about them now and then. I remained in a corner, holding Edward's hand tightly.

The doctor looked at Renee, Phil and me. Carlisle stepped to the side, letting him do his job.

"I'm sorry, but... he isn't waking up. And... I don't think he'll be soon." he whispered and I shook my head vehemently.

"Then why was he crying?" I asked.

"That's just an instinct, a reflex action." Carlisle explained and my shoulders slumped, burying my face in Edward's chest. He traced circles on my back, soothing me.

"He hit his head pretty hard, but he will be fine. I promise." Dr Reid said and nodded toward Renee and Phil, then looked at me. "Now, Bella. Please, don't worry too much. I see you're close to giving birth. We don't something bad to happen to you and the baby."

I winced and Edward's arm tightened around me. I nodded slowly and then he exited the room.

"Do you want to eat something?" he whispered in my ear

"No."

"Bella, you haven't eaten since we left Seattle. " he protested, but i shook my head.

"Really, Edward. I'm not hungry. I'm okay."

He wasn't convinced, but kissed me gently on the lips and I closed my eyes, leaning into him.

I hadn't realized I was asleep, until a loud sound echoed in the room. I jumped up, startled and Edward's eyes widened, in the same moment Renee gasped. Looking at Charlie, I realized.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. Don't kill me please *puppy look* I don't know if crying is a reflex action in a coma, but I think I've seen it in a movie. lol.  
**

**This chapter was rather difficult to write, but I'm glad it's done. I hope you like it.**


	26. Room 203 Part 1

**Oh my God. I was really concerned about the last chapter. I thought it wasn't good enough, but you guys liked it. That is so good to know. Thanks for reviewing. Love you!  
**

**Shout outs **

**twilightlove10121, Miss Claire Alice Cullen, Aha Shake Heartbreak, joce992002299, Tmusicluver, ladyDV011, Tim-tam, ShortieMari, twilightobessed40873a, carolbenatti, nayomelynn, starlight90, Ness, fourbrats, Treya, xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, .forgotten.x, campcathryn, Flora73, Ant Upi, marcar1992, blazecullen41288, jalicecullen, catcat6565, bmkgreen, cullengirl08, Night Orchid.

* * *

**I hadn't realized I was asleep, until a loud sound echoed in the room. I jumped up, startled and Edward's eyes widened, in the same moment Renee gasped. Looking at Charlie, I realized.**

* * *

**

**Room 203 Part 1**

**BPOV**

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

I panicked, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

My eyes stopped on Charlie's face and all of my senses shut down.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

Charlie was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. But no, he wasn't allowed to leave me. Not now. Not when I needed him the most.

I'd barely felt Renee's arm wrap around me and cry onto my shoulder. I felt numb.

I instinctively hugged Renee and tried to pay attention at what was happening around us. I saw Edward run to bring the doctor and Carlisle, but then my sight got blurry as tears threatened to spill over.

Renee's arms tightened around my neck and that brought me slightly out of my state. My breath accelerated, when I heard Charlie's dead heart echo in the room.

"Sit down, please." Phil begged, as he soothed Renee. "He'll be fine." he said firmly and I felt Renee nod against my shoulder.

Was he?

And then I broke down.

**EPOV**

"Charlie." I said shortly to Carlisle and Dr Reid and they took the hint. We rushed in the room and my eyes stopped on Bella and Renee. They were hugging each other and crying. God, how much I hated seeing her so hurt and sad.

Carlisle tried to bring Charlie back to life by pressing down on his chest. The doctor prepared the defibrillator and I was amazed at how fast they moved. Charlie's body jerked upright as an electric shock passed through him. He landed on the bed with a small thud.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

I ran to Bella's side and wrapped my arm around her waist, while Renee had her arms around her neck.

Her eyes met mine and I was taken aback by the sadness in them. Her body was shaking with silent sobs and I knew this wasn't good for her and the baby. Charlie was going to live. I just knew it. He had to. For Bella and our child.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be alright." I told them both.

Renee looked at me for a brief second and patted me on the shoulder, thanking me for my support. She hugged Phil then, leaving Bella and I alone. I pulled her onto my lap and brushed gently her hair.

Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks as we kept hearing the _beep _sound echo in the room. Bella started shaking her head vehemently and a loud sob escaped her. I caught her face in my palms and stared deeply into her eyes. I leaned in until our noses touched and pressed my forehead against hers.

"He can't do this to me." she whispered, probably thinking her voice would have broken if it had been louder.

"Again, Carlisle." I heard Dr Reid say in the background.

"I need him." she whispered again, burying her face in my chest.

"He's not going to leave you." I whispered back, hugging her. He had to live. He couldn't abandon Bella just like this. They needed to sort things out.

Bella's silent tears turned into loud sobs and my heart broke for her and for Charlie.

Then everything changed. The atmosphere changed. Nobody moved and the only thing we could hear was the beep sound. Then it hit me.

I slowly turned to Carlisle and he shook his head, staring down at the floor.

Bella froze in my arms.

"I'm sorry..." Dr Reid started, but Bella stood up abruptly, shaking her head vehemently once again.

"No. No, no. He can't, ok?" she shouted, staring at Charlie. She took a few steps toward his bed and grabbed his hand, forcefully. "You can't leave me, Charlie. Wake up. Now. For me, for Renee, wake up. Just open your eyes, please. Don't you dare leave us alone. Do you hear me?" she yelled, as her voice broke.

Renee was stunned. She couldn't bring herself to talk or even cry.

Bella threw her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wake up." she whispered in his ear, loud enough for us to hear.

She kissed him again and I was shocked to hear a new sound echo in the room.

Beep, beep, beep....

My mouth hung open and everyone was too shocked to speak. Bella's arms were still wrapped around his neck, but she was frozen. Dr Reid and Carlisle exchanged a short glance and Renee gasped, while Phil took her in his arms.

"Dad?" Bella whispered shakily and pulled away from him.

Dr Reid shook his head slowly. "I can't believe it. This is truly a miracle."

Charlie was alive. He wasn't dead. He came back for Bella. A huge grin spread across my face as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my palms on her belly and kissing her hair. She was speechless.

"But why isn't he waking up?" Renee asked.

"The blow he suffered must have been really serious. His brain needs time." Carlisle said. "But the most important thing right now is that Charlie is alive." he smiled too, while Dr Reid checked up his vitals.

"He seems to be ok." the doctor mumbled to himself and then looked at Carlisle. "This is weird." he frowned, but he seemed to be relieved somehow. "He was dead a couple of seconds ago."

Bella turned around and threw her arms around my neck, crying softly on my shoulder. "Oh Edward..." she whispered, but I could sense the smile in her voice.

"I know." I breathed.

I kissed again the top of her head and tightened my grip on her.

* * *

_November 9th_

**BPOV**

"Happy birthday, Alice." I smiled halfheartedly, while I leaned into Edward. He pulled me into an embrace.

"Bella." she squealed happily and I rolled my eyes. Edward winced, obviously hearing her excitement through the phone. "I'm so glad you called me. I can't believe I'm already 22. And if I have to be honest, it's pretty terrifying." she mused and I laughed. "We miss you guys. I wish you could be here, celebrating with us." she sighed. "But other than that, I'm very happy you decided to stay there with Charlie. We'll celebrate it later and maybe Charlie will be fine by then." I could feel the sadness in her voice and I bit my lip nervously.

"I hope so." I whispered.

Edward squeezed my hand gently.

I heard different voices come from the other end of the phone and I smiled when I recognized Rosalie's voice.

"Tell her, tell her." she urged and I frowned confused.

"What happened?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"What?" I asked Alice and I winced again when she literally screamed in the phone.

Ow...

"Oh my God, Bella. I didn't want to tell you now, because I know you are very worried about Charlie, but something happened today. Something very very very good." she stopped to prolong the suspense. I was getting nervous by second. "Jasper proposed. I'm getting married."

My eyes widened and I quickly looked at Edward.

"Alice, that's... wow, I-I..." I stammered, but I couldn't stop the huge smirk that broke across my face. Edward frowned confused and although we were in the hospital, I put it on speakerphone. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. The both of you." I squealed.

"Jasper proposed." I whispered excited in Edward's ear and his eyes widened.

"Congratulations, Alice, Jasper." Edward chuckled.

"I still can't believe it. I mean, I'm engaged." she screamed again and we heard a smug laugh in the background. I figured it must be Jasper.

"Thanks guys." he said and then Alice giggled.

"Oh, Bella. You need to see the ring." Rose shrieked and I realized Alice must have put the phone on speakerphone too. I rolled my eyes, laughing quietly. "Give it to Jasper to buy you a beautiful engagement ring." she said, her voice implying different meanings.

"Hey." Emmett protested. "Was that a hint?" he asked suspiciously.

"Depends." Rose mused.

I could visualize Emmett's confused expression and I giggled. Edward shook his head in amusement. Those two were so funny together.

"Huh?" Emmett said and I heard Alice laugh.

"You're such an idiot." Jasper mumbled.

"Now, now, Jazzy. How many times do I have to remember you that it's not nice to cuss?" Emmett scolded him in a very motherly way.

"I didn't cuss. I was telling the truth."

"Damn you." Em whispered under his breath, but it was a little too loud.

"And you're talking about cussing." Rose smacked the back of his head and we burst out laughing.

I missed them so much. I wanted to be there, with them, bicker about nothing and laugh. But as much as I wanted to be with them, I wanted to be here. I was split between two places.

"So, when are you going to pop the question, Edward?" Emmett asked, smirking. I looked quickly down and blushed ten shades of red. Edward squirmed uneasily in his seat and I was too embarrassed to look at him.

Give it to Emmett to destroy a perfect moment.

"Shut up." Jasper hissed and I heard a new bang. I giggled nervously, but I was surprised when Edward grabbed my hand, kissing gently every knuckle.

I was confused.

But... hopeful?

Maybe that meant he was going to...

"How is the little one, Bella? I can barely wait to see him." Emmett chuckled.

"He? What makes you think that?" Alice asked. Em didn't answer, so he'd probably shrugged or something. "Well, trust me when I'm telling you it's a girl."

"I think that too." Rose agreed.

"I think it's going to be a boy." Jasper mumbled and I giggled, hearing Alice's loud gasp.

"Oh no. You didn't, Jasper Whitlock."

"What? What did I do?"

"That means you bet against me?" Alice's voice sounded angry, but I was sure she was only acting, trying to scare the lights out of Jasper.

Nobody spoke for five seconds.

"We'll see." Alice sniffed. "What about you, Bella? Edward? What do you think?"

I exchanged a glance with Edward and he rolled his eyes, grinning at me. "Hmm.. I don't know. I don't really care, actually. I want him or her to be healthy. That's all."

Edward scoffed playfully and he stared at me amused. "You know you don't really believe that."

I frowned confused. "What?" Of course, I wanted my baby to be healthy. What did I say wrong?

"That you don't care whether it's a boy or a girl." he smiled smugly at me. "You think it's a boy."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "What makes you say that?"

"You're constantly using 'he' whenever you talk about our child. I guess that says everything." his eyes tingled with amusement and I smiled sarcastically at him, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. He yelped quietly, but attacked me with a short, but passionate kiss on the lips. I completely melted under his touch.

"Ahem." someone said and we broke apart.

Oh.

"And what do you think it is, Edward?" Jasper asked curious. I turned around to look at him. I was very surprised to see him blush.

I burst out laughing.

"Oooo, I like the sound of it." Emmett commented. "So tell us, Eddie. What do you have in mind? An alien, a vampire..." he stopped when Rose hit again the back of his head.

Edward glared at the phone for a moment and then spoke. "Well, I was hoping... um, a girl?" he said shyly and my jaw dropped.

The others laughed. I mean only Emmett, Jasper. Rose, Alice squealed happily.

"Really?" I whispered. "I thought you wanted a boy, since... well, I thought men want boys in general." I blushed.

He smirked. "But that doesn't really matter, since he or she will be a part of us. I wanted a girl, because I'm sure she's going to be as gorgeous as you are, love." he pulled me to his chest and I blushed at his sweet comment.

"Awww..." Rose and Alice sighed.

I thought that was my reason why I wanted to have a boy in the first place. A mini Edward. I grinned against his chest.

"We'll see who's the winner. If my team or yours, Bella." Alice mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, I'll call you later. Good luck with the show tonight. I know you're pretty excited." I sighed.

"I was. Very. But now that I know Jazzy is going to be with me there, I don't feel nervous anymore."

"Hope Charlie will wake up. Bye, guys." they said and I snapped the phone shut.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, while he traced soothing circles on my back. He slowly kissed my neck, then tightened his grip on me.

"Are you sure everything is ok with your job?" I whispered. "You're here for almost ten days. I'm afraid..."

"Don't worry." he interrupted me. "I already talked to the Principle and he told me everything is going to be fine. He has found a new teacher to substitute me for as long as I am here."

"Oh. Good." I smiled.

"I can't leave you alone." he kissed the top of my head softly and I sighed.

"Thank you." I breathed, pulling away to stare into his eyes. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for staying here with me."

"I love you too." he caressed my cheek and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

I heard footsteps come in our direction and we both pulled away. I looked up and found Renee smiling apologetically at us.

"Sorry for interrupting, dear. But I was wondering if you would like something to eat. Phil and I are going to the cafeteria downstairs." she said and I shook my head.

"No, thanks, mom. I'm fine."

Edward scowled at me and then turned to Renee. "A sandwich will be good." he smirked and my mom nodded.

I sighed desperate and before I could open my mouth to protest, he pressed his finger to my lips. My mom was already gone.

"Please, Bella. I don't want to argue with you. Besides, you haven't eaten much these days. I don't like it." he scolded me.

"I wasn't hungry." I defended myself, but I knew it was pointless, after he threw me another disapproving look.

* * *

_November 22__nd_

"Renee and Phil had to leave for a couple of days, dad. Phil had an emergency, but don't worry. Renee promised to be back as soon as possible." I smiled, kissing his frozen hand. "It has been almost three weeks since you had that accident. It's weird how time flies."

I was alone with Charlie in his room. Edward was attending to a phone call in the hallway, leaving me this way some minutes alone with my dad.

"The doctor told me it's good to talk to you. He assured me you could hear me, but... I'm... I'm not sure." I sighed, trying not to cry. "I want to think you do, but it's so hard to tell. You're so... still. So motionless." I sighed deeply.

I looked at him, hoping for a little sign from him.

Nothing.

"Well, Carlisle told me to be patient, but I'm so close to giving birth, that I'm terrified you won't wake up until then." I stopped to take a deep breath. "Oh, he left a week ago. The hospital, back in Seattle needed him, so he couldn't remain any longer here. But he told us he will come to see you, if something bad happens. I'll never be able to thank him enough."

Just then, Edward entered the room and he smiled toward me. But it was off. His smile didn't reach his eyes, so I frowned confused.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, but much for my dismay, he shook his head.

"Nothing."

I looked at him suspiciously, but he didn't tell me anything. Maybe it wasn't that important, but I felt uneasy. Why would he keep a secret from me? I know how overprotective he can be, but he trusts me.

I decided to drop it for a while. He knew I wasn't done and ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

"How is he?" Edward asked, kissing gently my forehead.

"The same." I shrugged with a sigh.

"Guess what?" he whispered in my ear and I sensed the smile in his voice. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. The he dropped the bomb. "Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are coming tomorrow."

My eyes widened and I jumped up, excited. "Really?"

He nodded and I threw myself at him, whispering. "That's great. I miss them so, but so much." he chuckled gently in my ear and pulled away to kiss me passionately.

His hands slipped on my hips, while I tried to pull him closer to my body. That was impossible since my huge belly was in the way. Like a signal, the baby hit me. Hard. I pulled quickly away and closed my eyes forcefully.

He'd never hit me so hard before.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward panicked, pressing his hand to my cheek.

"I'm... fine. I think. It's nothing. He just kicked me." I explained, taking a deep breath.

Edward frowned concerned. "Maybe you should sleep." he suggested.

"I've slept twelve hours last night, Edward. I'm definitely not tired." I rolled my eyes.

After staying so much in the hospital, Edward drove us back to the hotel, where we spent the night. I told him to wake me up early in the morning, but he of course let me sleep. But I couldn't scold him. I was indeed tired and he wasn't fool not to notice it.

He nodded, unwillingly and encircled my waist with his strong arms. My hormones got the best of me, as I captured his lips with my own. He smiled, being caught off guard. His hands traveled up and down my body and I shivered in pleasure. Then I realized what he was up to.

He tickled my sides and I giggled uncontrollably, squirming in his embrace.

"Edward, stop... please, Edward." I laughed.

Then he stopped abruptly, his eyes focusing on something behind me. I turned around and I heard Charlie's irregular heartbeats. His face was still, but there was something wrong.

"Charlie, are you alright?" I asked, suddenly very worried. "Edward, is he ok?" I looked at Edward. He seemed to be way too calm for my liking. "What?" I hissed.

Edward showed me Charlie's heartbeats again. They were normal again.

Weird.

I frowned, trying to find a good reason for the sudden change in his state.

Edward chuckled, whispering in my ear. "I think he can hear us."

Oh.

* * *

Um, I leave it to you to judge it. Hope you like it!

I'm sorry to tell you, but this story is coming to its end. *weep* The chapters aren't written yet, but from what I have in mind, there are going to be two or three chapters left. Maybe even four. I don't know. I think there will be an epilogue though.


	27. Room 203 Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Wow, so many reviews for the last chapter. I'm really happy guys. Thanks.**

**Room 203 Part 2**

**BPOV**

_November 23rd_

"Up, up, up." I whispered in his ear as he kept sleeping. Well, he wasn't actually sleeping, since a huge smile was plastered on his face. "I know you're dreaming about me, but come on, Eddie. Open your beautiful damn eyes." I smiled sweetly and ran my hand over his chest.

I squealed in surprise, when he flipped me over on my back and started tickling me.

"Edward... no please... stop." I laughed.

He stopped abruptly and laughed with me. I decided to take my revenge. I punched him in the chest and he yelped, glaring playfully at me.

"That's for tickling me." I grinned.

"And that was for calling me Eddie." he pouted. Aww, he looked adorable. "You know how much I hate it."

"Well, get over it." I shrugged.

"Then I'm calling you Isabella." Edward said with an evil smile and my eyes widened in horror.

"Hell no." I almost shouted and he laughed.

"Then no Eddie."

"As long as you won't call me Isabella." I agreed and we both shook hands.

Our eyes locked and we burst out laughing. God, we were so silly.

We were in our hotel room. It was almost 9 in the morning, but we felt too lazy to get up. I wanted to go see Charlie, but Edward said that we should wait for the others to come first and then go together to the hospital.

Edward yawned loudly and I slapped playfully his cheek, giggling. "Still tired?"

He pouted. "Why did you slap me?" he teased me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in, kissing tenderly his cheek. I felt him smile under my lips and his arms tightened around me. "Much better." he whispered in my ear.

"You're such a cheater." I sighed, snuggling up to his chest.

"You know you love me." he smiled innocently towards me and I laughed quietly.

"True." I pecked his lips once, but he had other ideas.

He continued pecking my lips, without deepening the kisses. I giggled, as he pressed me against the pillow and his hand caressed gently my belly. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me.

He decided to deepen the kiss and moved his lips against mine fervently. I opened my mouth and licked quickly his bottom lip. Edward groaned into my mouth and his lips parted. Before our tongues could touch, I pulled away.

He stared at me stunned and I burst out laughing.

He snapped out of it and glared at me. I stopped immediately and recognized something evil in his eyes.

I gulped.

He smirked.

"Oh no. Edward, don't..." I started, but I was interrupted.

_You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

What the...?

"I need to answer the phone." I said quickly.

"Later then." he mumbled under his breath and my eyes widened.

"What's with the song, Emmett?" I asked, as soon as I answered.

He laughed loudly and I winced. The boy has lungs. "Like it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought it fits me perfectly." he continued. I could totally see his grin. "I'm as hot as fire." he said and then he yelped. "Ow, Rose, that hurt."

"I don't want details about your hotness." I laughed. "Change of subject. Where the hell are you?" I asked, frowning. "You should have been here an hour ago."

"It wasn't my fault, Bella. I swear." Alice screamed in the phone.

I sighed frustrated. Everyone scoffed in the background and I even heard a yelp. That pixie.

"She wanted to buy antibacterial wipes and all that crap." Emmett chuckled. Someone punched him, because he groaned and then shouted angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"You're yelling at me, Emmett McCarty?" Rose hissed and I laughed, already picturing Emmett's scared expression.

"No, babe. I was just kidding."

"It's not crap, Emmett. Antibacterial wipes are very good, especially in a hospital. You don't know how many diseases are in there. I don't want to return to Seattle with a bunch of bacteria shoved in my ass." Alice argued and I laughed even harder.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Jasper whispered and Rose awed.

"Talk to you as soon as we get there. Bye, Bella and say hi to Edward." Rose said and I snapped my phone shut.

I turned to Edward, who was watching me intently. "They say hi."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, kissing gently my neck. "Why were you laughing earlier?"

"You know Alice." I shrugged, chuckling. "I think she has obsessive compulsive disorder." I joked, as he let out a hot and heavy breath on my neck.

His lips kissed the back of my neck and my cheeks flushed. His hands traveled up and down my body, and then they slipped under my shirt, caressing the skin of my hips.

I gulped, trying to calm down my now racing heart. I was already panting, but he wasn't done.

His fingers played with the hem of my sweatpants, while he continued assaulting my neck with kisses.

I leaned into his chest, and my breath stopped when he pushed my sweatpants lower on my hips, caressing my new exposed skin.

What was he doing? Not that I am complaining...

I decided to turn around and kiss him passionately. Before I could grab his face in my hands, he pulled away. He grinned evilly towards me, although his emerald green eyes were full of lust.

My mouth hung open, realizing this was his revenge. I stomped my foot furiously and glared at him.

"You started." he argued.

"I need a shower." I hissed and before I could close the bathroom door behind me, I heard him laugh.

I shook my head vigorously, trying to calm down my heart.

After all, I found myself smile at our silly behavior.

***

I sighed as I lounged with Edward on the couch. "They'll kind of late. Do you think I should call them?" I asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"No, probably Alice found another _cute _store on their way here or Emmett had already bumped the car." he joked, but I didn't find it amusing.

"That wasn't funny, Edward." I frowned.

"I know. Sorry. It's just that I don't understand why they're taking so long." he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Alice did find a _cute _store."

Right on cue, someone knocked at the door and I ran towards it. I was smiling from ear to ear, happy to finally see my friends. Oh God, I missed them so much.

But they weren't as happy as I thought they would be. Everyone, except Emmett, was very angry and Rosalie's nostrils flared. Even Alice had her tiny hands turned into fists. I furrowed my brow in confusion and stared at them.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Emmett bit his lip nervously while everyone's heads snapped towards him.

"This idiot bumped the car." Jasper hissed, glaring at him.

***

Emmett wasn't really paying attention to the other cars around him. He was concentrating on Rosalie's boobs when she bent over to massage her stiff ankle – that's what Alice said. That's why he did the _great _performance of scratching her car and scratching the other ones, when he tried to park in front of the hotel.

You have to give him credit. He really does know how to get on Rose's bad side... Poor Emmett.

"But..." he pouted, but Rose interrupted him with a glare.

"No buts, Emmett. You really did it this time. I really loved that car."

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "It's just a scratch, Rosalie."

She turned to glare at him. I felt him cower in his seat under her gaze and I fought back a laugh. "That means Emmett can bump your car whenever he wants, and then I'll say 'It's just a scratch, Edward.'"

"Ok, I get your point." he nodded and I rolled my eyes, while giggling with Alice.

Suddenly, Alice threw her arms around me and laughed. "Bells, I missed you."

I nodded. "Me too. I can't believe it has been only three weeks since we didn't see each other. It feels like a century."

"I know what you mean." Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around us.

The boys joined us too and we hugged like what we were. A family. A very happy family.

"Group hug." Emmett shouted happily and then laughed.

***

"I'm kind of scared." Alice confessed, biting her lip nervously.

We were in front of the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were very impatient to see Charlie – especially because they didn't even meet him before, and that was kind of weird, having to meet him like this, when he was into a coma - while Alice and Rose were fidgeting uneasily in their seats.

"I don't think I can see him like this." she continued and Rose nodded once, trying not to look too vulnerable.

I sighed. "Guys, it's ok if you don't want to see him. I'm sure he will understand."

Rose frowned. "Of course I want to see him, Bella, but..." she stopped and then changed her mind about whatever she was going to say. "Let's go. I bet Charlie's waiting for us." she added on a lighter tone and Edward silently kissed the back of my hand.

I smiled at him and we stepped inside the hospital. Emmett was the first one to enter Charlie's room, while I and Edward were the last ones. Alice sighed deeply when she saw him and grabbed Jasper's hand.

Rose pursed her lips and took a few steps toward the bed. "Hey, Chief Swan. I know you were waiting for us. We're so happy to see you." her voice was strong and determined, but I knew her and her sad eyes betrayed her. She didn't like to see him like this.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Emmett." she continued, smiling widely towards him. He winked at her and kissed her knuckles.

"Glad to finally meet you, Bella's dad." he grinned towards Charlie and his smile didn't disappear when my dad didn't answer. "Bella told me about you being a cop and I think that's really great. I can't wait till you wake up, so we can talk about that. Oh and..."

"Emmett." Rosalie hissed and he pursed his lips.

I shook my head in amusement, while Alice and Jasper took Rose and Emmett's place beside the bed.

"Hey, Charlie. I bet you can recognize me. I'm Alice, your step daughter." she giggled, grabbing his hand.

I smiled. Alice always liked to be considered one of Charlie's daughters, since we were so close. And my dad loved Alice.

"Guess what. I'm engaged, Charlie. I'm going to get married." she squealed and squeezed his hand, while staring lovingly into Jasper's eyes. He chuckled. "I can't it believe it myself, but every time I look at the beautiful ring on my finger, I realize it's actually true. We don't have a date yet, but we'll do soon. Oh and this is my fiancée, Jasper Whitlock. I'm sure you're going to love him."

Jasper chuckled again, kissing Alice's temple, then nodded towards my dad. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Shake hands with him, Jazz. That's what a son-in-law is supposed to do." Alice scolded him and he didn't object. I giggled, while Edward rolled his eyes amused. _Son-in-law._

He grabbed Charlie's hand – the one Alice was holding – and shook it. He was still smiling when he let go of it.

"You need to see Bella, Charlie. She's huge. The baby is healthy, though. That's a good thing. I can't wait to play with my nephew." Emmett beamed and all of us laughed, although I glared a little at him, when he said I was huge.

Edward punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Bella's perfect the way she is. She's gorgeous." he turned his eyes on me and I stared into them lovingly and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

I blushed and buried my face into his chest, while the others smiled at us.

"Emmett's just being his usual self." Rose grinned at him and he shrugged, snickering at her. He kissed her passionately on the lips, while Alice sighed frustrated.

"Oh please cut it out. Charlie may hear you." she raised her eyebrows.

I exchanged a glance and a smile with Edward.

"Maybe." I whispered, ignoring Alice's questioning stare.

Edward and I excused ourselves and left the room. I smiled as I sat down on a random chair in the hallway. Edward ran his fingers through his hair and stared off into space.

"You okay?" I asked concerned. I knew something was wrong. I wondered why. Since he received that phone call, he'd been thoughtful.

"Yeah, everything's fine." he shrugged and then smiled. It seemed a little off.

"Well, I thought something was bothering you. You never told me. Who called you yesterday?"

"Um..." he sighed and sat down next to me. "Tyler."

I frowned. "As in Crowley? The owner of Paradise?"

Edward nodded once and forced a smile.

"Well, um, that's good. What did you talk about?" I grinned.

He sighed again and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "Um, he liked very much my show and someone asked him to talk to me about an offer."

"An offer? About what?"

He pursed his lips and then whispered. "A tour."

I frowned confused.

"Around America." he avoided my eyes and my smile froze. What?

"For how long?" I whispered.

Then he dropped the bomb. "Two months."

My mouth hung open, but I closed it immediately. I nodded once and pursed my lips.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, trying not to sound upset. He really loved singing and I couldn't tell him not to go.

He caught my face between his hands and forced me to look him in the eye. He was smiling though. "Nobody said I was leaving."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

He caressed my cheek with his thumb and I leaned into his palm. "I told him no, Bella. I'm not leaving you." his warm breath washed my face and I blinked dazzled.

"Why?" my voice sounded stronger, so I continued. "Edward, you love singing. This can be the chance of your life. You need to say yes. You need to go."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You really want me to go?" he sounded pretty hurt.

"Oh, don't be silly." I sighed. "Of course I don't. But this is what you love to do. This is what you want. I'm not going to forbid you anything." I whispered. A small smile broke across my face. "Edward, I love you too much to make you suffer. You can do whatever you want. I trust you."

He was smiling from ear to ear when I finished and suddenly, he grabbed my face to kiss me. I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his, feeling already lightheaded. My hands slipped on his chest, while he pulled me closer to his chest.

He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear. "God, I love you, Bella. What did I do to deserve you?"

I blushed and hugged him tightly.

"But I still can't." he sighed. I was about to protest, but he pressed his finger to my lips. "I can't be away from you, love. And next month, we'll have a baby." he caressed my bottom lip with his thumb. "Do you really think I would go and let you deal with the little monster for two months?" he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"The others would help me."

"It's not the same thing. Our baby needs his father. I can't just leave you all alone for so much time. Besides, Charlie is kind of... _sleeping_ right now and you can't deal with all the things that are happening." he said gently, crushing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his sweater.

"I don't want you to regret it later." I mumbled against the fabric, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately, he did.

"I won't." Edward whispered and I sighed, closing my eyes.

***

"Bella, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Rose asked as we stepped inside the hospital cafeteria.

I frowned. "Thanksgiving?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Well yeah. Today is November 23rd."

"Really?" I asked stupidly.

"Um, yes, Bella. Really." Rose giggled.

"God, I forgot. And I think Edward too." I sighed. "Weird. Not even Carlisle or Esme reminded us when they called."

"Probably they thought you wouldn't forget." Rose shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so."

"Well, it's just a holiday after all. No need to worry. It's not like someone is going to die if you don't celebrate it."

I flinched when she said the 'd' word. She noticed it.

"Ok, that wasn't too delicate. Whatever." she shrugged again and I nodded once, taking a sip from my tea.

I was scared.

Rose sighed. "Look, Bella. I'm not the most considerate person you know, but I'm sure Charlie will be fine." she whispered, smiling towards me.

"Thanks, Rose." I breathed.

"Anytime."

_November 24__th_

We were in our hotel room, talking about nothing and everything.

"This one, Jazz. I love it." Alice bounced, holding a CD in her hands.

"What's its name?" he asked.

"Never say never by The Fray. It's beautiful, Jazzy. I love it. I want this to be our song."

I laughed quietly with Edward on the couch, while Rose and Emmett were bickering in the kitchen.

"You sure?" Jasper asked warily. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Of course." she answered defiantly. "And we can even use it on our wedding day. What do you think?"

He wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny form and kissed her temple. "Whatever you say honey."

She giggled and squealed happily. "EEEEEEEEEE."

I laughed again and then I heard a crash in the kitchen. My eyes widened and I quickly stood up.

"Are you guys trying to destroy the kitchen?" Alice yelled, pursing her lips amused.

"Oh no. Just.... um, washing the dishes." Emmett shouted and I exchanged a glance with Alice.

"What dishes?" I asked. "We didn't even eat. What did you guys do in there?" I continued but then I shuddered.

"Talking... kissing... um, talking?" Rose shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? I don't really want to know."

I fell on the couch again and buried my face into Edward's chest. He brushed gently my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to choose our own song?" he chuckled in my ear and I looked up at him warily.

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged and threw me a sweet smile. "Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"Because I would like to have a song to remind me of you." he whispered and I shivered.

"Well yeah, but I find it kind of silly." I quirked my eyebrow.

"Well, too bad." he sighed and unleashed the power of his emerald green eyes on me. I felt putty in his arms, but before I could nod, Emmett interrupted us.

"Bella?" he bit his lip nervously. "I think I've just destroyed the microwave."

Oh my God.

_ November 25__th_

"Call us whenever you want, guys. I'm going to miss you." I pouted, while hugging Jasper.

"Us too." Emmett sighed and patted Edward on the back.

"I would have loved to stay here longer, but well, life sucks. Mom and dad want me home on Thanksgiving. I'm happy Emmett is coming with me." Rose smiled. "Hope Charlie wakes up." she hugged me and the next one was Alice, who was bouncing, crying and sobbing like crazy.

I laughed sadly as I threw my arms around her tiny frame. "Stop crying, Alice. It's not the end of the world. We're going to see each other soon."

She nodded against my shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I-I just h-hate saying g-g-goodbye. It's so damn sad." she sobbed and I traced soothing circles on her back.

"Shhh."

She kissed my cheek and hugged Edward next. We said goodbye again as they got in the car. Alice, Rose and Jasper waved at us, while Emmett blew us a kiss. I laughed with Edward, as they drove away.

"I already miss them." I sighed frustrated, as Edward squeezed me and pressed his lips to my temple.

"Me too."

* * *

The songs are _Sex on Fire _by_ Kings of Leon_ and _Never say Never_ by _The Fray_.

So, I've already seen the movie. I love it. Of course, there were a few boring scenes between Jacob and Bella - sorry, Team Edward all the way baby - but I loved the birthday party, Alice, Edward, Aro, Jane, the Porsche, the cliff diving, Victoria etc etc... I don't want to give too may details, and ruin your surprise - for those who haven't seen it yet.


	28. Open your eyes

**Sorry for taking so long, but this last week was hell. I had a lot of exams and I was too tired to write. I'm glad I had time to finish this chapter.**

**So, there is only _one chapter left_. Awwe, I'm so sad, because I've become addicted to it, but everything comes to its end. **

**Enjoy it!**

**Open your eyes**

_November 26__th_

"Happy Thanksgiving Day, Bella." Renee screamed as she threw her arms around me. I blinked shocked, but then snapped out of it and hugged her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I laughed and she squeezed me, kissing my cheek.

"Well, I wanted to spend this day with my daughter, my granddaughter and my son-in-law. And of course, Charlie." she pulled away and smiled at me excitedly.

I blushed when she said son-in-law. At least I was glad she liked Edward.

"Granddaughter?" I laughed again. "You think that too, right?"

"Of course. A small little girl, just like you." she tapped my cheek with her palm and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that makes four of you already." I sighed dramatically and she looked suspiciously at me.

"Four?"

"Yep, you, Alice, Rose and.... Edward." I grinned and she giggled.

"I'm starting to like that boy even more."

I sighed dreamily and a huge smile spread across my face. "He's adorable."

Renee wrapped her arms around my shoulders and smiled at me in a very motherly way. I missed this mother-daughter relationship. "You do love him, Bells. I can see it in your eyes whenever you talk about him." she sighed. "And he loves you too. The way he looks at you..." she stopped and shook her head in amazement. "Let me tell you one thing, Bella. I'm so glad you've found him."

I bit my lip and then threw my arms around her neck. "Thanks mom."

She giggled and then pulled away again. "By the way. Where's Edward?"

"He went shopping."

"Really?" she asked in a daze. "Wow. I'd never thought I would see a man go shopping." she laughed. "What for?"

I blushed. "Well, I wanted some strawberries."

"Oh Bella." she laughed.

Edward came home, ten minutes after that, with three bags in his hands and completely tired. I smiled at the sight of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. He grinned against my lips.

"I should go shopping more often. I like this kind of greeting." he chuckled quietly and pecked gently my lips one more time.

"Hey, Edward." Renee said cheerfully and Edward jumped slightly.

He looked over my shoulder and his face flushed. Then he smiled brightly. "So nice to see you, Renee." he dropped the bags on the counter and hugged her. "When did you come?"

"About an hour ago. We were waiting for you."

"Well, I needed to satisfy Bella's cravings, right?" he winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Renee giggled at us and then nodded.

"Right." she threw me a meaningful smile and I blushed again. It seemed like she was telling me: 'you're perfect for each other.'

And we were.

Two hours later, we were already at the hospital. Mom told me Phil was too busy to come, although he wanted to. And she also told me she was going to stay here for at least four days. She missed Phil, but she wanted to be here with Charlie. Split between two places. Just like me.

We entered his room and Renee ran to his side like a small child, seeing for the first time candies. I giggled, grabbing Edward's hand.

"Guess what, Charlie. I'm here." she squealed and touched his fingers.

I wasn't the only one to notice the sudden change in the room. My eyes locked with Edward's and Renee gasped.

His heartbeats had quickened.

"Does he... can he hear me?" she asked and the both of us shrugged.

"I guess so." I whispered, frowning slightly.

"Charlie?" she asked and when she didn't receive an answer, she continued. "Happy Thanksgiving Day. I'm so glad to see you again, although well... you're still asleep. But that doesn't matter, because I already know you're going to wake up soon."

I squeezed Edward's hand and looked at him meaningfully. He nodded and we both left the room.

"Did you see that?" I asked and he pursed his lips. "His heartbeats were going crazy as soon as she touched him."

"What are you thinking?" Edward raised an eyebrow and I buried my face in his chest, as he tightened his grip on me.

"Do you think he still loves her?" I whispered and sighed.

"I don't know, but... yes." he rested his chin on the top of my head and I pouted.

"Well, this kind of sucks."

"Yes, but you can't do anything, Bella. Life is unfair."

"I know, but I wished there was someone special designed for my dad. You know..." I pulled away to stare into his eyes. "...like us." I blushed.

He smiled crookedly, sending my heart into overdrive and kissed gently my forehead. "I know what you mean."

I jumped startled, when Renee screamed and opened quickly the door. I felt my heart skip a beat when I first understood what she was screaming.

"He's awake. He opened his eyes. He's ok, Bella. He's awake." she squealed and hugged me as tight as she could. Then she threw her arms around Edward who chuckled.

My breath stopped and I was afraid to step inside. What if this was just a dream? I didn't want to wake up then.

"Come on. You need to see him. He wants to see you too." Renee grabbed my hand, pulling me forward.

He talked? He wanted to see me?

"Come with me." I whispered to Edward and he nodded, smiling. He kissed gently the back of my hand and the three of us entered the room.

I gasped, when I saw his open eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and my hand had almost crushed Edward's in a tight squeeze. I was glad he didn't complain. Instead, he squeezed it back.

"I need to tell the doctor." Renee said and closed the door behind her.

Charlie looked at me for a second, his eyes brightening up and then his gaze skipped to Edward. I stopped breathing altogether and then he spoke for the first time.

"You're Edward, right?" he asked. His voice was husky and low, because he hadn't spoken in so much time. I was stunned he still remembered his name, but relieved to see there wasn't hatred in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Edward answered, smiling politely.

Then he looked at me. "I missed you so much, baby." he whispered and a few tears streamed down my cheeks. I drew my hand out of Edward's and ran to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too." I sobbed and he stroked my hair gently.

We stayed like that for what seemed an eternity and when we finally pulled away, Dr. Reid and Renee entered the room. The doctor was grinning from ear to ear, while mom was glowing.

"I'm so happy to finally see you awake, Charlie. I thought we had to find a beautiful princess, to awake you with her kiss." he chuckled and Charlie blushed, staring down at the sheets.

Renee laughed lightheartedly, while I and Edward smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?" the doctor answered. "Are you confused, disoriented or dizzy?"

Charlie frowned for a second. "Maybe a little disoriented."

Dr Reid nodded and scribbled something on his notebook. "Ok. What's the last thing you remember, Charlie?"

He frowned again, but he seemed to struggle this time. I pursed my lips and waited for his answer. He did recognize me and he recognized Edward too. So he must remember something.

"I think... but I'm not sure. My head hurts." he grimaced. "I was in my car, trying to get to Seattle." he finished and I gasped, my eyes widening.

"What?" I asked and even Renee looked taken aback. Edward's smile was bigger than ever, almost looking smug. "You were coming to visit me?"

Charlie nodded, although his expression was confused. "I think so. I don't remember well that day, but it has to be." he shrugged and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Is it normal for my head to be throbbing right now?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Dr Reid smiled sympathetically at him. "You've been staying motionless for almost a month. You're going to feel dizzy for a couple of days and we'll have to make you some tests to see if you're totally fine."

"Ok, but I'm sure there is nothing wrong with me anymore. I feel... fine, alive." Charlie grinned at us – I noticed how his eyes wandered to Renee and my heart ached.

Dr Reid laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that. I guess I'll be seeing you in a few minutes."

All of us thanked him, as he left the room.

I stared at my dad as he sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"A month, huh? I've been here for a month." he suddenly spoke and I nodded.

"Yes. But I'm glad you've finally woke up. And today is Thanksgiving, so we need to celebrate." I grinned and hugged him again. He chuckled quietly in my ear.

"Definitely. But first. I'm hungry." he grimaced and his stomach growled. We laughed lightheartedly and I noticed how Charlie threw Edward a glance.

I was anxious to know if he was still mad or if he hated Edward. That would be excruciating. I hoped not.

I love the both of them and I can't choose between them. They really need to sort things out. Hopefully, sooner than later.

"Ok. What would you like to eat?" Renee asked excitedly. Charlie thought for a minute and then smiled.

"Pizza."

I laughed and with a short nod, Renee was gone.

Then we were only the three of us. I suddenly felt self-conscious and I started fidgeting in my seat. Edward noticed it and grabbed quickly my hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Yes, it was relaxing. But no, it wasn't enough.

Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, well... what have you done lately, children?" he asked.

_Children_. I guess that's something good.

"Nothing really." I laughed nervously.

Then nobody spoke. I swallowed tightly and pursed my lips.

"Dad?" I whispered and he looked up at me. "Can I ask you something?" he nodded. "Why did you... why were you coming to Seattle?"

Charlie blushed and when I looked at Edward, he was once again smiling arrogantly. I resisted the urge to punch him in the ribs. Instead, I glared at him. This wasn't funny or amusing. It was rather nerve-wracking. That trip almost killed him.

"Well, Bells. I wanted to... I wanted to apologize for my behavior." he whispered. Edward's smile widened and he squeezed my hand. Oh, that's why he seemed to be so smug. He knew what this was about. He'd already guessed it. I bit my lip. "I've been acting like a child and I'm sorry. I should have answered your phone calls and I should have tried to give Edward a chance. Instead, I ignored you and I'd forgotten the fact that soon I was having a grandchild." he sighed. "I'm really sorry and I'm even more sorry for not seeing that huge belly of yours growing." I blushed. "Can you forgive me, Bella? Edward?" he asked, looking at the both of us.

Without a hesitation, Edward nodded, stood up and held his hand out. Charlie shook it and I almost sighed in relief.

I threw my arms around his neck – again – as soon as he let go of Edward's hand. "Of course, dad. It was my fault too. If I hadn't been so stubborn, we would have seen each other every weekend."

"Well then I forgive you." Charlie patted my back and kissed my forehead. I released him and then turned around to grin at Edward.

"I'm really happy you've finally sorted things out." my smile widened and Edward's eyes sparkled.

He and Charlie exchanged a quick glance and I thought I'd seen Edward nod. I frowned in confusion and folded my arms across my chest. What were they talking about? Or trying to talk since none of them opened their mouths.

"Can you leave us alone for a second, Bella?" Charlie asked.

My brow furrowed even more. "Why?"

"We need to talk and I think Charlie has every right to know me better." Edward said softly. "Like you said, sort things out." he grinned assuredly at me and my eyes drifted from Edward to Charlie.

I hated being left out. Yes, they had to know each other better, but I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Ok, fine." I hissed and threw Edward a meaningful glance.

He better tells me everything later.

He chuckled.

I opened the door and huffed as soon as I was in the hallway. At least, their relationship seemed to be improving fifteen minutes ago. Maybe there is still hope.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Is Charlie ok?" Renee asked frantically, frowning and holding a huge pizza in her hands.

I nodded quickly, trying to calm her down. "Yeah, everything's good. Edward and Charlie are inside, talking." I sighed dramatically and I was surprised when Renee laughed.

"Oh sweetheart. You're worried they're going to fight?"

Wow, I think this is pretty funny, right?

Not.

"Well, yes. I know Charlie decided to give Edward a chance, but what if they start arguing and then everything ends up in a huge mess and Charlie will hate me forever?" I was babbling, but I didn't care. I was too irritated.

Renee looked at me suspiciously and then shook her head in amusement. "The real reason, Bella?"

I frowned. "You know me too well."

"Years and years of practice." she laughed and my shoulders slumped.

"I hate being out of the loop. I want to know what they're talking about. I can't believe they've actually kicked me out." I folded my arms across my chest and pouted like a child. Renee laughed again.

"Then let's eavesdrop." she suggested and my heart snapped towards her.

Was she serious?

"I'm not kidding. Let's spy on them." she continued and my eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh mom, you're a genius." I squealed, kissing her cheek.

She giggled and waggled her eyebrows. "I know."

We pressed our ears to the door.

I couldn't distinguish their voices very well, but I heard one of them say "_It's the right choice_." I frowned. Huh?

"_I know and I want to_." the other one said.

What the heck?

God, why do these doors have to be so thick?

"_You know what this is about_."

"_Of course. Are you ok with it?_"

Suddenly, Renee grasped my arm and pulled me away from the door. "What happened?" I asked confused.

"I thought someone was coming." she shrugged. "I didn't want to be caught." she pursed her lips and I eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure it's that?"

"Of course honey. Why?"

"You seem kind of nervous."

She frowned. "I'm fine."

Five minutes later, Edward opened the door and looked at us with a bright and huge smile on his face. I glared at him and stomped my foot furiously. He chuckled, kissing my irritation away.

"You can come in now." he whispered against my lips.

***

_December 24th_

Almost three weeks had passed since Charlie left the hospital. He was now staying with us. At least for the moment. I couldn't believe we were finally home, in Seattle. God how much I missed my room and my bed. Of course, our room back there was beautiful, but it didn't feel like home.

Nothing had really happened meanwhile. Alice's wedding was still on and she was more excited about it as she tried to look. She was glowing, her eyes were wide and bright with happiness. Although she was a little annoyed, because Jasper didn't want to tell her anything about their honeymoon, she knew that wherever they will go, it would be heaven.

Rosalie and Emmett's relationship was growing stronger. After visiting Rosalie's parents for Thanksgiving, they were now inseparable. They ate together, they shared a lot of things, like t-shirts, pants, cell phones, beds and even their toothbrushes – kind of gross, but adorable at the same time -, they slept together, they did everything together. It was cute to see Emmett staring at her lovingly or to hear Rose's voice waver whenever she caught him.

I was already in 35 weeks, that meant almost 9 months. I was pretty ecstatic whenever I thought about it. The only thing kind of amusing was Edward's state. I'd never seen him so flustered before.

He seemed to be waiting for my water to break. Poor little thing. But that made me even more happy, because he was as anxious as I was to see our baby for the first time. Our baby.

I can't believe I'm having a baby in less than a month. It doesn't seem real. It's like I'm in a dream or something.

Although at first I was scared and confused, now I'm happier than ever.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered against my skin as he kissed gently my neck. I closed my eyes and locked my fingers in his hair.

"Lots of things." I breathed, completely stunned at how good he was with his tongue.

"What things?" he moved his mouth from my neck to my collarbone and I sighed blissfully.

"You know I can't concentrate when you do that." I frowned playfully and he chuckled, creating goose bumps on my skin.

"You like it?" he smiled smugly up at me and my frown turned into an evil smirk. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips towards my own. He kissed me back as passionately as I was and I moaned quietly when he slid his tongue into my mouth.

"Love it." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled and kissed me again, more softly than before, sending tingles down my spine.

He pressed me even more in the mattress as my head rested on the pillow and the sheets covered entirely our bodies. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands caressed gently the side of my breasts, going down to my waist and stopping on my hips. I shivered when I felt his cool fingers touch the skin of my stomach and he sighed into me when my hands wandered to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey, Bells, I was wond... Oh my God!" someone gasped and I pushed Edward off of me, almost throwing him to the ground. My eyes widened when I saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

Great...

He blushed furiously and snapped out of it, looking quickly at the carpet. "Oh, um... sorry. I guess I-I, um, should have knocked." he stuttered.

"No worries." my voice sounded strained. "It's everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just... I don't know where the ketchup is." he whispered and I suppressed a frustrated sigh. Edward ran his fingers through his hair, his cheeks being a little pink from embarrassment.

"I think it's in the sideboard." he said and Charlie nodded, murmured a short 'thanks' and closed the door behind him.

I blinked shocked for a few seconds and then turned to Edward, who was staring at me. We looked into each other's eyes and then we burst out laughing.

"That was so awkward." I giggled nervously, thinking at the wild things going through Charlie's mind right now.

Edward nodded with a sheepish smile and locked his arms firmly around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body. "Next time, we're going to lock the door." he suggested and I agreed immediately.

I thought again about their weird conversation back in november. Edward had never told me what that was about. Yes, he did tell me they spoke about me, the baby, our families, but he didn't give me enough details. He always seemed to be so mysterious about it.

I'd asked him for almost a month, but when I finally realized he wasn't going to tell me anything, I gave up. There were other things more important than arguing. Like spending the time together, not talking at all.

"Edward?" I whispered as I played with his hair. He closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yes, love?"

I smiled widely and I practically squealed. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun. **

**I can't believe Christmas is so close and next month, we're going to be in 2010. Wow, this year has passed too quickly. **

**- Pupici - (means Kisses in Romanian)  
**


	29. For eternity

**Last chapter sweethearts. Thanks for reading my story, for loving and reviewing it. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm sad it's over.**

**This chapter is very long and it took me 13 pages. Hope you like it and Merry Christmas to you too.**

***For eternity***

EPOV

_December 25__th_

"Wake up, Bella. Come on, it's Christmas." I whispered in her ear and she stirred tiredly in my arms. I chuckled when she groaned and frowned into my shoulder. I lowered my lips to her jaw and kissed her tenderly. "Please, love?" I whispered.

I ran my fingers across her stomach and she giggled. "That tickles." she breathed and her shot open. She turned to me and smiled widely. "Although I wanted to be mad at you, I can't. It's Christmas." she squealed and I laughed at her outburst.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Edward." she ran her fingers through my hair and then yawned loudly. "I'm going to take a shower." she sighed and jumped out of bed. I nodded.

As soon as she was out of the room, I frowned anxiously. Today was the day and I was very worried. I'd already told Jasper and Emmett about it and I was completely sure Alice and Rose would know by now. The only one out of the loop was Bella. And I was relieved it was that way, because my nerves were getting the better of me and I was afraid I would end up crying or screaming or something stupid along those lines.

I stood up in a second and opened quickly the wardrobe. I found the little black box in one of my pockets and played with it.

Charlie gave it to me three weeks ago, when we were in Forks. I told him my intentions with Bella and he was very happy to give me her grandmother's engagement ring. It was simple, but extremely beautiful. It was made of white gold and had a very stunning sapphire attached to it. Charlie told me how much Bella admired and loved it.

I didn't know how to give it to her, how to tell her this. What if she says no? Yeah, well I don't really believe that, but still. That won't stop my heart from beating erratically.

"Chillax, man. Bella will say yes. Don't worry about it." Emmett told me the other day, while Jasper threw me a smile.

I just nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. They were too calm, while I was exploding inside.

Or maybe I was just exaggerating and what Emmett said was actually true.

Bella turned off the water and I hastily threw the velvet box back in the pocket and closed the door. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and smiling brightly at me.

"Done." she chirped and kissed me gently on the lips. I inhaled deeply, feeling her intoxicating scent and she giggled against my lips, sending tingles down my spine.

"Now it's my turn."

She pouted. "We could have taken that shower together."

I laughed and kissed her. "I know. But your father is right next to us and I don't think he would like the noises coming from our bathroom." I teased her as she blushed and punched me lightly in the shoulder.

I was done showering in less than ten minutes. With a towel wrapped around my waist, drops of water still glistening on my body, I opened the door. I walked inside, drying my hair with a small towel. I was staring at the carpet, when I heard a loud gasp and a quiet curse.

I looked quickly up, only to see Charlie's red face of embarrassment, staring down at the floor and Bella's horrified expression. Without thinking, I sprinted back in the bathroom and thanked God I wasn't completely naked.

"Um, sorry." Charlie screamed.

"My fault actually." I yelled back.

I blinked shocked and then shook my head furiously.

And then I heard a loud laugh. It seemed to be... Bella's. I frowned and pouted. This wasn't funny. Her dad must think of me as a pervert.

I heard the door open and then close. Bella giggled as she whispered against the bathroom door. "You can come in now. Charlie's out."

I sighed relieved as I opened it and Bella took a step backwards, staring at my body. I grinned evilly as her eyes darkened and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You know, you're looking kind of sexy in that towel." she bit her lip.

"Kind of?" I frowned.

"Yep, because you're even better without it." she waggled her eyebrows and I laughed, kissing her hard. Her fingers ran teasingly through my hair and she sighed into my mouth. "Don't get too frisky. You know Alice is waiting for us at the restaurant." she mumbled against my lips and I grimaced.

"Let her wait." I shrugged.

"That equals with her coming here."

That was correct. Annoying pixie. Always getting her way, no matter what.

"I guess you're right." I grumbled.

"Now, get dressed. We need to be ready in less than an hour. Alice told us where the restaurant is, so it should be easy to get there." Bella mused as she opened the wardrobe and started searching for a dress.

I eyed carefully my jacket, where the box was and my heart thundered in my chest. She was so close.

"I was wondering." I started as she raised her eyebrows. "Why isn't Alice here, giving you a makeover right now?" I asked as she shuddered.

"Thank God for that." she sighed relieved. "I told her I may go into labor if she tortures me and that would ruin her party." she giggled, although I didn't believe the last part.

It wouldn't ruin the party and I was sure Alice thought that too. It would only make it better.

"You're unbelievable." I laughed, shaking my head in amusement.

"I know, right?" she giggled.

Alice threw a Christmas party and invited everyone. And of course, everyone was coming. She told us there were going to be photographers and journalists and all that stuff. I found it kind of disturbing, but she was an international designer, so that was understandable after all. She was going to have her own stores all across the country.

The three of us jumped in the Volvo, but not before Charlie had insisted to make Bella sit in the back seat. I laughed internally at her expression as she opened the door and then I started the engine.

"I don't get it. Why do I have to stay in the back seat?" Bella pouted, crossing her arms.

"Because you might get hurt." Charlie explained and Bella's frown deepened.

"And why would I get hurt?"

"You don't know the future, Bells."

"Humph." she huffed.

We heard the music, before we saw the restaurant. A lot of cars were parked in front of it and it was kind of impossible to find a spot where to pull over. I finally found one two streets away.

We got out of the Volvo and I wrapped my arms around Bella. It was freezing cold and snowflakes fell around us. Besides that, it was a perfect Christmas day.

As soon as we entered the restaurant, Alice ran towards us. "I'm so glad you're finally here." she squealed and hugged us.

She stopped a little while hugging Bella and then frowned. "It's that silk I'm feeling?" she asked and then pulled away, staring at her. Her eyes grew wide and a huge grin broke across her face. "Oh God, Bella, I think I've finally _exterminated_ your bad taste in fashion. I'm a good teacher. You have to give me credit."

Bella pursed her lips and blushed. "Actually, Alice. I don't really like this dress. You bought it for me three months ago." she whispered and Alice's face fell.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Jasper appeared out of the blue and I sighed relieved.

Indeed there were photographers and a lot of journalists. I even saw one of them take Rosalie in the backyard to interview her – she looked all giddy and all. Alice had to answer a couple of questions. I was surprised when I first saw the restaurant. Alice had transformed it into a night club and it looked pretty awesome.

Charlie and I were sitting at a table, while Bella was with Alice and Rosalie. "So, when are you going to do it?" he asked.

I stiffened and ran my fingers through my hair. "Today."

He frowned. "Are you sure you want to? You look nervous."

"I am." I admitted with a blush. "But like I told you a couple of weeks ago, I love her and I really want to be with her."

Charlie grinned and patted me on the shoulder. "You know I agree with your decision and I'm sorry I judged you so quickly in the past. Now everything is forgotten, son."

Everything was clear between us and I was happy he didn't hate me. Bella would have been very sad and I don't think I could have stand it.

I nodded towards Charlie with a huge smirk and then ran in search of Bella. I found her talking to Alice and locked my arms around her, kissing her sweetly on the neck. She jumped startled, but then laughed.

Alice winked at me, sending a meaningful smile in my direction and I blushed immediately.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

Bella turned around and her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Guess what. Alice and Jasper have just set a date for their wedding. Three months from now on."

Alice squealed and hugged me again. "Congratulations, pixie." I teased her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

Then she whispered in my ear. "I can't wait till you propose."

I glared at her, and then looked at Bella, making sure she didn't hear her. She didn't.

I startled when someone slapped me hard on the back and I turned around to find Emmett, grinning at me. "What a beautiful Christmas this year, huh, Eddie?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively – right in front of Bella – and my eyes narrowed.

"Edward." I hissed.

"You know, _Eddie_, if you continue frowning, you're going to be like that forever." he laughed and I smacked the back of his head. He stopped and punched me in the shoulder.

"Cut it out, you guys. It's Christmas. At least today, don't act like two idiots." Rose appeared behind Emmett and glared at us. I sighed frustrated as the others burst out laughing at our little display.

"I'm not an idiot." I grumbled, sending Emmett a suggestive look.

"At least I'm not a chicken." he frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Bella smiled amused and I finally realized where this was leading us.

I shook my head quickly and threw Emmett a short glance, before turning to Bella. "Nothing. We're just acting silly."

She laughed lightheartedly. "Well, I can totally see that." then she raised her eyebrow. "But why did Emmett say you're a chicken?"

He chuckled under his breath, while Rose nudged him in the ribs. "Nothing, love. He's just being his usual self. You know how defensive he gets when he's insulted." I shrugged.

She pursed her lips for a second and then nodded. "Well, yeah..."

"Ok, ok, stop talking about Emmett. Today is Christmas and I threw this party because I wanted you to enjoy it. Now" Alice clapped excitedly "everyone needs to dance. Careful with the belly, Bella. You don't want to squish the baby." she giggled as she winked at me. God bless her. She does know how to rescue you.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand, while Alice danced towards Jasper across the restaurant. I stayed with Bella as she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"The party is definitely a success." she giggled as she watched Charlie being asked by a pretty red-head woman to dance.

"Alice will be always Alice." I chuckled.

I threw my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. I knew it then. Now I had to tell her. Now or never. Or whatever...

"Bella?" I whispered and she raised her eyebrows. "Would you like... to go with me in the backyard?" I asked hesitantly and she stared at me in confusion.

Without asking me what this was about, she nodded.

I grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. With the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper smile at me and I gulped nervously.

As soon as we were in the backyard, I turned around and I suddenly felt the little box in my pocket very heavy. Bella looked at me confused.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" she asked.

I shook my head, smiling reassuringly. She seemed to relax and sighed relieved.

"Thank God. I thought you were feeling sick." she giggled.

Well, that was kind of true. But not entirely. I was nervous.

"I'm fine." I shrugged as I caressed her cheek and she blushed under my touch.

I grabbed her hand and we started walking through the garden. I wanted to surprise her. I knew she'd already thought of something and I didn't want her to think of that possibility.

"It's a pretty night." she breathed, staring up at the sky. It wasn't snowing anymore and the sky was free of clouds.

"Yeah..." I whispered, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it. I turned around and faced her. "I love you, Bella." she smiled widely at me and pecked my lips.

"I love you too."

I sighed, squeezing her hand. "Ever since I've met you, my life has been a roller coaster. I was happy whenever I had the chance to see you and I was miserable when I couldn't. I was anxious, nervous when I first realized I was in love with you, because I thought you didn't share my feelings. I know everything happened so fast, with us meeting like that" I chuckled at the memory and she giggled "but that was the best thing that has ever occurred to me. When I heard you were pregnant I was ecstatic, although our situation was weird, but something deep inside me told me you were the one, Bella." I stared deeply into her eyes as realization hit her.

She'd already figured it out and her hand suddenly weakened around mine. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and my palms were sweaty.

"Edward?" she whispered shakily.

I took the velvet box out of my pocket and got on one knee. Her eyes widened, while her mouth hung open. My eyes met hers and she was speechless.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you like to..." I started, but I couldn't finish because in the next second, she was gasping and grabbing the bottom of her dress.

"Oh." she mouthed and then I noticed her wet dress.

Oh my God...

I quickly stood up and stared at her wide-eyed. "Bella, are you..."

She nodded, closing her eyes forcefully. "Yes. He seems to be impatient." she giggled as she took a deep breath. I was ready to put the box back in the pocket, when she stopped me. "No, Edward. Ask me. Please."

I smiled happily at her and opened the velvet box, revealing the beautiful ring inside of it. "Isabella Marie Swan, would you like to marry me?" I asked and she blinked shocked.

"It's that my grandmother's ring?" her eyes watered and I nodded, pursing my lips in anticipation. She looked up and a huge smile spread across her face. "Yes, Edward. Yes. I do want to marry you." she squealed, whimpering a little at the end.

My eyes grew wide and I grabbed her face, kissing every inch of it. "Really?" I asked as I pulled away, staring into her deep brown eyes.

She kissed me again, but had to break it when the baby started to move. "Yes." she whispered and then her hand tightened around the bottom of her dress. "And if you don't drive me to the hospital right now, I'm going to beat the crap out of you." she threatened me and I chuckled, too happy to take her words seriously.

We entered the restaurant and I gave Bella my jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. I waved to Alice and the others, who were already throwing us funny looks and when I pointed to Bella, realization seemed to hit them. Rose's mouth hung open, while Alice started bouncing and the guys were grinning.

Jasper ran in search of Charlie and I drove Bella back to my Volvo, fastening her seat belt.

I was smiling like an idiot the entire time. I just couldn't stop it.

"Drive faster, Edward." Bella whimpered and I kissed the back of her hand.

"We're going to have a baby." I blurted out and she laughed weakly.

"We're getting married."

I love Christmas.

I looked in the rear-view mirror and I saw Emmett's car behind us. I saw Alice's head bounce in the back seat and I laughed.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked.

"Almost."

I accelerated and as soon as we were in front of the hospital, I pulled over. I got out of the car quickly and opened Bella's door, grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to me. She took a deep breath and leaned into me.

Carlisle wasn't at the hospital – our bad luck -, but Angela was. I waved to her and when she saw Bella, her eyes grew wide and ran towards us.

"Gracie, bring a wheelchair. Quick." she yelled at one of the nurses. She came with it seconds later.

"Call Carlisle, Angela. I'm going with Bella. Please call him for me." I begged and she smiled, assuring me everything was going to be fine.

"Don't worry, Edward. Your child and Bella are going to be excellent." Angela said, dialing Carlisle's number.

I thanked her and entered Bella's room. I ran to her side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she frowned as her head fell between the pillows.

I grinned widely at her. "You're glowing."

"That's because of the sweat." she teased.

"You know what I mean." I laughed and kissed gently her knuckles.

"Why in the movies everything is so simple?" she whined and her lips slipped into a beautiful pout. I pecked them and she smiled at me. "At least, you're here with me."

"Always." I whispered.

She closed her eyes and bent over as another contraction hit her. "This is so because of you." she yelled.

I laughed, being stopped by a death glare coming from her. "Well, at least this isn't different from the movies." I sighed.

Why do fathers always get yelled at?

Father. Wow, I'm a father.

A dad.

"Because your little swimmers did this to me." she wasn't yelling anymore, but her voice was high enough for Emmett to hear.

"Who said 'swimmers'?" he laughed as all of them entered the room. I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Alice asked excitedly, grabbing her free hand.

"What do you think?" Bella sighed.

"Baby, I was so worried when Jasper told me you left the restaurant." Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe the baby is finally coming."

"Me neither." I and Bella both said and then we grinned stupidly at each other.

"But where is Carlisle?" Rose asked and I told her about Angela and she nodded relieved.

"Oh, Bells, I forgot to tell you. I called Renee a couple of minutes ago and she told me she was coming here." Charlie mumbled.

"She's coming here?" Bella asked surprised and her dad shrugged.

"Of course she'll want to see the baby. It's her first grandchild." he winked at her and Bella blushed furiously.

Translate: The first baby, but not the last one.

"It's that your engagement ring, Bella?" Alice screamed happily, clasping a hand over her mouth. I grinned from ear to ear as Bella laughed and fluttered her left hand in front of everyone.

"Yep. I'm getting married, guys."

Charlie shook my hand and kissed Bella's sweaty forehead. The others hugged me and Bella, but Rose's eyes were sad. She was smiling, but it wasn't a happy smile. I frowned in confusion and she quickly avoided my gaze.

"Thank you." I said.

Just then, the door flew open and Carlisle and Esme entered the room. She was glowing, her eyes wide with excitement, while my dad threw me a smile and then met Bella's eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you?" Esme asked gently, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you." she smiled at her.

Then she hugged me.

"For how long have you started to have the contractions?" Carlisle asked and Bella frowned in concentration.

"An hour and a half ago?" she made it sound like a question and I nodded.

"Ok, that means it's still early to give birth. We have to wait until they become more frequent." he said.

"What does that mean?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"I had cases when pregnant women had to wait twelve hours, because their dilatation process was very slow, but that depends on every patient." Carlisle told him.

Bella blushed and bit her lip anxiously.

"Twelve hours? Renee will be here till then." Alice squealed.

"I don't know if there are twelve hours or less, Alice. Depends on how Bella's body will react." Carlisle smiled at her.

"Well, the sooner, the better." Rose shrugged, leaning into Emmett, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

After five or six hours of waiting – it could have been more or less, I don't know – Carlisle finally told Bella she was ready to give birth. I was beaming next to her, kissing her hand repeatedly like a broken robot and smiling like an idiot.

She punched me weakly in the shoulder when I didn't stop.

I couldn't.

Carlisle and the nurses drove us to the delivery room and Bella grasped my arm. "Stay with me please." she whispered. I nodded and pressed my lips gently to her forehead.

"You know I will." I whispered back.

She pushed and I squeezed her hand tightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Bella, I need you to push harder. I know you're exhausted, but you need to." Carlisle said softly to her and she obeyed.

Several minutes, hours or centuries later – I really don't know, I wasn't counting – Bella pushed for the last time and her body slumped on the bed, exhausted. An adorable cry echoed in the room and my heart swelled with pride and love for both of them.

I quickly kissed Bella's forehead, and then turned around to look at my precious baby. Carlisle was smiling from ear to ear and he proudly said to us "This is your daughter, Edward and Bella. My granddaughter."

I have a daughter. A beautiful baby girl.

I leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. "I won." we both laughed and she stretched her arms out to hold the baby.

Carlisle hesitantly gave her to us and then explained why. "We need to clean her. I'll be back in a second." then he left the room.

The baby in Bella's arms whimpered and my smile grew. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" she whispered, as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Her pinkish little fingers wrapped around my index one and I nodded. "Just like her mother."

Her eyes met mine and I kissed her deeply on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Edward." she mumbled against them and I grinned.

Carlisle came back minutes later, taking the baby away from us and giving her to a nurse. Bella sighed happily and closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Which will be her name?" she breathed.

"Katherine." I said.

"But I wanted Elizabeth." she pouted.

I chuckled. "Then we can use them both."

"That would be pretty long." she mused. "Katherine Elizabeth Cullen. But I like it." she smirked and I kissed her again.

"I like it too."

A nurse came inside and told me to let Bella sleep. I left the room, and was ambushed by my friends.

"So, what happened, Edward?" Rose asked, being immediately followed by Charlie. "Carlisle told us it was a girl. Is she okay?"

"I was right." Alice squealed, hugging Jasper.

"Congratulations." he shook my head, grinning and then Emmett pulled me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy, Eddie." he laughed.

"Can't... breathe." I chocked out and he finally released me.

Esme was the next one to congratulate me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "I'm the happiest grandma ever."

I laughed and we pulled away.

"The baby is healthy and beautiful. Bella's sleeping right now; she was exhausted." I started, but Alice cut me off.

"What's her name?" she bounced up and down, while Jasper tried to calm her down.

"Katherine Elizabeth Cullen." I smiled smugly.

"That's such a pretty name." Esme clasped her hands together and everyone agreed with her.

Renee wasn't here yet, but Charlie assured me she was on her way. It would be nice to have her here when Bella awakes.

I showed them the baby and everyone awed. Even Emmett, who had his face pressed up against the window. A nurse told him to take a step backwards or else she was going to call the security. Rose smacked the back of his head, but she was too happy to actually care about his antics.

As soon as Bella woke up, I was in her room, holding Kathy in my arms. She was still sleeping and while watching her, I realized her hair was brown, just like Bella's. But she had my eyes, a sparkling emerald green.

"Hey." my love whispered.

"Hey." I smirked and I gave Kathy to her. She sighed as she brushed gently her knuckles against her pink little cheeks.

"Where are the others?" she continued and before I could answer her, the door flew open and a sea of people entered the room.

Bella laughed when she saw my parents, our friends, Charlie and... Renee?

"Mom?" she asked shocked.

Renee laughed and hugged Bella with one arm, the other one wrapping it around Kathy. "Merry Christmas, dear. Oh my God, she's gorgeous. Congratulations, Bella, Edward." she smiled at us. "She's truly a part of you." she mused.

Alice clapped excitedly and squealed, looking at all of us being together. "I told you. This is fate."

***THE END***

**Thanks again for reading it and yes, there is going to be an EPILOGUE. And no, I don't think there will be a sequel. Sorry, but I think this story is already done and it doesn't need anymore drama and stuff. **

**Love you!**

**P.S.: Bella's engagement ring is in my profile.**


	30. Epilogue

**So, as I promised, here is the epilogue. I liked very much writing it. It was fun.**

**I loved reading your reviews for the last chapter and thanks again for your support and love. They truly made my day!!**

***Epilogue*  
**

**Five years later**

"Happy Birthday, Kathy." everyone clapped and I leaned over, whispering in her ear "Make a wish."

She blew out the candles and laughed lightheartedly, kissing his little brother on the cheek. I and Edward linked arms and I smiled towards Rosalie, who was yelling at Emmett for not taking care of his pregnant wife.

If someone had told me six years ago, that I would be happy with two little kids and a wonderful husband, I wouldn't have believed them. Now I was the happiest woman on Earth.

Edward and I got married five months after Kathy's birthday. It was a simple wedding, with our friends and parents - much for Alice's dismay who wanted to throw a bigger one. I liked it the way it was. And I knew for sure that Edward agreed with me. My dress was created by Alice and I had to say that she outdone herself.

Now at five years old, she's more gorgeous than ever. Renee had already told me she was going to break a lot of hearts. She was smart, funny and obedient; her eyes were the same color as Edward's and her hair was brown and silky, falling on waves down her tiny shoulders.

Soon after our wedding, I got pregnant again. Nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Anthony, who was now three years old. He was a mini Edward, he also had green eyes and his bronze hair was messy and unruly. He had Edward's charm too. Anthony had the same age as Alice's daughter, Sophie. Her hair was as gold as honey and her eyes were a deep gorgeous blue – definitely a copy of Jasper; but she had Alice's personality. She and Katherine were already best friends, although the relationship between her and Anthony wasn't the best.

As for Emmett and Rosalie, well they had their ups and downs, but after three years, they finally got married. They had a few problems, because Rose couldn't remain pregnant, but eight months ago, she found out she was carrying a baby inside of her.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulders. "At everything. Can you believe Kathy is already five years old?" I shook my head in amazement.

"It seems like yesterday when we first met."

"I know. And now we have two gorgeous children." I giggled happily, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Oh, puh-lease. Cut it out, you guys. Here are more than ten kids staring at you." Alice scoffed, covering Sophie's innocent eyes. I blushed, while Edward chuckled and took Anthony in his arms.

"Hey, champ." he tickled him and Anthony laughed. "Do you want cake?"

I frowned. "Edward, remember what your dad told us about sugar."

"Yes, Bella. I do remember what he told us. Don't worry." he winked at me and ran with Anthony in the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch with Alice, staring at our kids and their friends running through the house. I saw our parents talk in one corner, Emmett and Rosalie arguing in the other and Jasper playing with a few kids in the garden.

"Bella, I want to tell you something." Alice whispered towards me and I raised my eyebrows, curious. "But you have to promise me you're not going to tell anybody. You can tell Edward, but Jasper doesn't need to know until I decide to tell him myself." she begged me and I became even more curious.

"What it is, Alice?"

She grinned. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes grew wide and I let out a short scream, and then I hugged her. "Oh my God. This is so awesome. Congratulations, Alice. Really."

"Shhh. Bella, you're ruining it." she frowned at me.

Ooops.

I looked around and almost everyone was staring at us confused. Blue, green or brown eyes were boring into ours and I blushed furiously. They ignored us like nothing ever happened and continued to play together.

I noticed that the adults didn't even hear me and Jasper was in the backyard, so he hadn't heard any of it.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes, smiling. "The point is that you're the first one to know this and I want to tell Jasper tonight." she bit her lip nervously.

"He's going to be so happy, Alice. He's such a good dad." I beamed at her, still shocked by her confession.

"I know. I'm just anxious. This baby wasn't planned. It just happened." she shrugged.

"But that's the best thing about it." I pointed out. "Congratulations again, Alice." I hugged her again and she giggled.

"If you hug me one more time, people will start suspecting something."

"Yeah, well, I'm just so excited." I shrugged, smirking.

We continued talking about our kids, our happy lives when Emmett and Rosalie plopped on the couch next to us. Rose's face was red with anger and Emmett was biting his lip nervously.

I exchanged a short glance with Alice. "Is everything alright?"

Rose glared at Emmett. "He wants to name our son Bentley. That's such a stupid name. Please tell him it is, because he doesn't want to listen to me."

Emmett frowned. "But I like it. It's awesome and unique."

"Unique my ass. It's like naming him Volvo or Mercedes. It's stupid." she fumed and I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh.

"Honestly, Emmett." Alice laughed in her palm. "I agree with Rose."

He suddenly looked at me, full of hope. I had to laugh. "Not you too." he moaned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sorry, Em, but I don't like Bentley either." I raised my eyebrows innocently. "But you can use a book. There are millions of names and I think you're going to find the one you'll both love." I suggested and Rose threw me a relieved smile.

Emmett pulled me in a tight hug and I laughed.

Three hours later, the parents came to take their kids home and they thanked us for taking care of them. Edward and I said goodbye to our parents and friends and watched how their cars disappeared after the corner. It was a beautiful Christmas night, everything was white and it was still snowing.

I took Kathy in my arms, while Anthony remained in Edward's.

"Now time to sleep." I sang to both of them and they groaned, Kathy hiding her face in my hair.

Our room was between the two of them. When they both fell asleep, I got in my room and was surprised to find Edward already there. I smiled evilly towards him and he closed the distance between us by taking two steps forward.

He locked his arms around my waist and crushed his lips into mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and the next thing I knew I was pressed up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I sighed into his mouth when our tongues met and my hands searched for the buttons on his shirt. He grinned against my lips when I finally threw his shirt on the floor and I giggled quietly.

"Mommy, why is Daddy attacking you?" someone whispered and we both froze.

Edward released me and put his shirt back on, blushing three shades of red. I think my face was the same color as his or worse. I turned around and found Kathy staring at us with big green eyes and I gulped in embarrassment.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, exchanging an embarrassed smile with Edward. "Nothing, sweetheart. Daddy was just tense." I shrugged, hoping she wasn't going to ask me more questions. "Is something wrong, Kathy?"

She pouted sadly and I quickly took her in my arms. "I can't sleep."

"Would you like me to read something to you until you fall asleep?" I suggested, but she shook her head.

"No. Can I sleep here with you and Daddy?" she asked and Edward nodded, chuckling quietly.

"Of course, dear. Come here." he stretched his arms out and I gave her to him. I sighed contently and ran in the bathroom to change in my pajamas.

I stayed with Kathy in the bedroom while Edward changed and I brushed gently her hair. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. I stared at her beautiful little face and smiled lovingly.

Someone cried in the other room and I quickly jumped out of bed, running in Anthony's room.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, trying to calm him down. Tears streamed down his cheeks and I brushed them away with my thumbs. "It was just a nightmare. Shhh. Mommy's here."

Taking him in my arms, I brought him in my room. Edward looked at Anthony anxiously and I shook my head, telling him he just had a nightmare.

All four of us cuddled under the covers and I met Edward's hand on top of our two children. I squeezed his hand, while pulling the kids closer to our chests.

"I love you" I mouthed to Edward and he grinned, mouthing the same thing back.

I looked at our two sleeping angels and fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
